Godzilla: Nightmare Above All
by Mac72
Summary: In 1954, Odo Island was forever changed. Nine year old Ishiro Sato's life, was forever changed. Now a renown elderly biophysicist, he still holds on to the terror of his past experiences. When Ishiro gets a chance to truly find out what occurred on Odo, his team uncovers a horrific finding; the nightmare that destroyed Odo, the "massive silhouette in the fog,"...is returning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Odo Island

 _Friday Morning, August 20th, 1954. A cloudy, foggy morning on Odo Island._

Odo (Ohto) Island, southern most island in the Ogasawara islands, also known as the Bonin Chain. A speck of land housing a small Japanese fishing village with a population of less than two-hundred residents. Its landscape is similar to the other Ogasawara islands; steep terrain and cliffs. A concave coastline thins inward along the gradually increasing heights of the hills and ridges. The town is situated inside this concaved bay area, bordering the sandy shoreline a little over three-hundred meters and extending up the slopes roughly two-hundred meters. Houses become sparser with elevation. The hills around the town are farmed and tilled, though the agriculture does not make the bulk of the resident's diets. Fishing is the town's livelihood. A few market merchants border the shoreline, along with a menagerie of boats. Most of the fishing boats are small two or three-person sized, but a few are slightly larger for ten or more. On top of the hill overlooking the town is a ritual shrine used for ceremonial activity. In the center of the town is a twenty-five meter tall wooden tower. Many homes are bundled close together in the village and along the coastline.

Among one of these homes lived nine year old Ishiro Sato, along with his one year old baby sister Megumi Sato and sixty-five year old Grandmother Emi Sato. A picture of Ishiro and Megumi's mother and father hung, framed on the centre wall. Dates scribbled on a small wooden plank under it showed the dates of their birth and death. Their father dying from leukemia as a result of being in Hiroshima two years prior, while their mother died giving birth to Megumi. Their paternal grandmother Emi Sato currently cared for them.

Ishiro, while prepping for school and getting his bag ready shouted out, "Grandmother, I'm leaving for school now. I'll be back home around noon."

He ran for the school on the far southwest side of the village, passing several other kids walking along. He turned the corner of a home and met his longtime friend, Akira Tanaka, a year older than him. They nod silently, slowly merging to walk side-by-side one another towards the minuscule school building. Gradually slowing their pace, they sheepishly eyed several classmates Ishiro passed up walking past them. When no one was in visible sight, they nonchalantly veered towards one of the small alleyways. Akira popped the corner of his head out, hiding his face under some lose cloth dangling from the side off a wooden pole. They watched as the last of the students entered the school.

"How much trouble could we get in Akira?"

"Definitely a lot if we get caught, but we will miss the best fishing by the afternoon staying here. The adults always get the biggest, best ones early while we get puny ones in the afternoon. We'll come back to school later."

"So how do you figure they won't go looking for us if we're not in class?"

"My sister's in class right now. She knows I want to catch a good fish, so if the teacher asks, she'll say we were sick. When we feel better, we'll come back and finish the rest of the class. We were not feeling well, get me?"

"Yeah. I think we're going to get in a lot of trouble for this, but yeah, I get you Akira. Let's go, before we get caught."

Akira pulled out his Komabue and played a horrible, loud note.

"HEY! Someone might hear you! Put that back!"

"Who cares Ishiro? Why not make this a little interesting? This is almost too easy."

"Akira, play it when we get into the bay. NOT NOW."

Akira chuckled, tucking the instrument back into his pocket in his clothing. Both cautiously proceeded through the fog-laden village, taking care not to run into anyone they new or the fishermen prepping their lines. Akira and Ishiro sneaked past a small group of them talking about the crew that left the two nights ago.

"That is a good question Akira. Where are those fisherman anyway? I thought they'd be back last night?"

"Probably still out Ishiro. It's been really bad fishing out there lately."

"Then why are we going out fishing if it's that bad?"

"Because I won the bet. Today's my day, and I say we go fishing!"

"Don't remind me Akira."

As the bay came in sight, Ishiro and Akira were stopped dead in their tracks by a grungy old local fisherman playing a Shamisen. The melody was a ritual tune used by the elders to ward off the "demon of the sea" as they described it. The old man looked at them, cocking an expression of fear while looking at the sea. He ripped out a small, putrid smelling fish from his pocket, dangling it between his fingers. He crawled from the ground, put his hands on his knees and rocked back and forth.

"Akira, let's go. He's creepy and tells horrific tales of sea demons destroying his village."

"Those are just stories Ishiro. The adults tell us that to keep us on the island, but even they know the elders are just grand storytellers. I mean besides that smell of rotting fish on him, he's basically-"

The old man picked up the small fish and bit the head right off, swallowing it whole. He then threw an empty bottle into the waters, then another towards a seagull, promptly making it fly away.

"...harmless...maybe. I guess that's why only the elders talk to him."

The old man wobbled up and walked over to Ishiro and Akira. He stared at them, drunk-faced and one arm against a wall. "Going out fishing when nobody's out there? It's always out there you know," he gargled out. "It destroys... kills everyone. It's a god, a demon of destruction-"

The old man began mumbling "... sea-god, demon, beast, the dead whales, people dying..."

"Thank you for telling us this information," Ishiro interrupted him, " but we must be headed for-"

"IT'LL COME BACK ONE DAY! IT WILL. It will, it will, it will..."

The grungy old man dropped to the ground. He curled up and played the ritual melody on his Shamisen again.

Both ran straight to the bay to their dinghy on shore. They threw their bags in the little boat, pushed it out and hopped in, paddling outwards towards the furthest, deeper parts of the bay. The fog was still thick, the air moist, warm and muggy.

"That was unsettling...Hey Ishiro! Bet I can catch the biggest fish!"

"Stick to your Komabue; you're actually good at that."

"I can play it right now you know. We're far enough out in the bay, and all the fishermen are still at the docks. I thought of a new melody. Want to here it?"

Akira already had it pulled it out, ready to play. They both turned their heads towards the shore for a moment. A bland outline of the island was visible, but the village was completely blanketed from view.

"Sure, but how are you going to fish and play your Komabue at the same time?"

"Easy," he said, taking his left sandal off, tying a line around his toe and dangled his left leg over the side. He threw the line out and started to play. While his leg bounced up and down from the gentle motion of the waves, Akira played the instrument gently, almost soothingly. The salty-tasting fog rolled pass them. It seemed to be carrying the melody towards the coastline, slightly reverberating off the cliffs to their distant right.

"It's a very nice song Akira. You're the only one I know who can fish with their feet and play an instrument at the same time. Your elders must be so proud."

"My grandpa taught me this trick before he passed."

"He was a good fisherman Akira, probably one of the best fishermen in the whole village."

"He taught me the fun aspects of fishing, but I didn't really listen to the techniques. He gave you those...I, I GOT SOMETHING!" Akira shouted while wiggling his left foot. He put his Komabue down, pulled the line in. Out of the waters popped a fish the size of Akira's pinky finger.

"Good job Akira, you're family will dine for many nights to come."

"Shut up Ishiro."

Akira cut the line off from his toe and threw it in the water. Both boys laughed a bit, before around them several huge jets of water came gushing out of the surface.

"WHOA, WHAT IS THIS AKIRA?"

Numerous large smooth backs and massive tails whipped the surface, rocking their boat with enormous force.

"I THINK THEY'RE WHALES. THEY MUST BE FEEDING ON THE FISH!"

They looked out of the corner of their eye. One whale breached the surface on its side, almost slamming into their boat, the tail making a huge wave that nearly rolled them over. Another whale came jetting out to their left, almost slamming right on them. The wave made by the other whale's tail pulled them out of the way at the last second.

All around them at least a dozen whales breached out from the waters, the waves soaking them and knocking most of their belongings from the boat. Ishiro managed a moment to see the moving pod's general direction. They were accelerating fast out of the bay towards the open ocean again in one huge group.

The wave action thinned as they disappeared into the fog. The waters quickly calmed again. Both were soaked head-to-toe.

"MY KOMABUE! WHERE IS IT? It...IT MUST HAVE WASHED OUT TO SEA! NO NO NO!"

"Akira, we were almost killed. I'll help you make a new one. Come on-"

"MY GRANDFATHER GAVE THAT TO ME BEFORE HE DIED ISHIRO!"

"I THINK HE'D BE MORE CONCENRED ABOUT US DYING YOU IDIOT! LET'S CLEAN UP AND GET BACK TO SHORE!"

WHERE IS IT!?...HERE IT IS! Fell into my bag. What are the odds?"

They hand-paddled for the real paddles that fell out and floated some distance away.

"Hope they didn't scare all the fish away," Akira said while leaning over and waving his hands in the water for the paddles.

"What do you think that was that all about Akira?"

"I don't know. They acted like they were spooked."

"Akira, what scares whales away?"

Bubbling sounds abruptly started popping up in the water behind them. They both looked behind them, out towards the ocean. Tiny pieces of kelp and small pieces of wood floated towards the surface in the bubbling slosh.

"BRACE YOURSELF! I THINK MORE WHALES ARE COMING UP!" Akira shouted.

Something lazily surfaced further out in the bubbling water. It was hidden in the fog, bobbing up and down, moving towards them slowly. Ishiro and Akira, shaken, stayed still while the mass slowly floated over to them. As it grew closer and less cloaked by the fog, they recognized it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ishiro asked Akira.

"It is."

The remains of one of the big leased-out fishing boats that went out to sea several nights ago. It looked like it was smashed and set aflame. Ishiro saw half a soggy black corpse fused on one of the railings. The face looked as though it saw terror before he died. There were several shadow imprints in the impression of human figures coated on the large metal containers used to house the caught fish. The shadow imprints looked like they were covering their faces.

"How many of our villagers were on this one?"

"About twenty-three. There were nine smaller boats out there with them. We need to tell the other fisher-"

Suddenly all around them, the remains of several other fishing boats bubbled and bobbled out of the water. The terrifying sight petrified the young boys. The cracked, creaking wood, the moaning metal, all looked like it was set on fire. Bodies floated up and down, tangled in nets, ropes and string.

As suddenly as the wreckage rose from the waters, it lazily sunk down to the depths. Only a fisherman's hand and leg, some kelp and dozens of loose bits of the broken boats still floated around the two boys in the boat.

"Those were the other ones, the other fishermen, weren't they?"

"Yes...they were. We should go now Ishiro," Akira said and a quiet, trembling voice.

"I agree. I don't want to be out here anymore."

Ishiro and Akira began turning their boat. As they were, a huge rumbling sound came below the boat. It sounded like whales, but much, much deeper and grittier.

Akira cursed in fear and paddled harder. Ishiro turned his head to the side to see if there was anything else popping out of the water. He looked towards the ocean, and he saw something in the fog, a spiky formation jetting from the water, moving fast. It looked like it was increasing in size as it came closer. Akira looked in the same direction and saw the formation.

"Is that a whale fin?"

The formation grew, little by little, until it shot over three meters in height, closing fast.

"MOVE THE BOAT, MOVE THE BOAT!"

The formation smashed right through their boat, splitting it in half. Both struggled to the surface from an intense and unusually strong undercurrent. The bottoms of their feet and ankles were scratched by a fast moving set of jagged objects underwater within the current. Gasping for air, they saw the spike rise even higher out of the water, surrounded by more and more spikes like it, as big, some even bigger than their homes. The sound of crashing water roared as if something else huge was rising out.

"SWIM THIS WAY ISHIRO!"

A huge dark tail came out of the fog to their left, smashing into the waters near them. The violent waves rocked them up and down as though they were in a tsunami. The waves quickly settled around their frantic water-treading and they got their bearings again. Looking up they saw the fog wisp around a colossal figure, charcoal-grey in color with rows of massive jagged spikes on its back. The opaque silhouette towered over everything, the size of the hills and cliffs on the island. It was moving towards the village.

"WE HAVE TO WARN THEM! IT'S COMING. THAT THING. THE VILLAGE, MY GRANDMA, MY SISTER!"

"ISHIRO, YOU THINK THAT'S THE SEA DEMON THAT CRAZY OLD MAN WAS TALKING ABOUT! WHAT THE ELDERS WARNED OF?"

"I DON'T CARE, WE HAVE TO GET OUR FAMILIES OUT OF HE-"

Loud thuds and booms came from the shallows, like footsteps, but magnitudes bigger. The things tail waved low in the fog again. Then the unholy sounds. Buildings being demolished and pulverized. Screams and shouting. The massive thuds and steps from the thing didn't shroud the screaming, the yelling. It was slowly moving into the village.

"HURRY UP AKIRA! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

Something big fell from the figure. It landed on the shoreline with a huge crash, crushing several docked boats and sending a small wave towards the frantic boys. They got into the shallower water, swimming harder and harder.

Their feet finally touched sand. They started jogging in the water towards the shore. On their right the boys saw what the huge spiked silhouette dropped; the head of a whale, mangled with blood gushing profusely and chunks of fat and tissue dangling off its mangled jawbone.

The thing's outline grew dimmer as it travelled inside the town, disappearing in the thick fog.

The placid shoreline they left ten minutes ago was now a scene of chaos and calamity. Boats bordering the waters were pulverized, the buildings and homes now woody piles of debris, some on fire. Bodies along the coast were flattened, crushed into the sand. One young woman's lower body was smashed inside a massive crater while her upper torso was sticking out, motionless on the ground. The worst destruction seemed to follow deep crater outlines within the earth. Low booms and bellows still reverberated throughout the landscape.

"ISHIRO! ISHIRO! I'M GETTING MY SISTER AND MOTHER TO THE HILLTOP. I'LL MEET YOU UP THERE!"

"OKAY AKIRA. BE SAFE AND DON'T STOP!"

They both quickly hugged, then spilt up. Akira headed towards the west side of the village, Ishiro the east for his sister and grandmother. Ishiro noticed the grungy old man from earlier yelling from under an upturned boat, pointing at the figure.

"THE SEA DEMON! IT'S BACK! THE DEMON HAS COME BACK! IT'S COME BA-"

It's enormous tail came out of the fog and landed on the old man and several villagers, smashing them deep into the sand.

Ishiro looked for the main village road. It was littered with the derbis of homes and buildings, bodies smashed or burnt, villagers screaming, crying and yelling. He could still see the silhouette's tail, tauntingly swimming above him in the dense fog. It came from the direction of his home.

"No. No. NO NO NO NO!"

Ishiro ran through the rubble with all his ability. Down destroyed alleys, past mangled bodies, past grieving mothers, past people who screamed for help out of the rubble. Many were trying to locate the screams from the destroyed homes. Several just ran for the hills, in the unintentional direction of the silhouette.

A mass of wood and debris flew in Ishiro's direction. He ducked behind a derelict fishing boat smashed in a house. Then, echoing out of the chaos the sounds of a loud gong. He turned to the source of the sound.

"The central village tower!"

Flames and smoke partly blocked most of the view, but a patch of dense fog had faded around the top of the tower. He could see multiple villagers on it, blasting away in unison, warning everyone to head for the hills.

Out of the fog came the enormous dark tail again. It smashed into the center of the tower, splitting it in two. The deck with human figures dropped out from the sides, falling into the raging fire and rubble below. Ishiro noticed the booming steps from the towering silhouette emanated from the area Akira headed into.

Ishiro turned the corner. He saw his home, tilted against the splattered remains of the adjacent dwelling, now a mass of woody debris, black smoke and red flames. He stepped into the rubble of his home, trying to see through the choking black smoke consuming him.

"GRANDMOTHER! GRANDMOTHER, ARE YOU IN HERE?"

Nothing but the creaking of broken timber and chaos outside the home.

"MEGUMI! CRY, PLEASE...WHERE ARE YOU!"

He checked all the rooms, but nothing. Nobody. He crawled past the torn portrait of his parents. A smoldering, fiery log crashed through the roof above Ishiro, nearly missing him but setting the remains of his parent's portrait aflame, along with most of the ceiling above him.

"HELP, HELP US! PLEASE!"

Ishiro listened as calmly as he could, trying to eject the noisy combustion all around him. The cries for help were muffled, but he could tell they were from outside. He ran out through a broken part of the wall and called out again.

"GRANDMOTHER? GRANDMOTHER, WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY, IS MEGUMI OKAY?"

Ishiro looked inside the area of their home's partially collapsed wall leaning on the neighboring home rubble. There inside, cramped and uncomfortable looking but safe, Grandmother Emi shouting for help, holding Ishiro's baby sister Megumi.

"ISHIRO! What are you doing here? You're suppose to head for the hills. Get help!"

Ishiro crawled around inside. His grandmother was curled and stuck between the downed wall, still holding his sister in a tattered cloth.

"I'll get you out Grandmother!"

Piercing screams came from the distance before another series of booms and thuds.

"Get help Ishiro. This is too heavy for you!"

"Grandmother, almost everyone around here is running away, dead or dying! No one is coming to help us!"

Ishiro angled his back against the downed wall, put his legs against a still standing portion of the wall, and pushed with all his might. He forced the angled wall upwards long enough for Grandmother Emi to squeeze out.

"CRAWL OUT NOW GRANDMOTHER!"

She crawled out slowly with Megumi. Seconds later the wall Ishiro wedged his back against began crumbling down under the new stress. Ishiro ran out of the space just in time before it caved in with burning embers and dust. Several other villagers crawled out the adjacent burning home. One man caught fire, dropped onto the ground, rolled several times before the flaming home smashed into him. The other villagers wailed at the happening.

"TAKE YOUR SISTER AND HEAD FOR THE HILLS!" Grandmother Emi shouted, handing Ishiro his baby sister. Ishiro still tried to escort his elderly grandmother from the ruins and horror around them.

"Be more worried about your sister and yourself. I'm holding you back. GO NOW!"

She waved her arms and slapped her hands at his stomach, shooing Ishiro several steps back.

"RUN ISHIRO! RUN, RU-"

BOOM!

Ishiro was jettisoned backwards, slamming into the ground with Megumi still in his arms. She began crying loudly, woken up from the sudden motion. Ishiro opened his eyes.

Grandmother Emi, villagers and the fiery debris behind them disappeared. Something smashed down where they were.

"Grandmother?

In front of Ishiro was huge dark charcoal-grey formation, rough and scaled. At one end there was what looked like a huge clawed toe.

"GRANDMOTHER!"

Ishiro got up, holding on to Megumi as tight as he could and ran. He ran as hard as he could. His eyes burned red, his heart pounded, his blood boiled. His vision was getting watery. Behind him a low, primal bellow pierced his boggled mind.

"I, I don't have time to cry now," he mumbled to himself, trying to regain his bearings towards the hills.

Huge low bellows rocked the surroundings again. His hearing was nearly shot, but he used the vibrations his body felt from the thing's bellowing. He ran away from those.

Scarlet fires raged all around them in the dusty smoke-laden landscape. He could feel the heat. He could feel the constant stream of dust, particles and hot moving air all around him. He felt the bellows and booms from the darkened silhouette still only slightly visible in the chaos. Everything in plane sight was smoldering, pulverized, dead or dying. Ishiro tried to cover Megumi's ears and face so she wouldn't be impacted by the growing waves of scalding heat.

He never looked back. Only forwards.

Ishiro finally found the ridge trail through the destruction, blocked by an intact home completely flipped over. He crawled around it along the hilly landscape. He climbed, still holding onto Megumi for dear life. She was fusing, but appeared unharmed.

Ishiro savagely climbed up the trail. He looked towards his feet for a moment, then onto the trail itself. There were no footprints. No indication that anyone else went up the hill. No hope for survivors. He faced the town for a moment. The silhouette outline moved through a small valley, passing into a denser fog layer inside the island. A low, thunderous echo came from the valley, the sounds of a landslide. It was followed by a rhythmic pattern of thunderous booms.

The fog still covered the village and whole island. The black smoke and raging fires from the village destruction below meshed into the opaque mists, the cries dwindling in number and volume, but the silhouettes immense steps still continued on in the far distance.

Ishiro dropped down with his sister still in his arms. He cradled her.

"I'm sorry Megumi. I'm sorry I couldn't save Grandmother."

She stared back at him with a small frown. She fused over the minor layer of dust and dirt on her cheeks. Ishiro ripped a piece of his still wet clothing and wiped her face off.

"Better? Grandmother would not want you dirty and breathing in this poison."

Her fusing subsided. She drifted back to sleep within minutes of Ishiro's nuturing.

Ishiro turned to look at the opposite ridge. The fog was still dense, but he could make out several fellow villagers. They were climbing up the steeper trails below to another ridge trail. Ishiro couldn't tell how many villagers were climbing. Six or ten of them maybe. They were too far away, semi-cloaked in the fog. He felt some hope swell back into his heart. Ishiro thought he could meet the villagers. He ventured down the ridge trail towards them. Up ahead in the fog he saw the remains of the rope bridge entrance. The entire span between this and the next ridge was taken out by the silhouette.

"But, where were they going?...THE SHRINE!"

They were heading for the shrine where the ceremonies took place. It must be safe over there.

"Ishiro, is that you?"

The question emanated from behind him. He turned, stunned to actually hear another living soul through this carnage. It was Masako, Akira's older sister by two years. Her clothes were ripped and coated in a thick layer of ash. She had gashes scattered all over her arms.

"Masako!"

Ishiro ran to Masako, Megumi still in his arms, giving her a one-armed hug. He was so happy to see her, another person, someone he new well. She hugged back, and Ishiro noticed her ash-coated face. It was cut-up, with murky lines cut by several tears. She began crying on his shoulder.

"Akira saved me Ishiro," she chocked out.

"Masako, where...where's Akira? I thought he went to ge-"

"He came back to the school. He found me under some desks after the building was smashed in. No one else in class made it but me Ishiro..."

Ishiro looked blankly at the village. She coughed up some dust.

"Akira pulled me out. He told me to run up the ridge trail and meet you here. He gave me this."

She picked up an object. It was wrapped up in wet clothing, a torn piece of Akira's shirt from earlier. Sticking out slightly, was his Komabue.

"Masako, where is he?" Ishiro asked forcibly.

"He said he was going to find mother and bring her up the trail. I ran after him instead of going up the trail, through the village. There were dead people everywhere. Everything was destroyed and on fire. I found our house; it was on fire. I ran for the house to help him. Akira was helping mother out of the house, then...then-"

"THEN WHAT MASAKO?"Ishiro yelled out. Masako broke down into heavy crying

"-no." Ishiro whimpered.

"IT KILLED THEM ISHIRO!" Masako cried out, choking on her words. "They're gone..."

Megumi began crying in Ishiro's lap.

"Ishiro?'

"Your mother is gone...Akira... my best friend is gone..."

Masako and Ishiro wrapped themselves together around Megumi, holding each other as they cried into each other's shoulders. They stayed like this for several seconds-

BOOM!

The thunderous footsteps again. Masako and Ishiro instantly turned their heads. They saw down the ridge trail; the villagers at the shrine began panicking, some running in the shrine building, others back down the makeshift trail they just came up.

BOOM!

Ishiro and Masako turned their heads again, in the direction of the low valley. The massive silhouette in the fog was overlooking them now, lowly rumbling primal bellows.

Out of the dense fog came the huge tail. It slammed into the ridge area where the villagers and shrine were, smashing several outside villagers and taking the top of the shrine off, the force causing it to collapse. More cries of agony and horror.

Then the whole ridge area began to tremble.

"RUN MASAKO!" Ishiro yelled. They ran further their side up the ridge trail. The tail came out again and slammed into their side of the ridge. Jostled but still standing, they ran towards the far end f the ridge overlooking the ocean. Both sides of the ridge valley began quaking, before seconds later both of them began collapsing, forming one titanic flowing landslide. Ishiro and Masako heard the horror and screams emanating from the few village survivors at the shrine, carried off and pulverized by it rolling mass of earth. Part of the hill downslope of them began to move with the one giant formation, flowing and breaking off straight into the burning village. Where Ishiro, Megumi and Masako were was now gone.

The mass smashed into the smoldering village. In less than a minute the landslide entombed what was left destroyed and on fire. The subtle cries were gone. The flames went out, puffs of black smoke rose out sporadically across the new earthy landscape. It's impact into the bay waters echoed loudly all around the ridge. Seconds later they could see several large tsunami rolling towards the shorelines below them. From their new vantage point on ridge edge they saw what looked like several escaping fishermen down below in the waters. They were smashed into the rocky bluffs below. No one swam from the destroyed boats.

Ishiro looked up again. The silhouette, taller than most of the hills around them, was now towering directly above them. Its breathing was heavy and forceful. The fog around it started thinning slightly. It looked like it had a dragon's head, with spines running up along the course of its body, the biggest ones towards the center of its back. The head had amber-colored eyes piercing through the fogbank, staring and the young, lone survivors.

They gripped each other tight. Both of them held on to Megumi, waiting for the inevitable. Ishiro kissed Megumi's cheek.

"Goodby Masako...goodbye my little sister."

Then a roar. A powerful, blaring thunderous blast disturbed a huge wave of fog that flowed all around them. Masako and Ishiro covered Megumi's ears to lessen the deafening effect. The roar vibrated the already shaken landscape, destabilizing weak spots along the slide and surrounding ridges. Leaves shook off shrubs and tree branches. The sound was enormous, powerful, primeval. Louder than rain, thunder and lightening, so much more. It echoed everywhere across the island, . Megumi stopped crying ...petrified to silence.

The figure in the fog still loomed above them. It made one more low bellow, before it moved back into the ever-thinning fog in the valley towards the sea. The thunderous footsteps felt like continuous small quakes.

"Ishiro, Ishiro... I think we're alive."

Masako saw its tail destroying several trees in the valley below. It was leaving, after all that, it was finally going back to the sea.

"Megumi? Little sister, make a sound?"

Megumi babbled a little, before crying again.

"Good."

Masako and Ishiro looked at the surrounding landscape. The island changed, with many ridges and hills collapsed into the lower areas.

The worst was the village. There wasn't a village, not even the smoldering remains of the village or their friends and family. The space was now a huge mass of earth blanketing an area once occupied by people bordering the bay. Only Ishiro, Megumi and Masako survived. Everyone else, their fellow villagers, friends and family, were entombed.

"Ishiro, the village, it's not even there anymore. It's buried. Everyone we know and love is gone." Masako broke down in Ishiro's arms again.

She was right. There was not even an outline of a bay anymore. No sign that more horrific events took place. No fires, no buildings, no corpses. All that suffering, all that misery and pain, that merciless death and destruction caused by that thing... everything, and everyone, was all gone. Odo island , their home, was gone. It was a cruel, inhumane tragedy with no chance to ever be properly explained.

"Not...not everyone, Masako. We have to leave this place. It's not home anymore. I need to think of Megumi and you."

"Me Ishiro? Why?"

"Because your brother and I made a promise. If something happened to either of us, the surviving one would help keep safe and secure the other's family as well. Masako, you and Megumi are all the family I have left now."

The footsteps of the silhouette stopped momentarily. The fog was now extremely thin, but it was far away, still too blurry to make out. It let out one last low roar, before heading into the waters. A stray dense fogbank rolled in the line of sight, causing them to loose their sight of it. They listened.

The immense footsteps were gradually muffled by sea waves. Eventually the rhythmic thuds dissipated away. The fogbank evaporated. In the center of the bay waters Ishiro and Masako saw the huge tail and spikes of the thing sinking deeper and deeper, before finally disappearing under the waves in the distance.

They looked down below inside the valley. The subtle outline of shrubs and trees all mangled along its walking direction, covered by many small landslides. The bent trees were angled towards the bay.

"Ishiro, look at the beach."

There on the beach, lay gigantic footprints.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Femur Bones

 _Thursday Afternoon, 12:35 pm; October 29th, 2015._

 _Tokyo University of Frontier Sciences: Department of Interdisciplinary Biological Sciences. It is considered to be one of the most demanding Bioscience programs in the world, requiring a rigorous interdisciplinary curriculum, synthesizing many scientific and technical fields and applying them to biological research. The university stresses a focus on creative, pioneering research techniques and instilling in its students the ability to cross-communicate ideas effectively over discourse boundaries to solve complex, multifaceted problems head-on._

Two professors power-walked down the endless hallway, their footsteps vibrating off the cold tiled floor. One of them was Professor Shinzo Mafune, a Marine Biologist specializing in Deep Sea Ecology, and Professor Erika Shiragami, a Botanist who specialized in genetic sequencing and effects of radiative particles on plant structures. Professor Mafune was a man in his mid- fifties, slivers of grey hair but mostly black. Professor Shiragami was in her early thirties, and was one of the youngest Professors in the department. Both organized a seminar lecture series in advanced and conceptual Integrated Biosciences. This was the last of the lecture series scheduled.

"Late for the last seminar, and of all of them this semester, it had to be his."

"Don't worry Shinzo. He's one of the most forgiving faculty members around here. I just had to get these for him."

"Didn't he want to go to the store himself Erika? He can be very picky you know."

"Usually, but I saw him drink this kind of tea in his office...once. It's a variety pack. He should like at least two of them. Think of it as a thanks to our once-advisor."

"Once? Twenty years after my PhD and I still ask him to assist in my menial research. Very few think the way he does. It's a wonder how many of my hypotheses are substantiated by his early conceptual models of underwater biomechanics. Wait...Erika, are those the books he's been looking for?"

"It is. He's going to love them!"

Both turned the corner. The classroom was still far away down the building. Their footsteps continuing to echo loudly off the tile floor, reverberating through the hall.

"His personal library is bigger than both of ours combined. I wonder if he still takes his research home?"

"His wife said he had a personal study dedicated to his own research."

Both professors stopped at the door of a massive lecture hall, capable of housing over four hundred students, room 3-3. They peered through the small glass opening. The whole room was dark, save for a faint area of light coming from the front area where about fifteen students were crowded around. The podium was abandoned. The guest speaker was nowhere to be found, yet the students were looking up towards the ceiling, as if waiting for something to descend down.

"You had to schedule his seminar lecture on a Saturday, didn't you Erika. This room is usually stuffed to the brim on regular days; now its barely -."

"Please Shinzo, let's enjoy this time...where...where is he?"

Both quietly tip-toed in down the side of the steps. They looked around, but it was still very dark. The only light was a faint blue-amber glow from several optical lights running along the front stage. The lights glimmered off the PowerPoint title, _Biophysics and Biomechanics; Can Life Break the Rules or Are the Rules Unbreakable?_

They finally made it to the group of students, their heads now turned around towards the left corner of the lecture hall. Prof. Shinzo whispered to them "Pardon me students. What is going on exactly? We were a little delayed," Shinzo said, cocking an exacerbated expression towards Erika.

One student closest to them, a young undergraduate woman in the program named Akane Yashiro, turned around and pointed towards the ceiling of the lecture hall.

"The Professor is wrapping up what he called his "theory and concept" part of the lecture. He wants us to make predictions based on the allometric scaling relationships of femur bones he brought in-."

Prof. Mafune interrupted her for a moment.

"Did you hear that Erika? We missed the whole lecture. I'm sure he's going to be thrilled to find out where we've been." Mafune said with dry sarcasm.

"Actually," Akane interjected, "The Professor said he had something planned for you two just in case you were delayed. In a second he's going to drop a mouse, horse and elephant femur bone, then he's going to show us something el-"

Before she could finish, three bones from the ceiling, lit up in the dark with bright green luminescent paint, dropped from the ceiling. The tiny mouse femur was barely visible, the horse a bit more, and the elephant looked like a huge hot-lava lamp. As the bones went down, an old man's voice boomed out from the corner.

"OBSERVE PLEASE!"

All the students, Erika and Shinzo saw the mouse femur hit the flat table in the very back left corner of the lecture hall. Just a slight noise from the impact, but the little luminescent object looked intact. The horse femur came down. It hit the top and it cracked a little bit. Then the elephant femur hit and broke into several large pieces. A voice then echoed from the back of the lecture hall, the voice of an old man.

"Recall the quote I stated earlier by Bio-polymath J.B.S. Haldane? If we put the actual tissues on these organisms and dropped them from these particular heights, the mouse would get a shock but walk away, the horse would splash, and the elephant? I threw that one in, but goodness, I don't even want to think about that. So, in this small-scale experiment, we generally understand the durability of larger organisms versus smaller organisms under the action of gravitational fall, including the forces that affect organisms of differing scale. I demonstrated a rather crude way of why large organisms don't tend to do well when they fall from equal heights smaller organisms fall from. It turns out it is just fine if you're a mouse or smaller. The biomechanical machinery of life has certain proportional limits to how big, and especially how durable it can get."

An old man started walking briskly back up to the podium. Seventy years of age but looking more in his late fifties, he was a lively and healthy man with nothing but black circular reading eyeglasses on. He wore a black dress shirt with cream-colored khaki pants and black leather shoes. Compared to Professor's Mafune and Shiragami who were still in their laboratory coats and the students attending, the old professor was the most dressed up, and quite possibly, the most relaxed. His laboratory coat was hanging up in the corner, a tan-cream color.

Three students raised their hand; one was Akane, the others named Hideo Ogata and Emiko Yamane. Both were also in the Bioscience undergraduate program.

"The one with the Chihiro Ogino and Haku-Dragon emblem," the old lecturer said, smiling at Emiko, now sheepishly quiet and getting red in the face. "Yes Miss Yamane, I recognize you. You had Spirited Away playing every time I visited your father when you were a little girl. Good times...OH, back to the questions, yes?"

"Um, all things considered Professor, how is it that certain sauropod dinosaurs could be many times the size of elephants? Wouldn't they fall apart and collapse under their own weight?"

"Very good question. In essence, large terrestrial sauropod dinosaurs followed the same general rules that all large megafauna living today follow; increased body size requires increased skeletal-bone mass, or stouter and thicker bones to support the greater weights. That's the trend anyways. This is why there's a cap on some of these giant organisms being under certain weight and size limits, especially when it comes to trying to actually estimate their sizes with little fossil fragmentation to go off of. I recommend your consult your grandfather. He's made some astounding findings that have modified many of my own hypotheses. Ask if there's new findings on that controversial find of his."

"Which one Professor?"

"Ha! Yes, which one indeed. Your grandfather has made some very famous academic enemies for his conjecture, some of them mine. Um, the ones in Southern Africa in the Permian-Early Jurassic formations frame...oh. Please excuse me students, my age is showing yet again."

He turned the PowerPoint on, this slide showing a diagram of the largest terrestrial creatures ever to walk the Earth, pictured with the shadow of a blue whale. Akane and Hideo had their hands up still. The old man looked at his watch.

"Now, are there anymore questi...GOODNESS! We've spent this long on lecture and demonstration? Alright, sorry you two. Please get back to me after this final demonstration. Let's see now, are they here yet?"

The old professor looked into the dark room, squinting at the gaggle of few students. Closest to the aisle were Shinzo and Erika.

"I wondered were you had gotten to. At least you saw the femurs drop. Did you see that part?"

"Yes we did." Erika said. Both rose up and bowed. Mafune then spoke up, "I apologize for our tactless tardiness Professor. My colleague," Shinzo looked over a Erika with a stink-eye, "... had insisted upon acquiring certain items that took up our time-."

The old Professor interrupted.

"I sure hope it's more tea. I can never have enough tea. Well, you two know the content anyhow. So long as you saw the femurs I won't dock down points," he said with a slight smirk.

"Alright students, I don't I have enough time to finish the last demonstration. I needed Professors Mafune and Shiragami," the old Professor announced.

"I do have one more thing I wish to bring up to you; well, several actually. These are my concluding remarks. The first is that Biophysics and Biomechanics fundamentally want to use the methods of the physical sciences and apply them to biological systems of whatever scale. I touched on one of my favorite topics, Allometry of large vs small vertebrates. The current properties and laws of physics do not permit animals larger than the largest known extinct species of dinosaur and currently living Blue Whale from greatly exceeding these limits. I recommend you pay closer attention to my handout on the importance of the "Square-Cube Law," and really understand its major implications for organisms, like a shrew versus an elephant."

The old professor popped on another screen showing these creatures in their scale and the respective facts about the, area, volume, mass, forces and metabolism acting on them.

"This is small-fry compared to what currently exists in the grand field of Biophysics. If you love understanding the how and why of life, you're in the perfect program. You can all excel in any area or areas you wish. It could be Bioengineering, Biochemistry, Evolutionary Analysis, and our new program, Computational and Systems Biology. How I wish these disciplines were more developed here in the 70's. My second and final point is more about the philosophy of education I hope to instill in you, if the program curriculum hasn't instilled it into you yet."

He put on another slide with the picture of a kid with his head smashed into his desk, words under the picture saying "STUDYING. Notice how they conveniently put "dying" at the end of this word." All the students quietly chuckled.

"Your studies, although intense and rigorous, will pay off. I assure you the curriculum isn't designed to make you memorize volumes of information, but to be able to acquire, grasp and share that information, to follow the scientific method and confidently discuss topics that may not be within your domain of study or interest. Make sure you study hard, are always honest with what you know and don't know, your research and findings, cross check your procedures and methods with others in your field, and above all..."

The old Professor popped up one last slide in his PowerPoint. It was a photoshoped anime version of himself with wax wings dangling at the top of the new Skytree skyscraper in Tokyo, the sun bright in the sky; his expression blown up in detail saying, "I can make it!"

"...have fun with science. I hope you enjoyed this final seminar lecture, and best wishes to all your studies. Live long and prosper ladies and gentlemen," the old Professor said, raising his hand in the Star-Trek fashion.

The students clapped rigorously, along with Erika. Shinzo gave a modest few claps. He didn't want to make it seem like he enjoyed what little of the seminar he attended, although Erika new Shinzo internally geeked out at the Vulcan Salute.

One of the undergraduates leaned over to Emiko and Hideo and whispered, "The last nine seminars weren't even half as good. This guy is actually fun about it."

"I know right?" Akane chimed in. "I watched a news story that described him as the Michio Kaku of Japan."

"Ironic that Kaku is Japanese descended," Hideo said, agreeing with the group.

Suddenly Erika rose up from her seat.

"Students, please thank our guest lecturer for taking time out of his schedule and presenting a wonderful seminar series conclusion."

They all stood up.

"Thank you very much Professor Sato."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Phone Call

"Second floor! Thank you for using the elevator service. Have a splendid day," the automated elevator system announced as Ishiro walked out. He carried a briefcase in his right hand full of notes, research, what he usually brought with him. His left side was holding down a weighted bag. He smiled. Ishiro loved the presents from Prof. Shiragami, and to a lesser extent Prof. Mafune. The tea variety pack beckoned a relaxing mood of watching a new nature documentary. He would get the tea ready with his wife, watch the program, then retreat to the study with his new books.

"1:54 pm. Just enough time to get preparations done. I hope the grandchildren call before the program starts," he thought to himself out loud.

He knocked on the door. Room 2E of the second floor in the apartment complex, a top class open-space apartment with several amenities.

The door opened up. A woman in her sixties, dressed informally in a lab coat and wool clothing answered the door.

"Hi Ishiro. Why do you need to knock on your own door? This is your home you know."

"Megumi! How is my sister doing on this lovely day today? Wonderful for you to stop by."

"It's raining and cold and I've got a lot of work ahead of me, but on the bright side, Masako's tea is almost ready. I'll be heading out in a few minutes. I wanted to say hi before I return to the lab. It's going to be a long night tonight."

"It's been some time since your last visit. How is your research going by the way Megumi, I mean Professor Masaru?"

"You're silly brother. Well, Theoretical Chemistry is still complicated as always. My new assistant will probably be staying until 1:00 am again. The young man is so focused and obsessed it's scary. He reminds me of you."

"What does he hope to accomplish Megumi? I understand from colleagues in the other departments that he has been performing research outside his areas of expertise... something about properties beyond an element's quantum constituency I think? Also something about the element...Sulfur? Is that right? Or was it Oxy-."

"The both of you can talk about Chemistry another time. The program's starting in a few minutes," said another woman, around Ishiro's age. She was wearing a loose purple sweater and blue jeans.

"Alright Masako. I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll leave you two to your tea and programs. Oh, Ishiro, I might see if we can get the family to meet sometime."

Ishiro sighed. "The kids are hardly around anymore. At least our grandchildren come by now and then."

"Are you kidding Ishiro? My grandchildren are sucked into a procession of pub-crawling nightlife in Shibuya. I'm amazed they wake up in the daytime at all."

"All your grandchildren? You still have Miki with you."

"When she isn't busy with her "punk" lifestyle or her Comparative Psychology degree. She's into the nightlife too, although to a lesser degree."

"A sign of this new generation Megumi?"

"Oh no... I did the same thing back in the early seventies. You're just old Ishiro."

"ISHIRO, TURN THE TV ON PLEASE!"

"Roger Masako! Megumi, please call sometime." Both of them hugged each other.

"Goodbye sister."

"Bye Ishiro. By the way, you're not old. MASAKO, I'M LEAVING NOW. CALL ME LATER, ALRIGHT!"

"ALRIGHT MEGUMI. TAKE CARE!"

"YOU TOO Masako! Bye brother."

Ishiro closed the door. He set aside his shoes, put his briefcase and bag by the door of his study and joined Masako on the couch.

"Did you have a good day Masako?"

"Oh yes. I stopped by the college. The dean let me acquire my old rock samples I collected a long time ago in Iceland." Masako pointed towards the cabinet next to the TV. There were several rock samples, mostly igneous peridotite covered in slightly dried lichen and mosses.

"It was very nice of Megumi to stop by, even if only for a moment."

"Indeed. You know Masako, I think she's more obsessed with her work than I am with my own."

Masako smirked with a curved smile at Ishiro. "That's a bit of a stretch. By the way, the special is on multicellular microorganisms."

"My favorite. Maybe they'll show Tardigrades. I love those little creatures. Oh, Masako, after the special is finished, I'm going to spend some time in the study. Okay?"

"Just as long as you only stay for two hours. After that, you need a break. You're not fifty anymore," Masako said, rubbing his shoulder. Both of them were cuddled up in a white blanket on their couch with the special airing in less than a minute.

"Oh, Ishiro...your tea."

Masako handed Ishiro his cup of tea, a brewed sample of the previous variety pack Erika bought him from another occasion.

"Thank you Masako."

After the program ended Masako made Ishiro another cup of tea. He thanked Masako and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then headed for his study.

"Two hours Ishiro!"

"I promise."

Ishiro picked up his briefcase and bag, now containing only the books. He entered his study, closed the door and left it unlocked.

Ishiro's study was quite large, almost as spacious as their bedroom. There were several cabinets filled to the brim with textbooks, computer software, old leather-bound classics, government reports, journal articles and research papers. On the wall was a photo of him, Masako, Megumi and her deceased husband Shinji Masaru, and all their children and grandchildren. Next to that photo was one containing his colleague, Kyohei Yamane, a Professor of Paleontology and Paleobiology. With him were his wife, children and his granddaughter Emiko Yamane when she was still a baby. The next picture was Ishiro and Yamane at a dig site in Argentina. Both collaborated extensively and shared each other's research; Yamane found fossil specimens deciphered to belong to some of the largest titanosaur sauropod dinosaurs, and Ishiro would assist in the application of physics to understanding the biomechanics of these organisms.

The other wall had moveable dry-eraser boards full of reminders, lecture notes, schedules, written problems with equations and boxes, some with crosses, others with none. His techniques were still rather traditional, even with the enormous amount of technology at his disposal.

The side wall had a 2013 Mercator world map; sticky notes with annotations and label-pins jotted all over the Pacific Ocean. These notes had words such as _**radioactivity** , **anomalies**_ , ** _sightings_** and _**other**._ Another map, scaled to view only the Pacific Ocean and surrounding Ring of Fire had red lines drawn near the Ogasawara Islands. These lines were labeled **_possible paths_**. One location on the map, the Marshall Islands, was labelled, " ** _possible origin_**."

Ishiro took a moment to look at the map for a few seconds. He put his finger on a location around the Bikini Atolls. He veered back towards his desk.

"Thank goodness for GIS. It gets confusing to keep track."

Ishiro pulled his chair out, sat in it, and took a sip of tea. He considered this batch to be more appropriate after a meal. He sat it down on his desk, tidy as ever. In the corner close to the window was a sleeping plant, now blooming from the few rays of sunlight emanating from the cloudy atmosphere outside.

He brought out a book from one of his bags. He read the title to himself.

"Anomalies in the Ocean: Case Compilations for the Atlantic and Pacific." It was a whale of a book, easily two-thousand pages with the cover having a huge scratch on it, almost falling apart. It was from 1964, and smelled like an old antique store.

"Maybe you'll hold some important information on some of these anomalies," he whispered to himself. He set this book to the side, and pulled another one out.

"I was kidding about this one. Good to have it anyway," he said to himself, smiling a bit at the title, "B-Movie Monster Biology: The Real Science of the Fantastical." This one was in English, with cover images of America's classic monsters on it. It was a popular science writing from 1985. He lost his first edition long ago, and wanted another copy.

He put them to the side. Ishiro opened his laptop still lying on the desk, powered it up, took another sip of tea, and waited. The screen slowly faded on. One corner of the screen displayed the desktop, a picture of a large body of water with the sun at its horizon. The other corner of the screen was zoomed in the minor column of an old newspaper clipping.

"Disaster in the Bonin Islands! Massive landslide kills all on Odo!"

He pulled the last book out of the bag, still wrapped in an additional wrapping.

"Erika must have taken extra measure for this one."

He opened the wrapping, astonishment violently surging his face.

"Well, well. Erika, you wonderful woman. I owe you and Shinzo dinner in the near future. Thirty years searching and you find this in a few days." Ishiro thought this book disappeared from publications long ago.

"Bigger than Sauropods; Conjectures on Potential Exceptions to Size Limitations and the Possibility of Gargantuan Organisms." This was the oldest book by far, from 1928. It's condition was ironically the best, hardly opened at all. The book was only a hundred pages in length.

"Dr. Fuyutsuki was scoffed at, considered a loon for writing this in his day. I hope you had some good ideas Doctor," Ishiro said to himself, ready to delve into a power-period of intense research and reading.

Then a slight vibrating sound came from his pocket. His cellphone.

"This isn't a very good moment, whoever is calling" his said with a slight irritation in his voice.

He checked the caller.

"Yamane. I wonder what he wants."

The phone rang a couple more times. Normally Ishiro would only answer a phone call in his study for Masako, Megumi or his immediate family members. He did have a picture of Yamane and his family on the wall though, so they were family in a way.

"Well, he is my best colleague and friend. Oh, this is the perfect chance to ask him about his new dig," Ishiro said, new excitement streaming in his mind. The research materials were all in front of him. They could wait a few minutes.

"Yamane! I hope you are having a pleasant day in South Africa. Is the heat bogging you down?" he said, chipper in his voice.

"Hello Ishiro. Yes, there is some heat out here, but I am not in Africa anymore."

"Really? Tell me Yamane, were there promising finds in South Africa? You were quite jubilant to go out there with your team."

"Another team is fielding that dig right now. Initially we found some fragments, but nothing of notoriety yet. I've actually moved to another location. By the way, I understand my granddaughter was in your most recent seminar at the college. Did she engage, question anything?"

"Don't worry Yamane. Emiko asked a very important question, one which is basically our combined research efforts...I told her some basic information in response, but to go to you regarding specific dinosaur samples."

"Dodging a serious question, how like you Ishiro," Yamane laughed at the other end.

"You know it, Ha! In all seriousness though, your granddaughter did ask a spot-on question regarding our research. She's going to be great in which ever field she does her work in Yamane."

"Naturally. My children may be officials, but my granddaughter loves fantasy and science, especially dinosaurs. Anyways, back to the purpose of my call."

"Oh, Yamane. I thought all of this fluff was the point of the call ?" Ishiro said jokingly.

"Afraid not Ishiro, fluff aside. I don't know how much this would interest you, but I took on a rather unorthodox invitation. The Japanese government invited me to an archaeological dig."

"An archaeological dig? I never pegged you for someone to dig up anything younger than sixty-five million years old," Ishiro said, cracking a smile. He reached for his tea.

"Well, the dig, more of an excavation, is actually very interesting. I'm only permitted to give a few details out. The first is that they are allowing me to bring a few additional researchers to the site, besides my general team."

"...go on." Ishiro said, waiting patiently, stirring his tea. "Wait, I get it. You want me to go to this excavation with you? How would I be useful? I'm a biophysicist. We don't exactly have experience in this kind of research."

"I'll get more into that later. If you'd like, you can bring a couple more researchers with you. Your choice."

Ishiro leaned back in his chair, tea still warm and present.

"How is the policy for undergraduate students by chance? I know of a couple that may be interested in something like this for an internship, or at least extra credit." Ishiro asked.

"Relaxed but regulated, so long as this student does not wonder off from the excavation site...it's a very large area."

"How large Yamane? Stadium-sized?"

"Oh, much, much bigger Ishiro. The whole island is the sample space. A tropical location. Remote sensing, LIDAR, GPS and all that makes sample tracking so much easier."

"An island? Sounds like a pleasurable time. So, where is this island located" Ishiro began taking a long sip of his tea.

"The island is in the Ogasawara's. It's just a little speck of rock with a lot of archeological interest apparently. You still read a lot of those old news-clippings in the database from the college?"

"Just a passing fancy of mine Yamane."

"In that case, have you ever heard of Odo Island?"

Ishiro jerked in his chair and choked on his tea, some spraying from his mouth. The tea cup fell from his hands and smashed on the ground, the pieces on a loose journal article.

"Ishiro, Ishiro, are you alright in there?" Masako said walking by behind the door, knocking so Ishiro could hear.

Ishiro coughed out the last uncomfortable sensation of the tea going down the wrong windpipe.

"I'm fine Masako. The tea was too good for me," Ishiro said, wiping his mouth off with a handkerchief. His phone was in his lap. He picked it up again and resumed this now uncomfortable discussion. Why was Odo even the topic?

"Sorry [cough] Yamane [cough]. My tea went down wrong. As you were saying?"

"Yes. The excavation is regarding a natural disaster that apparently killed all the resident villagers there in 1954. A landslide of massive size. Have you heard or read of this at all by chance?" Yamane asked, unwittingly setting Ishiro down a painful set of fuzzy, dim memories.

Ishiro's arms and legs were shook. He looked to the corner wall of his study. His vision seemed to only focus on one little point on the South Pacific map on his wall. He squinted at the sticky note, labeled **_event_**. His heartpace speeding slightly, his face sweating.

Ishiro awkwardly chirped out, "I've...glanced at a column about it once, long ago. It was very minor, no specifics."

"Well, I think it would be interesting to go on an untraditional dig for us. If you'd like to come, I recommend seeing if you'll be free the day after tomorrow, along with any colleagues or students of your choice. The ship ride will be around twenty-six hours. We depart on Chichijima and take a seaplane the rest of the way to Odo. I should also mention that the excavation is partly underway."

Ishiro paused. "Partly? Mind if I ask what they've found Yamane?" Ishiro asked, quickly grabbing a pen to jot some details down in an open journal next to him. He coughed slightly again on his shoulder, his heart rate quickening.

"That's the part were I can't inform you. What I can inform you is that archeological evidence doesn't occur until five to fifteen meters under the surface."

Ishiro remained silent for several seconds. He stared outside the window blankly. The clouds grew darker in color, the rain intensifying. His heartbeat nearly drowned the sound of the rain drops hitting the window. He raised the phone to his head. He said with a slightly disinterested tone, "Thank you very much Prof. Yamane. I will take your proposal into consideration and reply with a call regarding my choice."

"Alright Ishiro. Thank you for considering this. You are not only a colleague, but a family friend. Send the family my best wishes, and thank you for being so welcoming of my granddaughter into your program. She has had nothing but praise for the education and culture at the university," Yamane said with a reserved but engaged excitement in his voice.

"Goodbye Ishiro."

"Goodbye Yamane."

Ishiro closed his cellphone. He stared at the blank part of the wall facing him across his desk. Everything in this room was a testament to the fact that he never forgot what happened. All his research, his education, his career, related to the events of his past. It was a way of dealing with the trauma inflicted upon him.

Now, the impossible seemed to be happening. He was being invited to visit a spot on earth he swore never to even consider physically approaching ever again. Scientific curiosity and rational intrigue were not even on his radar. Answers. He wanted answers. Not ones that would satisfy a passing scientific interest, but those that could quench an ocean of psychological damage he hid so well. Answers to the trauma towards him, Masako, Megumi, his family and friends he lost and all those that died horribly. Answers to what that thing was.

He whispered to himself, "Odo..."

A knock came from his door.

"Ishiro. I'm pretty sure I heard your tea cup brake, so I brought you another batch before I visit Miki. May I come in?"

"Yes, Masako. By all means."

Masako inched her way in. She seemed out of place in the study, her clothes mocking the depressingly objective and stoic nature of the setting, even though she was well accustomed to it. She took the new tea cup off a tray she was carrying and put it adjacent to the new books on Ishiro's desk.

"Ishiro, you look so pale. You're sweating, and...goodness your heart rate is high. I think you need a break. Any breakthroughs in your research can wait. We may need to shrink the time in here to one hour a day."

"Masako, I just received a call from Yamane."

"That's nice. South Africa must be exciting."

"He wants me to go with him to an archeological excavation site; it's not in Africa, it's in Japan."

"Closer to home? That's good. We're not exactly young anymore. Where is this dig anyway?"

"You may want to put the tray on the desk and sit down Masako." Ishiro spoke over, trying to ready himself to tell her.

"I can stand Ishiro. An excavation isn't a big deal. I've been on a couple mysel-."

"It's Odo, Masako...Odo Island."

The tray dropped from Masako's hands, smashing on the floor into many pieces, the other tea cups spilling all over the floor. Masako turned away from Ishiro. She was shaking.

"Masako!" Ishiro rushed over to her. He pulled her around, her face colorless, blank.

"I've got you Masako," Ishiro said, holding on to his wife and escorting them out of his study. He lead her back to the bedroom. He lied her on her back, head against the pillows. A minute later she came to.

"Masako, are you alright? I'm sorry."

"Ishiro...Odo Island...the huge silhouette in the fog...the footprints. "

It was nearing midnight while the storm raged on precipitating the heaviest rainfall in the last few years in Tokyo. Guerilla rainstorms battered enormous amounts of water on the urban cityscape, huge droplets thudding off the balcony outside Masako and Ishiro's room. She was under the covers, sleeping. Ishiro was by her side, his eyes slightly open, thinking deep thoughts and reflecting. For him, this time zone, the drifting off to sleep, was the best and most clear period for him to think. He called his grandniece Miki to let her know Masako was not feeling well and would visit when she was feeling better. He hoped it would be as easy as that.

A huge rumble of thunder echoed outside, piercing the soothing sound of pelting rain and ambient drippings. Masako shot up.

"THE SILHOUETTE!"

"Masako. Masako IT'S ONLY THUNDER! You're safe under the covers, in bed."

Masako, severely jolted, tried to feign off the outburst.

"Ishiro...Ishiro, I'm sorry. I must have mistaken the thunder for...a dream," simulating composure while the covers and her body gave away her trembling.

"Masako...I'm sorry for putting you in such shock. I hadn't considered your thoughts or your reaction very well."

"You did consider them Ishiro. You were honest with me. I just need to work on accepting...news better. Besides, I needed the sleep anyways," a slight chuckle came from Masako, getting comfortable and snug again in the covers.

"In all seriousness though Ishiro, are you really entertaining the idea of going to this excavation? The sight of the island alone might do to you what I just experienced."

"I'm aware of the possible psychological risks Masako. I'm also aware that I want answers. I need answers. I need some kind of closure to what happened all those years ago."

"Are those truths really worth that much? I know we haven't talked about Odo in a long time, but what will going there do for you? What will change Ishiro?"

Ishiro lied back down, pulling the covers to his shoulder, his arms poking out a little.

"I'll find answers. Most importantly, I need to come to terms with Odo."

Masako flipped her body in the direction of Ishiro, coming out of the covers slightly.

"You said you came to terms with Odo a long time ago. Your study was supposed to give you some connection while accepting what happened. That study has had nothing but your research on Odo for over forty-five years Ishiro. I thought you found peace in doing this?"

Ishiro reached out from the night stand to sip some water. His throat was still slightly sore from his coughing episode earlier. He sat up completely, looking at his white creme covers at the foot of their bed. He stared blankly, thinking for a few seconds, Masako waiting for a response.

"Ishiro?"

"I tried to convince myself that. I've tried and tried for decades. Masako, I've never been able to be at peace with what happened. You have?"

"Well, not so much peace, but I've come to terms. I've had a wonderful life since then. We've prospered intellectually and financially. We made wonderful family and friends. I'm thankful for what I have now. Besides, that thing has never shown up since. I don't know if it all really happened like we remember."

"You know better than that Masako. You know exactly what we lost that day, who we lost, how hard it was to endure and move on. You and Megumi were the only reason why I carried on. Ever since, no one has ever questioned what happened on Odo. Just a massive landslide, and that's it."

Ishiro drew his blank stare from the covers and now looked at Masako, heavy eyes full of thought and turmoil.

"Look Masako. If you really don't want me to go, I won't. I'll let you decide whether I should go to Odo or not. If it takes this, then I will halt my research and focus on the family and upcoming retirement more. I'll be less stubborn about Odo, for you."

Masako leaned over her side of the night stand to grab her warm cup of tea, a batch Ishiro struggled to make for her. It was acceptable, though not nearly as good as she makes it, but she appreciated the effort. A flash of lightening pierced through the window, thunder coming after a few seconds. It was a close strike.

"It's who you are Ishiro. You're still the stubborn, persistent little boy I knew back on the island...not as skittish, but still so stubborn. Even after all this time, no matter how stubborn of a person you can be, you've always been conscientious to me. I don't feel comfortable with you even entertaining the idea Ishiro. However, if going to Odo will bring you at peace, I'll fully support you."

Masako turned her head towards Ishiro. He gently smiled and stared into her eyes, then embraced her in a warm hug.

"I'll always be eternally grateful to have you as my wife Masako."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trip to Odo

 _Monday morning, November 2_ _nd_ _, 2015._

The dissipating columns of storm clouds on the horizon were cast in a brilliant mix of pinks, purples and oranges against the sunrise. The dark-blue ocean reflected a collage of blood-red and indigo colors. The ferry sailed smoothly in the serene Ogasawara waters. Cool morning air, salty to taste and moist to the touch flowed around the ship, creating wisping sounds. Ishiro noticed several dolphins swimming alongside the ship. Several seagulls were perched above him on the upper deck metal railings, chirping ever so often. He was sipping his tea, taking in the natural beauty of the early sunrise. Out in the horizon, water spirted in a series of small jets. Seconds later several grey whales breached right in front of the red rising sun.

"The last time I saw whales on the open ocean was over sixty years ago."

The flukes rose out of the water, smashing into the sea with immense splashes before receding out of sight again.

It seemed he was the only member of his team up this early. The only other people awake were the ferry's skeleton crew. One crew member walked by him, greeting him a good morning. Ishiro replied back in kind. He turned his focus back to the horizon activity, then looked at his watch.

"5:43 am. Another hour and a half until I finally return."

Ishiro glanced to his left. Akane was walking along the deck towards his direction. She settled on a spot within talking distance of Ishiro, leaning against the railing. She was still in her grey sweats with a blue tank top, walking barefoot on the cold surface, still groggy and half-asleep. It looked as though she was oblivious to Ishiro's presence.

"I did not know the twenty-year olds today could get up so early." Ishiro said cheekily. Akane jumped, turning to see the old man leaning against the railing.

"Professor Sato! Good morning. I was planning on watching the sunrise. My phone was set a few minutes too fast though. Have I missed it?"

"Not completely. It started around 5:39 am. There's still more to watch. The entire sky is drenched in pink and orange colors. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It very much is. I'm feeling a bit sleepy though," she said, now trapped in a huge yawn.

"You infected me..." Ishiro said midway of letting out a big yawn, followed by two bigger yawns. Akane giggled.

"Would you like a cup of tea Akane? It might help you wake up."

"I am feeling groggy this morning. Thank you."

Ishiro left his spot on the deck. Inside he passed his room. He could have sworn he left the door open.

"A crew member must have closed it," he thought to himself. He observed his books. One was not in the spot he left it in.

"Erika or Shinzo probably..."

He was back on deck in less than two minutes, holding a nice hot cup of freshly brewed green tea.

"Thank you Professor Sato."

She took a sip, then another yawn escaped her. Ishiro broke the next bit of momentary silence.

"I honestly did not expect Professor Yamane to book the earliest ferry yesterday morning. I would have told him to schedule an afternoon departure. "

He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"Did you also wake up at 4 am yesterday Akane?"

"I woke up at three in the morning actually. I was lucky with Professor Yamane making the departure at 7: 45 am. I took a bus around 4 am, then transferred to the railway by 5 am. A little over 7 am I'm in Tokyo, within a fifteen minute bus ride of the ferry terminal. Traveling takes up a huge chunk of my morning, since I live a distance away from Tokyo, out in Chichibu. The process could have been much worse, so I count myself fortunate."

"Have you ever considered moving to Tokyo? One of the wards closer to the university? The Bioscience program is going be intense. Cutting out the traveling time could allot you much more laboratory and research sessions?"

"I'm already in the process of moving to Tokyo. I just have some personal affairs to take care of with a friend. She and I might be roommates."

Akane made another big yawning motion, her whole body stretching out. Her arm joints popped. Ishiro spoke up.

"I can't blame you. We're all still drained, even after all this sleep. Traveling is exceedingly taxing, for me anyways," Ishiro said, scratching off a little eye crust.

"Hideo is still dead asleep. Emiko hasn't called me yet, so I'm assuming she's out too. I think Professor Shiragami was awake around three this morning. She said she had a dream and wanted to jot down some ideas that came to her. Something about radiobiology and botanical gene splicing. She walked back and sort of, well, collapsed head-first into the pillow. Funny how her toes still twitch in her sleep," Akane laughed.

"Sounds just like her. Professor Shiragami sleeps in the faculty lounge every now and then. She wakes up to jot a note down, then falls back asleep. She seems to do her clearest thinking asleep."

Another wave of yawns enveloped the sole awake members of the research team on deck. Ishiro was first to regain control.

"Thank you again for letting me go on this trip Professor Sato. I know Emiko and Hideo weren't into the early hour departure, but they should enjoy themselves...or at least each other. How did they get roped into this trip anyway?"

"Emiko is my colleague's granddaughter. She's been wanting to see him, so I figure now would be a good time, and Yamane's all for it. Hideo is with us for two reasons; He and Emiko are a thing, and two, he needs extra credit points in an Anthropology class he's taking, like you."

"Strange Professor...I thought Emiko and Daisuke were a couple?"

"I hear- don't tell anyone I told this to you...Daisuke is obsessing over Oxygen right now. His alienating demeanor might just push Emiko away towards Hideo for good. I prefer to stay out of these matters...I recommend you do as well."

"Yes...OH, Professor Sato, your books fell off your desk in your room. Your door was open, so I hope you don't mind that I put them back up."

"That was very kind of you Akane. I thought they were out of place when I passed my room."

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of research are you doing with those books?"

Ishiro looked up at her, raising his right eyebrow slightly.

"A wandering eye I presume Ms. Yashiro?"

" Sorry...they looked cool. I only read the covers...and a few pages. Is it leisurely reading? "

Ishiro thought for a moment. Considered individually the textbooks meant nothing, but taken as a whole they could give away important clues to his covert purpose for going to Odo. He decided to be honest, in a discreet and subtle manner.

"Part of my quiet little obsession, actually. Past life experiences have been putting me down this path of enquiry for some time."

"For more knowledge?

"In a way yes. I'm always hunting down information that can assist me in my own personal research."

"I'm just curious Professor, what kind of research entails books on oceanic anomalies and abyssal gigantism? They seem like unrelated topics," Akane asked in a puzzled manner. Ishiro thought to himself, "You couldn't be more wrong." It seemed she only glanced at a few of the books. All of them in combination would have given her a massive clue. Of course, the ones she mentioned should have given her some inclination. She was probably still too tired to piece together the facts.

"I thought the university didn't engage in cryptic research?"

Ishiro warmly huffed out with a small smile, "The university has no affiliation or financial involvement, so I consider it within the confines of my own private, passing fancy. Now that I'm this old and near my retirement Akane, I'm more willing and able to do untraditional methods of research that are not strictly along the lines of the scientific method, although they still rely heavily upon the known laws of physics, chemistry and biology."

" So, if this research is personal, would you rather that we keep this conversation confidential?"

"Yes please Akane. I don't normally divulge this kind of information over to my students very willingly, but you seem unusually trustworthy, something rare in these times."

"For some reason people feel like they can trust me with secrets. I'm just glad you didn't give me any gruesome specifics. Only that your extracurricular research is not within the norm...wait, do Professor Shiragami and Mafune also know?"

"They know what I like to read in my spare time; not so much why."

Silence encircled the two for a few moments. Akane took out her Ipod and took a picture of the rising sun over the ocean, the colors still beautiful and vibrant, bathing the scenery in pinks and oranges.

"We'll be arriving in Chichijima in about fifteen minutes. You should get your things ready Akane. The best seat in the seaplane is towards the center left-side. I think it takes off around 8:00 am."

"Should we wake the others up Professor Sato?"

He replied with a gentle grin, "I think we should let the ferry horn wake them."

The sky was clear of the storm clouds two hours earlier. Small isolated patches of fog rolled over the ocean. The Albatross seaplane glided smoothly below the few puffs of clouds.

The seaplane interior was extremely comfortable, save for the small amount of engine noise filtering through the aircraft body. The seats were black leather, adjustable and had cup holders. The left side of the plane had a single row of three individual seats with personal flat screen televisions, the right side one row of double seats running down for four seats. Ishiro sat in the front row left side, Erika and Shinzo together on the right side, Akane a seat behind Ishiro, Emiko and Hideo behind the two bickering Professors.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the research party, we will be reaching our destination of Odo Island in thirteen minutes. Please remain seated until we land," the captain's voice said soothingly over the intercom. The engine noise was becoming somewhat louder but not deafening. Two people could talk to one another loud enough to be heard by each other, but quietly enough to not be heard by anyone elso.

Shinzo loudly whispered next to Erika, "I still don't see how we'd be useful here. We're glorified biologists, not archaeologists."

"Shinzo, we're here as expert guests. Quit lamenting and being so critical of this trip. Try to enjoy yourself!"

"Just hear me out on this point then. Forget all the complaining I've done. One thought, just one thing for you to mull over."

"Okay Shinzo. One more, but after this, no more complaining! I would appreciate if we could go over the island's topographic relief one more time."

"Thank you. I just want you to consider this. Why is a Biophysicist, Paleontologist, Deep-Sea Marine Ecologist and Radiobiologist/Botanist going to an archeological dig? What's our purpose? Professor Yamane is the Paleontologist in case you missed that," Shinzo said blankly.

"I KNOW HE...I know he is." Erika said impatiently

Erika was about to answer before the collage Shinzo constructed struck a cord.

She trusted Ishiro, and was still firm-set in the assurance that this excursion would be an academically rewarding and "out-of-the-box" experience. She had to admit though, the way Shinzo framed the question, those kind of researchers would be out-of-place in an archeological dig.

"Come on Erika! You have to admit that it's curious to have biologists with little to no archeological background be invited to an excavation site, just to be guests."

"I trust Ishiro and his judgements Shinzo. You don't?"

"I do Erika. I owe him a few favors...well, a lot actually. You owe him a few favors..."

"Good. Then you should drop it! We're guests, and-."

"I'm just saying that there seems to be something we're not being told here. There's a couple of layers of meaning well beyond just beings guests and assistants. Maybe...maybe Ishiro doesn't even know it himself. "

"Couldn't you just enjoy this trip without suspicion Shinzo? Quit being overly-critical and cut loose," Erika said with some irritation in her voice.

"I can cut loose Erika. I down more sake in one setting than the whole population of partiers at the university."

"That's a drinking problem Shinzo."

Ishiro could hear them bickering the whole time. Listening to the sarcastic humor was the only thing keeping him from shaking and sweating. He was feeling tense, excited, nauseous. Back to the island where everything changed. He thought what it would be like just to see it, let alone walk on it again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in a moment the fog will be dissipating. You will be able to see Odo Island in a few seconds. We will be landing shortly. My copilot will take this time to give you a brief overview of Odo Island and its history."

The calm voice of the co-pilot gave a brief history of Odo Island. Ishiro knew the captain got all his factoids from a government website. He knew the historical facts about the disaster were...incomplete. The fog thinned out completely now.

Ishiro glared out his small window. For the first time in sixty years, he was looking at the little tropical island that once housed his entire life. The island looked radically different from the aerial images and topographic relief maps. The center island still had a huge section of earth covering it.

"The landslide," Ishiro thought to himself, "the mass is barely covered by any vegetation... other than some grasses, nothing's colonized it." There were a few tents and several modular buildings, a helicopter landed near the shoreline in a designated landing zone, and lots of cross-grids around the interior slump mass, leading to the remnants of the hilltop were the landslide originated.

"This is definitely a well-funded government sponsored excavation," he said to himself silently.

He saw Shinzo and Erika moving over to the left side with everyone else to watch the island pop into full view. They were up for only a moment until the seatbelt light came on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Akane, not staring through the windows like the others, but at him, several times. There was a slight look of worry on her face. Ishiro thought she was reading his body language. Little things making it look like he was nervous, fluttered and stressed filtered over to her. He refocused his attention to the window views.

"My eyes...why can't I see?" His vision was turning grey and blurry. He looked around the cabin. Everything and everyone else he could see just fine. It only started when he looked out the window. Then he looked at the edge of the island.

"Is that fog rolling in?" Ishiro squinted closer, looking deeper and deeper. He put his glasses back on. His vision wasn't blurring; its was fog. The fog seemed to just roll in out of nowhere. He squinted further.

He looked at one the cliffs. Then, something enormous and dark, cloaked in the fogbank loomed over the side of the cliff, a huge blackened tail waving through and disappearing. Ishiro coughed hard, his eyes widened as if pulled apart by a razor...

"THE SILHOUETTE!," he screamed in his head. The opaque spiked form, masked by the dense unfathomable fog, looked up towards the general direction of the declining seaplane. Fiery-amber eyes looked at Ishiro head-on. It turned its head, dropped down and headed behind a cliff.

Ishiro was trying to regain his breathing. He shook violently, his glasses fell off into his lap. His heart rate, dangerously fast, his mouth numb, his vision blurry...

"Aye...my stomach."

Ishiro grabbed a Vomibag and threw up in it. Akane, Erika and Shinzo saw this and jumped out of their seats towards Ishiro.

"Professor Sato, are you alright?" Akane asked worriedly.

Ishiro quickly looked out the window. No fog...no fiery-amber eyes...no silhouette.

"My apologies everyone, I'm sightly airsick, but once we've landed and have a moment's rest, I should be quite alright."

Everyone else seemed to have accepted Ishiro' assurance, except Akane, and to a lesser extent, Erika. Ishiro regained his composure, taking a sip of the tea he had in his thermostat. He glanced over at Emiko and Hideo. They were holding hands, reminding him of Masako and him doing this often when she was frightened of flying. It looked like Hideo was frightened. The surge of warm memories and young couple comforts further relaxed him. He always found some solace in little things like this.

"I'll talk to the captain and ask them to do as soft a water landing as possible," Shinzo said to Ishiro. He got up and went to the cabin, much to the displeasure of the captain. It was an unusually kind gesture from him.

"Off to a rocky start, but I'm sure I'll improve from here on out," he thought to himself optimistically.

Two minutes of circling Odo Island. The seaplane made a gradual landing in the surrounding bay waters before coming to a complete stop. The Albatross plane glided towards a fiber glass dock. When the engines finally died down, the pilot voices came over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Sato Party, we have gracefully and successfully arrived to Odo Island. We are now at the docking zone. Please insure all personal items have been acquired. Enjoy your leisure and research here on Odo island."

As soon as the pilot finished, Ishiro rose out of his seat.

"My team, thank you dearly for taking time out of your busy lives and coming with me on this trip. I know Archeology is not wholly within the Integrated Bioscience curriculum, but this trip will be a chance for you to engage and apply the research techniques you've acquired thus far. As you know, I'll be head of this team. However, Professor Yamane invited us all to the site, so he will effectively be in charge and responsible for us during our stay here. Please be on your best behavior, follow the rules and guidelines set forth by our hosts, and have fun. I also apologize for earlier...I suspect I ate a bad cookie on the ferry."

The last comment got a slight chuckle from Erika and Emiko.

"Now, while we're here, we will be exploring the dig site and assist in data collection on the island's overall geomorphology, ecology and archeology. Now, Akane and Hideo, you'll be assisting with me and Professor Yamane on additional research. Emiko, you'll be under your grandfather's responsibility. What you do is optional within his rules, although if you're with Hideo, you might as well have your notepad ready...your grandfather will probably have you take notes. Professor Mafune, Professor Shiragami, Yamane has asked that you stay on stand-by with the other researchers at the dig site, but you are free to explore around if you'd like, provided the researchers know. You should be holding your itineraries and daily schedule. This will be your most important protocol paper for the next two days. Keep to it. Are there any questions anyone?"

No one replied back. Instead a yawning ripple effect circled the whole cabin. They all laughed at how contagious it was. Ishiro spoke up again.

"Me too. First order of business. Anyone who would like to get an additional few hours of sleep, raise your hand."

Everyone except Akane and Erika shot their hands up at lightening speed.

"Alright. New plan then. When we depart off the seaplane to greet our hosting team, I'll push for you to get some extra needed sleep, even though we had plenty on the ferry. It's...,"Ishiro rolled his sleeve up slightly to look at his digital watch, "...7:29 am. We"ll be settled into our quarters around 8:00 am. You can sleep till noon. After that, we start operations."

Shinzo smiled for the first time in several days. Emiko and Hideo punched the air. They were quite happy in the new changes.

"Erika, Akane, since you'll be up during that time, I would like to request you come along with me on a preliminary tour of the island."

"That would be a wonderful idea Professor Sato. Would you enjoy that Ms. Yashiro?" Erika asked smiling. She looked jolted and fully awake, even after all the yawning.

"I'm down for that Professor Shiragami," Akane replied back with excitement.

"Then it's settled. Let's depart everyone," Ishiro said with gusto.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Return to Odo

The team plodded down the seaplane's steps one at a time. Ishiro was last. He wanted to personally thank the captain and copilot for the soft landing as per Shinzo's recommendation. He also slipped them a sizable tip.

Ishiro grabbed his luggage and walked down the steps to his team waiting on the dock. He heard Erika whisper to Akane, "This preliminary tour should be a short trek around the local area. Professor Sato shouldn't overexert himself after his queasiness on the plane." He saw Akane nod in agreement.

"They think I'm old, frail and recovering from the plane episode? How cute."

Ishiro power-walked to the front of the group, moving faster than anyone else, carrying his luggage with ease and whistled a tune. He passed up Erika and Akane, garnering surprised expressions from the two concerned women.

"The professor was sweating and vomiting a few moments ago. Now he's power-walking with a grin like it's nothing."

"For a man his age, he keeps in really good shape. Do you think it's nothing Professor Shiragami?" The group was struggling with their luggage, still trying to stay awake a bit longer. They saw Ishiro far ahead. He pick up a black rock lying on the dock. He looked at it for a moment, then threw it, skipping over the water's surface several times.

"He seems fine now," Erika said in slight befuddlment. "Either way, lets keep an eye out."

"Was that someone's rock?" Akane whispered, even though everyone saw him throw it.

"Let's be off everyone," Ishiro said with vibrancy, waving the group to move ahead of him. The group moved as a single unit. He was dead-last again, gradually slowing down and observing the surreal landscape around him. He paused when Hideo was the last member to step foot off the fiber glass dock onto the dirt. Everything was about to change for Ishiro.

The transition.

The group noticed Ishiro wasn't keeping pace. They saw him standing there, blinking at the scenery, then back towards their feet, just before the end of the dock. He looked hesitant.

"Professor Sato, would you like some help?" Emiko asked, motioning Hideo to carry one of Ishiro's bags. He obligatorily stepped forward a few paces.

Ishiro grunted a laugh, "That's all right Ms. Yamane, Mr. Ogata. Just a bit dizzy from the plane ride. I'm getting my bearings back now. I'll manage."

The group headed off, Erika and Akane trailing slowly behind to make sure Ishiro could keep going.

Ishiro closed his eyes, took a breath and made his first tentative step on the soil.

"I'm back," he thought to himself quietly. "I, I don't seem to be having any reactions right now. Whatever happened on the seaplane must have been a fluke of some kind." Slowly but surely his pace grew quicker. He was finally walking fast enough to rejoin the group, now behind Shinzo who trailed the tail end.

He mentally reflected while passing over a small earthy hill. It was the weathered portion of the landslide toe. "The change here has been menial to say the least; Dismal, foreboding and traumatized as we left it Masako."

He thought his tensions, fears and dreams would immediately inundate his mind. They were settled, under his control. Ishiro was certain looking at this landscape again would set off the horrific memories or dreams he had of this place. Nothing.

His emotions grew more energetic, inquisitive, thirsting to investigate the area.

"It's strange. I usually don't feel this way about Odo."

Emotions and intentions bottled up in his distant subconscious enveloped him. Raging, angry determination and a calculating mind became is inner mode."These emotions...I must have always had them." His somber face amassed a look of vigor and intensity.

"Whatever it takes, I'm going to get as much information as I can, wherever and whenever I can."

He looked over at his team. His congenial side slipped in. He felt sightly sorry for how hard he was about to be working his team, mainly Akane, Hideo, Erika and Shinzo.

"I apologize everyone," he said mentally, "but I'm going to have to utilize you as a means to an end. I must have resolution."

His thoughts more powerful, greater in volume, screaming a singular goal in his head. His face began flushing red in maddened conviction.

"What ever it takes, I must. I must have the answers I need. I MUST HAVE TRUTH!"

"Professor Sato, you look like you're overheating. Care for a bottled water?" Hideo said, rotating his body around in a solid motion, his hand out with a cool plastic bottle with slight condensation on it. Ishiro snapped back to his main personality.

"Why... thank you Hideo. Full of additional minerals, very good...very good indeed."

The team was still a distance away from the main camp site. The group passed a large dug up excavation that contained what looked like portions of a burnt-out wall, with several pieces of loose clothing and various labeled, charred trinkets. Further up the ditch they saw a broken gong. Lying next to this were several skeletons, seemingly crushed and broken from a large wooden beam lying on top of them. The beam was connected to a warped wooden structure still fixed in the upper layers of the landslide.

As they approached downhill of a large mound, Ishiro saw Yamane, his small team and the hosting archeological researchers sitting at a bench with several laptops, maps, charts and miscellaneous tools. Several steaming cups of coffee with colored labelling were placed in an orderly fashion.

Yamane noticed the group heading towards them. He headed for Ishiro's group with a fellow researcher, and was joined by another individual, dressed in clothing more suited for an office job. Ishiro, controlling his new temperament, smiled and waived to his colleague and friend.

The two parties met just around a tent housing several large digging apparatus.

"Professor Sato! I'm extremely glad you've arrived. Hope the family is doing well."

"It's great to see you too my friend. The travel was satisfactory but tiring for my team. Everyone except Professor Shiragami, my student Ms. Yashiro and myself requested additional resting time. Where are our cottages located?"

"They are located right behind our cottages, just a few dozen meters past the next excavation site. Did you want some rest too Ishiro? It's still rather early."

"That is alright. The three of us are awake and rested enough to engage a preliminary tour of the island, if you're willing."

Yamane padded his jacket pockets, searching for something. He pulled out a GPS unit.

"I'm afraid I'm still learning the overall island topography. I've visited a few spots where the archeologists actually utilized me in their efforts. Before we do the tour, I'd like you to meet the team we have here."

"Very good. They seem preoccupied at the moment though, so I'll introduce mine," Ishiro said, adjusting his place in the group to be on the left of them.

"You're familiar with Professor Shiragami and Professor Mafune of course. I've also brought along three of my students in the Integrated Bioscience Program. This is Akane Yashiro, who is specializing in computational and mathematical biology. The solo young man here, Hideo Ogata, is leaning towards biomolecular physics; basically a realm of biophysics that I could never quite understand fully. Finally we have this young woman, who I understand wants to become a paleontologist, much like a cranky old man I know," Ishiro said with a smirk.

Emiko walked past the group towards Yamane.

"Who is this young woman Ishiro? She seems like a trouble maker and a partier," he said with a slight snicker towards Emiko. She laughed with a big smile.

"Grandpa, you silly old fossil, I've missed you," she said exuberantly while giving him a big hug. Hideo stood in the back awkwardly, slightly nervous.

"Emiko my granddaughter. It's wonderful to see you again." Yamane whispered to the group, pointing at Ishiro, "I'm not the only fossil here. There's a much older specimen on your team." Ishiro chuckled a bit. Yamane motioned the two gentlemen on his side to the front.

"Now, the gentleman to my left is Professor Takashi Oguchi. He his a Co-Field Director and geomorphologist studying the landslide and surrounding area. The young man to my right is Professor Kono Otani. He is our Ethnohistorican, specializing in South Pacific Island cultures and scripture. He is also the Field Director and in charge of the archeological researchers here."

Professor Oguchi, a big muscular gruff looking man in his late thirties was coated in a layer of dry, cracked mud and particles. His hat, with unkept hair poking out the sides was the only thing not filthy. Professor Otani was the polar opposite. He was extremely nice and unusually young, probably in his late twenties. His suit was spotless, his hair kept. His outward demeanor screamed the essence of a neurotic clean freak with some kind of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. He constantly wiped his shoulders of particulate matter that landed on him from the excavation sites.

Both gentlemen bowed. Ishiro and the team replied in kind.

"As a matter of fact, "Yamane continued, "Professor Otani was absolutely instrumental in getting this archeological excavation approved with the government. He is the Field Director of operations here. My title of Co- Field Director is more honorary than anything else."

Professor Otani spoke up, "There's much to learn of what happened sixty years ago. Admittedly the overall picture and story of Odo's demise seems rather fractured. Our archeologists have found peculiar oddities and...I"ll discuss our findings with you all in a bit," the young Professor said smiling while his eyes were slightly angled towards the ground, as if disturbed by his own statement.

"Perfect, this will make my inquiry easier," Ishiro said internally. His body relaxed even further.

"In the meantime. Professor Oguchi, Professor Otani, I will guide Professor Sato and the coming members of his team on a tour of the island. Let's let them settle their stuff in the cottages."

"If I may interrupt," Professor Oguchi said in a horse but respectful voice, "but have you seen a rock sample I may have left at the dock? Dark, black in color? It was a beautiful sample of Boninite."

Everyone looked in the direction of Ishiro. Emiko and Akane were trying their hardest not to smile, Shinzo put his head in Erika's shoulder feigning a cough, Erika tried remaining silent while her eye twitched and Ishiro turned to his group with a face pleading them not to say anything.

"I don't believe I saw such a sample. Did anyone see the rock specimen Professor Oguchi has described, "he asked while cracking his neck. Everyone except Akane and Shinzo said no calmly; they chortled their words with red faces.

Yamane parted with Otani and Oguchi, including several other members and guided the new group to their cottages.

Shinzo whispered over to Erika, "I told you something was amiss. Ask about my observation at the conference."

"What conference worrywart?"

"The one I overheard is going to be happening in twenty minutes. Anyways, what's with a kid being head of an operation like this?"

Yamane lead the group. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Emiko holding Hideo's hand.

"Hmm...I thought she was with that chemistry graduate Daisuke." He looked over again. She purposely bumped into him, giggling away and laughing.

"Young love... care-free and eventually...tumultuous."

The group settled and unpacked into their cottages; men in one cottage, women in the other, much to the annoyance of Emiko and Hideo; Yamane laughed at their misfortune.

After seeming to appear awake and animated for the landing and greetings, Shinzo, Emiko and Hideo were passed out in a matter of minutes. Ishiro, Erika and Akane left with Yamane.

8:01am.

"Before our island tour, we need to attend a quick conference on the team's findings as of late. We'll only be ten to fifteen minutes, then we can get to it." They reached the exterior of a small modular building with a capacity for twenty-five people. Yamane lead the group to a set of seats inside. Moving around was cumbersome. The whole room was small and tight-quartered, just barely enough space to sit in one's seat.

All the members from both Yamane's small team and the hosting team sat in a huddled zone of desks. One member, an Anthropologist named Kenji Wagura , was handing out Portfolio's of report summaries and observations. The top cover said, "Classified Report Summary."

"You'll each need one. Please...," Professor Wagura said. Erika and Akane skimmed a few pages of their copy. Ishiro immersed himself in it.

"One moment please everyone. You'll need to sign these confidentiality agreements," Yamane interjected. Ishiro looked over his shoulder at Yamane, eyebrows raised up.

"This research site is not sponsored by the government, I presume?" he said slightly sarcastically, knowing full well it was when both Yamane and Otani stated this fact.

"It is Ishiro. The data and information however are to be only discussed within the confines of this sphere of people; the present members, and the agency."

"Which agency may I ask? I was not given details on this aspect of the dig. I'm also confused as to the need for such measures. Why all the secrecy for an archeological dig site?"

"Afraid I can't discuss that yet, not until you voluntarily agree to sign the agreement Ishiro."

Akane quickly scribbled her name in the agreement, followed slowly by Erika after reading it two times. Ishiro read the document three times. It was only three pages long, but he was reluctant to sign binding documents.

"Why would they want us to sign this. Do they know what happened?" he thought to himself, puzzled by the slap of security out of nowhere. "Information regulation usually happens when someone knows more than they let on." He thought for a moment.

"Will the research findings be eventually fed to the appropriate academic outlets to publish?"

"I'm afraid that will be for Professor Otani, the Co-Field directors, and most importantly, the agency to determine," Yamane said frankly, not blinking once.

Bewildered but certain to get the facts, Ishiro skimmed the agreement one last time before signing his signature. He thought to himself "The point of this research is to satisfy my quench, not the public." He relaxed for a moment before reading the first page of the portfolio.

"Superb! I've also had a member from my team give these agreements to the sleepier members to read over and sign."

"Professor Mafune is going to be angry as heck," Erika whispered to Akane.

"Mafune's question! I better ask before the conference gets going." She reorganized Mafune's inquiry to a more formal and less suspicious-sounding form.

"Professor Yamane, may I ask a question? Professor Mafune made an observation and I wanted to follow up on it."

"Certainly Erika...I, I mean, Professor Shiragami."

"It's okay. Erika is fine. His question was something like this. What function does a paleontologist have at an archeological dig site. The island is basically a mass gravesite, is it not?"

A cough escaped Professor Otani, followed by Professor Oguchi. The whole room was silent. Nonchalant stares were haphazardly piercing Erika from all sides. Ishiro seemed oblivious to the situation, his attention entirely focused on the factoids hidden in the portfolio. He was jotting personal notes from it and the confidentiality agreement. Akane feigned ignorance of the situation, but was listening intently.

"I was invited as a guest researcher. You know of the new Museum of Earth and Human Sciences in Yoyogi Park, the building under construction between the Meiji Shrine and the National Olympic Memorial Youth Center? When it opens next month, I will be its acting Director. The backers for this museum have asked that I expand upon my "Human" knowledge, particularly in the fields of anthropology and archeology. When I was approached about Odo, I found it to be a good source to acquire basic knowledge of archeological techniques. It was only natural that I take this position. I hope this explains my presence here Erika."

"Thank you Professor Yamane. I'm certain Professor Mafune should be quite satisfied with this answer."

Faint ruffling of pages were heard from an oblivious Ishiro. Everyone redirected their attention to the portfolio. A PowerPoint presentation flicked on against the wall in the center of the room. The first slide showed a simulation model of Odo's landslide. A highlighted piece of text stated, "Documented Landslide Exceeds Model Simulation Sizes: Missing Force Vectors Necessary To Generate Observed Size."

Yamane headed towards the front. He looked at the screen. Yamane made sure Erika, Akane and especially Ishiro were preoccupied with their papers. He then whispered over to Oguchi and Otani who were discussing something.

"Professor Oguchi, a word please. What does "Missing Force Vectors" mean?"

"That...that means the landslide may have required an enormous amount of external, unknown force to get generated. The old maps indicate that a large, steep hillside encircled the village. This hillside no longer exists on current maps. It was this hillslope that collapsed and destroyed Odo village. What's not making sense is that there's no remnant hillside. There should be a scarp, a crown, cracks, some origin point. For reasons we don't quite know, the whole hillside just gave way in what appears to be a giant solid mass, moved from unknown external forces."

Several blank stares came from Yamane and Otani.

"At least that's what the model predicts. It could be flawed, and for all we know there may be one or several variables we haven't taken account for yet."

"Could there have been a source of weakening from the agricultural practices of the natives farming on the hillslope," Professor Otani chimed in.

"Aerial maps and you're the records you found for the time indicate the level of impact the villagers had was minimal. Small local slides would be expected from modifications by the villagers during heavy rainfall. It's not enough to warrant the collapse of the entire hillside. It had plenty of vegetation, little to no surface erosion or historic seismic activity, equilibrium in groundwater pressures. Most importantly, meteorological data indicate there was little rainfall several years before the landslide. All I can say is that the model predicts a force variable we haven't foreseen yet...an enormous external force."

"Let me know if there are further updates on the simulations," Yamane huffed over his shoulder.

Erika settled into her seat comfortably again. Yamane's reasons seemed quite appropriate. His body language however, showed a small amount of uneasiness. He didn't blink through the whole exposition.

"Mafune's turning me into a suspicious cynic."

Erika then felt someone grab her left hand; It was Akane, passing on a torn piece of paper. She took it discreetly and slipped it in her portfolio to read.

"I noticed also. Something's off about this place. The geomorphologist said the landslide isn't predicted by their models...something about necessary external force, lots of it."

Erika shook her head for a moment, before another note came her way from Akane.

"Yamane's eye's widened. He didn't blink once. People do that when they lie."

Erika looked at Akane with a "drop it" face. She brushed the notes back into her portfolio. Then a piece of paper was slipped into her right hand. It was Ishiro. He was looking at the PowerPoint as though her inquiry with Professor Yamane was trivial. She opened and read the wrinkled bit of paper.

"I noticed it too."

"Fifteen minutes just to go over facts already in a portfolio; what a waste of my time!" Akane complained to Erika while stretching her arms over her head as the group left the conference. She looked behind her. Ishiro and Yamane were far behind, talking away.

"You have to admit, those were riveting findings...strange but interesting. The landslide simulation may be modeling error, but those other two findings are downright unnerving."

"Which ones?"

"Did you dose off again?" Erika said in a jokingly formal tone. She switched to a more informative one. "Recall those destroyed dwelling timber samples found all over the village? The sample analyses indicated they were scorched by fire. Seared and blackened marks were present in eight-five percent of the samples all over the old village."

"Maybe it was a double disaster Erika...a huge fire, then a massive landslide. It's not unheard of."

"Maybe, though the second finding kind of throws us off that trail. The village skeletal remains don't correlate well with common landslide injuries and fatalities. The trauma to the bodies is vastly greater, many thousand times in most cases."

"How do you know that Erika? I don't recall that being in the conference discussions."

"I brought along a medical geology textbook. That was the heavy thing I was reading before you went to bed. It had useful discussions on the health, trauma and mortality impacts of various natural disasters, particularly on landslides."

"That being the case, what injuries in those skeletal remains should the archeologists have found according to your text?"

"Noticeable trauma to bones, which was observed in some remains."

"So, of the observed remains..."

"-most are completely flattened, every bone shattered, splintered beyond recognition. More than half the villager remains discovered at this point looked like that happened to them. Forces required to do that to human bones immeasurably exceed the forces generated by this landslide, no matter how bad it was. The numbers don't add up."

"Erika, there seems to be a lot of weird, missing things not adding up about this island."

"Keep it cool Akane. I'm just bringing up facts. The picture of those skeletal remains, along with the ones we walked by already looked as though one-hundred plus ton boulders fell on them."

Erika grabbed her water and took a drink. Akane cracked her neck and kicked a loose rock on the ground towards another loose rock.

"Speaking of this macabre topic, something's been on my mind, the point of this whole excavation," she said loudly, as if trying to get Ishiro and Yamane to hear from the far distance back.

"AKANE...keep your voice down."

"It's alright. They're still far behind us."

"I concur Ms. Yashiro, but to your point of this excavation," Ishiro said right behind them, causing both to jump in surprise.

"Holy cra...Professor Sato, you scared the life out of us,"Akane exhaled out heavily.

"I unintentionally do that every now and then." Erika and Akane tried to remain silent. Ishiro broke the silence.

"If you two have developed suspicions, I wouldn't blame you. Professor Yamane and those other two are holding back information."

"Do you suspect something Professor?" Akane asked.

"Yes. I don't quite know what it is though."

"You might be able to answer this thought I have Professor Sato."

"What's on your mind Akane?"

"Why hasn't there been any investigations or excavations in the last sixty years here? Why after all this time?"

"That's a very good question..."

Ishiro just walked along quietly without looking at Akane or Erika for several moments. They passed a small dig site. There was an old decrepit boat sticking out of the soil with a skeleton huddled under it. It made Ishiro uneasy, though not to the extent were he couldn't follow his goal. Akane interrupted his thinking.

"Is there an answer Professor Sato?"

"That's another good question. I asked Professor Yamane and Professor Otani the same thing. Neither gave me an answer beyond it being not in the government's business to investigate a disaster site with no survivors. That to me is a cop-out and not very plausible or explanatory."

"What do you think?" Erika asked in anticipation.

"I think, before we went into the conference room I saw a partially open tent with a bunch of Geiger counters. Wait a minute..."Ishiro turned his head to see Yamane was going to catch up any moment.

"Professor Yamane is heading this way. We'll discuss this later. Erika, do what you're doing. Akane, take your note pad out. Write something every now and then."

Erika and Akane nodded quickly. Moments later Yamane reached them.

"You guys are fast walkers. Before we head off on the tour, I'd like to see what this new dig site has uncovered. It's the biggest one yet."

Yamane had the lead now, the other three remaining silent. He took them to a large open pit that gradually increased in depth. It must have been over thirty meters in length. Spread out all over the place were the remnants of the village homes, buried and destroyed, some looked like they were aflame at some point. Dozens of orange place markers stood for skeletal remains. Towards the end of the pit were two dwellings, both with roofs caved in and walls smashed from the inside, but looked like they were not as affected by the landslide. Tarps and tools littered the area, and there was one lone archeologist digging in an open area near the homes. He stood up, waiting to greet the coming group.

"There's something odd about those two homes," Ishiro thought to himself.

"Professor Yamane, what brings you here on this lovely hot morning?" The archeologist said with an aloof sense of warmth.

"Professor Saeko Kaneshiro, good morning. This is the group I'll be escorting around. I'm giving them a tour of the island. I wanted to show them typical dig site activity."

Kaneshiro, a man in his early thirties, looked curiously at Ishiro, Akane and Erika.

"They signed the agreements I presume, Professor Yamane?"

"Yes."

"Well, just be cautious while down here. I've uncovered some intriguing findings. It seems that some areas of this site are easier to dig than others; some kind of unusual sediment compaction under portions of the landslide. What's also strange is that while most clothing layers on the victims decomposed over the last sixty years, some samples in the skeletal remains of the landslide survived degradation. Other than that, I've mostly uncovered standard trinkets and objects typical of a village like this." He paused, looking over at several tool boxes and white cloths strewn about with objects in them.

"Oh, and I found this...," Kaneshiro said, pulling a white cloth from a case. "...in the digging area by the shoreline two days ago, near those mangled whale bones that were just dug up."

"Mangled whale bones..." Ishiro thought to himself blankly. Inside the cloth was a Shamisen, weathered and worn down.

"The strings can still vibrate a little, can you believe it?" Kaneshiro plucked a couple strings. Ishiro suddenly felt queasy and light-headed. He took a big gulp. The sounds of the instrument evoked deep, fuzzy memories, memories he wasn't sure were real or just bad dreams.

"Erika, can you pull a water out for me? I'm a little flushed."

Kaneshiro got back down into the spot, crossed his legs and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Goodness it's hot this morning! Anyway, my primary responsibility is determining the various ages of the Odo Island victims. This requires many different methods since a lot of the samples are not easy to identify. It's not an easy task since so many are shattered beyond recognition. A couple are sheared from intense heat; most degraded to such extremes it isn't likely I could identify them, except..."

He moved over to a tarp on the ground.

"...here. The skeletal remains under this tarp have been the most interesting I've found," he said with engaged enthusiasm, a contorted grin on his face. "Mainly, it's because her remains are still cloaked in a dress, one of only a handful."

"Her?" Erika asked inquisitively.

"Yes. Based on samples of select non-shattered bones I've identified these remains a day ago to be those of an elderly woman, possibly in her late seventies. Professor Sato, do you have any thoughts on this sample?" Kaneshiro asked, inviting Ishiro down to a spot next to the tarp.

Ishiro's pulse spiked, his arms began shaking violently.

"Let me take the tarp off...one moment."

"Why am I edgy about these bones? They're just bones!" He roared in his head internally, pleading himself to stay in control and stop his overheating. Something about Kaneshiro's observations and findings as of late seemed to unhinge Ishiro; this dig area looked a little too...familiar.

"Here...we...are!" Kaneshiro puffed out. A beam of satisfaction escaped his face. He pulled out his notepad, waiting for a thought or two to come form Ishiro.

"That dress..." Ishiro croaked out quietly.

"That dress, what?" Erika asked, sensing something was off about his demeanor.

"Nothing. I...this sample, ehm...that dress...I recognize..."

"Professor Sato?" Akane asked sheepishly, also detecting something was wrong with his tone.

"Ishiro, your thoughts?" Yamane asked obliviously.

Ishiro's face drained of color within seconds, as though he just died.

"...grandmother?"

His eyes grew wide and dark. Ishiro passed out, fell over to his side and landed on his back, knocking the wind out of himself.

"ISHIRO! ARE YOU OKAY!"Yamane yelled out. Erika and Akane were around him in an instant, trying to hold him up to breathe. He was still, as though he shut down completely and passed.

"Professor Sato. Please! Wake up!" Erika gasped out in distress.

"He's burning up! Give him some water!" Akane yelled out, handing Erika a bottled water. Erika, Akane and Yamane managed to pull Ishiro up in a slouching position. Erika tried to give him water, but Ishiro unconsciously gurgled it out.

"I..I think he's awaking!" Kaneshiro whispered while getting some of the white cloth wraps soaked in water. They saw black pupils; his eyes were dilated.

"Professor Sato, it's Erika. Can you hear me? Can you see me?" Erika said gently but with distress in her timbre.

Ishiro's eyes were red and still dilated, but he looked awake and breathing, trying to process his surroundings. He was silent, staring at the diminutive, crushed skeletal remains within the withered yet intact dress.

"...grandmother...GRANDMOTHER!" Ishiro boomed to the top of his lungs, ripping out of their arms. Anguish, heartache and calamity saturated this raving man. Fear ruled his dilated eyes, tears streaming out. He moved frantically backwards and forwards.

"PROFESSOR SATO. PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Erika shouted out at him.

"Megumi... MEGUMI. MY SISTER! WHERE ARE YOU! He looked at the pile of cloths, then at Akane, her white pack in her hands. He lunged forwards at Akane, trying to take her white backpack.

"PROFESSOR SATO! PLEASE STOP THIS!"Akane cried out, trying to release herself from his grasp. He ripped the pack away, held it to his chest, then ran up the dig site entrance.

"THE SILHOUETTE! IT'S COMING AFTER US!" He shouted before everyone could get their bearings. He was gone in seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM? DID HE GO INSANE?" Kaneshiro roared out to the group, confused and befuddled by the events that just transpired.

"COME ONE! We have to catch up to him! AKANE! You follow him; you're arguably the fastest of us!"

"Shouldn't we get the group Erika?"

"We'll get them. Just hurry. DON'T LOSE HIM AKANE!"

The group headed towards the cottages. Akane grabbed the first aid kit and sprinted out the dig site towards the ever-disappearing figure that was Ishiro. She looked at the group for a moment, then the sea. The sun was beginning to be blocked by a rolling wave of fog barreling towards the island.

Erika and the others barged through the men's cottage. It was dark inside, with a small light poking from the window in the corner. The loud banging and calls unfazed Shinzo and Hideo's sleep.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" Erika shouted, her voice reverberating off the high wooden ceiling. "WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! GET UP!"

Shinzo turned over, a grumpy face looking at the group." Emergency? What's wrong?"

"Professor Sato is having some kind of traumatic episode. Akane's trying to catch up and keep track of him. He headed for the hills and we're going after him!"

Professor Yamane came through the door and hurriedly asked, "Please get ready everyone. My colleague...our friend is in trouble!"

"I'll get Emiko Professor Yamane. Please find any of your members with medical training. We'll meet you in a moment."

"Thank you Professor Shiragami...Erika," he said with a worried smile, then departed with Kaneshiro.

Erika looked over the cottage interior for a moment.

"He's gone. You can come out from under the covers now Emiko," Erika said in a huff. Emiko's head popped out from under Hideo's covers. Both were blushing heavily.

Shinzo shouted, "When the hell did she get in here?"

"About the time you were mumbling in your sleep about tenure, some female professor and sake," Hideo curtly said.

"All of you. Get Ready, NOW! You two," Erika said with immense authority in her voice, pointing at Emiko and Hideo. "You owe me big time."

"I couldn't save her!" Ishiro shouted in his mind while erratically running past multiple excavation sites. Archeologists saw him run by fast. They tried greeting him respectfully, with no reply. Four of them climbed out of the pits, trying to wave him down.

Ishiro turned his head back. Ishiro saw villagers being enveloped by a huge wall of dark fog. A massive, clawed foot punctured the fog and slammed right on top the villagers. He heard screaming and cries from the fog, the sounds of buildings being pulverized...he heard the bellows and rumbles of the creature. Ishiro turned his direction back towards the ridges and hills, clutching the bundle in his arms tighter.

"These boots suck! My feet are weighed down too much," Akane grumbled loudly. She was slowly catching up to Ishiro running up the slopes.

She started mumbling to herself, "Of course nobody cares Akane! You're running up a stupid hill to find Professor Sato and determine who knows what sweet flying hell happened to him." She looked up the edge of a trail that divided into two paths. The left path went to an empty spot on the hill, but the right went towards another path heading to a tall, steep ridge trail that stretched into Odo Bay. The footprints led right. Akane followed them. The fog gradually smothered the visible landscape.

"Great...THANKS NATURE...you go right ahead and make a stressful situation even harder," she bickered into the fog sarcastically. She tripped over a branch hidden by some tall grasses.

"DAMN IT! What the heck set Professor Sato off like that anyways? Why's he acting like a lunatic, as though something is chasing him." She kept trudging up for what felt like eternity.

"I mean he has been acting bizarre the last few hours; first fine, then sick, then fine again, then skittish, and now a complete episodic breakdown. There's got to be a reason!" Akane pondered for several minutes while trying to follow his prints. Her mind wrestled pieces of the day and any eventful information relating to Ishiro.

"Him freaking out can't be a fluke...maybe, maybe Professor Sato is the clue?"

She coughed out dust and soil several times. Exasperated, breathing heavily and sore all over she stubbornly climbed up the slopes. The footprints, erratic but forth-telling lead to the top of a ridge trail. The surrounding fog was extremely dense now. Akane could hear the other researchers just starting the climb down below.

"Come on Akane. THINK! There has to be..."

It came to her in one huge wave of recall. The things that made little difference to her throughout the morning finally coalesced and resonated into profound meaning.

"Those books, him reacting to the view of the island from the seaplane, his skittish behavior in and around the dig sites...most importantly, him yelling at those remains in the dig site..."

Her eyes widened, a new concept taking hold now.

"THAT'S IT! That's why he's been so sporadic...he lived here. He saw what happened...HOLY SHIT! Those were his grandmother's remains..."

Akane heard whimpering from the dense fog up ahead along the top region of the ridge. It sounded low and gritty.

"He's over there...I better be careful."

She cautiously approached, peering behind a downed log and a small boulder. Akane heard forced whispering.

"I couldn't save her Megumi...please forgive me. I promise I'll keep you safe!"

"Professor Sato?" Akane whispered, poking her head over the log. Ishiro was huddled between the log and boulder.

"Professor Sato. Please stay calm, don't freak out...it's me."

Ishiro turned his head extremely quickly. His eyes looked worn down and deluded.

"Masako!?"

"No Professor, my name is-"

"We don't have time Masako! STAY DOWN!"

"Great, he's lost it. Playing along might be my only way out of this," Akane mumbled quietly.

"It's still here, beyond that ridge in the fog," Ishiro said shaking, pointing towards the fog. "Where...where is Akira Masako? Your mother?"

"Profe-Ishiro, what happened?" Akane asked, trying to subtly elicit information.

"We were in the ocean, it...it came from the ocean. Akira and I saw it head straight into the village. The destruction...screams and death. It killed everyo...THERE !"

Ishiro rocketed his arm upwards, pointing towards the fog swirling around a peak in the hills.

"IT'S COMING!"

Nothing but fog and cloaked hillsides.

"Ishiro, Ishiro breathe! Take deep breaths. Take de-"

"THE SILHOUETTE IS AFTER US!" He cried out trembling, falling over slightly and finally looking into Akane's eyes.

"You're...you're not Masako. WHERE IS SHE? Masako! AKIRA! GRANDMOTHER!"

He wailed over and fell into a fetal position, still clutching Akane's pack.

"DAMMIT ISHIRO- please try and get control of yourself! The thing-the silhouette...whatever did this, it's not her-"

"IT'S GOING TO KILL US!"

"AKANE! ISHIRO! WHERE ARE YOU?" cried out a familiar voice.

"ERIKA? UP HERE BEHIND THE LOG!"

Akane saw the outlines of Erika, Shinzo, Yamane and the others all running towards her and Ishiro. She could faintly hear Erika talking on a cellphone. Yamane was corralling the professors with medical training and several other researchers up front. Shinzo was directing Emiko and Hideo.

"Thank goodness...ISHIRO-"Akane yelled out as Ishiro was seizing into a fit. His pupils were pitch black, his eyes red, still looking in the direction of the ridge.

"HURRY! I THINK PROFESSOR SATO IS HAVING A SEIZURE!"

Moments later they crowded around the log. Erika, Yamane and the medic professors jumped over it to Ishiro, trying to move him on his side.

"Epileptic seizure...get hold of him and keep him on his side!" One of them said forcefully, trying to hold Ishiro at an angle now and loosen his clothing. Ishiro dropped Akane's pack, unable to grasp it tightly anymore. Erika walked over with the cellphone, talking to the other end about what was happening to Ishiro.

"LET ME TALK TO HIM," cried the voice on the other end.

"I'm putting you on webcam and speaker Mrs. Sato."

From Akane's perspective she saw the smartphone pop up a picture of an elderly woman, looking horrified by the sight around us.

"Ishiro," she said with calm but concern. "Ishiro, listen to me. This is Masako, your wife!"

Ishiro's shaking and convulsion didn't stop.

"Please Ishiro. Relax and listen to me. The silhouette is gone. It went back into the waters. Megumi is safe. All three of us are safe. We have each other!"

Ishiro refocused his attention from the ridge to the smartphone. Mrs. Sato's words seemed to be getting through to him, although he was still convoluting.

"There are people all around you right now that care and love you. Let them help you!"

"I think it's working!" a medic spoke up.

"Come out of this delusion Ishiro! Fight it! It's not real!"

"...Ma...Mas...ako?" Croaked the old man, slightly shaking still.

"He's coming back!" Yamane loudly whispered in relief.

"Yes, it's me Ishiro. I love you. I always will."

"Masa...Masako?"

Then he became motionless. His body relaxed. His eyes undilated, then closed gently.

"Oh no! Did he...did he just pass?" Shinzo whispered over to Erika.

A medic took his pulse, then checked his breathing.

"He's still alive. He just passed ou-"

"Masako, where are you?" Ishiro whispered lightly, his eyes still closed.

"Professor Sato? Masako is on a webcam. She can hear and see us right now." Professor Yamane spoke, leaning over next to Ishiro.

"Yamane...my friend?"

"Yes indeed Ishiro. I'm your friend, a longtime one. We're all your friends. Please listen and if able, open your eyes. You need Masako more than a friend right now."

"Ishiro...Ishiro, can you here me?" Masako asked sheepishly.

"I...it's all fuzzy and grey, my mind just went black. I heard your voice out of the dark Masako."

Ishiro opened his eyes. The crazed expression was gone. His face was relaxed, though fatigued and drained. He looked around the scene. Almost everyone from the research teams was here, relived but worried looks plastered on them.

"What happened? That peak over there...we must be up the ridge trail. How'd I get up here?" Silence permeated the group until-

"Professor Sato. We were in a dig site. You saw some skeletal remains in a dress. You said they were of your grandmothers," Akane gently spoke over to him, letting Masako hear her, distress emanating off her face.

"You then went into some kind of shock and ran up the hill with my pack."

"Oh no...what have I done?"

"It's okay Ishiro. They're going to take you back an-"

The smartphone lost the signal to Masako.

"Dumb phone! I'll be able to get her in a little bit Ishiro. Can you move?" Erika asked him.

"I think I...wait...no, I...I'm about to pass out in a moment."

Seconds later Ishiro closed his eyes again, falling into a deep sleep.

"Let's get him back to the campsite. He needs as much rest as possible," said one of the medically trained professors. They pulled a stretcher and put him on his side. Two researchers carried from the ends while Shinzo and Hideo spotted the sides to make sure Ishiro wouldn't roll over during the debilitating track down. They all began to trek down the hillside. Erika and Akane trailed last.

Erika's phone suddenly rang on.

"I've got a signal again. An old text...a Pacific Wide Alert. Akane, it's a Tsunami Information Bulletin. One-hundred and fifty kilometers off the coast of northern California in the United States a magnitude 7.5 earthquake occurred. I guess I forgot to check it earlier."

"We've been busy, that's for sure. You think we'll need to come back up here?"

"Probably not. No tsunami or significant damage from the earthquake was reported. For Japan and Hawaii they say stay advised."

"Amazing how they get these warnings out in different time zones. Aren't we twenty hours ahead of North America?"

"Sixteen hours. It's 9:09 am for us. The text sent out a little over two hours ago. I think that makes it...um...2:25 pm Pacific Standard Time when the earthquake struck in California. It's 5:09 pm for them now, probably near sunset."

"I hate geography and time zone crap," Akane complained, her head still in a jumble. Her thoughts were more focused on Ishiro's terrifying rambling than anything else right now.

"I'm sorry I put you through all that stress Akane. I can't imagine how horrible it must have been to see him like that. He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"I'm good Erika. It had to be me. Anyone else would have lost him up the hills. The fog didn't make it any better, that's for sure... and no, he didn't do anything harmful. He was mostly delusional, huddled between the log and boulder."

Erika leaned over and gave Akane a gentle hug. Akane gave one back, before breaking it off swiftly. The fog was thinned out now, pierced by the more intense rays of sunlight.

"As soon as we get to camp, I need to call Masako again."

"Ishiro would be about nine years old in 1954, right Erika?"

"I...well...yeah, that's right. You think that's relevant?"

"Erika, did you mention a silhouette to Ishiro's wife before you reached us?"

"To Masako? No, I don't recall saying anything about a silhouette. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he said a huge silhouette was going to kill him. He pointed to the hills and motioned as though it was the size of them. He mentioned Masako, Megumi, his grandmother and someone named Akira. Most importantly, Masako told him that the silhouette went back into the waters. It seems to confirm a thought I had about this whole mess."

"What's that Akane?"

"Both Ishiro and Masako experienced what really happened here."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trinidad, California

The early afternoon on Sunday, November 1st, 2015, a cool, humid and partly cloudy day in Trinidad, California. The seaside harbor town, known for its breathtakingly rugged coastline, nearby redwoods, multiple public beaches and historical landmarks is one of California's smallest and oldest incorporated cities. Fishing and local tourism make up the vital components of the town's economic livelihood.

South of the town along a steep eroding sea cliff is the Trinidad Memorial Lighthouse. Leading downhill from it is an inclined trail making its way to the beach below. On the west side of town is the Humboldt State University's Fred Telonicher Marine Laboratory, where marine science students test experiments and takes classes. The homes making up Trinidad vary in style from contemporary custom, coastal cottage, mid-century and a few with vestigial Italianate Victorian aesthetics.

The local landscape of the town is made up of a series of gradual marine terraces and steep slopes. Jetting out southwest of the town along a stretch of sandy beaches and parking area is a rocky promontory, or high point of land extending out into the sea, called Trinidad Head. Several rocky sea stacks shelter the Trinidad Bay's harbor and pier.

In the waters on the far side of Trinidad Head, a scuba diver pops his head out. He looks at the side of the rocky shore; his dinghy was still tied up to a rock, gently bobbling up and down on the surface. He dives back down, ridding a dive scooter. He swam towards the underside of the boat, then next to it. The scuba diver popped out again. He threw in his dinghy several barnacle-ridden ropes, at least a dozen rusted metal items from the watery depths below, and six black Rock Cods, impaled on an arm-sized barbed spear. He then dropped his dive scooter in the dinghy and pulled himself up inside it. He took his scuba mask and breathing equipment off. He was an old Japanese man in his early seventies, unusually healthy, fit and strong for his age.

"Either the water's gotten colder, or I'm just getting really old. Time to check back!"

He slipped off his foot fins and paddled back to the Trinidad Pier using worn-down kayak paddles. Once he got to a lower dock connecting to the pier, he threw his catch in a black knapsack, riddled with black and grey duct tape and stitch marks. He took off the small amount of scuba gear he had on and placed it in a smaller brown knap pack. He proceeded to lock the oxygen tanks and other equipment in a small compartment in the dinghy. The old man checked his digital watch inside one of the knapsack pockets.

"2:06 pm. Good; more than enough time to get this cooked. Hope the Northwest's like this kind of cod," he said eagerly to himself, pulling the fish off the barbed spear and placing them in a small cooler with ice.

He grabbed his bag of stuff and tied his dinghy to the dock. He slipped on a pair of jeans, shoes and wind breaker and went on his way.

The old man saw several of his past coworkers/fishing buddies from the marine laboratory in the parking lot, getting their fishing equipment and prepping their boats for launch. One man, in his fifties wearing blue jeans, a grey shirt and brown jacket with a beer gut waived the old man down.

"Hey! How ya doing. It's been a while."

"Really good Mel! I'm still scuba diving in my spare time. I just caught some rock cod for dinner," the old man said, raising his cooler high in the air triumphantly with a big smile on his face.

"Good on ya. You know, we still miss you at the laboratory. Retirement must be heavenly."

"The only difference is that I'm scuba diving on my one time now."

"Well, I'll see you around. Give us a call when ever you feel like it, and enjoy that cod tonight."

"Thanks! Good luck with the fishing."

The old man walked the uphill road; it was a very short trek to his home, the first one on Van Wycke St, visible from the parking lot down below. It was a small, simple and plain home, tan in color with a beautiful head-on view of the Trinidad Head and the Bay's harbor and pier. There was no fencing on his property. The grass lawn surrounding the property made most of the property outline.

On his lawn near a shrub in the middle of the yard was a young white sixteen year old. He was tall, lengthy with long black hair. He was laying on his back pack, barefoot with his flip flops to the side, listening to an Ipod, rocking his head back and forth. The old man walked over, poking his shoulder with the soft end of his barbed spear.

"Good afternoon Lance."

"Hi Uncle," he said, taking his earphones off, putting them in his baggy short pockets. "Did you catch anything?"

"Sure did. Rock Cod. I'll gut them if you cook them."

"You got it. By the way, my parents are going to be late. They're meeting lasted longer than expected and are still driving from San Francisco."

"That's a hell of a drive. Don't worry. I caught six of them, so there should be plenty left over."

"I don't know Uncle. I'm really hungry."

"I'll give you three fish then...Lance, its sixty degrees out right now. Why are you wearing flip flops and shorts?"

The old man pulled Lance up. He slipped his flip flops back on.

"I like the cold. It doesn't bother me. In truth though, these are backups. Mom bought me very uncomfortable shoes, so I snuck these with me."

"Your parents need to let you shop for yourself more."

"You're preaching to the choir Uncle."

"I'll take you down to one of the shoe stores in Arcata after dinner so you can find something more comfortable. On me."

"Thank you Uncle Akira."

"No problem."

They walked across the lawn. In the curved driveway was an old white Nissan pick up.

"Did you finish your homework yet?"

"Just a few more earth science and calculus problems. It'll be quick work."

Akira got to the front door and dropped his things on the step. As he was about to unlock the front door, a low reverberation started echoing across the landscape.

"You felt that, right Uncle?"

"Probably a small earthquake...uh oh."

The ground began shaking violently underneath them. A thunderous rumble rolled all around. Lance and Akira were rocked back and forth in the small entryway, slamming into the side wall hard.

"Lance! Back to the front yard; we'll be safer there!" Akira said trying to keep his balance. "This is going to be a big one!"

Both jogged to the center of the lawn next to the road; the asphalt was cracking wide open in several places. The roads rolled like ocean waves. Car alarms went off in all directions, most in the parking lot. Homes across the street swayed in multiple directions, the windows shattering. Most of a blue house's windows sprayed all over the driveway and road. The brown house's wooden deck on the upper floors partially leaned over; several of its windows shattered too.

Lance turned to his left; the short wooden street light leaned over and fell onto the road, taking out the stop sign/street address sign on the other side of the street.

A small plume of smoke became visible from the center of town.

Then the quake slowly subsided; within seconds the rumbling stopped altogether.

"Holy crap! That was a big one," Lance said loudly, looking at the overall scene and Akira's home.

"Yeah. This felt a bit stronger than the last one ten years ago. I'm going to inspect the house; wait here."

"Alright Uncle."

Akira headed towards the front. On the way he put back up his bird bath and ornamentals that fell to their side.

When Lance looked around the exterior of the house, he noticed that overall, it did extremely well for a big earthquake. The wooden light post was down, along with the stop sign, and next door balcony decks were leaning at an angle from the house, but still standing. The worst damage seemed to be the shattered windows on the homes and the unknown plume of black smoke in the middle of town.

Akira came out of the house.

"It's alright. Just a few things fallen off their places. Other than that, the house is in top condition."

"Should we check the neighbourhood out?" Lance asked curiously, wanting to see what had transpired.

"You go on inside and call your parents. I'm going to drive around see how the town is."

Akira drove slowly over the cracked glass-ridden road, trying to avoid as much as possible. The neighbours next door were not home. He drove down to the marine laboratory. The building didn't have a scratch or any visible damage. A faculty member was leading a bunch of college students to the parking lot area; they were noticeably scared and excited, but looked unharmed. Akira turned back into the street going left down Edwards St. The worst visible damage was some shingles falling off, a downed tree branch in a front yard, large cracks in the road and broken windows.

He turned left on Hector Street. Down the street the church's top cross was off, minuscule damage compared to a wooden light pole that smashed into a houses roof.

"I hope Winston has insurance for that."

He turned right onto Parker St, heading for the direction of the smoke plume. He glanced down the opposite side of the street for a moment; a large evergreen tree was in the middle of the road.

"Damn! I just trimmed that too!"

A police car drove slowly past him towards the tree. Akira recognized the officer in the vehicle. He stopped by him.

"What's up Akira! You okay?"

"I am George. Lance and I were outside when it happened. I'm checking to see how the town fared; he's watching the house."

"Bigger than the one in 2005, that's for sure. There's some damage around town, but it's repairable. The good news is so far there's been no injuries or deaths."

"That's good...is that plume of smoke coming from the Eatery?" Akira asked, pointing down the street.

"Yeah. The quake knocked some grease off a stove and caused a fire. You'd get a kick out of Leon's face; he's pissed! Firefighters got it under control though. The store should be back open in a week."

They looked down the street towards the eatery. An police officer was trying to shoo local residents away from the firefighter action.

"Seems like the town overall survived this earthquake virtually unscathed Akira."

"I know, right? Lance is probably checking to see if a tsunami is coming. Do you know if one is?"

"Probably not, but I recommend you assume one is. I'm still waiting for a call from USGS. If it's anything like the last one, we'll be running up the hills just to see a four-inch wave roll over the beach."

"Yeah...well, I'm heading back. We can watch it from the lighthouse. We're safe up there."

"Alright Akira. You and the Northwests stay safe. Watch out for tsunami and aftershocks," the officer said, gradually pulling away towards a small group of people down the street looking towards the smoke; they were clothed in San Francisco 49er's and Oakland Raiders football fan apparel.

Akira drove back cautiously to avoid the glass on his street. He pulled up in the driveway and pulled a broom and dust pan out of the back of the truck; within minutes he swept the glass fragments into a huge black trash bag.

"I'm getting too old for this shit. Well, that's my community service for the month," he half chuckled to himself. He looked at the downed wooden light pole for a moment.

"I'll get that with the truck later."

Akira entered his home. Lance was on the computer, pulling a bunch of news information and seismology articles from Wikipedia.

"Hey Uncle, that earthquake was a 7.5. The whole northern coast got rocked pretty good for eighteen seconds."

"I figured it was a major quake. Find anything about a tsunami."

"There's a warning in place since the earthquake was under the Gorda Plate, "Lance said reading the screen, "along the Mendocino Fault Zone. It's off our coast...HEY, I was reading about this last week in class."

"The tsunami Lance?"

"Oh, yeah...ehm...I found a tsunami inundation map for Trinidad. Looks like were safe, even if we get hit by a big wave."

"Still..."

"-which we won't most likely; a geologist from the USGS said this is just like the earthquake in 2005."

"Let's just head to the lighthouse for an hour. I'm sure nothing's going to happen, but better to be safe than sorry. Did you call your parents yet?"

"Yeah. They know we're safe and going uphill; another two hours and they'll be here. They felt it down in Leggett, can you believe it?"

"Grab some waters and snacks. We'll start cooking in an hour."

They drove down to the Trinidad Memorial Lighthouse. There were several neighbours texting and taking video of the waters down below: regular waves and coastal activity. Watching the waters slush back and forth was relaxing for Akira. For twenty-five minutes he drifted in and out of sleep on one of the seats as Lance sat on the railing, videotaping the scene.

"Say hi Uncle."

Akira smiled softly. He gave a peace sign and said hi. Lance started narrating the scene.

"Well, we should see some tsunami in a few minutes...HELLO!"

Akira choked in surprise from Lance's shout.

"...sorry Uncle. The tsunami is here."

Everyone looked out to the sea. The waves sank back a couple meters, then a small wave swept up, slightly higher than usual high tide. It wasn't big enough to reach the parking lot or the Seascape Restaurant or any of the hastily-left vehicles and boating equipment. Several boats hooked out in the ocean swirled around. The slushing and swirling was more intense than usual, but nothing really destructive or deadly. This happened four times over a span of forty minutes. Lance's narrations became more bored and uninterested. A police officer said it was clear for residents close to the beach to head home, but to remain on the hillside for another hour before it was officially declared safe.

"That's it?" Lance asked, slight disappointment in his voice, "An hour just to see a slushy dirty high tide?"

"Thank goodness for small miracles; I have a dinghy down there, "Akira laughed. "Come on Lance. Let's pick up and cook. You're parents should be here in an hour or so."

"Yeah...Uncle, look out there."

A huge fog bank was rolling in from quite a distance away, heading towards the coast.

"Wow! It almost looks like an enormous tsunami rolling in slowly," Lance said excitedly. He popped out his cellphone again and took a few last pictures. "It must extend for miles in either direction." A low gurgle surged from Lance.

"You hungry?"

"Sure am Uncle. Let's cook that cod!"

An hour later back at Akira's home they cooked up the rock cod, several large helpings of brown rice and a menagerie of cut fruits and boiled vegetables.

"My folks always do this; they say one thing and mean another," Lance huffed out, sitting at the table and annoyed at his folks not getting to the house on time for dinner. Their spots at the table empty, the food still hot and steaming. A television set was playing a show called "The New Red Green Show."

"Their careers require them to be in many places Lance. Try to be understanding and appreciative of the time you have with them. It won't last forever, believe me," Akira said warmly, then taking a small container of fish oil was next to his plate on the kitchen table.

"What do you mean by that Uncle?"

"I mean, life can be wonderful and bless us with the beauty of existence...or it can take everything away from you and make the very idea of being conscious and alive a living nightmare."

Lance was a little stunned by his uncle's words.

"That's a bit heavy to pour on Uncle, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that was. Sorry. Well, you're still pretty young and, god willing, will never have to go through some of the things other people have been through. Just want to instill the idea to appreciate the little things and strive to be thoughtful and humane. It may just save you one day."

"You know Uncle, those are some pretty good words of wisdom."

"Thank you."

"Mind if I use them for an English assignment," Lance said, grabbing his notepad. "I'll reference you of course," he said smiling.

Akira smiled and nodded. They were about to eat their dinner when Akira noticed something was off.

"Huh, I don't know why, but I feel as though...like I...damn it!"

"What's up Uncle?"

"My wallet! I forgot it in my boat. If it wasn't for the earthquake I'd have probably remembered once I went through the front door."

"Let's put a pin in dinner and get it."

"You can stay and eat if you want Lance. Sure hope the waves didn't wash it away."

"I've already scarfed down one fish. The other two can wait."

"Thank you Lance."

They left the house at 4:56 pm. Sunset was approaching. Sparse, clear misty pockets in the severely dense fog allowed one to see the twilight hues of purple, orange and pink clouds flowing in the atmosphere above, juxtaposed against the gradually increasing amount of darkness. One such pocket formed along the winding road and most of the parking lot below.

Akira and Lance saw a bunch of the boaters and fishermen in the parking lot and on the pier, prepping to head back out into the waters again. They parked to the side of Seascapes Restaurant along the green fence. A wave of fog rolled into them.

"Man, this fog got really dense! You can barely see twenty feet ahead," Lance said while waving his hand out the truck window, making it flow around him.

They got out and walked down the pier to the lower dock, past everyone trying to head back for twilight fishing. At the end was Akira's little dinghy; several inches of water and the barnacle-ridden ropes were hanging out from the sides. It survived the micro-tsunami well.

"Now where...are..you. I put it on the seat, so...there you are." He pulled his black wallet from th back corner of the dinghy, soaked and dripping. He shook it off a couple of time, accidentally getting Lance sightly wet.

"A little moist, but looks like it's in good condition, still intact. I can dry it before we go get your shoes later in Arcat-."

"Hey Akira," the beer-bellied guy from earlier in the parking lot shouted jubilantly. He was out in the harbor on his small boat, fishing rod in one hand, a beer in the other.

"Mel? You're back out already?" Akira shouted back.

"Back? What the hell do you mean? I've been out here the whole time! Why, what's up?"

"We had a major earthquake earlier today. A 7.5! Tsunami warning and all! Didn't you know?"

He rocked his body in an inebriated manner meaning no."I've been catching cod like crazy. It's like they're funnelling into the harbor. Like shooting fish in a barrel!" He yelled out, laughing and nearly falling over. Akira laughed hoarsely too. He turned to Lance and whispered, "Mel always has been a bit oblivious and hard on the buzz."

"Akira! You taking Lance out fishi-."

A large boat travelling extremely fast came out of the fog behind Mel and smashed into his boat, splitting it in two; a jagged metal rod on the other boat's bow impaled him through his left chest.

"Mel! MEL!?"

The boat carried him several dozens of feet before the side collided into a rock to the left of the pier.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lance screamed.

"LANCE, GET HELP!"

Akira jumped in his dinghy and paddled as fast as he could over to the sinking boat. Lance ran to get other fishermen to help and call 911.

Mel was sinking with the boat fast. Akira maneuverered his dinghy next to the impaled, blood-soaked man gasping on for life.

"HOLD ON MEL!"

Akira grabbed his hand and tried to pull hum out of the waters. He coughed up a huge amount of blood, then slouched into the waters face first. He stopped moving around.

"MEL! STAY AWAKE!"

Akira grabbed onto him, pulling his face as close as he could and looked into his eyes: expressionless, unresponsive and desolate. The color was gone from his face.

"Jesus Mel...HELP!"

Another boat sped over to them full of fishermen. They got next to the dingy and tried pulling Mel off the metal rod. After several attempts to pull him off several of the men jumped into the waters; they dove down under him and pushed his body, finally getting loose. The men pulled him into the boat, bloody water splashing all over them and the boat's deck and side railing.

"Shit man, I think Mel's gone," one of the fishermen choked out, fighting back tears.

"Mother of god...he...the rod must have went through his heart," another man yelled out angrily.

Akira walked over to his's soaked body with a stunned and solemn expression; he closed Mel's eyes. He looked back out into the bay, then the ocean. The fog was becoming thicker, the sights blurrier, a tone of orange and black in the twighlight.

They pulled his body up the dock and onto the pier. Lance was waiting with another fishermen with his truck. They placed Mel in the back. Several fishermen took their jackets off and covered his body. They pulled into the parking lot waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

"Goodbye my friend."

Akira, Lance and several other fishermen took a moment of silence. Discussions ensued.

"What in god's name happened?" one grungy looking fisherman with a big white bushy beard said.

"Some asshole impaled him Bert," another said. "Whoever was on that boat killed Mel. You saw what happened, didn't you Akira?"

Akira contemplated this for a moment. He couldn't recall seeing anyone on the sinking boat; he only remembered that the deckhouse was smashed inwards. Huge scratch marks inside looked like a large object smashed into the boat. Akira was about to speak when a very loud, rumbling horn resonated throughout the bay and parking lot.

"Sounds like a tanker; it's coming from behind Trinidad Head," one man said. A series of engine-throttling sounds radiated from the fog. Then a multitude of accelerating boats going full blast zoomed all around the bay erratically; several had their deckhouses, sterns and bows smashed inwards, some drenched with oil. Others were enveloped in a smoky fire; several of these boats rammed into each other. A few others collided with the rocky outcrops in the bay, caving in on themselves. One of the boats headed straight for the beach, hitting the sand and flipping over several times. Several people looking horribly injured crawled out and began limping for the parking lot. Several fishermen around Akira ran to assist them. Two of the wounded men fell to their sides and stopped moving. Another man dropped to their side and screamed, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! IT'S COMING!" The loud horn sound echoed across the landscape again.

"Uncle, what the hell is going on?"

"WATCH OUT!"

Akira knocked Lance to the green fence; a boat fell out of the sky and smashed into the men next to him. Lance and Akira looked up into the fog. Boats flew above and past them, smashing into parked cars and panicking people. Car alarms were jolted on. Several cars began speeding out of the area; a huge tug boat flew out of thefog bank and collided with several of the cars, sending them flying into the hillside in an immense explosion.

"RUN TO THE TRUCK LANCE, COME ON!" Akira yelled out. They ran towards the Nissan. A crowd of people ran in front of them from the Seascapes Restaurant. Seconds later another boat from the fog smashed into several crowd members, then into the Nissan, pulverizing the front end.

"HOLY CRAP!" Lance shouted. "WE NEED TO MAKE A BREAK FOR THE ROAD!"

"I'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY BUNKER UNDER THE HOUSE! HEAD FOR THE BACKYARD!"Akira shouted back, tripping over the smashed metal and wooden bits of the boat. They ran threw debris and other panicking and screaming people. Akira looked to his left by the bathroom building; a yacht cave into its roof and numerous bodies poked out from the rubble.

They ran towards the road. A small stream of cars screeched out the parking lot, nearly running over Lance and made their way up the hill. Then a large tree fell out of the fog and crashed into the road, blocking the path and causing the drivers slam on their breaks, slamming into one another. They ran out. A small whistle sound, increasing in volume fast eminated behind them. Lance and several others turned their heads. Lance heaved Akira from the road and dived with him into a ditch in the bushes; a very large boat, barely missing Lance and Akira rolled into the car wreck and the people fleeing in terror. It spun several cars off the road and over the sandy bluffs into the other shoreline hundreds of feet away.

Akira peered out of the bushes, then at Lance. He motioned for Lance to move up the hill towards his backyard.

"LANCE, GET UP!"

Akira pulled Lance closer. He was unconscious, knocked out from the debris that flew over them. He began dragging Lance with all his strength up the small slope towards his home.

"Please Lance. Wake up!"

The loud horn boomed another time for several seconds before ending abruptly. Sounds of metal being ripped, torn apart and smashed against rock rippled in the fog over Trinidad Head.

Akira managed to pull Lance up to the backyard of his home; he noticed a small fire on his next-door neighbour's home. He looked back down into the parking lot area. The fog slightly dissipated, allowing a dark, misty look down below; the remains of boats littered all over the vista, smashed into the buildings and parked cars. Survivors were rebounding in multiple directions, several heading for the beaches past the wrecked shoreline boats and towards the trails leading uphill.

Akira then heard the sound of emergency sirens scream to his right doing down hill full blast; four police cruisers, one of them with George, three ambulances and two fire trucks. They came to a screeching halt, blocked by the mayhem below by the flipped yacht and downed tree in the middle of the road. They left their vehicles and rushed into the parking lot to help the survivors, pull the dead out and control the fires blossoming from the damage. Another spine-tinging series of metal warping and shearing echoed into the landscape from behind the hill, followed by several resonating explosions.

Akira fumbled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors to his storm shelter in the ground; items were still littered on the floor from the earthquake earlier. Akira dragged Lance to the shelter. Suddenly a colossal explosion rocked the area, shattering windows and setting off car alarms across town. Akira almost fell down the small series of steps backwards, reaching his arm for the rail at the last moment. He could hear the screeching of car tires bolting down the street road; he looked outside the open doors. Behind Trinidad Head a huge column of black smoke towered into the atmosphere, followed by hundreds of fiery objects rocketing in a blazing rainstorm over the landscape, spiralling into the emergency responders and the surrounding neighbourhood. One fiery object passed over Akira's head and slammed into his home. He dove on top of Lance. The flaming object smashed through the windows and caught a portion of the house on fire. Oil droplets splattered all over the backyard in front of him, combusting from the sparks bouncing off the home.

Akira looked out again; the doors were stuck under a support beam; he was unable to move it and close them. He looked out again. A bright, bluish white light flashed blindingly from behind Trinidad Head, piercing the sunset-laden coloured sky and blanking out the visible views temporarily. Then a loud, gut-wrenching metal girder sound thundered from behind Trinidad Head.

"Oh my hell! What next?"

A gargantuan object crashed onto the top of Trinidad Head. Cloaked in smoke, fire and echoing the sound of torn metal hitting rock. The object pierced the fog; it was a massive oil tanker ship, numerous huge fires all over it, it's top bridge torn off, the middle of the ship ripped to shreds and huge volumes of oil gushing onto everything; it began rolling downhill fast.

It picked up speed horrifyingly quickly, knocking down trees and contaminating the landscape. It barrel-rolled over the survivors and first responders still in the parking lot, now rolling uphill towards Akira and the neighbourhood above.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Akira dropped down with the unconscious Lance; he saw the dark-red and black of the ship's torn metal hull take the stuck doors off the shelter and shatter the exterior concrete; crude oil splashed everywhere.

The ship continued rolling inland and stirring up the dense fog, bulldozing everything in sight: trees, houses, terrified residents fleeing and hiding, other emergency responders heading towards the chaos. Homes and buildings were swept off their foundations, pulverized and flattened. A huge explosion on one side of the ship ricocheted it at and angle, sending it further inland until finally sliding to its side, the bow caving in the Trinidad Holy Trinity Church and the stern wedged in the grass field behind Trinidad Elementary School nine hundred feet away. A large surge of crude oil gushed out in a thick tarry wave, pooling on the side of the tanker before it started to flow down the streets, catching fire and pulling loose debris and rubble.

Akira got up and pulled Lance against the wall.

"Lance! Lance, wake up. Please Lance, I need to make sure you are okay."

Still unconscious. He positioned him so he could breath easier. He moved him to a make-shift bed and closed him off in another room in the shelter, relatively clear of the heavy oil and smoldering smells. He checked the clock on the wall before leaving.

5:09 pm.

"We're alive. I can't believe we're alive after all that," he said choking on his breath, almost breaking down and crying. He drank from a bottled water and headed for the exposed entrance. He poked his head outside and gasped in dismay at the sights.

"Christ! It's hell on Earth."

The fog was coming in dense again, but Trinidad Head was smoldering away; huge fires and knocked over trees now marred this once beautiful coastal asset. Down below in the parking lot a massive blaze rose out of pools of crude oil; cars and bodies bobbed in the deathly horror.

Akira looked to his right at the road; a rapidly moving river of fiery oil containing smashed cars, large chunks of debris and dozens of bodies rushed down hill, flowing along the steep gradient. The remains of the yacht and emergency vehicles flattened by the oil tanker down the road burst into flames.

A gargantuan bellowing noise rocked the harbor. Roaring. Intense growling and thunderous booms started getting louder. They were gritty, almost organic sounding.

"That bellow...those roars," he said terrified and shaking. A caldron of memoirs repressed began amassing and resurfacing again.

Akira looked to the left side of Trinidad Head; what looked like a row of jagged spikes as tall as large evergreen conifers disappeared into the fog.

Immense booms muffled by waves grew even louder and clearer. Thunderous growling reverberated off the hills again.

"This...this is just a dream; just another of those bad dreams!"

In the far distance by the pier, a colossal dark shadow the size of a big hill appeared within the dense hazy fog. A huge tail swung from out the fog and smashed the pier, the whole structure of splattering into woody pieces in the boiling oil pools, casting instant fuel for brighter and more intense raging infernos down below.

"No...no. It's impossible!" Akira staggered to his side on the oily lawn.

The upright moving mass, charcoal-grey in color made its way through the devastated parking lot scene, resonating footsteps rocking the landscape even harder. Akira looked down: massive clawed feet, partially visible in the smoke-belching inferno.

He looked upwards. Huge jagged rows of spines on its back, the center few the biggest, sliced through the heavy veil of black plumes and fog like a hot knife through butter. Their disturbances created rolling disturbances, a wave of particulate-laden air circulating around the moving mass. The dark figure's height partly exceeded the three-hundred and sixty foot high point of Trinidad Head.

"IT CAN'T BE!"

An extremely long, scaly serpent-like tail swivelled and swayed back and forth, fanning the flames. It slammed into the bay waters, creating large waves rolling into the smoldering wreckage, the water never once choking the fires back.

It's upper torso rotated in Akira's direction; huge muscular arms swung by its side, the lower arms and hands tucked along its tight, streamlined abdomen under a puffed-out chest.

Akira looked further upwards. Puffs of air blasted out of its nostrils, disturbing a large column of fog around what looked like a dragon-like head. Its face looked in Akira's direction.

"Those eyes..." Akira stuttered to himself, shaking and yet frozen in place on the oily lawn surface, the noxious fumes not having any effect anymore.

Its eyes burnt a brilliant amber, vaguely glowing in the plumes of smoke and hazy surroundings. The amber coloured eyes focussed on the hillside, staring down at Akira.

The old man rubbed his sore watery eyes, a croak in his throat impeding his ability to talk for a moment. He coughed, then managed an uttering.

"It's you..."

The creature let out a wailing, horrible eardrum-popping roar. The sound waves vibrating Akira echoed everywhere and rattled everything. The standing, heavily damaged and burning wall behind Akira caved in on his demolished home, knocked down by the resonance.

It turned it's head towards the ocean and started for the beach on the other side of the parking lot. The body slowly assimilated and dissolved into the black smoke plumes, the dark twilight fog. The jagged spines were enveloped, followed by the tail waving in the air before it to vanished out of sight. A low, rumbling bellow came from the fog. The sound of shoreline waters being ruffled quickly subsided.

Akira, weak, stiff and unable to move fought with all his will to struggle into the shelter with Lance. He couldn't budge; not a single muscle was willing to grant him any form of mobility. Falling layers of ash dainty settled on Akira's body. Consciousness of the visible twilight fog faded, blackness advancing in his mind. A dwindling grip on reality anchored his last conscious thoughts. Akira gurgled out part of a word, before blacking out completely.

"-G-dzi-la."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kindling the Memories

Blackness.

Glistening, marble blackness. Various black shades flowed around in an endless space, seemingly vibrating off all sides of this infinite dimension. A kaleidoscope of sensations couldn't determine exactly what was transpiring. The only knowable thing was that one could somehow sense this fuzzy dark landscape constantly changing in the shadows.

Then a new color faded in. Pure blinding white in the far distance, with dashes of blood red and golden-yellow ballooning into a massive mushroom cloud. A large boom reverberated in this eerie, brightened landscape, followed by a constricted roaring sound.

From the center of the mushroom cloud, grey haze jettisoned outwards towards a far away being witnessing these events. The haze moved at lightening speeds. Animating it's center were two glowing amber eyes on a huge charcoal-grey outline. The plume of grey haze quickly enveloped this mass and surged onto the onlooker. Its fury ruffled the surrounding shades, yet passed without so much as fazing the conscious being.

One last constricted roar weakly echoed from the dissipating haze on the dark horizon.

The blackness slushed in again, followed by a trickling of opaque blues and purples from the sides of this dimension. The multitude of tiny gushes grew into a monstrous surge of swishing oceanic waves.

The waves began losing energy, slowing to a still, reflective surface right in front of the onlooker.

"It's so placid," the old yet calm voice of the conscious being said. The vocal waves from the being vibrated off the water, etching a series of twenty-meter long footprints. The sound waves rebounded up into the great black beyond far above the source.

"How did I get here," pondered the old voice. It looked around. The voice approached the still waters of shoreline and looked into the reflection.

"I'm, I'm an old man, I think." He shot his head up; a low rumbling sound echoed over the waterbody. Straight ahead beyond the dark blue-purple waters formed a small dark green island.

"I know...something about that island."

Then murmurs echoed above him, creating minor ripples in the dark waters. The old man could make out some of the words in the rebounded murmuring.

"...ould you tell Yamane nothing about what we kno-."

Then another murmur, this one a complete.

"He knows Erika. He's known, and we should confront him!"

"Erika," the old man thought curiously, "I know that name from somewhere. Come to think of it, I somehow remember the name Yamane too." Quietness enveloped in the space for a moment. The ripples disappeared.

Then a complete sequence of whispers echoed from above. They seemed louder in intensity and volume, as if more passion were being fed into these words.

"Masako wants him to be at peace right now, not push him into another psychological breakdown Akane!"

"Masako...Akane...I, I know those names. I know all these names. How do I know them," the old man pondered, trying to think of some reason he knew these names. He kept listening, looking above for the next wave of words to rain down.

"Professor Sato wouldn't back down Erika. He's not the kind of man that would willfully ignore these incidents."

"What incidents?" he said, his voice bouncing off the still waters to the pitch black beyond.

"Erika! Did you hear that?"

"I did, he must be waking up. What did he say?"

"I don't know...some mumbling, but I think he might be coming to."

"Hello?" the old man spoke up, louder than before. Silence permeated the landscape again, no sounds coming. It was chillingly calm now.

The old man closed his eyes tight. Darkness within blackness; he felt light on his feet, as if ascending off the ground to a new spot in this beyond-realm above him. He could sense something else.

Warmth.

His head was resting on something fluffy and warm. Tingling sensations on his skin, as though there were patches of some substance on it. Eyes still closed, he began trying to pry them open. The picture forming in his eyes, blurry at first, began to produce partially better views of this landscape; more of a room really, a dark angular enclosure with tints of light in the backdrop. He could feel his arm, the nerves gaining control again. He could see it, move it around. He rubbed his eyes.

"Professor Sato?" said a blurry images to his left. He rubbed his eyes again. The overcast view rapidly increased in detail; two wome, one to his left, the other his right. They were watching intently, observing him, studying him like he was a major discovery.

"Professor Sato? Are you awake?"

"Hm...I recognize your voices," he said, "but I can't seem to recall you...or this place for that matter."

"Professor Sato. Does the phrase _Odo Island_ mean anything for you?" Erika asked tentatively.

He thought for a moment. The young woman to his left walked over to Erika.

Ishiro looked to his right. He was hooked up to an electrocardiogram and had an IV in his left arm's vein.

"Odo Island...Odo, that name seems somewhat familiar. Tell me, are we on such an island right now?"

"We are. How about this Professor Sato," Akane responded.

"Wow, I'm a professor. Neat," the old man said with a smile. "That's good, right?"

"Yes. That is your formal title. Your full name is Ishiro Sato. Do you remember that?"

"Uhm, let's see...yes, yes I think I do...my name is Ishiro Sato. What am I like?"

Akane and Erika huffed in partial defeat.

"Amnesia...great," Akane grumbled to herself.

"You remember your name at least, that's good," Erika said comfortingly while rubbing the temple of her head.

Ishiro gave a small smile and nodded in agreement, confusion to his identity still plastered on his face.

Just then Yamane, Shinzo, Emiko and Hideo entered through the tent entrance.

"Ishiro, I hope you are doing better now," Yamane said quietly, seeing Ishiro awake and feigning a smile on his worried face.

"We hope you didn't lose one too many marbles Professor Sato," Shinzo said, awkwardly trying to relieve the strange tension in the room with a bit of humor. Erika punched him in the shoulder, garnering a few chuckles from Hideo and Emiko.

"We hope you can recover well Professor Sato. You gave us all a scare," Emiko spoke over the rustle.

Ishiro blinked several times, a blank expression at these newcomers. He then smiled brightly and said, "Hello everyone. I don't remember any of you but I feel as though I should. Very nice to meet you all."

"Uh oh, that's not good," Hideo huffed out. Sighs of concern circled the room.

One of the researchers who doubled as a medic came in the tent. He walked over to Erika and talked to her privately for a moment. Then he focused on Ishiro.

"Try and take it easy Professor Sato. Rest and relax for as long as you need."

He then bowed to the group, exiting promptly.

"Question time," Akane said to herself, leaning in a bit closer to Ishiro to directly connect with him. "I better work up to the big one."

She readied herself, offering Ishiro a bottled water. He gladly took it, and drank the whole bottle in a single chug.

"Ishiro, can you recall anything from the last few hours?"

"I can't say I can, uhm...Akane I think, right?"

"Exactly right Ishiro. Cool. So, nothing...strange at all?"

"Well, it's curious that I don't know who I am, but beyond that I can't recall anything anomalous beyond right now."

"Weird how he's so nonchalant about not having any memory, don't you think Hideo?" Emiko whispered over to him.

"Well, he's relaxed, nothing stressful is happening right now, so keeping everything calm is probably making this ordeal easier to handle."

"I have one more question Ishiro...one that may help you remember."

"Akane...?" Erika asked in an abrasive, worried tone.

"You know we're going to have to ask that question to him eventually Erika. It may bring him out!"

Akane and Erika debated each other on how to proceed. Ishiro stared blankly at the bed sheets. Yamane leaned over to Shinzo and whispered, "Since when have Professor Shiragami and Ms. Yashiro been on a first name basis?"

"Since they've been half-sisters," Shinzo whispered back in Yamane's ear.

"Really? There's got to be at least a decade between them," Yamane said in subtle surprise.

"Same mother?"

"Same father...the man wasn't exactly committed to Erika's mother, if you know what I mean," Shinzo growled, the information oddly upsetting him. "Best not to mention that fact; they keep it very secret."

"Understood," Yamane replied.

"FINE...alright Akane!" Erika said, "I'll ask the question, only because it may jostle his mind back, on a slim chance! This could be worse for him than anything, you know that, right?"

"What else have we got? The medic can't say for sure whether this line of inquiry is good or bad. We've got to act!"

"Hastily and prematurely no less, but I'd prefer Masako not to deal with Ishiro in his state...I'll ask it."

She sat in a chair and handed Ishiro a thermos.

"It's tea Ishiro, it may help in jogging your memory back."

He sheepishly took a sip. "That's good."

"Now, Ishiro, please think carefully about this question. Do you remember anything about a dress and a...a silhouette?"

The whole room froze in silence. Everyone tried not staring at Ishiro: a futile effort. He could tell the gravity of this question, so he relaxed and thought about anything that would pop up.

"Hm...a dress...a silhouette...' he repeated. Yamane walked over to Erika and Akane, whispering, "Do you think this is wise? In his state?"

Before Erika could respond Ishiro kept repeating the word.

"Silhouette...silhouette...silhou...SILHOUETTE!" He yelled out. Torrents of memories coming back to him, he started sweating profusely.

"EVERYONE! EVERYTHING! I REMEMBER IT ALL!"

He rose his upper body from the covers, pulled the patches off his chest and ripped the IV needle from his arm. He coughed several times. It looked as though he forcibly regained his composure, putting on a straight face. It was calm, yet had a somber quality, his eyes with dark circles, the color in his skin gone from the shock his body underwent.

"My colleagues. My students...my friends. I'm deeply sorry. I...couldn't control myself when I saw those remains. Seeing them set me off somehow and... I've put you all threw a horrible, traumatic experience."

Ishiro paused, then faced Akane.

"Especially you Akane. I'm sorriest to you." Ishiro bowed his head in strained shame.

"Don't worry Professor Sato. I've been through worst," Akane said smiling, trying to lighten the ordeal she and everyone went through.

" I didn't harm you in any way, mentally or physically Akane, did I."

"I'll admit, it was unnerving to see you like that, but never did you harm me. You were trying to keep me safe from...a silhouette."

"Right,' Ishiro huffed out, "..the silhouette."

"We're just glad that you're fully with us Professor," Erika said kindly to him, beaming a warm smile towards him.

"My wife...did she elaborate anything with you? Maybe why I had that breakdown?"

Erika and Yamane shook their heads, although Yamane seemed to radiate a sagacious facial appearance.

Ishiro thought to himself, "He has something of an idea about me now. It's only a matter of time till I can verifiably know what's on his mind."

"Ishiro, can you explain what you mean by a silhouette," Yamane hesitantly asked, walking to the foot of the bed.

"Yamane, I need to borrow you and Professors Oguchi and Otani to help study and analyze some GIS and LiDAR data taken for the island...you have taken LiDAR readings for Odo, right?"

"Yes I, we...uhm," Yamane coughed, trying to figure out where Ishiro was going with this, "we have several LiDAR screen shots and GIS models for the island, but you need to rest for a while after that episode."

"Nonsense Yamane. I've rested for," Ishiro paused and looked at his wrist watch, "almost three hours. Some green tea and a bit of food is all I need."

"With all due respect Ishiro, that is nonsense. I must insist that you recover for at least the rest of the day."

"You want nonsense Yamane? Alright," Ishiro said, putting his glasses and getting the excess medical equipment still attached off. "Nonsense is inviting a team of biologists to an archaeological dig site for unspecified purposes in the hopes of determining what happened over half a century ago, which is supposedly already known according to the Japanese Government, which means we're just wasting out time. Nonsense is having a team of paleontologists helping archeologists on an island that most definitely has no fossil remnants to speak of. Nonsense is having a tent full of Geiger counters and other kinds of radiation-detection equipment."

The occupants slowly back away from the intense drilling Ishiro directed to Yamane, who looked visibly shaken from Ishiro's words. Shinzo looked over at Erika with a great big, "I TOLD YOU SO,"face.

Ishiro continued on.

"I can go on, or I can state that I have a feeling we both know why we're on this island right now; a similar purpose, to find answers, for different reasons, for different purposes. Let's dispatch the secrecy, shall we?"

"Ishiro, you and everyone here have signed the confidentiality agreements several hours ago. If I divulge the details of this project, and you discuss your experiences what happened sixty years ago, we can all succeed in finding the answers, together. I need you word," Yamane backed up to let the whole group hear him, "I need everyone's word. If you all agree, what we're about to discuss, quite possibly endeavor on does not leave our group or agency awareness. This is a matter of national security under the Japanese Government. Is this clear?"

"Whoa...this just got serious," Hideo whispered to Emiko and Shinzo.

"What is this Professor Yamane, some clandestine government operation on an archeological dig site?" Shinzo asked curtly.

"Students, Professors Mafune and Shiragami, do you agree to keep this information top secret? If you don't want any part of this, I'd recommend leaving now and returning to the cabins," Ishiro announced.

"This is going kind of fast Professor Sato. Shouldn't we think about this a bit longer?" Erika asked worryingly.

"Well..." Yamane coughed out awkwardly, "technically... you are all legally required to be part of this operation now, given what you've seen, heard, and experienced. I can maybe get you released, provided you sign another security release form; just so you know, a few people that took this option were relocated to Sapporo."

"I'm done with signing off secrecy documents! I plan on being involved in this investigation as long as needed," Ishiro announced loudly.

"Grandfather," Emiko asked, "is this dig site that serious? A matter of national security?"

"I'm afraid it is Emiko. Recent discoveries and sightings in the last three decades have pushed the government to create an emergency department to covertly search for a special set of unknown phenomena."

"Phenomena?" Shinzo asked, curiosity replacing his tactless mood.

"Yes, abnormal phenomena not grounded or predicted by the current understanding of nature or science."

"Just what kind of phenomena are we talking about Professor Yamane? Geophysical? Atmospheric? Astronomical?"

"Actually," he replied to Shinzo, "the direction is leaning more biological. I believe Ishiro knows what we are looking for."

"Again, if anyone takes exception to getting conscripted in this investigation team, please retreat to the cabins now and we can try resolve the bureaucratic issues later," Ishiro stated again.

"I'm in," Akane said immediately, almost yelling out in exasperation. "I only need an anthropology credit to finish my B.S. degree; I can easily retake it again."

"If we agree," Hideo spoke up, "will the university and our anthropology professor pause our progress in the class?'

"Consider it done," Ishiro replied happily. "In fact, I can arrange for this investigation to count towards both your required internship and research experience for both Bachelor and Master degrees."

"What do you think Akane?" Hideo asked.

"We'll also reimburse you financially for your time," Yamane said, adding to the appeal of the deal.

"Then I'm defiantly in!" Hideo said with a big smile.

"Erika, Shinzo, your research and classes will have to be put on hold. I can find temporary replacements to teach them for you. Will that be okay?"

"As long as Erika and I can chose the lecturers and assistants to care for our samples, we'll be fine. Is that permissible Ishiro?"

"Certainly Shinzo."

"Erika?" Shinzo asked. "Do you want to be part of something potentially huge, or continue work on studying plant DNA and cell reactions to various types of ionizing radiation?"

"The prior Shinzo. I'm in too Ishiro."

"Thank you everyone. We'll spend a few more days here, then head back to Tokyo to work with the agency...what's the agency called Yamane? I think we can know now that everyone has agreed to be officially part of it."

"It's not... officially recognized and doesn't have a set name; right now it's generally called the Anomalous Abiotic and Biotic Events Agency (AABEA). It's a covert joint operation between the JSDF (Japan Self Defense Force) and the JMA (Japan Meteorological Agency). Only the highest officials in government know if its existence. Welcome to the club."

"Well then, lets be off, "Ishiro said, fully clothed now. He beckoned everyone to follow him. As they began moving, Yamane held back to his spot to pull his granddaughter to the side and discuss privately.

"One moment Emiko. I want to make sure you are certain you want to be part of this investigation. Once you're in, there's no easy way of returning back. This isn't just top secret government affairs; this also has the extremely likely potential to become a military operation."

"I highly doubt oddball research is going to conscript me into the JSDF grandfather."

"You'd be surprised Emiko. Please, don't get involved if you don't have to."

"Please understand this grandfather. I've always wanted to apply my degree in Paleontology to some kind of effort or research with you."

"It's spectacular you already have a Paleobiology Bachelors degree for being only twenty-two. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know grandfather. To be honest with you though, I don't want to go back to the college yet. Not until I've had some time to think about my relationship with Daisuke."

"I've been wanting to ask about that. What's happened?"

"He's become too obsessed. He's absolutely genius when it comes to chemistry and the physical sciences, but he's stupid when it comes to people. Daisuke's drifted from me, maybe not intentionally, but he's not making any effort to keep our relationship afloat. I'm passionate about my field, but I don't let it alienate me from my friends or family."

"So then, are you and Mr. Ogata...?"

"Well, Hideo is a spectacular friend. We're sort of becoming more than friends now, so I need to figure out if I want to stay with Daisuke or not."

"Well my grandchild, either the theoretical chemist or the molecular biophysicist?" Yamane said jokingly.

"No!" she replied, her eyes and face slushing a tint of red, "the one who cares for me."

"Probably the molecular biophysicist then?"

"It doesn't matter what he studies grandfather, just who he is."

"You are too wise beyond your years Emiko. I trust you to take any action you feel is required for your well-being. It's your business. You can be part of the investigation team."

"Thank you grandfather," Emiko beamed back up, revealing in the joy of now being able to do work alongside her grandfather on official business, and having more time to contemplate.

"Just be ready to have some your major biological conceptions shattered several times; it's brutal."

"My conceptions shattered? Grandfather? Grandfather, wait for me," she said yelling for him as he walked ahead to catch up, knowing full well she'd be hot on his trail. Halfway to the main conference room stood Hideo, waiting patiently for Emiko and Professor Yamane.

"What about my conceptions? You mean minor details or larger concepts grandfather?"

"Column A, column B. You'll know soon enough. First we need to check with the others."

"Emiko, Professor Yamane, is all well," Hideo asked as formally and respectfully as possible.

"All is well. Let's go," Yamane said, before turning to Hideo and saying, "...and thank you for supporting and caring for my granddaughter Mr. Ogata."

Hideo's color drained, his facial movements froze. He mumbled out, "ehm...[cough], the pleasure is all mine sir. Thank you for the compliment."

"Keep it up. At this rate I may be a great-grandfather."

"GRANDFATHER!" Emiko shouted, shock and embarrassment plastered on her and Hideo's faces. Yamane was having a hardy internal laugh.

As they regained control they walked up the steps. Akane was on her personal computer about to head inside. She held the door, then all three proceeded to available seats huddled around a small circular table with a projector in the center. Ishiro was talking with Professors Oguchi and Otani. Professor Oguchi loaded up several GIS database models of the island, along with the most recent patched-together LiDAR map of Odo Island.

As soon as the LiDAR screen came up, Ishiro asked for control. He took a tablet from his pack and connected it with the main terminal, now having his own mouse. He pulled out a digital pen and started drawing on the screen. He first circled over the landslide area, drawing arrows and placing symbolic landmarks. Center of the landslide was a mark dubbed "tower." Another was dubbed "Dress,"by the most recent dig site southeast of their location. The third site was "Whale Jaw" by the center coast while the fourth was "School," the southwest-most area.

"Getting your bearings are we" Yamane asked.

"Sixty years is a long time. It doesn't help when there's twenty-five meters of earth over your memories."

He traced an erratic path through the landslide, making a note between two ridges that this area was once the existing hillside. Ishiro traced a path from there heading north behind a small ridge, before backtracking to a small valley and ridge directly northeast of the landslide. This was the same area the team found Ishiro during his episode. A series of large surficial impressions at the base of the valley stood out. Ishiro began edging them in with the digital pen; they looked like massive four-toed footprints _._

Meanwhile Akane was searching through multiple video media websites while tracking the progress on the projector screen above. The new search yielded the same results: nothing.

"DAMN IT! There's got to be something," she said internally.

Nothing she did was garnering any useful results. She tried one more website: Youtube. She entered a new search for "strange fog beast." Multiple American monster movies and dubbed anime/cartoon videos came up, with a few songs towards the middle list. She was about to give up until she scrolled to the bottom screen; a series of personal camera videos were posted as a playlist set called, " _Trinidad, Ca Oil Disaster Footage: Parts 1-4._ " Posted only thirty-seven minutes ago on an obscure user account, each video had a handful of views. She clicked on the videos and watched them one by one.

In a span of eight minutes she watched something...nightmarish. Horror and reality aligned in the most ugly, sublime way possible.

"I've got to show this to Professor Sato!"

Akane downloaded the videos from Youtube; it would only be a matter of time before the US government would find and take these videos offline permanently. She pasted them together in a single video composed of four parts.

She walked over to the huddled Professors at the computer terminals near the projector, trying to figure out extra meaningful details from the LiDAR data and make a model GIS track. Akane noticed a long, deep indentation between the digitally outlined gently tapped Ishiro on the shoulder.

"Yes Akane?"

"Professor Sato, I've found some video footage of a disaster that happened hours ago in the US that I strongly believe pertains to this investigation."

Yamane, Oguchi and Otani looked blankly at her, Oguchi formed an annoyed face, as though he was just rudely interrupted.

"Do you mind if I play the footage for you to evaluate gentlemen?"

"Can it wait Ms. Yashiro? We've come upon some extremely important findings. Come back to us later on it, will you?"

"Now hold on Professor Oguchi," Yamane responded, "We are all contributing members in this investigation. If Ms. Yashiro claims to have found something of relevance, then we must view it."

"How can you be certain she understands the basics of discerning credible information?"

Akane screamed in her head, "Right in front of me? Ass!"

"I can personally vouch for Ms. Yashiro's abilities. She's done much more rigorous research with me in her advanced classes," Ishiro replied back. Oguchi just mumbled.

She silently laughed in her head at the irony of the research method, "Youtube, who would have thought."

"Let's all see this footage, shall we Ms. Yashiro?" Yamane asked amiably.

"Yes Professor Yamane. Professor Sato, I should warn you. This could be unsettling to watch. That goes for everyone."

"I'll inform you if I feel another episode coming on."

Akane put a small USB device in the computer. A file popped on screen called "Disaster Footage." She opened the file, activated a program that would convert the English dialogue into Japanese subtitles, and pressed play.

Temporary black, then two young American men in their twenties came on screen. They were in a vehicle, the passenger with a big smile holding the camera phone taking the video, the other driving with a bit of a sour look on his face. The passenger refocused the view out the passenger car window and recorded; wisping fog of varying thickness enshrined the dark sunset beyond view with sparse opaque outlines of homes and streetlights. The footage looked extremely clear and hardly pixilated. The driver began speaking, the converted subtitles now popping up.

"This fog is messed up. You couldn't have chosen another time to see Trinidad dumbass?" he said, huffing out a large breathe. He turned the volume on the radio down a bit.

"It's beautiful Dan. The fog makes it cool and eery. Gives Hitchcock and Twilight Zone vibes. No wonder he filmed down the coast. Besides, I've driven in worse."

"Your mom's driven in worse," he said in a mocking voice.

"Kind of like how she _drove_ you in my life?"

"You know that was totally accidental, right Steve? Never meant for her to knock your dinner in my lap."

"Best spill ever! Who'd have thought she did it on purpose? Your Dad took the news pretty well too."

"You know they made bets on my orientation? My mom won apparently."

"She knows you too well. Oh, neat. We should try that Eatery on the way back," he said looking to his right, smiling while fiddling with the camera phone.

"You kidding Steve? Two restaurant visits? Jesus, it's like a ball-and-chain with you. Sometimes I wish California didn't legalize our marriage...that or my Dad didn't object at the ceremony," Dan said, laughing under his breath.

"DAN! You are such a hypocritical Rihanna-hating, wasabi tuna eating closeted otaku with the most disgraceful fashion sense imaginable!"

"Wow," Dan choked out laughing loudly and clapping his hands together, "...that just made my day. I'm kidding Steve. I just hate driving in fog is all...and losing all my money."

"OH LORDIE! Let me drive if you hate it then, alright? Besides, it looked like there was a fire at the Eatery, so it's probably closed. Trinidad lighthouse shouldn't be too far off now..."

"It should be on our left...hm, what's that in the road ahead of us?"

As the vehicle kept moving, the camera zoomed in on a lantern lying in the road, dark and brass-colored. The light kept fazing on and off inside its broken glass fixture.

"Well...sucks for whoever lost that on the way to the harbor; it looks neat," Steve said.

"Look further out, to the right by the house."

The video panned out to the overall view outside the windshield. The sea cliffs and lighthouse to their left, and homes to their right. Looking past the lantern they saw a pile of wood, crossing a grassy front yard where a boat was smashed in the front entrance of a home.

"Holy crap! How'd that get there?" Dan said loudly. He turned the radio off.

"We should check and see if anyone's hurt. I don't see any emergency personnel around," Steve stated, his head swiveling around.

They moved their vehicle to the side of the pile of broken wood when Steve yelled out, "SHIT DAN! PULL LEFT! PULL LEFT!"

The camera showed an object flying right towards them, smashing into the front of their vehicle before it ricocheted out of view. The video cut to black for several seconds, before images with gargled audio came live again.

The camera was on the floor. The men's legs could be seen.

"COME ON STEVE! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

The camera jostled to a new view. Dan was pulling Steve out of a wedged spot between the airbag and seat. One huge tug from Dan and they disappeared out of shot through Dan's side. A hand reached for the camera and grabbed it. Steve looked at it to see if it was damaged.

"Are you alright Steve?"

"I'm okay...My god, your Lexus Dan."

"I could give two shits about the car. You're okay! It's a God Damn miracle. Wait...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL VIDEOTAPING?"

"That's what hit us Dan," Steve said, focusing his camera from their car with a collapsed front-end to a fishing boat split in two in the middle of the intersection.

"We're going to need this footage for your insurance company," Steve continued, before fire engines in the background blasted the air with their sirens. They headed their way, accelerating once past Steve and Dan. Both tried waving them down; they continued towards the harbor.

"Jerkoffs!" Steve said loudly as they disappeared in the foggy street. Seconds later sounds of tire-skidding, metal crunching and multiple car-horn blasts echoed out. The lights on the fire engine flipped at an angle out of sight.

"What's happening Dan?"

"Some serious shit Steve. We've got to get out of here."

More skidding sounds. Steve turned the camera behind them; an old pathfinder, grey and black came hurtling around the corner. Then a massive crash came from their left.

Steve turned the camera quickly enough to catch glimpse of a large white ship smashing into the Lighthouse, flipping at an extreme angle several times and crushing the speeding pathfinder, rocketing it off the cliff.

"HOLY SHIT!" both said and ducked.

The ship's bow passed inches above their bodies. It barrel- rolled into multiple homes on the street, shattering them and catching the debris on fire. Several large explosions on the properties followed.

The video footage cut black, followed by the title "Part Two."

Dan and Steve were running towards a church. Hidden in the fog towards the harbor horrific sounds of metal warping and explosions filled the air, mixed with faint cries of screaming.

"PICK UP GOD DAMN IT!" Dan yelled into his phone. "911 is not answering Steve! All operators are busy!"

"Our luck! Think this something to do with the earthquake earlier Dan?"

"No clue, though I'm pretty sure this isn't because of a tsunami. There's no wave. DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I'm gonna try again."

Steve ran down the street towards the settled commotion, his camera still on. Dan yelled in the background at him to come back. He turned to the corner left and zoomed at the wreckage down the street. The outline of the ship in the fog was partially visible; large in size and white in color, the stern was in total flames. A thud came from it; something big dropped off the ship to the ground.

The camera zoomed to lettering further along its side reading, "NOAA OKEANOS EXPLORER." Next to the name was a huge tear in the metal hull along the entire lower bow.

A bluish-white flash in the dark harbor fog glared into view from the right. Multiple explosive sounds boomed across the landscape, followed by sounds of tearing metal thundering far off in the distance.

"What the hell was that," Steve said in a hurried state.

Steve ran back down next to Dan, still standing by the church waiting for 911 to clear up. A series of huge vibrating thuds grew bigger and bigger until a dark outline in the fog barreled towards them, saturated in the resonance of twisting, shredded metal.

"Oh [BEEP]ing lordie...RUN! RUN!"

They ran. The camera refocused on the goliath object coming closer to view; a massive, torn-apart oil tanker drenching the landscape with fiery oil, bulldozing dozens of homes to wreckage. The ship flipped several more times until the bow smashed into the front entrance of the church where they stood only ten seconds ago.

The screen went pitch black again, the words, "Part Three," rolled over the screen.

The two men were frantically running down a steep trail, Dan with the makeshift bandages on his left hand and right arm, Steve walking with a minor limp. He still held onto the camera. A quick glance from the camera showed above them the outline of the destroyed lighthouse's base structure. They passed a white anchor that was wedged in the bushes. The camera focused to the left up the hill, garnering glances of roaring flames and huge black clouds of smoke choking the fog. The sight juxtaposed the green scenery along the trail they rushed through.

"You sure this is safe Dan?'

"No. Nowhere is safe, but this is the farthest from up there."

"Why is this happening? WHY THE FU-," was all he could say before a deep, resonating low roar rocked the landscape.

"What in God's name was that?"

Several explosions echoed above the hillside. When they arrived at the shoreline, they saw the outline of the flattened pathfinder flipped on its side.

"STEVE YOU IDIOT! THIS WAY!"

"I'M CHECKING TO SEE IF ANYONE'S STILL ALIVE!"

"NO ONE COULD HAVE MADE IT THROUGH THAT!"

The camera motioned as close inside the vehicle as it could. The sight was horrifying. The bloody, flattened bodies of a man in the passenger seat and a woman in the drivers seat. Out of view, the sound of gaging and vomiting from Steve. Dan's voice came in.

"JESUS CHRIST...I..there' nothing we can do for them Steve."

"GOD DAMN IT! YOU ASSHOLE!" Steve roared in the fog, staring straight upwards in the sky.

Steve noticed on the ground by the pathfinder a cellphone, still on and in good condition.

"Still works...after all that?"

Steve got a good look at the bent license plate number and said in a chocked voice, "California 2015, license plate number NWEST720."

They jogged up the shoreline. Steve messed with the phone and tried to find the last recent call. The camera viewed the screen contact listing. The last call log was, "Son."

Then the video footage cut black again for the final part, followed by the title "Part Four."

The camera appeared to have been set on a picnic table, getting a view up along the shoreline where they came from southwest of the town. The fog in their vicinity cleared. One could get a good view of Trinidad harbor, the fog, fire and smoke still enveloping the area around it. A brilliant, gold-yellow raging inferno could be made out from the far distance. A small stream of oil seemed to be spilling into the waters. Dan and Steve were sitting on an opposite picnic table, facing the same direction as the camera in the corner left.

"We're alive...thank god, I can't believe we're alive?" Dan exclaimed.

"I can't believe any of this is happening," Steve chocked out, his voice cracked.

Then thunderous, rhythmic steps vibrated through their feet.

Booms rumbled the camera's audio on the ground. Steve picked it up and tried refocusing on the landscape view above them.

The camera then zoomed towards the source of the thundering steps. A moment passed. Nothing

Then, one by one, a row of massive, jagged spike-like objects rose high out of the fog, creating turbulent flow patterns in the black smoke. Seconds later a massive, moving entity popped into view. The jagged spikes were attached along the colossal dark moving figure. It was taller than the hill on its left. In the bottom left screen, partly hidden in the fog was a serpent-like tail waiving around. The entity was only in view for about six seconds, then it could only be heard. The mass seemed to be reverberating growls and rumbles.

"What the [audio bleep] is that?" Dan whispered, horrified by this view.

"OH MY FU-."

A wailing, horrible eardrum-rupturing roar blasted the audio. The sound waves vibrated the camera speakers, before the audio cut off, and the camera footage ended.

The group just stared, silent for minutes, trying to grasp what they just witnessed. Then Akane spoke up.

"Was that a giant monster?"

The color in Ishiro's face drained away again, wide-eyed at the screen. He threw up in a trash can, shooing away a concerned Erika, telling her that he was alright, just taken aback.

"I can't believe it's still around," Ishiro said in disbelief. "After all this time, it's come back."

His face made a strange combination of being both petrified and...curious.

Emiko now grasped what her grandfather meant by "shattered conceptions in biology."

"What ever it was, it seems like that was the cause of all that death and destruction," Hideo said.

"I just checked for the video link again. It's been taken offline already. No other media site I can access has it now, or any reference to it. Luckily I saved copies of the display screens before that happened."

"Ms. Yashiro, are you absolutely certain this isn't faked footage?" Otani asked, still noticeably disturbed.

"It isn't fake. That's it..." Ishiro said, a low, solemn tone in his voice. "The silhouette."

"Can we confirm anything from this footage to be authentic or viably accurate?" Professor Oguchi asked.

"I can," Shinzo interrupted. "In the part two footage, the white ship that flipped onto land and crushed that vehicle? I worked on that white ship in the part two footage ten years ago, the research vessel Okeanos Explorer; we were performing various types of marine research and deep-sea sampling."

He turned his laptop around and showed the group two pages, each with a different set of search results. One was a search for "Trinidad Disaster," the other, "Marine Traffic Positions." The first paged showed several news articles only hours old detailing an oil disaster and explosion from an unknown oil tanker in Trinidad, California. The second showed the locations of ships off the California coastline. Shinzo focussed on the first page, downloading, saving and backing up all the available news related to Trinidad. Next he went to the second page, clicked on an online tracking system for commercial ships, zoomed in on Northern California, getting closer to the area until finally over Trinidad."

"See that?" Shinzo asked the group.

"I see it...I just..can't believe that's real," Erika said.

"There are two ships on land according to this GPS tracker. One is labelled the NOAA Okeanos Explorer just by the cliffs...the one in the footage that those two men zoomed in on; the other is called the Cygnus Voyager, a massive oil tanker in the center of the town. So yes, it seems that we can tentatively confirm that a major event that's within the confines of research for this team has happened."

"Good God," Otani remarked.

"Only a matter time before those ships are taken off the public database," Oguchi opinionated.

"We need to go there," Ishiro said. Everyone froze.

"Go...there...ha...ha ha..Ha! You're kidding, right Ishiro," Oguchi said, "to a disaster zone?"

"Yamane has many connections for immediate travel and site investigation approval. I think this AABEA agency will want a team to investigate. We're the best qualified," Ishiro responded calmly, a blank expression on his face while sipping some of the tea in his thermos.

"You realize what you're asking of me, right Ishiro?" Yamane said, walking towards Ishiro and leaning against the table. "You want me to somehow assemble a flight plan to fly across the Pacific as soon as possible to a site that's arguably under military and scientific quarantine by the US government, no telling if we can get permission to do our investigation so we can analyse what's arguably hell-on-Earth? "

"That's a pretty good summation Yamane...yes. Can you get us there?"

"It's not a question of can...it's a question of will. I can get us there, I can get approval from the US federal government with help from ours since this is also partly an American operation too, so-"

"Wait a second," Ishiro interrupted Yamane, "you didn't elaborate that fact to us. Since when has the US been involved in this operation?"

"Since the US possessed important information that helped start the investigation here on Odo, but never mind that. Are you sure you want to get us involved to this extant?"

Ishiro made a small smile, then relaxed his muscles to an expressionless face. He sipped his tea, looked at the bandages on his arm, then at the projector showing an article Shinzo just popped up with a nighttime photo of a highway clogged with a huge traffic jam, emergency responders and military personnel. Another photo on the website showed people running past a four-car accident next to a Chevron gas station. The foggy night sky was lit up by the mammoth flames and belching smoke in the far background. The minor outline of a very large ship in the middle of the town could be made out.

"I think you and I suspected, quietly and in private, that Odo would not be unique for much longer. Something's happening right now..."

Ishiro turned to the video screen and scrolled the footage to the outline of the entity. Seething with rage, he roared out, "...AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I DON'T FIND OUT WHAT IT IS AND FIGURE OUT HOW TO DESTROY IT!"

His face contorted with hate; pure hatred and anger, frightening everyone in the room.

"My...my apologies. I didn't mean to lose myself."

"Clearly," Shinzo said, "you have some history that needs unpacking. When you're ready, just let us know."

"Absolutely Ishiro," Erika joined in.

"I fully approve this idea myself," Otani said, "but Oguchi and I need to stay on Odo for further investigations."

"I'm not so certain that I'm needed here now, "Oguchi chimed in. "My missing vector forces seem pretty explainable by that unknown organism in the footage."

"Which is why you and I need to compile the report and finally resolve those model prediction errors you're having. Odo will be our first report. Trinidad will be the second."

"I see you point," Oguchi said, nodding in defeat.

Shinzo then spoke up.

"So, in regard to this small coastal town in the United States, what's the principle plan of action," Otani asked."

"Well..."

"Well what Yamane," Ishiro asked.

"I do have the seaplane loaned out for another day. On the way over we can write up our proposed investigation and methodology; get the ball rolling on the report writing, if you will."

"That Albatross seaplane you've got can't go very fast though," Hideo said. "It's best speed is probably two-hundred kilometres per hour. Not counting the time and sparse touch-downs to fuel up, we could be losing precious investigative time just travelling."

"That's right grandfather. We'd need a plane much faster, something on the order of nine-hundred kilometres per hour," Emiko added.

"Good thing I have a wealthy friend who's living in Saipan right now. He owns a Bombardier business jet, and just happens to owe me a favour."

"That's settled then," Ishiro said triumphantly. "We all need to pack up and get ready to leave as soon as possible."

"Hold on Professor Sato. Remember that I am technically still in charge of this operation,"Otani said, rising out of his seat and heading towards an equipment container.

"I"ll agree to this, but in return you need to tell to us in as much detail as possible about what happened here when you were a boy. You're both an advisor and key witness now. We can spare thirty minutes before your team departs," Otani said, pulling out a video camera and voice recorder, setting it on a tripod next to him. Oguchi began ushering everyone else except Yamane out of the room.

"Let them stay Professor Otani," Ishiro said forcefully. "They're members; they have a right to hear this too. That's my condition."

"Alright then. Sorry. Just thought you wanted some privacy with this," Otani responded sheepishly. "You're permitted to stay everyone. This is going to be taped and recorded, so please do not interrupt. You're welcome to perform research on those monitors while this recording happens."

Yamane walked up and wished him luck. All took their seats, Emiko and her grandfather at one terminal, Hideo on her left, Erika and Akane to their right. Akane got back up and grabbed Ishiro's thermos and brought it to him.

"Thank you Aka-."

Akane gave him a gentle hug. "Please don't stress yourself, okay Professor Sato? Or I'll call your wife. Speaking of which, she needs to be informed of this new development."

"I'll call her when this is over. She'll be very understanding...after the first few minutes of chewing me out," he chuckled. Akane went back to her spot.

Otani turned a few of the brightest lights off and turned on a gentler yellowish light, to get less luminous glare in the interview tape.

"Shall I start?"

"Yes please. First please give me an overview of what you'll discuss, then an elaboration on your experiences," Otani said encouragingly.

Ishiro looked into the video camera and began.

"Thank you. Now, I must submit on record that these events took place over sixty years ago, so the details may pop up sporadically; my memory is not as it use to be. I will try and recount my observations, experiences and the unusual horrors that caused the deaths of almost every villager here on Odo Island. Most importantly, I will talk about what caused this calamity, an enormous, unknown organism that I've invested my professional career secretly trying to comprehend and understand. I refer to it as... the was Friday, August 20th, 1954, a cloudy and foggy morning on Odo Island..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Saipan Rendezvous

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at Saipan International Airport in ten minutes," the captain of the Albatross Seaplane announced over the intercom.

7:08 pm. Six hours since departing Odo Island. The sun hung low over the horizon, blasting the clear-blue sky into the coming onslaught of twilight reds, purple, yellows on the west horizon. Black sky encroached from the east, outlining the far off tropical palms and tall exotic vegetation.

Ishiro and Yamane sat in the front row on the plane's double-seated right side. Both were typing on their laptops. A topographic map of Trinidad was wedged in the space between Yamane and his window. Erika and Shinzo sat immediately behind them, while Emiko and Hideo sat behind Erika and Shinzo. Akane was the only team member on the left side of the plane, in Ishiro's prior single front row seat.

"It's nice to get a confirming opinion from a colleague," Yamane said. "I mean, we tend to disagree on the details, but that's progress. We're the best of the best; a power team."

"Are we going to learn the identity of your friend helping us Yamane?"

"Probably. Probably not. He keeps on constant guard to not divulge his business affairs. The only thing I can say about him is that he's very amiable and extroverted, involved in global geopolitics and economics, and has an interest in aviation technology. He's also quite monetarily helpful and always willing to help when able, so, here we are! On another note though Ishiro, after Trinidad, we should backtrack eastwards to survey a few other islands."

"Which ones?"

"The Marshall Islands. What do you think Ishiro?"

"Hmm... I've long suspected the testing there may be related, though I didn't fully realize the relevance of radioactivity until I saw those radiation sensors at camp."

"Really? How did you not think of radiation being relevant Ishiro?"

"Until now I had no data to go off of. You know Odo has been off limits for any kind of research or visitation since 1955. Even with my notoriety and academic standing I've never been able to get official permission to do my own research there. Why did you think I was so surprised to be invited there by you? "

"Hence why it pays to have connections,"Yamane gloated.

"Hence why I know you," Ishiro replied in an equally boisterous expression. "In all seriousness though Yamane, do you suspect the nuclear tests in the Marshall Islands had any relevant effect on the creature?"

"Six months before the Odo Incident forty-seven nuclear tests occurred on the Marshall Islands. A confidential 1955 survey on Odo found dangerously high levels of radiation under the landslide. The radioactive soil contained fallout properties similar to those of the Castle Operation tests. The type of radiation detected, plus the time frame? I think this is no coincidence. It's incontrovertible to me that this creature has radioactive properties that descend from those tests. How this came about is your area of expertise."

"I've considered the connection for a very, very long time now, over fifty years. I have no testable hypotheses. The only viable explanations I've come up with are extravagant and well beyond the current confines of the physical and biological sciences. I do have two tentative conclusions based on my research."

"What are they Ishiro?"

"First, that the current body of science is insufficient to properly explain this creature. For this creature to exist, basic laws of physics and chemistry and theories in biology, paleontology and evolutionary history need serious reevaluation, refinement or rejection. The second..."

Ishiro paused for a moment, keeping Yamane on edge. Ishiro pulled out a small black bag between his legs. Inside was a solid black case with metal snaps and two combinations. Inside the case was a foam mesh covering the interior. Inside the mesh he pulled out a wrinkled, old rag that smelled of fish and dirt. Within that rag was a velour cloth, pearl and cream-colored. He opened it up and pulled out a small flute, worn down but otherwise in pristine shape. He held it in his hands delicately, wiping off any particulates that may have attached to it.

Yamane, shocked by actually seeing the object from the story, stammered out, "Ishiro, is that Akira's Komabue?"

"...it needs to be annihilated."

Erika and Shinzo sat behind them. Overhearing Ishiro's comments, she tried refocusing on her task at hand. Erika was analyzing the radiation data detected from soil samples deep underneath the Odo landslide. Shinzo was slouched asleep, drool streaming down his right chin, making a translucent trail on the window.

"Why Erika? Why did you sit with Shinzo? Unless it's a bioluminescent jellyfish or whatever deep sea bug, he doesn't help. I swear Shinzo."

The seaplane turned at a slight angle to the left. Shinzo's head tilted from the window onto Erika's shoulder.

"Don't strike him, don't strike him, don't strike him," she said in a mantra to control her irritated state. A line of drool trickled down her sleeve.

"That's it...SHINZO," she yelled loudly in his ear, poking the dry side of his face, garnering momentary glances from the others. He gargled out, "What, are we there yet?"

"We will be. In the mean time, wake up, here's a towel, and wipe your damn saliva off my shoulder and the plane window...please."

"Oh...sorry Erika. I'm sorry for salivating on you in my sleep."

"Just please try to refrain from drooling on me when sleeping. You should get up now anyways."

Shinzo wiped his face off, along with Erika's saturated shoulder. He yawned louldy, his jaw stretching wide like a lion yawn. He then stretched his arms and legs, cracking his neck and back. Something strange took shape on his face...a smile.

"Wow am I feeling good right now. Maybe I'm finally catching up to this trip."

"Trip Shinzo? This is now an investigation that's a matter of national security. Trip probably isn't the best term for it."

"I know Erika. It's finally something worth our time. You know, this investigation could easily uncover the most important breakthroughs in science yet. It's arguably going to be classified and never released to the public, but it's still something spectacular to be part of."

"Wow...you haven't been this positive in a very, very long time. It's quite a nice change for you."

"I know, right? Usually I'm grumpy, sarcastic, or bored with life. Now I feel...spirited, jubilant, and very well rested. By the way, thanks again for those sleeping pills."

"You should be like this more often. Just please take it easy on them. Here, have a couple of these."

Erika put four round green little tablets in Shinzo's hand.

"What are these Erika?"

"Breath mints."

Emiko and Hideo were tasked with researching the literature Ishiro had brought with him. Akane's primary duty was analyzing the Trinidad footage for details about the chronology of events, the creature and its affects. Overall she found them to be quite simple and self evident ...nightmarishly hellish. She was curious about the creature's size, so she ran multiple height approximation models on her laptop. While waiting for the results she indulged reading the text she glanced in Ishiro's room on the ferry ship: " _Anomalies in the Ocean: Case Compilations for the Atlantic and Pacific_."

"Akane might know how to further integrate these variables," Hideo said under his breath, scratching his head at a single problem he wrote out on thirteen pages of paper. "She's the math expert."

"Didn't you both go through the same upper-level math courses?" Emiko asked.

"Professor Sato has me reading this advanced biomechanics textbook. He's trying to have me do the impossible; find a potential flaw or exception to the Square-Cube Law. Plus, it would be nice to get a second opinion from her on whether I'm framing this calculation right."

"Well, we're landing soon, so worry about it later Hideo. I for one scored big time on this reading assignment. See?" Emiko said as she showed Hideo the book.

He read out loud, " _Bigger than Sauropods; Conjectures on Potential Exceptions to Size Limitations and the Possibility of Gargantuan Organisms_. They sure made bulky titles back then. Does this crack-pot author even take into account the Square-Cube Law Emiko?"

"He's dancing around it, though then again, does that creature in the video footage obey it?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're touching down in Saipan International Airport in five minute. Please secure your loose items and carry-ons. We hope you enjoyed the extended ride," the Captain announced with a soothing yet tired, drained manner.

Akane looked at her finished calculations just as they were about to land. She was very disturbed by the results."I'll tell them once we're settled in the other plane," she said, highlighting the predicted solutions and major reasons for the calculation result.

 _Height estimate: 114 meters ± 3 meters._

7:20 pm. Saipan International Airport.

The group departed onto the runway. They were immediately picked up by two four-person minicarts that each hauled a luggage carrier. One lone minicart hauled two luggage carriers that transported all their technical equipment to the hanger across the runway. They headed towards a large red building situated between two hangers, one where their equipment was transported into on their left. Glancing to their right hanger they saw it packed with numerous sports cars and limousines. A series of tall palm trees outlined building's perimeter.

"Is this your colleague's place Professor Yamane?" Hideo asked.

"Not quite. The building is just his waiting terminal."

"What? His own terminal? Wow, he must be really wealthy."

They walked along a red brick trail and gathered around the front door. To the left of the house was a large pool and a hot tub, the later jetting hot bubbles of water.

"How fast does his jet go anyway," Shinzo asked Yamane.

A loud, booming voice behind them echoed out, "Top speed is 1132 kilometres per hour, and cruise speed is 955 my friend." The group turned around and saw a huge middle eastern gentleman in a white dress suit, arms out in a welcoming pose. The man had an enormous curled black beard, tiny but piercing brown eyes and a large smile that seemed permanently attached to his face.

"Ajar Kadin! Very nice to see you again," Yamane said, turning around and approached, motioning for a small hug.

"No Kyohei, the pleasure is all mine," his voice boomed as he wrapped his arms around Yamane, giving him a crushing bear hug.

"Ooo...at least I won't need a chiropractor for a while. Ajar, this is my team," Yamane said, huffing to regain the air back in his lungs. Ajar released Yamane and gradually began greeting the others one by one with extreme geniality.

"Wow, you speak very good Japanese Mr. Kadin?" Shinzo said to him.

"I picked it up five years ago. Comes in very handy when there's a cultural class between the countries I mediate with." Ajar then began showing off his various language skills in Mandarin, French, Spanish, English and Russian.

"Lastly, I think you remember my granddaughter Emiko from out last visit, right?" Yamane said, looking over the group, finding Emiko behind Hideo. Ajar looked right over him.

"Oh my goodness, Emiko! You've grown into such a wonderfully beautiful woman. You were so little last time I saw you."

"That was only five years ago Mr. Kadin," Emiko replied back. Ajar thought for a moment.

"So you are right. I guess I'm the one who grew...dimmer and wider! HA! Well friends, please make yourself at home. The jet won't be departing for another hour and a half, so dine and drink liberally. You're free to use the hot tub and pool as well. I have some acquaintances over, so I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Ajar. Are they colleagues of ours?"

"Not exactly Kyohei."

Just then two tall black women in white bikinis walked from the front door and dipped into the hot tub.

"Glad I brought some shorts," Shinzo whispered to Hideo. "Got an extra pair for me?" Hideo replied back.

Emiko gave a "I'll beat the crap out of you" look to Hideo.

"Isn't it a bit too hot out to be in a hot tub," Ishiro asked.

"HA HA, NONSENSE! They love it. This weather never changes anyway, so it's like a very hot and moist sauna. It doesn't even phase them so long as they have my company...or each other's. HA!" Ajar smiled boisterously at the women who smiled in kind seductively at him.

"Anyway, I need to confirm that my pilots know of the flight plan and work on a project for the time being. I'll let you get comfortable. Relax and enjoy everyone! I assume you've arranged for extra assistance while in the US Kyohei?"

"I have Ajar. Again, thank you so much for your assistance."

"Not at all. A friend is a friend, and any friend of a friend is my friend!"He walked over and pulled the whole group in a huge hug, then marched away towards the jet's hanger.

"This guy's staggeringly euphoric," Akane said, regaining her breath.

"I like him. He's got some...captivating tastes, that for sure," Hideo said, sneaking a peek over at the two ladies in the hot tub. Emiko slapped him across the head.

"I thought you said he likes to keep his privacy Yamane?" Shinzo asked.

"Well he's private about his professional affairs, but I didn't say he was an introvert."

"Quite the opposite actually," Erika chimed in. "He gave me some weird looks."

"That just means he like you Erika."

She said with a slight treble in her voice, "I hope strictly in a professional manner."

"You wouldn't know, but beyond his geopolitical and economic dealings...and exotic tastes, he was once a research geneticist; published with several leading Middle Eastern Journals in the late 1980's."

"Really? Why did he switch from genetics to geopolitics and economics?" Ishiro asked.

Yamane pointed at the private luxurious building that functioned as Ajar's personal terminal, the two hangers with the jet and sports cars, the pool and finally the hot tub with the two scantily-dressed women.

"That's why."

8:46 pm

Nighttime. A cool sea breeze fluttered over the semi-active airport. Several large 747's on the other side of the airport took off westward. Ajar lead the group to the large hanger housing his jet. He was followed in order by Ishiro and Yamane, Shinzo and Erika, Akane, and lastly, Hideo and Emiko.

"Indisputably the best terminal wait ever," Shinzo announced, smiling and looking back towards the hot tub.

"The best airport treatment ever, no question. Those hot tub water jets felt like little foot massages," Erika replied back.

"No kidding. My feet are definitely feeling less sore," Akane chimed in, also beaming from the relaxation time. "I still need a new pair of shoes. I can't keep working in these cursed boots. Erika, we're the same size. May I borrow your extra pair."

"Sure thing Akane."

Hideo's head was slouched over. His face registered a tinge of disappointment when they passed the bubbling, empty hot tub.

"Come on Hideo," Emiko said nurturingly to him. "Cheer up! That snack buffet was glorious. Plus, wasn't that little underground bowling alley fun?"

"Well, that was fun, especially when you were guttering every other turn. You were so mad on that one turn you threw the ball at an angle hard into the gutter. I still can't believe it popped back out at the last second and got a strike! What are the odds you'll ever get a pin down in normal life?" Hideo laughed out.

"That's not funny," Emiko shouted back, struggling not to laugh at herself.

Ajar halted the group in the middle of the dark to wait outside the hanger. A tiny exterior lightbulb hung on the metal exterior. Draped under the hanger's roof were red-amber colored lights, dimmer than the lone bulb yet not as piercing to one' eye. Ishiro looked at the lights. He began developing a dislike for amber colors lately.

Ajar grabbed two orange flags, opened a small entry door and went inside the dark hanger. It was an eery but short wait outside.

Erika made a big yawn, causing it to ripple through the waiting group. A light breeze flowed through a row of small Jumbay trees bordering the trail around them, ruffling off the tiny, delicate leaves onto the group. Ishiro coughed out several of the small leaves that flew in his mouth. The breeze continued through the still open entry door, wallowing inside the hanger and oscillating the aluminum siding, some of them wobbling unusually violently.

"I thought the hanger doors were open earlier?" Emiko asked.

"I thought so to. Ajar must have closed them," her grandfather replied. Then, slowly the sounds of the main hanger doors creaked opened. The group walked towards the main hanger doors.

The interior view was dark, but there were definitely figures moving inside. Suddenly the noise of starting engines pierced the bowls of the hanger. Ajar's white suit reflected off the low light coming from the cockpit interior. He walked out waving around orange guide flags. Bright lights erupted from the dark hanger. The jet slowly drove out, then gained a bit more speed to match Ajar's pace, following him to a small private airstrip adjacent to the main airfield until coming to a complete halt. Ajar motioned for the group to walk over and climb aboard.

"A GULFSTREAM G650!" Hideo shouted in extreme excitement.

"Have you seen this kind of jet before," Yamane asked him loudly, trying to talk over the loud noise.

"I've only read about them, "he said loudly back, "but its infamously known in all my Aviation magazines as one of the fastest private jets on the market!"

"It won't be once I'm done with a few meetings this month," Ajar said loudly with bravado, overhearing Hideo. "My boy, within the next two years you'll be seeing public and private air transportation that will be traveling over 4,000 kilometers per hour!"

"That's unbelievable!" Hideo shouted back over the engine noise, a wacky grin on his face.

"So was what you're looking for in the seas, but here we are my boy! Please board everyone, not much time left!"

"Everyone please! Take your seats. I have a few departing words," Ajar announced to everyone on the steps of the jet.

As they entered, the atmosphere of the interior resonated high-class luxurious comfort and amenities. Eleven creamy tan-leather seats sat spaced out allowing an enormous amount of foot space for each seat, a commodity vastly in demand in general plane rides. A large flat screen television was anchored to the wall on the right side near the sound-dampening doors of the cockpit. Shinzo and Akane quickly glanced past the seats. Just before the kitchen lay a small food section, filled to the brim with all sorts of snacks, microwave foods, dinner trays and an assorted variety of juices, water and soda. The kitchen had a small sink. The bathroom followed, closed off with a wall and door, plated with images of DNA structures, futuristic aviation and space technology and world currency symbols. Hanging on the bathroom door were several quotes in gold-platted writing on wooden plancks in English. One wrote, " _Where could we have been by now if conflict didn't rule civilized history? Among the Cosmos? Among extraterrestrial brethren?_ _With our loved ones_?" Another wrote, " _The four fundamental forces of reality are feeble when compared to the most powerful force in the known universe; a parent's love for their child._ "

Ishiro whispered over to Yamane with a smirk, "Ajar seems to know more about our investigation than you let on. I bet he's the source of your funding, isn't he?"

"A good proportion of it. Grants and government agencies are wonderful, but they can't always get you from point A to B fast enough."

All took their seats. Ajar closed the plane door and motioned for a flight attendant coming from the front cabin.

"This is Anjum. She will be your personal flight attendant. She is trained in aviation-based service, culinary delicacies and body massages. You may utilize her as you wish. Please be easy with her, as I'll need her for my trip in a week from now, " Ajar said, smiling and hugging the young middle eastern woman.

"Before you depart my friends, I wish you all the best luck. Professor Yamane has alluded that you'll be visiting a hellish disaster zone. Get plenty of rest now. You'll need it. Be safe and God bless your efforts."

"Ajar? A moment please?" Yamane asked, halting Ajar's huge frame in a second.

"Ajar, I can't thank you enough for your help."

"What you did for my son is one of the greatest, most heavenly things anyone has ever done for me; the best gift a father could ask for. This is the least I could ever do for you. Now I leave you to your team. Professor Sato?"

Surprised by the personal address from this large, loud and extroverted man, Ishiro turned and quietly asked, "Yes Mr. Kadin?"

"I hope you find the answers you're searching for. GOODBYE EVERYONE!" Ajar boomed loudly, waiving to everyone before departing off the plane. The flight attendant Anjum closed the door and infomred the captain it was okay to prepare to take off.

Several minutes later everyone settled into their seats, the lights dimming down. The jet prepped and shot forwards down the runway.

"Yamane, what did you do for his son? Ishiro asked over the loud thrust noise.

"Seventeen years ago my old team and I found the only survivor of a horrible plane crash far north of our digsite. He was a ten year old middle eastern boy, wandering the Libyan desert. He spent a week on his own, barely surviving, suffering dehydration and starvation, just near death before we found him by chance following a desert fox to our camp. We decided to hold up our dig and take him to the closest village to nurse him back to health. We came upon some of his luggage still intact in the plane wreckage, learned his identity, and put a post to the respective authorities that this boy was still alive. We were visited within the next day by a huge middle eastern man, crying his eyes out in happiness and joy. Ajar was the boy's father Ishiro."

Honking could be heard from the right side of the accelerating jet. Everyone looked out. A red sports car was keeping pace. It was Ajar, waving fiercely and erratically goodbye, the wind blowing hard at his already big goofy smile, long black beard wrapped around his shoulders.

"Now that's one awe-inspiring way to say goodbye," Hideo said, him and Akane waiving back at him fiercely too.

"What a nice person...eccentric, but nice," Emiko said, hesitantly waiving back along with Hideo.

"Although it is wildly dangerous to be driving that fast next to a jet in motion in an International Airport." Erika said curtly.

"You'll have to forgive him Erika. He's living eclectically now. Ajar doesn't have a lot of time left."

"Time left...Oh no!"

"He's going to die?" Hideo asked in sadly.

" How much longer?" Shinzo interrupted loudly.

Everyone turned to Yamane, taken aback by this revelation.

"Lung Cancer. He has anywhere between one and a half to three years. At the rate he's living, I'd say less than either."

"Poor guy. He's the most jubilant, vibrant man I've met yet. The best thing about this whole part of the trip," Shinzo said solemnly.

"Let's not discuss this any further," Ishiro announced. "We'll be at the site in nine and a half hours. Now is the time for us to focus on getting well-rested and prepping up for our investigation. I recommend brushing up on your English before we get there."

"Ishiro?"

"Yes Akane?"

"When we're further settled, I would like to show you and Professor Yamane the notes from my analysis of the Trinidad video footage."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Beyond the Nautical Oil Lantern

November 2nd, 2:45 pm, Pacific Standard Time.

In the distance was a wilted column of light smoke over a devastated seaside community. A Gulfstream G650 jet descended from the cool, misty grey overcast skies onto one of the runways of Arcata/Eureka Airport, nine miles southeast of Trinidad.

Multiple vehicles pulled up to the side of the parked jet: a lime-green prius, a large white van and several US military humvees. Government officials in black suites stepped out of the prii, a squad of marines exited the humvees and men in orange suites from the white van walked to the edge of the jet's stairs, waiting for its members to exit. The door slowly opened. One by one, the team made their way down the steps holding their luggage and equipment. Two airport luggage handlers took the second set of stairs for the luggage housed in the back of the jet, the teams equipment.

"Our English is good enough to communicate with these men, right?" Akane asked, briskly going through a Japanese to English translation book.

A government official wearing a name tag saying "Dough" walked up to the assembling group. He had the appearance of a secret intelligence officer, possibly in his early forties, with black, slicked-back oily hair and an angular face.

"Good afternoon. My name is Mr. Dough, and I will be your liaison for this investigation. Where is Professor Yamane?"

"Descending the stairs right now," Yamane announced in English, Hideo holding one of his bags, almost tripping over the side railing. "I trust an investigation has been ongoing since the events yesterday Mr. Dough."

"More of a search and rescue operation, but yes, without question there has been some degree of investigation Professor Yamane. It has been at a plodding pace given the geographic location, degree of damage and contamination. We" ll be jointly working with the US military, local and state officials and several other persons I'm not at liberty to mention right now."

"Of course, completely within the agreement. Now, to what extent has the area been cleared to investigate?"

"Large parts around the exterior town, some parts near and around the tanker, and certain restricted areas in the harbor. I insist once you begin, use caution. These marines will be escorting you the whole way, but like our agreement with the high brass Professor, I can't guarantee you or your team's safety."

"What did he say?" Shinzo urgently whispered to Erika as a squad of jets flew straight above them.

"Damn it! Can't they fly in the designated airspace? I'm calling their superiors! My apologies for the language everyone...you are prepared for immediate investigations, right?"

"Absolutely. My team has prepared to begin our investigations immediately upon arrival, so we will not need rest."

Yamane motioned for the team now fully grouped together, surrounded by the marines, government officials and men in orange suits to follow them to the humvees.

"The marines will be escorting you to the site everyone," the young, slick-haired looking official repeated. "Our headquarters will be an emergency hospital set up in an open grass field behind the local market store on the edge of town called Murphy's Market."

Yamane turned to face the walking team and spoke next.

"When we get there, we will split into two teams. The first will compose of myself, Professor Sato, Professor Shiragami and Ms. Yashiro. The second team will be comprised of Professor Mafune, Mr. Ogata and Ms. Yamane. We will focus analysis towards the harbor. The second will focus on the inland parts of town. The more we can document, sample, photograph, record on video, analyze and track, the more we will have to work with once back in Tokyo."

Yamane pulled the official to the side and spoke English to him again, quietly under his breath. "I have my portion of the deal; our reports, data and findings. My colleague, Professor Ishiro Sato consented to film his interview. As we and my higher-ups agreed, Mr. Dough?" he said, handing the man a small USB drive.

"As we agreed Professor Yamane."

"Did you catch that Emiko?" Hideo quietly whispered to Emiko.

"I'm still not that good with my English, but it looked like your grandfather was making some kind of deal with that US security official."

"I kind of heard too. Something about Professor Sato and...and it looked like my grandfather handed him something," she said, disconcerted by his odd display of covert behavior.

The team split into two groups in the humvees. The whole squad of prii, humvees and the single white van traveled in one long group up north for fifteen minutes along a highway called 101. They took the 728 exit, turned left, drove under an overpass, then into the coastal town of Trinidad.

Towards the first intersection by a Chevron gas station were four badly damaged vehicles; on their right a pick-up truck flipped on its roof, while on their left a minivan and two sedans smashed into one another on a sidewalk. The squad of green and white vehicles kept on. Further up to their left by a bus stop were the shattered remains of a small boat, seemingly out of place this far inland.

The vehicles turned left. On the right side of the street was a trailer park, while on the left the Murphy's Market. In the distance the slanted oil tanker could be seen, still jetting puffs of smoke off its haul, small fires visible even at this distance.

Down the road a series of green military hospital tents came into view behind the large supermarket store. Several military vehicles were parked along the opposite street next to what looked like abandoned homes, doors still open, clothing, children's toys and canned foods strewn on the front lawn. Helicopters flew above them heading south towards the coastline.

The vehicles parked adjacent to three small trees. Around their trunks lay the wilting red, yellow and orange leaves of Fall. The group was ushered by Mr. Dough into a large green tent, the closest one to the Murphy's Market store.

As they entered the site the scene became gruesome; dozens of hospital beds with injured, maimed, grieving and traumatized residents, all organized in rows with a large walking path in-between them. Emergency personal were tending to one man who appeared to be catatonic, missing his left arm and both legs, his right arm grasping a picture of a woman and two children. Another was a small child looking straight up, breathing slowly. An old couple was holding the child's hands. Most of the victims on the right side of the tent had horrific blackish-brown scalds or burn marks. They kept still, numbed by massive doses of Anastasia.

"Good God!"Yamane said quietly.

"I was not prepared for this," Erika whimpered, tearing at the victims as she passed by. "Why did we need to see this?"

"These are the residents... the survivors from the inner quarantine area," Mr Dough said, trying to focus his field of vision directly along the path, away from the suffering victims surrounding all sides. "It's necessary for us to realize why we need this investigation. Disaster and loss do not have restricted domains people. This is the human, personal level...even if we do get desensitized to it at some point," Mr. Dough said, pausing his motion and quickly looking at several children with medical personnel swarming all around them. They had horrible oil burns on their arms and bodies. He quickly continued on.

"What are the demographic details of this disaster Mr. Dough?" Ishiro asked. "Injuries, epidemiology, that sort of thing?"

"There were about one-hundred and forty outside the quarantine zone, the main town area. Only a few suffered minor to moderate injuries, those related to car accidents, glass shards, raining debris, mostly from the panic, hysteria and resultant evacuations. They're the lucky ones."

The team continued getting glances of the bodily and psychological despair all around them.

"Immediate efforts in the inner quarantine zone beyond the oil tanker yielded severe to catastrophic injuries, most commonly fatalities. Last night this tent had forty-two residents. Fourteen have been airlifted while nine died from shock and injuries. Now it's nineteen. The death toll as of now is one-hundred and six residents, tourists and fishermen. The count is climbing as we fish bodies out of the oil in the streets, rubble and harbor waters. There are still over fifty residents in the quarantine zone unaccounted for, though we suspect most of these people were not home at the time due to Sunday football games. A few returning residents tried to get past the barriers blocking all travel into the town. Things seem to have calmed down a bit since then. You can only imagine what hell we dealt with yesterday. It's still going to get worse."

"I can sympathize with the experiences these people were forced through," Ishiro unexpectedly said. Mr. Dough just turned around and nodded, his facing implying more knowledge about Ishiro than he let on.

"Can't these people be taken to a more stable hospital?" Yamane asked.

"A lot of these people would have died if we prolonged immediate medical intervention; we set stations here as quickly as possible. We're slowly trickling the most stabilized to a FEMA hospital in Arcata Airport. However, the military officials in charge are acquiring as much information as possible, so they've isolated direct witness survivors of the event within the inner quarantine zone...I'm speaking of those all around us."

"That's atrociously callous and cold," Yamane responded back.

"Is that all they care about?" Mafune questioned. "Intel, over human life?"

"The officers have their orders Professor Yamane. I have my opinions, yet I have my orders as well."

"There are children suffering here Mr. Dough! Suffering very, very unnecessarily!" Erika said loudly. "What makes the ones in charge think they'll get any useful information from these maimed, traumatized children?"

"In short time they, along with everyone else will be located to the Arcata location. I don't agree with the morality of the situation, you don't have to either, but this is it and my hands are tied. Our top concern is the investigation you'll be performing. Nothing more."

"Do these people know what happened?" Ishiro asked.

"On an official military level yes. An oil tanker suffered a cataclysmic explosion, erupting in an enormous explosion. The forse of this explosion sent the oil tanker flying over Trinidad Head, bulldozing over the neighborhood all the way to a church midway of the town."

"Unofficially then?"

"That's why your team is here Professor Sato, to help reconstruct the unofficial story," Mr. Dough replied, ushering them through an exit. Now on the grassy field, they walked towards a small modular building with military soldiers guarding it along the periphery of a dirt road.

"And of our findings?" Ishiro asked him as they entered the building.

"You'll be obliged to share it with us, AABEA and selected officials."

"As Yamane made quite plain to us. Just rechecking."

"Everyone," Mr. Dough announced to the group. "In the next room you'll find your Platinum Level Hazmat suits. They're the most impermeable maneuverable suits ever devised yet, graded to withstand direct exposure to a vast array of extremely harmful chemical and biological agents, and have a high degree of nuclear agent protection. They can even withstand temperatures over thirteen-hundred degrees Celsius. They come equipped with their own group-network communicators and self contained breathing apparatus, so all you'll need to do is fix the clear plastic helmet around your collar. Take great care in putting them on and using them; they cost the American taxpayer quite a bit of money last year."

The team was divided into the sexes; men in one room, women in another. While changing they were assisted by members of the Armed Forces with tags on their chest saying _The Radiobiology Research Institute (AFRRI)_. When they finished, they retreated back to the computer room Mr. Dough was in, sitting in a chair looking at one of the confidential reports from the Odo research team.

He paused his reading when he saw them enter the room.

"You're ready. Excellent," he said in an unexcited, monotone voice.

He looked over his shoulder and motioned a group of Marines sitting at a table with a map to walk over.

"These Marines will be escorting you. Yamane's team will be headed by Corporal Hendrix, Shinzo's team Corporal Piepenburg, along with their respective Private First Class Marines. I'm pretty sure you're already aware of this, but entry into the quarantined area poses guaranteed exposure to excessive hazardous conditions such as fires, deadly debris, noxious fumes, aerosol pollutants and crude oil, among other things."

"Did he just say _'among other things'_?" Shinzo whispered to Erika.

"Of course use extreme caution when trekking the landscape. I'll keep in touch. Your departure to the field begins in fifteen minutes, after which you'll have two hours."

"You make it sound as though you're not coming with us," Yamane said.

"I may be your liaison, but I'm not dumb enough to follow you out there."

Mr. Dough waived at them with his back turned, his face now glued on several computer screens.

"Have fun."

3:21 pm.

Two military humvees carrying the teams drove south on Trinity St, passing the smoldering remains of the Eatery on their right. Farther in view was the burnt, shredded remains of the Cygnus Oil Tanker, the red metal hull still in one, albeit mangled piece. Burnt and wrecked, it still dribbled large volumes of crude oil while small puffs of burning smoke ballooned off the deck. The bow of the tanker paved into the front of the burned-down remains of the church. Only the blackened back wall of the house of worship still stood.

As they turned right onto the next street they saw the Okeanos Explorer, still on its side resting on what were once homes, now large piles of burnt rubble. Straight ahead towards the cliff one could see the lower base walls of the Trinidad Lighthouse still standing. Ishiro looked into the asphalt road next to the lighthouse; the Lighthouse light lense and red metal roofing were smashed into the pavement. As the vehicles made the right turn they saw a smashed Lexus, the same one from the two men in the online footage. It was still in place, the front end and engine pulverized inwards with parts of the destroyed boat around it. Several meters in front of the vehicle was the dark, brass-colored lantern, still lying in the road.

"Remember that from the video Akane?" Erika asked.

"Yes. Amazing how it's still in that one spot."

"I suppose," Erika continued, "beyond this point, the scene's really going to change."

"Indeed it is," Ishiro said in agreement with Akane, "Beyond that nautical oil lantern in the road."

The prelude of sparse, chaotic damage morphed into a landscape of total oblivion. Nearly everything behind the oil tanker's present location was leveled. Only a few single homes high up on the most northwestern parts of town were untouched. Compared to accrued online photos and Google Earth images, the coastal hillside looked nothing like it was once before. Only piles of debris and rubble of the bulldozed homes scattered everywhere. In small pockets were smashed emergency and local residents vehicles and twisted light and telephone poles. The ruins were coated in a film of crude oil, or burnt black from the raging fires. Several streets had large stagnant pools of crude oil. In them were glistening warped bodies, coated black and suspended motionless in the ooze.

"We passed the church where the bow of the tanker is. This aerial image indicates the stern is angled roughly forty-five degrees northwest of us, around the end of...State Park Road. Are we analyzing the hull of the ship first Professor Mafune?" Emiko asked him. Their humvee then took a right turn towards the oil tanker.

"I think that answers your question Ms. Yamane?" Shinzo said back to her with a slight smirk. "Our primary task will be to trek the tanker, digitally record radiation readings, log our track with GPS and take photographs every four meters."

A vibrating noise came from Emiko's pocket.

"My cell? Forgot to turn that off," she said annoyed, the marine in the front seat turning his head slightly to hear what she said. She scrolled over the screen.

"Probably just another notice from my landlord. What's she want any-."

Emiko started breathing heavily, trying to cool her nerves. Hideo turned to her.

"What's up Emiko?"

"I got a message...from him."

"Him?...OH, you mean him, right?"

"Who else? He wants to meet with me sometime today."

Hideo just looked at Emiko. A convoluted grin on his face formed. He began cracking up quietly.

"This isn't funny Hideo!"

"I...I know. HA HA. I needed that. Anyways, fat chance that's going to happen. Didn't you tell him you were doing research with your grandfather?"

"I told him while he was at the laboratory, and he just nodded without so much as a goodbye."

"Sucks to be him. Is he requesting more time in the lab alone again? If he keeps that lifestyle up he's probably going to fall in love with his beakers or gloves...he he."

"He wants to talk to me. He didn't say exactly what though."

"Text back that he'll have to wait till you get back. He needs to learn that he screwed up when he didn't listen to you."

"You're right Hideo...WHOA! He just sent me a bunch of texts." Emiko proceeded to read nearly seven, very long text messages.

"What's with all the excessive inundation?"

"Just a bunch of chemistry and physics jargon, although the last one he sent was kind of disconcerting?"

"How so Emiko?"

"He said his research is going to...disintegrate the world order."

Meanwhile, Yamane's team kept traveling towards the harbor through the debris. Ever so often one could see multiple white vans and numerous men in orange toxicological suits scouting the debris. Adjacent to these men were soldiers helping out in the search and rescue for any other survivors, or retrieving the deceased for later identification. Over there heads black helicopters roared circling the area, traveling up and down the coastline. Further above them the sonic boom of jets could be felt from the dense clouds above.

Minutes later the humvee parked in a section of the street with the least amount of debris and oil, just before the intersection Lighthouse Rd and Van Wycke St. Facing downhill at a slight angle, the marine driving the vehicle angled the front tires towards the sidewalk curb.

Yamane, Ishiro, Erika and Akane pulled themselves out of the back seats. They took in the sights arround them. The few standing terrace homes to their right were missing roofs and parts of the first and second floors, covered in crude oil and suffering severe fire damage. They still had observable architecture, while homes beyond that point were piles of oil-coated wood and debris.

They retrieved and assembled their equipment, then followed the marines. Three of them were Private First Class, and the one in the front, the Corporal, lead the escorted investigation. They walked towards the oil-coated lawn of a front yard, cutting in the backyard.

"Gentleman, are we not going to the harbor?" Ishiro asked.

"We are," said one of the shorter marines named Daisley, "but the oil tanker is still leaking crude oil. It pools in the rubble in town, then floods down the roads like a rapid. We don't need to take the chance of getting caught in surprise oil rapids. We went through that once, and I'd prefer to not chance it again."

Just as Private First Class Daisley finished his explanation, a small rumble came from the opposite street. A surging stream of steaming crude oil rolled down the street and grass yard, heading all the way to what looked like one large oil pond in the parking lot and sand. A partially crushed fire truck on the road's edge was moved by the surge a few meters into the oily pool, causing it to flip on its side, disturbing perched seagulls pecking at the bodies of the men still in the front seat. Some of the excess oil spilled out and surged into the surrounding slick-looking seawater.

"That's why I'd prefer to not chance it again," Daisley said, pointing at the thick street. The humvees' front end was partly coated, though not seriously damaged by the surprise surge. Down below one could see heavy sheens of oil in the high tide waters. Floating in the oleaginous mix were hundreds of fish, crabs and sea birds, all dead.

"What about the marine ecosystems here? Is there any organized effort to clean the environment up?" Erika said looking at the landscape. They passed a concrete storm shelter in the grassy backyard of a wrecked home, its door smashed off the side. Inside looked like a panic room, the door still open and a bed with ruffled bed sheets.

"We honestly don't know anything about that Professor Shiragami. We have our orders to watch your group and keep you safe." The Corporal motioned the group to follow him along a terrace trail towards the harbor parking lot.

"Between all of us," the Corporal announced to the group, "I overheard an ecological toxicologist by the name of Engel say most of the spilled oil was confined by the hill debris and burned off."

"That's good," Akane said.

"He also said that he was told by a consulting Marine Engineer that there's at least one full tank compartment of crude oil that's ready to give way at any time."

"That's not so good."

"What is your name by the way?" Ishiro asked him. "I'm struck by the fact that Mr. Dough did not tell us any details of the soldiers that were escorting and guarding us."

"I'm Corporal Hendrix. The other three marines leading the flank of your team are Private First Class' Adkinson, Daisley and Crivicchi. Your other team has Corporal Lennon and Private First Class Sampson and Shoreleave. Jesus, will you look at that," Hendrix said, pointing towards Trinidad Head. It was smothered in oil, its tall evergreen trees and natural scenery flattened and charred to black cinder. The parking lot was coated in oil as well. Judging by how visible cars in the ooze were, the crude oil was almost a meter deep in certain places. Particles of sand and dust, broken boats and cars, buildings and people floated on the top layers.

"Jesus...I hate going down here. Lord have mercy on these people's souls," Adkinson said, holding the plastic on his helmet near his nose to the heavy, fowl, repugnant stench of oil and smoke still waffling in the air.

"The lord certainly didn't have any mercy when he took them Adkinson," Daisley replied to him.

"You can't say you know the mind of our creator Daisley? This natural evil is not in his domain."

"If he's all omnipotent then he should have had no trouble in stopping whatever happened here Adkinson, or at least moving the people out of here."

"That's not how our creator works and loves us. That's just fallacious reasoning."

"Your creator, and if this is anything, it shows that your creator is either malevolent, uncaring or just a fairy tale."

"Guys, drop it and focus on the mission. Debate God later," Crivicchi said in a gravely voice to them.

Towards the end of the trail in the grass they saw a long, linear indentation traced in the ground. It went laterally a bit to their left, and all the way to their right.

"Must be an indentation from the oil tanker's momentum," Ishiro said. Yamane and Akane immediately started photographing the scene, acquiring samples of the crude oil, and trekked across the shallower parts of the oil field towards a destroyed building under Trinidad Head. Their specially designed boots allowed them to waft through the oil with greater ease than the marines could.

Ishiro made his way into the parking lot and trudged in the oil, moving in an erratic pattern. He pulled his GPS unit out and continued walking in the same pattern. Erika went out a bit farther north. She pulled out a radiological device, waving it over the oil pools, broken crab cages, flipped vehicles, damaged boats and dead bodies. It unnerved her to move her device over the bodies still in the oil. She almost threw up from the site of their faces, a look of horror permanently fixed on them.

"Are you okay Professor Shiragami?" Daisley asked her.

"Eh...I'm fine, I'm fine," she said trying to restrict her gag reflex and focus on areas less sickening.

Erika backtracked and focused on the boats and cars that were still right side up.

"What are they doing? Pulling shit in tar?" Adkinson complained to Daisley in a hushed voice as they ventured over to keep guard.

"Any video footage is going to help us immensely," Yamane said, looking at a small tan- blue building that had a large fishing boat sticking out of the roof. Corporal Hendrix and Adkinson stayed with Yamane and Akane as they headed towards the remains of the pier lying near the building.

"The Seascapes restaurant," Adkinson said. "I came here once. Glad I did before this happened. Above the restaurant is the...eh, the-," he paused looking up. His head slowly drifted downwards towards a home that looked rolled off its foundation, splintered but in one piece.

"That down below mangled on the bathrooms and several boats was the Seascape Rental Home," he said hesitantly.

"Some of these boats might have some kind of data recorder device," Akane said, looking at a flipped boat with no chance of reorienting it out of the oil. "If we can collect as many as we can, we'll probably find out exactly caused the creature to come about here of all places."

"You think the others will know?" Yamane asked.

"Professor Mafune was the one that recommend me to search for any recoverable data recorders out here. Even though we're going to the bridge after this, I thought it'd be wise to scour the debris and see if we could find out just what happened out there before this happened."

"Remind me when we get back to ask Mr. Dough if, when and where the tanker's Distress Radiobeacon went off Akane."

"EVERYONE! OVER HERE!" Ishiro cried out from a deep spot in the parking lot, the oil up to his waste. Crivicchi immediately ran as fast as they could to him, Daisley pulled his weapon and guarded Erika.

"What is it Ishiro?" Yamane asked.

"It's alright men," he said to Crivicchi and Daisley, just as Corporal Hendrix and Adkinson paced there way through the oil, followed by Yamane and Akane. "The men don't need to here this. I'm switching back to Japanese."

"Finally!" Akane cried out.

"I've been recording GPS units in a GIS file of this area. I couldn't quite tell if I was doing anything productive because the oil is covering everything, but it's deeper in some parts. The oil is deepest along this impression I've been erratically following. I've recorded and connected the points along the impression and acquired the following outline."

Ishiro set the screen to zoom in around the outlined points of the map. He then showed Yamane, Erika and Akane the screen.

"That's a... footprint?" Akane asked.

"It is," Yamane said. "It matches the dimensions of the ones found on the island."

Ishiro then chimed in,"It's from the same creature that destroyed my family and home."He quickly reverted to English again.

"Corporeal Hendrix, has there been any radioactivity found here yet?"

"None that has been reported to me, why?"

"Erika," Ishiro said, switching back in Japanese, "Have you picked up anything on your radiation sensor?"

"I have Ishiro. The concentrations are definitely abnormal compared to standard background levels. The lowest and highest values are fifty-one to one-hundred and thirty Roentgens, respectively."

Crivicchi quickly glanced at the GPS screen. He whispered to Adkinson, "Looks like a T-Rex footprint."

"You're full of it Crivicchi."

3:42 pm.

Shinzo's team started their analysis from the end of State Park Road, where the Cygnus voyager's stern was situated. They planned to meet up by the bow of the ship, the area of the destroyed Holy Trinity Church. Emiko and Hideo trekked the left and right side of the ship, respectively. Shinzo tasked himself with studying any irregular damages to the stern and bow of the ship. Each slowly analyzed their respective sides while escorted by a Private First Class Marine.

Shinzo noted the most obvious peculiarity about the stern's condition; the oil tanker's bridge was torn off, leaving only the foundation and shredded metal walls that were still attached.

"Probably was ripped off from the tremendous forces during its barrel roll into town," he noted to himself. Corporal Piepenburg, a huge hulk of a man with freckles and an orange buzzcut watched above Shinzo, making sure nothing from the still smoking deck fell on them.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to split the team like this Professor?"

"So long as your men do their job right, we should have no problems."

A bead of sweat formed at the tip of Shinzo's nose. He tried swiping it, only to let his suited hand slap right into his helmet visor.

"Oh...I forgot. Corporal Piepenburg, let's head to the bow now."

They got back in the humvee and drove through the tattered, oily debris-ridden streets to the remains of the church. Shinzo instantly began observing the wreckage, taking measurements with several radiation sensors and other tools.

"The bow's reading Roentgens of one-hundred and fifteen. Thank goodness for these suits."

Ten minutes passed since he arrived; he had not heard from either Emiko or Hideo yet over the bluetooth communicators. He fumbled with his exterior bluetooth volume and setting buttons, trying to adjust the settings.

"Professor Mafune here. Are either of you detecting any levels of radioactivity on your respective sides? Over."

"Emiko here Professor Mafune. Private First Class and I had to walk around an oil pond just past the stern. We saw...disturbing things. We're good now."

"I'm glad you're safe. Report your present location Emiko. Over."

"Halfway down the Elementary School grass field. I'm now reading millisievert levels around seventy-hundred and fifty, or seventy-five rems. Over."

"Good intel. You're still following the methodology I presume? Over."

"I am: allow the radiation sensors to continuously read and log, take photographs every four meters and GPS the trail. Do you mind if I also GPS specific locations that measure higher than seven-hundred and fifty millisieverts? Over."

"Good recommendation. Roger Emiko, just don't stay longer than one minute. Continue on and report back to the tanker bow in thirty-five minutes."

"Roger Professor Mafune."

Shinzo pressed a button on his collar to increase the volume on his bluetooth.

"Mr. Ogata, any findings on your side of the tanker? Over"

"I am detec-." Hideo was cut out. Silence followed for several moments.

"Mr. Ogata? this is Professor Mafune. Report! Over."

"Hideo here Professor Mafune. Bluetooth volume was not working well. Now, these suits we're wearing, they're engineered for high levels of radioactivity, right? Over."

"Can you elaborate Hideo? Over."

"We're adjacent to a large section of the tanker hull that's severely melted. My digital radiation sensor indicates this area has millisievert levels between fourteen-hundred to sixteen-hundred. I'm assuming these are high levels. Over."

"They are extremely high and dangerous levels Hideo. Don't stay there for too long. Just log the recordings, GPS the location quickly and photograph that area from a distance. Make sure to report back to the bow in...thirty-three minutes. Over."

"Roger Professor Mafune."

"Oh! One more thing Hideo. Over"

"Yes Professor Mafune?"

"For all the spots you record higher than seven-hundred and fifty millisieverts, specifically log, GPS and photograph those areas."

"Roger Professor."

Shinzo walked over to Corporal Piepenburg standing to his right. His weapon drawn, he watching the landscape with intense blue eyes.

"Corporal Piepenburg, why were we not informed about the high levels of radioactivity around the tanker?"

"I don't know Professor Mafune. The military's priority has been trying to recover survivors...and the has something to do with the raging fires on the tanker and throughout town all night and early morning. "

"The fires lasted that long?" Shinzo asked in horrified amazement.

"They were brought under control only an hour before you arrived in Arcata."

"So, we're the first to scientifically investigate the oil tanker with not so much as a clue to the radiological dangers?"

The Corporal twisted his waist to crack his lower back.

"If it's any consolation Professor, that other ship down the raod was already investigated."

"You mean the Okeanos Explorer research vessel. Do you know what they found in its data voyage log?"

"No clue. I just escorted the team of scientists and kept them from getting kil...wait, you see that over there?"

Corporal Piepenburg pointed towards the part of the bow with church wreckage surrounding it. Shinzo approached and looked, squinting to see anything strange.

"What am I looking for Corporal?"

"It's rough looking, charcoal-grey in color and the size of a book. It's embedded in the hull."

Shinzo followed the Corporal through the wreckage. Under a broken support beam wedged in the hull was the anomolous mass.

"Let me check it," Shinzo said, scanning the object with his radiation sensors.

"Low levels of radioactivity. What is this hunk of matter?" Shinzo said, pulling a shard piece of debris and poking at it. Corporal Piepenburg had his weapon out at the ready.

"It's wedged in there good," Shinzo gasped. The Corporal came over with a crow bar and smacked it out of its space, landing on the ground with a great thud next to the Corporal's left foot.

"Jesus! It's heavier than it looks."

Shinzo and the Corporal put a biohazard tarp on top of it. They slowly wrapped the tarp corners around the object, puching it over so it could be easily carried. They dropped it on the top of a picnic bench to the right corner of the church. Shinzo pulled several tools and instruments from the humvee and began a rough analysis of the charcoal-grey object. Silence permeated the air as he endeavored on his intense forensic testing. The Corporal retreated his eyes and thoughts upon the deathly landscape, taking only minor glimpses at Shinzo's activities.

Thirty minutes passed. Shinzo began summarizing and recalling his most important reults and observations regarding the anomalous object on an audio recorder.

"Most undisputable fact; this object is radioactive, with readings ranging from sixty to eighty millisieverts. Composition extremely durable and chemically unreactive to many highly volitle compounds, including tanker oil droplets within angular structure. Sample could not be broken down to smaller size with given field equipment...massive physical force is possibly required. Personal thoughts: the object superficially appears biological in nature. It's shaped like a jagged piece of hide or epidermal keratin. Maybe from the Sauropsida Clade?"

Emiko walked around her corner of the tanker bow with her PFC marine escort to see Shinzo talking on his audio recorder, guarded by the Corporal.

"I've finished Professor Mafune." She handed Shinzo the memory card for the radiation readings, the GPS unit and a USB with the photographs."

"Excellent work Ms. Yamane. Now we just need Hideo's data. Could you and your marine acquire me the biohazard tote from over there?"

Emiko and the marine with her grabbed the huge tote lugged it across the oily grass tot he picnic table. Shinzo and Corporal X delicatley set the object in the center, taking care to put several layers of insulation around it.

"What is that Professor Mafune?"

"Some kind of biological material. I think it's a skin sample of the creature, but I need to have Professor Shiragami perform some tests on it. Has Hideo contacted you yet Emiko?"

"He hasn't actually."

"Hideo? Hideo?" Shinzo announced in his bluetooth. "This is Professor Mafune. Report back now. Over."

Static. No response.

"Hideo. Report back, over!"

Corporal Piepenburg attempted calling his marine escorting Hideo.

"This is Corporal Peipenburg. X, reply with current location and status now, or we will send an emergency team. Over."

"What the hell is your boyfriend up to? It's entirely unacceptable for him to keep radio silence like this," Shinzo barked out.

"He's probably delayed Professor. We should go find him."

"Agreed."

"By the way Professor, he's not my boyfriend."

Shinzo smirked, replying in a sarcastic tone,"Really? Could of fooled me. I suppose young men and women hide under bed sheets together for platonic reasons, all the time." Emiko's face boiled red in embarrasment.

"Profe-M-ne...ofessor Mafune, do you c-y? Hideo here. Over."

Shinzo urgenlty fumbled with the exterior controls on his suit to get better reception."Hideo! Where are you. Are you alright? Over."

"Sorry Professor Mafune. When we finished up the data log by the melted portion of the hull part of a burnt down home collapsed on marine got me out from a support beam a few minutes ago."

"Are you injured?Why did niether of you contact us?"

"The marine's bluetooth got damaged, and mine fell off my ear into my suit. I've spent ten minutes fishing it out. Over."

"Hideo, are you and the marine wearing your suits still? Over."

"I am. I have my bluetooth back on. We're safe and uninjured. Private First Class X and I will be contacting your right about..."

A momentary pause came.

"Hideo? Hideo?"

"Now," said a voice behind Emiko, causing her to rocket in the air in fright. Hideo chuckled while Emiko punched him hard in his chest. The marine with Hideo smiled at the transpiring events.

"Don't scare us like that again jerk!"

"Easy you two," Shinzo announced. "You can be amorous later. We're going back to camp to run a more synthesized analysis of this object the Corporal and I found, along with all the data you've logged. Hideo, your measurment tools were not damaged in the wreckage, were they?"

"No Professor. Besides a couple of scratched on the GPS screen and superficial damage on the camera, the instruments have been fully funtional."

The group collected their instruments and retreated back to the humvees one by one.

"Hideo, your helmet's not locked on all they way," Emiko said in concern.

"Oh...the latch must have come undone. No problem. These are platinum-grade suits. Professor Mafune?"

"Yes Hideo?"

"Are the others heading back to camp?"

"They will be in half an hour. They're searching the ripped section of the cabin that landed on the Marine Laboratory building."

After sanitizing themselves in a series of portable crude oil cleanser showers, Yamane's team drove up Ewing St to the marine laboratory remains to investigate the Cygnus Voyager's bridge, in hopes to locate and acquire its Data Voyage Recorder. Ishiro and Akane set a temporary work station next to the parked humvee with Corporal Hendrix, staying behind to keep guard. Yamane, Erika and the three PFC marines trekked inside the derelict bridge lying on top of the ruins of the marine laboratory.

As Akane and the Corporal worked on setting the equipment, Ishiro's eyes wandered over the surroundings. On their left was a downed pine tree , charred to a crisp, its trunk splintered into numerous warped pieces, droplets of oil coating the unburnt pine leaves. A minivan and a sedan, crushed halfway down their driveways by the large tree still had their reverse lights blinking onand off. On their right was the flattened Humboldt State University Marine Laboratory.

"Professor Sato?" the Corporal asked.

"Yes Corporal Hendrix?"

"Good thing the bridge landed upwards, even at an angle" Erika said.

"I hope the recorder is not melted shut. Corporal Hendrix told me the fires on the tanker lasted for a very long time," Yamane said in worried concern as he ducked from a broken waterline jetting from the hall's walls.

"Judging but the exterior metal's condition, it looks as though the fires didn't impact the bridge, at least not as bad as the tanker and surrounding neighbourhood," Erika replied.

"You really think it's still there, still intact? After all that?"

"No doubt. These devices are designed to take enormous amounts of abuse. That data digitizes almost instantaneously. I just hope it's exterior dataports are functional and accessible to feed the opening code."

As they passed climbed through a broken window through the many stairwells and cuts in the metal hull walls to the bridge, it's weakened metal beams moaned and jostled with unsettling echoes.

"Down this hall. Watch your footing," Adkinson said, shuffling his feet over several large twisted metal beams on the floor. Under the beams were multiple warped bodies, the tanker crew. Further down the hall by the bridge entrance was the captain's body, pierced by a large metal rod sticking out of the wall. He was oriented towards the bridge window. Even in death there lay a permanent look of horror on his face.

"Christ! What a way to go," Daisley commented. His hazmat suit got stuck on one of the beams for a moment, before he cautiously pulled the suit fabric at an angle off the metal point.

"Good thing they're flexible."

The group entered the bridge one by one. Looking southwest they could see the cloudy, aerosol-chocked sky around Trinidad Harbor. Yamane and Erika began looking for the Voyage Data recorder while Daisley, Adkinson and Crivicchi stood guard.

"The bridge map says it should be right...here," Yamane said, pointing to an overturned antique roll-up mahogany desk.

"Private First Class Crivicchi, would you help us lift this?" Erika asked.

"Certainly," he responded, walking over and helping Erika and Yamane tilt the desk over to its side. It rolled over at an angle onto another crew member's body, making a horrible bone-crunching sound.

"Here it is," Erika said, her and Yamane now eyeing a small orange metal cylinder the size of a toaster, fixated to the metal floor with a combination of metal welds and bolts. Yamane tentatively inspected the exterior appearance.

"I can't believe it's still bolted down to the floor, after all that momentum. Nothing but a few surficial scratches!"

"Akane? Erika here. Are you ready? Over," Erika said over her bluetooth while connecting her laptop to a flip opening on the device's left side.

"Roger Erika. Just read the external code on the side and we'll have access to the actual digital recorder. Over."

"External code is 7, 5, M, C, V, 6, 9, 2, L, 4, B, U, R, and 3. Confirmed? Over."

"Roger. Alright, the main hatch should open up...now."

The top half of the metal cylinder flipped open, revealing a separate inner chamber surrounded by insulated foam, plastic casing and four connected wires. Erika delicatly removed the four wires, holding the device in the foam and plastic outer coating, and put it in a small case. They handed it to Private First Class Crivicchi to carry.

"We've got it Akane. Over."

"Roger Erika."

"Glad that's done with," Yamane said, breathing a sigh of relief. "For a moment I thought I heard a cable outside sna-."

A loud metallic band erupted from outside the bridge window.

"FREEZE EVERYONE!" Crivicchi shouted.

A series of metallic sounding snaps pierced the air again. Outside the bridge windows they could see several tall heavy white metal beams beginning to lean to the right.

"What the hell's going to happen next?" Adkinson said under his breath.

Several loud bangs of the metal beams and snapping cables followed. The beams began accelerating downwards towards humvee work station and the little figures around it, the Corporal, Ishiro and Akane.

"ISHIRO! Akane!" Yamane cried out.

"AKANE! GET DOWN!" Erika yelled over her bluetooth.

They saw one figure try pushing two others into a pile of debris just before the metal beams crashed down onto the humvee work station.

" NO! AKANE!" Erika screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Daisley mumbled loudly.

"LET'S GO, NOW!" Crivicchi barked.

They ran as fast as they could down the path they took, past the captain's hanging body, the metal beams covering the other dead crewmen, the tears in the metal wall. Accelerated footsteps and heavy breathing pieced the rickety structure.

Suddenly the hall behind them caved inwards onto the lower deck floor, almost taking Adkinson with it, losing his assault rifle in the process. The whole bridge structure began rattling, numerous bangs and snaps erupted from all sides. Beams behind them caved inwards creating electrical explosions.

Less than a minute when got to the window they came through the whole bridge structure began caving inwards on itself. The marines rocketed Erika and Yamane out before they too shot through the small opening. Daisley turned his head for a moment and saw a corner of the bridge section engulfed by a large explosion, landing on a still intact home and knocking it down to pieces. Then the entire bridge structure caved inwards in one terrifying lurch. Seconds later the horror seemed to settle for a moment.

"JESUS CHRIST THAT WAS CLOSE!" Daisley yelled out.

Erika, are you okay?" Yamane said, trying to get her attention form the scene.

"I...I...Akane, AKANE!"

Erika ran towards the metal beams smashed in the humvess work station and surrounding debris.

"AKANE! ISHIRO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Yamane yelled out, searching frantically in the tangled mess.

"Please...please..." Erika whimpered. She looked to her right, just outside one of the metal beam's impact zones. She saw Ishiro and Akane huddled on the ground, not moving.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Adkinson yelled out. They all ran to them. Erika instantly checked Akane and Ishiro. Yamane came over with Daisley to their side, prepping a medical bag salvaged from the humvee.

"They're alright. Just unconscious," Daisley said.

"WHERE THE HELL IS CORPORAL?" Adkinson shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW! LOOK AROU...oh no." Crivicchi became silent, staring down at the end of a metal beam smashed next to the humvee. "Oh shit...no, no."

"What is it Crivicchi?"

"GOD DAMN IT! Adkinson, it's Hendrix...look," Crivicchi said, pointing to the Corporal's body smashed under the beam.

"JESUS CHRIST! CORPORAL, GET UP!"

"He's dead Adkinson."

"He might still be-."

"LOOK Adkinson! HIS HEAD IS CAVED INWARDS IN THE GOD DAMN PAVEMENT! HE'S DEAD!"

Adkinson cursed loudly while Daisley and Crivicchi stood solemnly, looking at their fallen brother's corpse.

Erika and Yamane watched from their spot while attending to Ishiro and Akane.

"That man...saved them Erika."

"Ishiro, Ishiro's waking up!" Yamane cried out. He held hsi friend's body to help him breath. Ishiro opened his eyes, shock and fear still in his eyes.

"AKANE! WHERE'S AKANE!" he shouted.

"She's okay," Erika said to him, showing her Akane in her arms. "She's unconscious, but safe."

"Thank goodness. The...the Corporal, he...he pushed us out of...is he safe?"

Yamane and Erika pointed their heads towards the three Private First Class Marines. Crivicchi was calling for backup over a portable radio not damaged by the beams. Adkinson was saying a prayer for the Corporal while Daisley grabbed a loose piece of debris and smashed it agaisnt the metal beams dozens of times, rage and fury apparent in his motions. Adkinson walked over and slapped the debris out of Daisley's hand, before grasping him in a constricting yet consoling hug.

They heard Daisley break down, saying in a slurred speech, "How am I going to tell Kelly? How am I going to tell his daughter?"

"Ishiro, lay down for a moment. Recover for a second," Yamane said, trying to keep Ishiro still.

"So long as I have breath, I will honor those who've died for me," Ishiro replied back. He motioned for Yamane to come with him. He walked over to Crivicchi who was yelling for Daisley and Adkinson to get a hold of themselves and help him lift the metal beam off the Corporal. Crivicchi just stared at Ishiro and Yamane for a moment, before resuming back to his task. Adkinson and Daisley followed in suit, their bodies still shaking.

Seconds later Ishiro and Yamane wrapped around the corner of the beam and started helping pull it up. After several attempts, one single powerful adrenaline-laced pull by everyone allowed Daisley seconds to swing around and pull the Corporal out. They immediately dropped the beam, it thudding loudly on impact. Adkinson came back around with a cloth and draped it over the body, motioning one more prayer before heading to consol Daisley by the humvee remains.

Ishiro walked over to Crivicchi, who was looking in the distance towards a squad of humvees heading their way. Ishiro turned around for a moment to see Erika silently crying while holding Akane in her arms. Yamane grabbed the case holding the data recorder, looking blankly at the surroundings.

"Your Corporal...that young man, gave his life for my student and I," Ishiro said, the worlds low in his voice. "I have some connections. The least I can do is guarantee his family to never go hungry or without necessity again."

"We sometimes call it _Esprit de Corps,"_ Crivicchi said silently. "The spirit."

"Spirit?"

"The spirit of a marine, the uncommon valor of a real marine. When we get back to camp, tell Daisley of your arrangements. Just please Professor Sato, let us be for now," Crivicchi said before walking to the circle of parked humvees.

"Tell me Ishiro," Yamane said behind him. "Is this not over? Are more good people going die because of what happened here?

"That...that appears to be the trend Yamane. The faster we get back to analyze our findings, the more we'll know about it. I for one plan on doing everything in my power to halt the coming death and destruction."

"Ishiro, do you really not know what your silhouette, this thing is?" Yamane asked.

"I don't know what it is. I don't know if it can be stopped. I fear the world is about to experience the return of a horrible nightmare Yamane...a real one."

1Plural of Prius as per Toyota Decision.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Depths Within Number Eight

November 3rd, 5:54 am, Japanese Standard Time. The Tokyo University of Frontier Sciences: Department of Chemical Sciences.

One low fluorescent light gently hummed from the ceiling above on the second floor, inside laboratory room 2-8. At one of the lab benches was a laptop running a series of chemical physics simulations. The harsh tapping of human fingers on the laptop's keypad sporadically jostled the gentle hum of the light, while a fume hood's automatic ventilation slowly turned off.

The only human being inside the lab was a tall, skinny young man in his late twenties, dreary-looking, wearing a sweat-stained laboratory coat. On his head was a black eyepatch covering his left eye. There was a noticeably long, faded scar meandering downwards from his covered eye to the bottom of his cheek. His right eye had restless bags, the veins in his pupils red from lack of sleep. He rubbed his temple while his pupil dilated with the changing colors of the frames and text on his laptop screen.

"I wonder...how about? No, that was already tried."

He took a moment to look at series of hand-written calculations in a notebook lying in front of him.

"There should have been some kind of yield in the prior series test runs... some detection, even an outlier. Nothing. Why nothing?"

He set the notebook down and popped on a computer program. It was an atom model. He clicked further inside the atom, separating out the composite forms of the proton and neutron into the quarks. Scrolling inside these quarks generated fuzzy, transparent points emanating in and out of the screen. He right-clicks, causing them to become red, contrasting the soft colors of the surrounding quarks. The top right corner of the model screen read, "Heavy Metal Atom."

"First the non-metals, the then metalloids, now nearly all the metals. If this doesn't work, I'll have to try the whole Periodic Table again, for the..twelfth time." Suddenly the screen flashed with the results of the simulation. Failed Run.

"Well, that officially omits nearly all the theoretically viable heavy metals for further consideration," he huffed heavily, scratching his nose with the ball of his pen while making additional notes in one of his notebooks.

"I thought uranium and its isotopes would have yielded some kind of result by now. If there wasn't any yield from the heavy metals, perhaps I should slightly modify the duration for the more fundamental elements," he mumbled to himself, scrolling to a data sheet on his laptop, viewing the mountains of organized raw data filling the columns, rows and reports he wrote.

"Of all these, only one element came close. A modification to some variables in the experiment maybe?"

He turned his head around and starred at a small map of Japan on the far side white wall. It was seemingly out of place in a laboratory room. He glared intensely at it. His eyes focused on Awashimaura Island, a small island west of central Japan.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from the fume hood. A pleasant voice announced from a large machine situated inside the fume hood to follow disposal protocol when emptying the contents from the device. The young man broke his focus and hurriedly opened the fume hood. He set the failed samples, a tray containing twelve metal spherical orbs into a hazmat disposal unit into the adjacent fume hood.

The device was composed of two large, blue cylindrical tanks, the size of helium tanks. Welded between them was a small, rectangular metal container, yellow in color, covered in biohazard warnings and caution signs. Each of the blue cylinders had a small vertical opening covered in thick, tinted glass. Peering inside the interior one could see a series of oval, dark-purple plasma coils circling the inner interior of the two cylinders. The exterior hull on the yellow box had mounted dials, sensors and hook-ups to several computers in the lab, along with an additional hook-up to the young man's laptop.

He grabbed twelve more marble-sized metal spheres, each one with an extremely small opening facing upwards. They were light tan-grey in color and dull in texture. He stuck six of the spheres in the tray first. He retreated to another bench and carefully injected a minute amount of colorless gas into them. He retrieved and delicately put the other six spheres in a separate part of the tray, the opening-side set directly upwards. He did not inject any substances into them.

With great trepidation, he slipped the tray into the yellow metal container, closed the door and set the dials for various conditions. He closed the fume hood and headed back to his laptop.

"Let's retry this element, one more time, under these conditions," he announced. He scrolled to a different screen and set the voice recorder on his laptop and spoke up, "Trail test one-thousand and thirty seven, element series O-twenty-three, K-two hundred and ninety-three and Gpa nine. Previous trials for this element have yielded only minuscule results, not nearly enough to garner further research. Attempting another test based on suspicions...," he paused, looking at his notes frantically, then sheepishly began again, "-tentative suspicions based on new preliminary calculations of its subatomic properties and potential. Experiment will commence at 6:00 am, thirty-two seconds from now. Experiment duration will last longer this time. It is hoped that there will be some form of confirmation yield indicated by the spectrometers."

The young man's nose twitched. He noticed a new aroma in the air. An earthy bean smell. It punctured the dry, artificial latex and chemical smells typical of the lab.

"Coffee...Professor Masaru must have just arrived," he said, a small smile creeping on his face.

"I'll need to take a quick coffee break after this experiment." He watched the clock above. Seconds until six.

"And here we...go. Commencing experiment."

The device rumbled on loudly. A low, electronic humming sound began filling the fume hood. It oscillated up and down lowly, draining out the incessant lights above the young man.

Waiting for the test results, he popped up a video previously paused on his laptop, labeled "Prime Minister Moves to Modify Constitution; Rejects Current Establishment." It was the Prime Minister of Japan, speaking to a large rally.

"We must not be shackled by foreign entanglements. We must be willing to redefine our military's character to challenge bordering aggressors, to defend ourselves and our loved ones against the undignified all around us. The glorious archipelago will never be what it once was if the pacificists and leftists reclaim the seats of government. We shall rise again as a nation, strong and powerful enough to be a force to be reckoned with. We shall again, be, the Land of the Rising Sun!"

Sweeping applause came from the massive crowd to the minister's concluding remarks. The young man smiled weakly. Using the end of his pen he scratched itchy parts of his skin adjacent to his eyepatch.

A loud, concerned and exhausted voice boomed behind the young man.

"Honestly! I don't care if you use the faculty room couch. Get some sleep!" He quickly paused the video and shrank the screen to the bottom tab on the desktop.

"Good morning to you too Professor Masaru. I smelled the coffee well before you came down the hallway. New recipe?"

"Yes, it is actually. I brought a few cups. Two are for you, but only after you get a couple hours of sleep."

"That's actually an extremely tempting offer Professor, but I'm afraid I'm in the middle of monitoring an experiment right now. I should be completed with this trial by...7:30. I promise to take a break-

"SLEEP!" she said sternly.

"Yes, sleep, for a couple of hours. Then the coffee. Is that agreeable?"

The older woman, clothed in dull brown colors, covered under her white lab coat, holding the box of coffees and a massive brief case, gave another stern, but warm look to the young man.

"Your work ethic is admirable and rivaled only by my brother, though I fear it may be the death of you. Not a second after 7:30. Promise me, alright?"

"I promise," the young man said. Professor Masaru turned back towards the entrance door. She paused and looked at the whiteboards. All four of the walls around them were saturated in calculations and formulas from chemical physics, particle physics, some quantum chemistry notes, and topics well outside the young man's field.

"What kind of particle models are these? Composite quark hadron varieties?" She asked, staring with intrigue at the calculations.

"They're...only hypothetical. Something I just dabbled on in my spare time. They're in the realm of speculation and conjecture."

"Clearly," she replied back, a curved grin on her face. "I don't think the Standard Model permits these types of behaviors in elementary particles, at least to within our understanding of the manifestations of the four forces." She began pointing to a large figure drawn on the whiteboard, "This...this diagram in particular. These properties would give this elementary particle group some alarming behaviors, even by quantum standards."

"As I indicated Professor Masaru, these were just the result of some free time. I played with a few ideas, modified some variables, and here they are. I personally have doubts that such particles could exist," the young man said half-heartedly, staring at the device.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of skepticism, but don't let that trounce your creativity. That's essential," she replied, still taken aback by the weird calculations on the whiteboard. "If this "flight of fancy" was anywhere near true, we'd have to modify the way the Standard Model is designed. So, are these composite quarks?"

"They're smaller, less than 10^-19 in magnitude."

"If you demonstrate these particles to exist, you may become famous."

He looked at the map on the wall for a moment, then turned to Professor Masaru.

"Maybe, but that doesn't concern me overly. Notoriety is overrated."

"Your drive for pure research is why you always work so hard."

"That, and another reason."

"What's that?"

The young man looked over to his laptop. He shrank the video larger temporarily, then dropped the screen to the bottom tab again, still mentally playing the Prime Minister's words "...defend ourselves and our loved ones against the undignified all around us."

"It's a personal one."

"I see," she whispered, momentarily glimpsing the Minister's face shrink down to the bottom tab of his laptop. "I trust your judgement. If you need me, I'll be grading term papers in the first floor lounge. Maybe a power-nap first, then papers. Just call if you would like to talk."

"Thank you Professor Masaru."

"You're welcome. Get some sleep, soon," she said, solemnly emphasizing the last words.

"Understood."

She walked out of the lab. He got up to his feet and turned the lights down and closed the blinds, making the room slightly darker, save for the few humming lights still above him and the two fume hoods. He returned his focus back to the laptop. Large volumes of data flooded the screen logging pages from the device's progress and readings. The humming gyrations, slow and plodding at first were becoming more rhythmic, much like a repeating trance song.

Suddenly the laboratory room began shaking. Glass beakers and test tubes improperly placed on a top shelf in the corner smashed on the cold lifeless ground, shattering into hundreds of glassy shards. He pulled his phone out. The seismic warning message just popped up on his screen.

"Strange. Usually it gets here just before the earthquake occurs; it's never late."

He squinted his eye towards the screen. His vision was blurred for a moment. He rubbed his eye with his shoulder and looked at the screen again.

"5.9, epicenter southeast of Tokyo Bay. Not that big, though sure to wake a lot of people up this early," he said, smirking at the damaged instruments on the floor in the far corner. Seconds later the shaking subsided.

"Not nearly as bad as the one four years ago," he mumbled to himself, turning towards the fume hood. He got out of his seat and inspected the area around the fume hood and the device inside.

"No surficial damage. No electrical problems, and the trial is still progressing as expected. Nothing. Nothing to worry about at al-." He looked up and froze. A small chunk of the foam ceiling tile was jostled out of its spot, dangling directly above his laptop, with the device program settings page still on and accessible.

"No way," he whispered.

The hanging chunk snapped off, falling on the laptop keyboard.

"THE SETTINGS!" he screamed, running as fast as he could. He ripped the debris off the keyboard and threw it in the other corner. He glared at the laptop screen.

"What changed...what was altered?"

A quick gleam revealed multiple variables in his program model altered, changing the internal experimental conditions within the device. Radiating from behind him were a series of mechanically loud, erratic pulses and vibrations from the device.

"Oh no...I'VE GOT TO STOP IT!" he yelled out. He frantically began shutting down all the programs connected to the device before going to the main program settings page.

"Terminate experimental run...terminate experimental run...TURN OFF DAMN YOU! WHY IS IT NOT TURNING OFF!?"

The device began sounding a low beeping alarm, followed by the automatic voice ,"Warning, internal conditions becoming unstable. Tolerance limits are exceeding. Terminate experimental test run or device will produce catastrophic damage."

He ran to the fume hood, violently thrashed the door open and reached in the back for the device's plug-in to the laptop and power cords. He ripped the power cord first, followed by the laptop connections. He ran back to the bench and ducked under the tabletop, his head poking out to watch what transpired.

The device's sporadic hums began to gradually dwindle down, back to the rhythmic pace before. In thirty terrifying seconds, the device shut down all together. An unsettling quiet, a lack of any movement persisted for minutes before the young man came out of his shock.

"Damn," he silently muttered to himself. "It's going to take me weeks to reconfigure the settings and fix the device. Damn it...DAMN IT!"

He cautiously tip-toed over to it.

"Still in overall functional condition, although my samples most likely got destroye-."

"Trial analysis and sequestration successful," a voice on his laptop said.

His eyes dilated as he froze. His heart felt as though it was going to give out. He ran back to the laptop screen, glaring in amazement at the screen's prompt message.

"It was...successful?"

He quickly surveyed the new conditions set in the program from the falling debris. Nearly all variables were tampered with in some degree or form.

"If this is true, then I need to test the samples."

He paced back to the device, slipping on a pair of bright yellow biohazard gloves. With extreme care and delicacy he pulled the tray with the twelve samples out and walked over to the neighbouring fume hood. Inside it was a plastic green rectangular crate, housing twelve compartments. Each compartment contained a spherical glass aquarium the size of a baseball. The aquariums had quarter-sized openings at their tops and contained water with various types of substances and materials, several holding algae and brine shrimp.

The young man retrieved six of the glass aquariums out and placed them in another crate, leaving three aquariums with life, three without. He systematically sorted out six orbs from the sample set; three with the injected substance, three without.

"I'll reserve three each for a safer comparison later, should this test prove my ordeal to be fruitless."

He closed the fume hood, retreated back to the bench and opened up a new program on his laptop.

"Activating release from housing orbs in three, two, one."

Clicking activate on the screen, he fervently turned around and eyed the fume hood, waiting for some form of reaction to take place.

Twenty anxious seconds passed. He checked the data log in the program for any clues. No readings.

"Well, that was a complete failure. The device's program probably misidentified the particles. I'll need to analyse the other orb samples and see if these new conditions can be replica-."

BOOM!

"WHAT IN HELL?!" he shouted. Turning around he saw the interior of the fume hood door and surrounding metal interior evaporating away. He arched his head forward, fixated at this horrific sight.

"THE CRATE...THE ORBS, EVERYTHING'S GONE!"

A lab thermostat was registering a rapid increase in room temperature.

"THAT HEAT! FORTY-NINE CELSIUS!?

A thunderous rolling sound started coming from the interior fume hood. Smoke started spewing from the minor fires and circuit breakers being melted away. He narrowed his vision closer to the electrical flashes. The circuits, multiple loose wires, fires and smoke plumes began dissolving away to nothing.

The chaos inside the fume hood settled down seconds later. Disquiet stillness.

Not a sound could be heard, as though anything with any form of atomic motion froze in time. The young man's senses felt paralysed. He thought to himself, "What did I just do?"

He quickly rummaged through a supply closet, pulling out the top portion of a heavy duty hazmat suit, multiple biohazard containers and several tongs. He restled the hazmat suit on his upper body, making sure to angle his body forwards towards the fume hood.

His heartbeat shot up fast as he took great pains to walk slow enough toward this hazardous area. Every tense tip-toeing motion shot up his spin, as though he were walking towards his soon to come death. He pressed on, his curiosity and intrigue besting his evolutionary instincts to run back.

Only a meter away from the fume hood he slowly raised a pair of tongs in his hands, waiving it around the space just outside the fume hood.

"Still intact...a little further."

Centimeter by centimeter he entered the tongs into the now sterile-looking air in the fume hood, taking great pains to prepare to dash at the first sign of danger. He lowered the tongs on a dissolved, malformed piece of rubber matting in the corner edge closest to him, the front ends of the tongs slowly dissolved away, leaving the handles and generating a bit of heat. He quickly dropped the tongs on the mat. The rest of the body was unscathed except the handle part that landed on a warped part of the mat.

He stared blankly at them for a moment.

6:32 AM

"Professor Masaru will be expecting a break from me in an hour. I need to clean this mess up and take my remaining samples to my own lab for further analysis," he mumbled, releasing exhausted yawns from his stressed, tired state. He looked towards the other fume hood housing the device.

"You too."

The young man began rapidly backing up all the accumulated data from the main database to his laptop. He made several copies for himself, then altered several recorded variables in the data entry logs, re-introducing them back into the main database. After several minutes of computer work, he brought a small cart out from the supply closet and delicately placed the heavy device on it, leaving it by an eye-wash station near the entrance. He looked back at the malformed fume hood.

"A little more time, then I can replace the glass and interior metal sheets inside."

For twenty minutes he used his cellphone to photograph hundreds of photos of the fume hood, the laboratory whiteboards with all his jotted notes, the program settings and comparisons of the tongs after interior exposure within the fume hood. He also made a series of quick audio logs to document passing thoughts on what his most reasonable steps should be, and erased all his notes and calculations of the whiteboards.

"I don't have much time left. Surely it should be safe now?"

He walked over again, still wearing the hazmat gear, this time holding another pair of tongs and a radiometric device. His pace was faster and more assured. He inched towards the interior, slowly waving the tongs around.

No reaction.

He placed the tongs on several intact pieces of metal and the rubber mat inside. Still no reaction. Now he tried purposely placing the tong ends on malformed parts of the interior. First he tried the degenerated rubber matting corner. No reaction. He rubbed the tongs on other exposed, deformed pieces. Nothing happened, no alarming disintegration or reaction of any kind. He then placed the tongs down inside the fume hood and held the end of the radiometric device. He began sweating, waiting for some lingering elements of his experiment as he waived it around in the air and near every surface. No sounds or indications. No radioactivity.

"This is...unfathomable. The possibilities...Emiko...Emiko is the only person I can trust this information with."

A small, twisted grin gradually formed on his face.

"I...I did it. I found them."

7:43 PM

A huge thunderstorm roared outside in the dark evening hours of greater Tokyo, the heaviest downpours in Mikata. The guerilla rainstorms and extreme weather jostled and drenched the smaller city west of Tokyo, generating extremely loud thunderous echoes from the chaotically charged atmosphere.

Lightening struck a metal flag pole; the flash instantly filtered through a small basement window, spooking the young scientist in the lower foundations of his dwelling. The young man, frantic and singularly wide-eyed, shuffled around his desks in the basement of the make-shift laboratory of his home.

" WHERE THE HELL IS IT?" He roared out, his voice temporarily drowning the low booms of thunder and constant downpour of rainfall outside the basement window. He looked up to the small stream of water dribbling from the bottom of the window, down the concrete walls into several nearly full buckets. He noted that he would need to empty them when he had a moment. Feverishly searching around his laptop, the drawers in his desk, the large aquarium with native Japanese fish and several bookcases surrounding the buckets, he then patted his laboratory coat on the outside by his thighs. He then slipped his hand in the back pocket.

"THE WHOLE TIME!?"

He pulled out his cellphone, now scrolling to his text messages page.

"Still no reply. Why has she not replied back yet?"

He turned around to face the back corner of the basement. Next to a large, weathered mirror was the device on a metal table with a haphazard-looking fume hood constructed around it.

"At least this trial will be pre-programmed to follow the steps, while avoiding collateral," he mumbled, taking a second to stare yet again at the device. He grabbed a small green box containing dozens of spherical metal orbs, stared at it for a moment, then placed the box back down next a long cylindrical device. It was the size of a small fire extinguisher, dull-grey in color, littered with digital sensors and indicators. The center of the cylinder was composed of a rigid glass center housing a large metal orb connected to the ends of the cylinder. A sticky note was placed on it reading, "Next Phase; Preliminary Design."

He began erratically pacing around his basement lab, mumbling incoherently to himself before several minutes lapsed. His tunnel-vision thinking led him right next to the device again, but he instead shifted his attention to the mirror. He walked over and noticed something. Himself.

"I'm...I'm a mess. My lab coat... I don't think I've changed or washed it in two days," he paused, sniffing a corner of the fabric by his chest and arms.

"Three days...just a bit longer. A shower after this... I...probably should wash immediately...or...I need to make sure this experiment goes well. In the mean time," he paused, pulling his cellphone out and checking the clock, " I can use this large amount of time to do a full record of my thoughts and the processes of my experiment...some details...at least until this new analysis series is over. So many thoughts...I need...I need this, to get a personal record, for myself."

The young man slowly walked away from the mirror towards the old wooden desk his laptop was situated on. His left foot caught up in several electrical cords on the ground, causing him to nearly trip and accidently rip the cords from their connections.

"DAMN IT! The last thing I need is for this mess to trip up my feet. Prioritizing a more organized setup should be my next chore," he said before hearing water from the buckets dribbling over the side towards his basement drain. He huffed a defeated sigh.

"After draining the buckets of course."

He adjusted some of the cords on the ground to follow a more collective, uniform path towards the back of his desk, away from his feet. He pulled the chair out, sat and gave a weak yawn. He prepped an audio and video recorder. Looking into the camera, he coughed in his fist, prepping his thoughts and contemplating the best way to start a summarized personal record of his exploits and discovery. He continued staring blankly at the laptop screen for another minute, briskly downing half a warm energy drink laying on a coaster in the corner. He momentarily eyed over some tidbits of data streams on the corner screen, making some minor notes until finally mustering up a coherent set of thoughts.

"Log three-hundred and sixty-nine. November 4th, 2015. Time; 7:50 PM. Weather conditions are cyclonic and extreme. This log is a general summation of the overall research process and findings I have undertaken on contested elementary particles, as well as my finalized conjecture I've saved in various folders. The purpose of this video is to document the chronology and broadly define my findings, discoveries...and thoughts."

The young man paused for a moment. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and cracked his back, then cracked his neck. He continued on.

"On May 3rd, 2015 I was performing a series of experiments related to my doctorate in the University of Tokyo Frontier Science Faculty labs. While waiting for the data logs to these experiments, I began toying with ideas on particles smaller than quarks, even smaller than the hypothesized sub-components of quarks, preons. The Standard Model of particle physics best describes our understandings beyond the atomic level, but on a whim, I wrote out a series of modified equations with adjusted variable values. After a long time of conjecturing, my calculations predicted something not too unusual, a new subatomic particle, smaller than preons. Research and mathematical alterations tend to routinely predict particles that most of the time do not exist, or have no possible way of experimental verification. So, I was entirely skeptical with the resulting predictions. This was after all more of an entertaining thought that's been a passing fancy of mine. I ran the calculations through various different simulations and models...each gave the same result, the predicted subatomic particle, but with no discernable behavior or lists of probable behaviors. I decided, out of curiosity to further test these model predictions and see if further variable changes from my calculations would yield anything significant."

He paused, regaining his thoughts and jotting several notes on his journal to organize the next bits of information.

"My first experimental trials indicated that the current physics and chemistry equipment I had access to at the labs needed to be redesigned, altered to analyze subatomic particles with any degree of verifiability. My monetary capacities were and still are limited, as was the academic legitimacy of this research, so inquiring with more advanced laboratories around the world was out of the option. Therefore I went to work on engineering a modified spectrometer through eleven preliminary prototypes on a device... the one in the back corner of this room is design twelve from the "two hundred and sixty-nine" series," he paused, moving out of the way of the camera and zooming in on the device in the back of his basement for a few moments, then returning back to himself.

"Over time my intrigue with these undetectable particles began waning. No results, nothing to show forth, so after a month's work I became discouraged. That is until I tried using fundamental elements in my studies, as large a variety as I could. Of course with the bias of hindsight I should have tried using elements of a simpler variety instead of focusing on the alkali, earth and basic metals...so much wasted time, even when each chemical calculation predicted some kind of yield. I still wanted to perform the experiments to see if anything...anything could be detected. Nothing, until I tried Hydrogen, Helium, Carbon, Sulfur, Phosphorus, and Oxygen. These five yielded something of a statistical indication that these elementary particles might exist, or at least through these ones, so in a way, I tentatively confirmed that such particles exist, though I wanted more evidence. I know quark confinement states that one may never be able to actually observe quarks. I was maddened into looking for something even smaller than particles my entire discipline states cannot be observed...and yet. I wanted to isolate these particles, if that was all possible. That's where my life became completely devoted to modifying design twelve into twelve ~ two hundred and sixty-nine...how to observe such particles in isolation. How could I observe these particles and isolate them for a long enough time to analyze them, learn more about them, see if they work with the standard model or not."

Another flash of lightening pierced the damp cool space of the basement, catching his attention for only a moment, before continuing on.

"In late August I received my doctorate, allowing me absolute focus on this project. I opted out of other important types of research and social activities for the one I became obsessed with. The initial findings with those elements I mentioned? I plugged them in to a systems model of the elementary particle, and it predicted a series of very strange...very alarming set of behaviors these particles could exhibit. Skeptical, yet curious, I pushed these predictions to the side and continued onwards, until approximately 6:30 am this morning, I saw those predictions unfold in front of my very eye."

An ambulance siren pierced the acoustic environment for a few moments, followed by a wave of rolling thunder. Seconds passed before only the gushing waves of rain above him could be heard in the background.

"I have another entry log in my experiments file that elaborates on what occurred in the lab. Suffice it to say, what occurred was based on an absolutely improbable sequence of choosing the right element, add to that geophysical and deficient structural design interventions, producing unintentionally programmed conditions," he paused, chuckling at the memory of his reaction to the events earlier, " that gave me the data to confirm the predictions. Essentially the isolated particles, in small, disperse quantities relative to one another and other macroscopic particles, behave inertly, much like leptons. However, if coalesced in large sets, in clumps as large as hadrons under exceedingly immense temporary pressures and temperatures, they behave like hadrons, strongly interacting with all forms of particles and matter around them...degenerating their bonds. This behavior is akin to the reactions... of antimatter. The reactions degenerate surrounding matter into a slew of various elementary particles at high energy. What's important to note is that the process is not efficient like in antimatter reactions; energetic release is not the dominant product of the reaction. The particle degenerates matter, other larger particles. On the macroscopic scale I witnessed, nearly everything...disintegrates. Given that I sequestered these elementary particles from Oxygen, plus the results of this reaction, I'm giving this particle the colloquial name Oxygen Destroyer. It's not accurate, but it's the element that vilified my research, and gives me full appreciation of what this particle under suitable conditions can do to macroscopic environments. The events at the lab also seemed to have discounted prior calculations and predictions for an extreme burst of energy, until I double-checked my calculations..."

A low bumping sound came off the device in the back corner. The metal sheets outlining the sides of the fume hood began oscillating slightly, though not enough to endanger the trial. The young man returned back to his recording.

"I was wrong...very, very wrong. What I did in that lab...what could have happened...When I began these trials about an hour ago, I asked myself why there wasn't a much more energetic reaction. Upon further inspection of my entropy calculations, it appears my yields, the amount of particles I managed to isolate from Oxygen, were extremely low. Had the mistakes back at the university caused the device to sequester more particles into those metal orbs...the energy and degeneration that would have followed... could have evaporated me, the whole lab, the building. It could have evaporated the whole of Tokyo."

His heart beat raced at the bare, gritty reality of verbally articulating what haunted him for the last hour. His imagination generated a slew of images on the scope of death, fear, horror and destruction that could have been wrought by such a trivial, yet apocalyptic mistake. Shuddering when he compared it to the effects of a nuclear blast, he depressingly concluded in a moment's thought that he'd prefer a Tsar-sized nuclear blast compared to his device's potential.

"I've come to realize my curiosity is a driving component of my scientific mindset. My curiosity is what gave me my easy disposition for understanding the make-up of reality. It could have also just as easily... withered away thirteen million people. As unintentional as that was, I cannot afford to make such a mistake of such magnitude again. So, given that admission, an important question that could be asked by myself later on, or anyone who may see this one day, is...why is that machine behind me running another trial?"

He sheepishly grabbed a damp cloth at the corner of his desk and profusely rubbed his forehead and the sweat-saturated skin around his eye patch, smiling at the next set of thoughts pumping through his mind.

"I still believe my work, as dangerous to humanity as it could be, can also be of great benefit to it. Oxygen Destroyer, if applied properly, could be a major player in environmental remediation. Large scale waste facilities could effectively degenerate our species' left over filth to nothing. Global massive enviornmental problems such as the plastic gyres, superfund sights and oil spills might be amendable. It could pave the way for another revolution in the field of particle physics, the origins of the universe...the applications are truly unquestionable."

He stopped for a moment. His optimistic demeanor quickly melted away as his soul functioning eye grew a slight twitch, his face getting flustered and hot.

"More importantly, it could be beneficial to my country; the people of my country. After Awashimaura, I've always's had this subconscious, bedrock notion in my mind, this nagging want, more powerful that my scientific curiosity...to protect the people I love. I was powerless, helpless then. Now? Now I want to find some way to help ensure Japan could defend itself. Life in this part of the region has been on a knife edge for the last fifty years. No guarantee of peace? Of mind? My country can't rely on our allies to always fight our battles or defend us. We're so close to those who would do away with us in a millisecond if they had there way. My discoveries could altogether change the geopolitics of this region, to keep Japan safe. My experiences with their kind of evil has only strengthened my resolve."

He looked away, glancing at a torn photo of a small boy and a young woman, presumably his mother playing in the sand on a beach.

"Yet the kind of power and terror that I've uncovered...is it too much? If our government got hold of this discovery...if anyone got hold of my work...the filthy ones across from us, or anywhere... humanity would liquidate itself. Emiko is the only person I'd trust right now with this kind of information. She's... grounded, she's... practical, understanding. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me since...after Awashimaura. She... Emiko...I...I miss you," he whimpered, several tears slowly sliding down his right cheek. He grabbed the cloth and rubbed his face, trying to regain his composure.

"Emiko...she's been the only one I've really cared for...the only one that's cared for me. The warmth...the little parts of her that I adopted into my own character. I...I might be pushing her away...damn my crazed curiosity...DAMN MY CURIOSITY!DAMN MY TUNNEL-VISION! DAMN ME! I DON'T DESERVE HER! I-."

He wiped more tears of his right cheek. He felt a bit lightheaded and rubbed his temple, wishing he allowed himself some sleep. He lazily looked up at his diploma pinned on the wall sitting above the bench. He silently read to himself, "This Doctor of Philosophy in Chemical Physics, presented by the Tokyo University of Frontier Sciences, is hereby awarded to Daisuke Serizawa."

"What hell have I brought on the world? What have I done Emiko?"


	11. Chapter 11

29

Chapter 11: Somehow

November 2nd, 6:57 pm, Pacific Standard Time

In a secluded medical tent behind the main relief site, Akane lay tucked in multiple grey bed sheets in a medical bed, still unconscious. Erika sat at a desk adjacent to the medical bed reviewing the accumulated data from both teams while keeping watch over her. An occasional set of thudding, fast moving footsteps could be heard outside the tent door.

The tent Erika sat with Akane made her feel and sense an uncomfortable, distilled, subtle chemical bleach smell that wafted in the somewhat cold circulating air.

She looked at an old thermometer hooked on the angled fabric wall, then at the digital climate control. Both showed twenty-four degrees Celsius, about room temperature. The tent still felt cold to Erika though, emotionally cold and void of any warmth or security it was supposed to instill. The drab dark-green colors arguably did nothing to help.

Erika paused for a moment to look at Akane's face. Besides some bandaged cuts, minor bruises and her unconscious state, she survived an experience that killed Corporal Hendrix and was supposed to be her and Ishiro's death.

She brushed her hand in Akane's hair.

"I'm so sorry Akane. I should have never agreed to this, "she whispered gingerly.

The tent door opened up slowly. Shinzo began gradually inching his way into the room. Erika nodded to his presence.

"Erika," he said quietly, "we've...prepped the object for analysis. If you need more time, just say the word, and I'll have them delay the analysis."

"Thank you Shinzo. I shouldn't keep them waiting any longer. I'll head to the lab now," she said, getting up to walk towards him, giving him a small hug.

"I'm always here if you need to talk, or just need a shoulder."

"I truly appreciate it Shinzo. Thank you for listening to me earlier."

"Think nothing of it. I complain non-stop. It's the least I could do for you. If…if you do have concerns about her, just remember she's surrounded by medical personnel popping in and out, all having mobile life support monitors."

Erika turned back and looked at Akane for a few moments. Several tears dripped down her cheek.

"She'll be fine Erika."

Erika walked over and kissed her forehead, whispering to the unconscious, bandaged form,

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

She grabbed her report off the desk, prepped some supplies and a backpack for Akane in the unlikely case she woke up before her return.

"And here I thought you never warmed up to your half-sister. You two have come a long way recently, and it seems like you've been getting along pretty well lately?"

"

"I've always loved her Shinzo. I wouldn't blame her if she'd never forgive me though. Taking my anger and rage I felt for our father's misgivings, the way I treated her… abandoning her, my sister in that hellish unfit situation..."

"Half-sister."

"No Shinzo, she's my SISTER, blood and technicality be damned!"

"At any rate, if these recent horrific phenomena have had one good effect, it's strengthening your sisterly bonds."

"Maybe...I hope so. I don't know if she's been holding back or just feigning ignorance of our past."

"You know I'm not typically an optimist Erika, but in this rare occurrence, I say these feelings and experiences will eventually work themselves out," he said, giving a warm smile to her.

"Why is regret such a horrible nagging punishment Shinzo?"

"Maybe you should have some of that tea you buy Professor Sato all the time. That should lessen your tension."

"Hopefully. Shinzo?"

"Yes?"

"This object in the preliminary reports you wrote about...it really came from the surrounding damage of the oil tanker?"

"In the destroyed church wreckage, yes. Why?"

"I've never seen organic chemistry-like reactions with heavy metal concentrations and…and these radiation spikes, like this before, especially in something supposedly of biological origin."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"The irregular tissues on this object-."

"Jagged hide, I think that is what the report is terming it," Shinzo interjected.

"Okay...jagged hide, scale, whatever term we're operating with, is operating on a vastly different kind of biological chemistry….maybe even biophysics."

"You think this hide, and this unusual heavy metal chemistry has anything to do with the high levels of radioactivity around the ship and the shoreline?"

"I'm convinced of it. Moreover I saw Professor Sato's map he brought. He circled several south Pacific islands. A particularly large circle was drawn around the Marshall Islands."

"The Marshalls Erika? Wait…the islands that underwent-."

"American nuclear weapons tests," Erika interjected.

The door closed behind them as they exited the tent room. Distilled air floated from a vent circulator around the edges of the room. A dry and artificial breeze fluttered around Akane's face, disturbing some of her loose hair in her bandages onto her nose.

She began waking up, eyes still locked close, yet sensing her hair tickling the tip and sides of her nose. Rubbing her eyes she began focusing her vision on the covers.

"Hm...Eh….grey sheets. Where am I?" she said, instinctively and unintentionally scratching her bandaged head before wincing in pain.

"OUCH...MY DAMN HEAD. Feels like I got hit by a van! I must have been knocked out cold," she complained, rubbing the right side of her head, the most bandaged area.

Under the bandage she felt a big bump protruding from her left temple.

Akane's vision became less blurred. She could make out the angles of the hard plastic medical tent.

"I'm…I must be back at the campsite."

She gradually threw the covers and sheets off her body. She took a moment to survey the damage.

"Cuts and bruises, and a really big bump on my head, but I'm still alive."

She looked at the desk on her left. Her laptop and bag of personal items, and wedged between the flip-open screens of her phone was a folded note.

She grabbed it and read to herself.

 _Akane, I left you your bags and laptop, and an orange juice pack with some Ibuprofen pills. Use the control on your right bedside to call for a medical assistant if you need anything._

 _Love,_

 _Your sister Erika._

 _PS, if you're well enough, head down the hall. Emiko and Hideo are there._

Akane starred at the note for a moment. A sense of unease gripped her body, more so than almost being killed hours ago.

"That's the first time she's called me her sister in a long time. Not since..."

She slowly got out of bed.

"AH! This floor's freezing!" she shouted in her head, instantly pulling her feet off the gelid floor, falling back onto the bed. The note flew out from the top covers onto her arm. She noticed it had more writing on the back.

 _"P.P.S., the floor's really cold. I left you a good pair of shoes and socks."_

"Why couldn't you write that on the front?" she mumbled grudgingly. She slipped her socks and shoes on, and then drank the orange juice container in one gulp with all the Ibuprofen pills. She then grabbed her watch.

"7:07 PM? I must have been really knocked out cold. By what though?"

She thought for several moments, replaying her last memories of the day's events.

"Let's see…we're in Trinidad California, so… the oil, the footprints, the footage, the marines; there was also lost footage, the tanker ship, the-," she paused, circulating the last set of experiences she remembered. Then last memory finally played in her head, hitting her instantly with precipitous anguish and shock.

"That American soldier…Hendrix, Corporal Hendrix; He pushed Professor Sato and I out of the way of the falling beam, then… the last thing I saw was…" she thought, then froze, gasping for a few moments, realizing what the last moments of consciousness granted her before being knocked out.

"The beam…it smashed his head…inwards. Shit, I'm..," she gurgled, holding her stomach, putting her hand over her mouth, trying to halt her gag reflex.

"Keep it together Akane. Acidic juice coming back out will only burn…wait…what's that buzzing?"

Buzzing noises, minute and cyclical, but definitely a buzzing noise, much like the vibration setting of a cell phone. She checked her jean pockets. It wasn't hers. She checked the medical controls to see if an incoming call was coming from the others. Nothing.

Then a small thud came from the far right side of the tent, twenty meters away in the distant, dark corner that was closed off.

"Someone else is in here," she thought nervously. "A local resident?"

She began walking quietly through the dark green, lowly-light tent. Now the beeping sound of a voice message system echoed on speaker. Then she heard it. A quiet voice, belonging to a young man, probably a teenager, sounding strained and low, a somber timber in his pace and rhythm.

Her English may not have been entirely strong, but his vocal inclinations momentarily sideswiped Akane off. It sounded as though he may have been crying moments ago.

"-the fiftieth or so time I've called you. Please…please pick up. We're alive. I don't know what's wrong, but please pick up and call."

Akane was now behind the next curtain separating her and these people.

"These survivors, I wonder if I could talk to them. It might be breaking protocol, but…the information they could provide," she thought, leaning on a chair before the wheels at the base lost their friction, moving out from under her arms, causing her to fall right out of the curtains onto the floor in front of this young man and unconscious older man.

"WHOA…are, you okay Miss?"

Akane cursed at the fumble, lying on her side, forgetting she was speaking Japanese still.

The young man got up to his feet and ran over to help Akane up. Slowly pulling her up, they both stood motionless, intensely observing over one another.

"Please, take mine," the young man said. "I've already accidently fell out of that chair twice."

Akane sat in his chair. He ran for another near another empty bed. Akane noticed that for such a modestly large, advanced medical tent, the only occupants were her, and these two men, no other survivors.

"I…I take it you're a survivor too?" The young man said with great caution in his words.

Akane kept silent for a moment, just staring at this young man, this very young man, and this older man, who looked of Japanese descent.

"That's okay if you don't want to talk. I notice you speak Japanese. Am I correct?"

"Yes," she replied back in English.

"Then, if you want, I could communicate with you in Japanese, if that's easier, maybe?"

She thought for a moment, then replied back in her native tongue, "Yes, I…I would very much appreciate that. Thank you very much."

"No problem," he replied back in Japanese.

They kept silent for a moment, still looking over one another. Akane noted he had large amounts of bandages around the left side of his head. He noted she had large amounts of bandages on her right. She then focused her eyes just long enough to get a good look at the old man laying tucked in the covers of the medical bed. He was of Japanese descent. She wondered why a young American teenager of obvious European background was with him, and…not his parents or family that remotely looks like him. Akane decided to break the silence ever so delicately and probe this curiosity.

"Is that your grandfather," she said uncertainly. He sheepishly smiled at her.

"He's my uncle actually."

Silence permeated the room for a moment again before Akane got the courage to ask another question.

"So, are you biologically related, or...?"

"No, not really. He's a family friend…the only other family I have. I consider him to be my uncle at this point, but no, not a biological relative."

"Okay. I'm sorry for prodding."

"It's alright. I'm actually feeling a bit better now that I'm…talking to someone else who's conscious."

He looked over worryingly at his unconscious uncle, still breathing slowly, his body patched with dozens of bandages. He rubbed his bandaged head, wrapped in several layers of medical tape. Parts of his hair stuck out erratically in the back and around his ears, causing him to scratch at it. Akane understood the feeling; her hair was much longer, still getting stuck around the fabric openings and annoyingly hitting the most sensitive parts of her scalp.

She reflected on her last thoughts, the most immediately trying surging full force, inadvertently making her say, "That tanker almost killed us."

"What was that?"

"OH...um, nothing."

"Hm, okay. My uncle and I almost got killed to," he said, correctly picking up on the words she unintelligibly muttered. "I know the feeling…seeing that kind of carnage around you. Just shell-shocked…trapped, literally trapped in your mind and body, yet not even being conscious or aware of when you're just trying to survive. You're just in survival mode for yourself and your family and friends."

He paused with a momentarily confused face, and then asked, "What…what was that about a tanker?"

"Tanker?"

"Yes. Did a tanker cause whatever happened?

"What happened? Didn't you see what happened?"

He rubbed his bandages then awkwardly continued.

"I got knocked out at some point during all this. I'm only alive because of my uncle."

She considered whether she should explain to the young man that the tanker wasn't the only reason for the disaster. Then she realized a substantial fact about this interaction; she did not know their names.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Akane, Akane Yashiro. I'm a biology student from Japan working for the government."

"My name's Lance Northwest. This here is my uncle."

They did subtly small bows in respect. Lance looked at his uncle for a moment, and then turned back to Akane.

"This disaster Akane, do you know what happened here?"

"I don't think I can really tell you. You may not even believe what really happened. You see, I'm part of an investigation that's tracking down these strange occurrences. This is the most recent and horrific one yet."

"Recent? This happened before?"

"Apparently yes. I don't fully know all the specifics, but something like this happened before over fifty years ago. It seems to be happening again, hence why we're…Lance, would you mind if I ask a personal question?"

He looked over with an expression that looked as though he was a rogue animal caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"I…uh…okay. Sure. What is it?"

"Can you tell me everything you remember that happened up to the point you got knocked out?"

He looked at her point blank.

"Sure, but can you do the same for me? Before I thought you were another surviving resident. I want to know what happened."

Akane decided to tell Lance what she experienced when she and the team investigated the tanker, leaving out the parts beforehand. Lance was taken back pointed over to her laptop by her bed.

"I…I could show you some footage."

"I, uh…sure. What's that?"

"Tell me everything you know and saw; I'll need to record this."

"I can do that, but promise you'll tell me. You're keeping these events very mysterious and locked up."

"I'll…tell you what I can."

"If that's as close to the answer I can get, I'll take it. I need to make another phone call first though. Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Yes Lance."

Akane walked back to her bed, waiting for Lance to finish his phone call, presumably to his parents. Then she heard the very low buzzing noises, like a vibrating phone. It wasn't hers.

A minute passed before Lance returned to Akane's side. She prepped her laptop on and set the video.

"This is uploaded video footage that's no longer online. I was lucky to find it before it got taken down and probably classified."

"How'd you find it?"

"YouTube."

"Well…that totally makes sense when you think about it," Lance trailed off. "All kinds of video get taken down, but mostly due to copyright."

"So Lance, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Akane started the footage. Lance watched the first few minutes, noting and briefly huffing reserved laughs for the two young men's commentary and antics, only breaking his focus for his uncle. As the events escalated and became more mysterious, the sights of an all-too familiar neighborhood being cast in fog and ominous happenings necessitated intense focus. He managed several minutes of footage, up to the point where the fire truck's light flipped in the foggy distance, the two men shouting out the horrors and the skidding tires of a vehicle in the distance.

Then a low hoarse coughed popped out in the background from their sides.

"Uncle?"

Both Lance and Akane quickly turned towards Lance's uncle, missing the still playing sequence of the grey/black pathfinder skidding down the street while simultaneously the Okeanos Explorer pulverized the lighthouse, which subsequently flattened the pathfinder, roaring it off the cliff.

"Ohhh, what…time and day…La...Lance. LANCE!"

"UNCLE!" Lance happily shouted, turning around lightening speed and hugging him. He hugged in kind, smiling greatly at his nephew, then quickly glancing at Akane. She froze, looking uncomfortably towards her fingers on the laptop keyboard before realizing she should pause the footage, now at the part where the video zoomed in on the marooned Okeanos Explorer.

"Oh Lance, it's good to see you. I'm…I'm so sorry you went through that…that horror."

"I don't care about that Uncle. I'm glad you're awake. I thought you got hurt badly and entered into a coma due to a bad fall. "

"I fell?"

"At some point. The marines said they found you lying on the grass in the backyard. You closed the bunker with me in it. Thank you for saving me."

"Never thank me for that Lance. You mean too much for that."

But still, why didn't you go into the bunker too?"

He paused momentarily, looking at Lance blankly.

"I'm still a bit weak Lance. I can explain later. Some orange juice might do the trick. Lance…Lance, who is this young lady," Lance's uncle said, looking gently at Akane. She returned the acknowledgment with a subtle nod of recognition.

"Uncle, this is Akane Yashiro. She's from Japan. She got hurt too."

"Hello Mr…uh, oh, I'm sorry…Uncle?"

"You can call my Akira if you like."

"Thank you. I'm a biology student from Japan. I was injured during an investigation hours ago and had to be taken in to recover."

"I'm sorry you were hurt during…did you say you're part of an investigation?" Lance's uncle asked, his mood changing from calm to concerned curiosity.

"Indeed. I do not want to cause alarm, but I think you and your nephew Lance have valuable information necessary to understand what happened here."

"Well, she's to the point, isn't she," he whispered to Lance. Lance weakly smiled and nudged his uncle back.

"I was just showing Lance some footage recovered. I promised him information if I could record his experience. Would…would you be willing to tell me also?"

Lance left his uncle's side to fetch an orange juice box, while Akane and Lance's uncle stared into each other, trying to figure who'd come out on top. Akira broke the electric silence.

"Ms. Yashiro. Would you mind if I see my home…whatever is left?"

"I think I can pull up a map. If you can show me were in town I should be able to access the site photos."

"It was a modest home, brown in color, close to the coast. It's 901 Van Wycke St."

"Uhh, Akira?"

"Yes Ms. Yashiro?"

"You may call me Akane if you like…anyways, I'm afraid the team I was with stopped by the intersection next to your residence. I recall the spot because Lance said you were lying in the backyard lawn adjacent to a closed bunker. I'm sorry to say the only thing I saw left of your home was half a charred, slightly inclined wall saturated in oil and smoke residue."

Lance's uncle sat silently in his bed, breathing very slowly and looking at the tent ceiling.

"Homes can be rebuilt. What about survivors? I knew a lot of people in town."

"I've heard not many survived. At minimum a hundred locals were killed, fifty missing…I'm so sorry for your loss."

The old man placed his hand on Akane's.

"It warms my heart to know honest and good people are still around after this. At the very least, I'm thankful he survived this."

"Lance told me you saved his life."

"He got knocked out by falling boat debris in the harbor parking lot. I had to drag him up the hill before…before it all happened."

"So, you saw what happened?"

Lance's uncle paused again, the calm inside him suddenly bubbled with tense worry and fright.

"I did."

"What was it like?"

"It was like last time."

"Did you say…last time?"

Suddenly the tent door opened up. It was Ishiro, holding a briefcase, looking almost comically befuddled and perplexed, awkwardly scouring the interior, trying to focus on Akane's bed.

"Not here? I checked with Emiko and Hideo. Maybe she joined with…OH, there she is," he said jubilantly, seeing her next to the other old Japanese man in the medical bed. He slowly walked over with a gentle smile on his face.

"I hoped you hadn't wandered off. I wanted to make sure you're feeling well and content after…well, it seems you're doing much better," he said, pulling a small bag of items and giving them to Akane.

"Here are some tea packets I gave you back on the ferry."

"Thank you Ishiro."

Lance walked over with the orange juice cartons, giving one to Akira and offering one to Akane. He then offered one to Ishiro. He replied in English, "thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Please let me know if I can get anything else. If you're wondering, I do speak Japanese, as well as my uncle here" Lance replied back in Japanese, somewhat surprising Ishiro, his head jarring back at this young man's understanding of another language.

"I need to reframe from thinking America's youth as uneducated," Ishiro internally said, checking his bias.

"Now, if I may ask, what is going on here?" Ishiro asked, looking indirectly at the huddling these three were engaging around this other old man's bed.

"Ehm…Professor Sato, these are two survivors of the event."

"Well, what manners on this one," Ishiro said jubilantly towards Lance in Japanese, getting the hint he could converse in his native tongue. "A survivor offering me service? I suspected as much based on the bandages, but young man, you should be in bed resting to recover your strength. It looks as though you've been through quite a bit."

"I have, and my uncle more so Mr…I mean…Professor Sato, that is?"

"Yes, but you can call me Ishiro. Judging by the semi-shut laptop, I suspect you've been showing the footage Akane," Ishiro said, giving a reserved, questioning look to her.

"Yes Ishiro. Before continuing, this is Lance Northwest. This is his uncle."

Ishiro squinted towards him, comparing the characteristics of Lance and him.

"He's a non-biological uncle," Akane lowly mumbled.

Ishiro looked over to them and smiled softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm truly sorry for what you've had to endure the last few days."

"We count ourselves to be among the lucky few that lived or weren't maimed," Lance's uncle said, finally speaking to Ishiro and nodding in return to Ishiro's sentiments.

"I understand that feeling. In fact, I can sympathize with your situation completely. In fact, I suspect all three of us...I mean, four of us," Ishiro corrected, nodding to Akane and recollecting his episode on Odo, "have gone through a traumatic experience of some magnitude."

"What makes you think you experienced anything close to the magnitude Lance and I went through, the horror, Mr...what was it again?"

Ishiro smiled softly and pulled a chair from the side to sit down, putting his briefcase on the ground to his left, then quickly pulling back to his lap, tightly coiling his fingers around the corners.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself. I'm Dr Sato. I'm a biophysics professor from Japan working on understanding this unusual phenomenon throughout the Pacific Rim. Akane here is one of my students helping our team to investigate. Now, if my inference is correct, Akane," Ishiro said, now turning slightly to her, "you've been showing footage of the event to these two in exchange for a record of their experiences?"

"Only Lance. I came to about ten minutes ago, "Lance's uncle croaked out. He paused, then continued on.

"I'm still entirely uncertain if you can even fathom what Lance and I, or anyone here in Trinidad went though."

Ishiro pulled himself in the chair closer to the medical bed. He repositioned his briefcase on his lap, ready to open and pull something out. He stayed silent for a moment, his thoughts collecting, his gentle smile fading away to a blank expression of emptiness.

"There was a time when I felt I lost hope. Hope for survival, hope for escape, and hope for the only family I had left. When you feel like you've been pushed that low by forces beyond your control or understanding...," Ishiro continued, looking now at Lance's uncle eye to eye.

"It tears apart any will you had left to live," the bed-ridden mad said in response. "I lost everything then and almost everything now. I know my fortune of having Lance here still, but I still don't think you fully understand the magnitude and, just...how personal this event was to me. Professor, I've been through this kind of thing before."

"You...you have?" Ishiro asked surprised, mortified curiosity slowly sinking in.

"When I was still a child in the mid-fifties."

"Would you be surprised, "Ishiro responded, leaning over to him, "if I told you I went through a similar experience like you? I suspect a giant creature from the sea attacked your town? I think?"

Akane was taken aback at how frank and honest Ishiro was being. She became a bit fearful he might be violating the orders of the American agent and team protocol, not that she wasn't doing that with Lance prior.

"Yes...yes. How do you know this?"

"That why I'm here, why I'm part of a team from Japan investigating this resurgent phenomenon. It's also partly the reason for my career choice. In fact," Ishiro paused, flipping the locks of his small case on his lap, looking away towards the tent entrance in the far distance.

"I promised on day I would find out what destroyed my life and everyone else's, and destroy it. Decimate its very existence. I knew when I lost my fellow villagers, my grandmother," Ishiro paused again, fumbling through the white cloth in the flipped open case, until finally pulling out the komabue, "...when I lost my best friend, I promised I would avenge them in whatever way I could...and annihilate that monster."

Ishiro reacquired his spatial awareness after his monologue. He turned towards Akane and Lance, both sitting with concerned looks on their faces, but not towards Ishiro. Ishiro turned his head to their direction, back to Lance's uncle; he was staring wide-eyed at the komabue, looking shell-shocked.

"Oh...this? My best friend's. He played this…all the time, usually at the worst possible moments," Ishiro chuckled. "It was a present his grandfather gave him before he passed away. He loved this thing. Most of the music he played wasn't really good, but one melody he made, just before the attack, still sticks with me. Would, would you like to look at it?"

Ishiro put it back in the case, fluffing the white cloth along the sides to keep it protected.

"Please do be careful," Ishiro said tactfully. "While you look at it, I'm going to take these two for a second. Excuse me."

Ishiro ushered Lance and Akane to the far corner of the tent for a moment.

"Mr. Northwest. How much of the footage did you get to?"

"Up to around the part where the white ship began rolling over our lighthouse. Uncle started waking up around then, so I missed what happened next."

"In a few minutes, would you be able to finish viewing the rest of the footage? And, would it be possible for your uncle to view it too?"

"I'm not so certain, "Lance said with trepidation. "He still seems really shaken up still. The way he just reacted to a flute of all things…I…I think he needs more time."

"Absolutely understandable Mr. Northwest."

"You can call me Lance if you'd like."

"Alright. If, and when, you are able to finish the footage Lance, could you encourage him to view it when you and your uncle both feel you're re-."

"Ishiro?" Akane interrupted loudly, pulling at his sleeve.

"Yes Akane?"

Akane motioned Ishiro to turn around. There was Lance's uncle, holding the komabue in a playing position, blowing a couple wispy shrill notes.

"Wait. WAIT. HOLD ON!" Ishiro said loudly and firmly, turning full blast towards him from the other side of the large tent.

"PLEASE DON"T! IT'S ONE OF MY MOST TREASURED ITEMS! PUT IT DOW-."

Ishiro got halfway to Lance's uncle before he started playing a soft melody with his eyes closed to his surroundings, as if he was giving every ounce of energy and focus in playing this tune.

Ishiro's pace suddenly slowed. Every note and rhythmic progression stunted his ferocity to take the komabue away. The melody began melding into a memory. Ishiro, now slowed to a snail's pace, his psyche surged by gridlock and shocked from the melodious familiarity, stood as though he say a ghost through the tune. It lasted twenty-two seconds.

"That melody…" Ishiro croaked out quietly. Akane and Lance ran up behind him. Lance's uncle opened his eyes again. With the most delicate care humanly possible, he wrapped it in the white cloth, and then placed it back in the black case. Ishiro watched this all transpire with his mouth agape.

Ishiro stammered his words, before finally finding his vocal foundations to understand what just happened.

"How…where did you hear that? Please. Tell me where, who you heard that from," Ishiro begged, hopeful concern and tension filling his veins.

.

"I…I didn't hear it from anyone. I made it, a long time ago. I played that melody for my best friend before a horrific creature terrorized us and destroyed our island home. We swam to shore and split up to look for our families. When I went looking for my mother, I gave this to my sister to give to him, in case I didn't make it."

"Your sister…you…you mean, Masako," Ishiro said quietly.

Lance's uncle roughed up and threw the covers off him, slowly pulling his frame out of the medical bed. Lance ran over to help him, but he ushered Lance to stand aside. He got to his legs, and suddenly seemed to have an intense power of will to remain standing. He slowly, but with what appeared to be revitalized energy and spirit, walked over to Ishiro.

The two old Japanese men stood there scanning one other, noting all the physical details face to face; both old, Ishiro slightly taller with black-lined circular glasses and leaner looking, Lance's uncle more physically built for his age, their similar grayish-black hair color. Both tried to recall to the greatest detail possible their best friend's facial features and add sixty years to it. The silent mutual scans persisted for seconds, before the electric silence finally ended.

"Akira?"

"Ishiro?"

Mr. Dough, Yamane, Shinzo, Erika, Hideo and Emiko furiously walked through the cavalcade of tents toward the fringe medical tent, all with worry plastered on their faces.

"This is its direction?" Yamane asked.

"We haven't been able to properly track its trajectory, but generally a west, southwest direction."

"Where does that put it right now?" Erika asked.

"Probably off the northern Hawaiian islands."

"That far already? In almost two days?" Shinzo asked in an exacerbated tone.

"To be honest, it's our best guest. It's probably travelling along the oceanic bed, making it extremely difficult to track with nearby research vessels. It's got the sonar signature of a rock. Either way, at its current rate, it'll be in the southwest portions of the Pacific in four…maybe five days."

"It makes sense," Shinzo lazily announced. "We've only mapped the entire ocean floor to a resolution of five kilometers. Our most detailed maps at one hundred meters only cover around thirteen percent of the ocean. This thing's physical dimensions are below that range, so it's more than likely we missed it at some point. Either way, this is turning into such an international crisis," Shinzo complained. "This is not good, this is not good."

"It's been one Shinzo," Erika said. "Mr. Dough, are maritime authorities taking any action to warn or bring in sea traffic?"

"Right now only the U.S. and Japan are quietly implementing an order for all federal and private vessels to stay near shore. We're advising all countries along the Pacific Rim to do the same…it's extremely unlikely they'll comply based on just taking our word without an explanation."

"So people have to die before any other actions or warnings are taken?"

"Again, I don't have to like it Professor Shiragami, but it's out of my hands."

"Not properly warning other countries? That's low. Is it any wonder why the rest of the world doesn't trust the United States anymore?"Shinzo coyly whispered to Erika.

"I'm not getting into geopolitics again with you Shinzo."

"Fine. How about something more relevant?"

"What's that?"

"Where your sister is stationed, aren't there more injured survivors?"

"Only two I've heard. They weren't bodily harmed, just unconscious. Now that you mention it though, it's strange why they're isolated from the rest of the survivors. Either way, Akane is safe, and putting her there was just, I think."

"Ishiro said he was heading to see Akane a while ago. I'm wondering something…" Shinzo said, trailing off in thought.

"Knowing you, you're wondering about more possible conspiracies and secrets…again."

Shinzo put on a huge smirk. "Was I not justified Erika? After all, I was right about this investigation, wasn't I?"

"Well…that part I'll grant you, but…what are you on to now?"

"Do you think Akane, if she woke up, or even Ishiro, would intentionally start talking to surviving residents about what happened or what's going on…and I mean, what's _really_ going on?"

"That's only somewhat legitimate Shinzo. Ishiro knows the protocol…I mean he asked us to follow it ourselves for goodness sakes, and he's not about to jeopardize his role in this thing."

"Again, are my suspicions not warranted, after all the secrecy, the bomb-shell after bomb-shell of discoveries? He's been hypocritical as of late, you have to admit."

"You're postulating the behaviors of two people we know, one of whom I know quite well to know not to push her luck with the authorities any more than she has. And Professor Sato?"

"Ishiro withheld critical, need-to-know information about our purpose on Odo Island, but who am I to point out that fact," Shinzo gloated as Erika pouted her face in response, knowing he got her.

"Ah, we're here, I think" Mr. Dough announced, reconfirming via a quick glance at the tagged tent number in the outside hallway.

"Yep, this is it."

He and Yamane peeped through a small glass window with half the shade drawn down; only the floor and lower parts of beds could be seen.

"I see…something, but it's shrouded in the back corner. Hardly any lights on makes it extremely difficult. You are sure Ishiro went to check on Akane Professor Yamane?"

"I'm certain…look, there's something going on in the back. We'd better check it out."

"Indeed," he replied back quickly, quietly opening the door, everyone else following except the trailing Erika and Shinzo who continued on their conversation. They made it to the entrance, pausing for a moment outside.

"Alright, on Akane, fair point Shinzo, but Ishiro, really? I know he's withheld quite a bit, but it's not likely to think he's going break the protocol, or nigh impossible to find someone here in Trinidad he knows from his past. What would be the odds of-"

As Erika and Shinzo were walking through, they bumped into Emiko and Hideo. Erika and Shinzo looked at them, then at Mr. Dough and Yamane, all with startled gazes.

"What's wrong?" Erika asked, before Shinzo's face suddenly cocked a surprised expression looking in the back corner. She turned, looking in the back, and saw Ishiro and another older man with their arms wrapped around each other crying.

The group rushed back, and within seconds, saw up-close the huge warm smiles and tears on their faces, with Lance and Akane gaping at the event along the onlookers.

"I have so many, thousands of questions," Ishiro choked out loudly.

"I do too my friend," Akira responded in a delighted choke, "but…I see we now have guests."

Akira pointed over to the tent entrance, glancing over only for a moment, then turning away immediately, wiping away his tears. Ishiro looked, still hosting a giant smile that he was trying to regain control of, now beginning to wipe the tears on his cheeks and cool down his red, watery eyes.

"What are we walking into?" Shinzo asked quietly to Hideo, Emiko and Erika.

"EVERYONE! Everyone, this is him, my best friend from Odo Island, Akira Tanaka."

Every mouth at the tent entrance dropped, their expressions looked like surprised statues frozen in time. Emiko slowly pulled her cellphone up and took a picture. Her grandfather slowly pulled her arm down to prevent her from taking any more pictures.

"You…you are certain of this?" Yamane croaked out, looking at both men now.

"Absolutely Yamane! No one else knows of this melody. He played it the same way the day, before…well, you know."

"I know for a fact that this is the same Ishiro Sato I grew up with on Odo. That was my Komabue," Akira said to Yamane with a grittier, more convinced tone.

"I saw it in that case and…the slight scratch along the side from when it fell in our boat when the whales splashed us. I had to play it. I thought I'd never see it again after giving it to…" Akira trailed off for a moment.

"Ishiro, my sister. Is she still alive? You sister Megumi! Tell me she's around too!"

"More than just alive Akira. Both are alive. You may not believe this, but, Masako and I are married. You have a huge extended family back in Japan. Akira, you and I are brother-in-laws!"Ishiro happily announced. Akira bear-hugged Ishiro.

"MASAKO AND MEGUMI! MY SISTER, YOUR SISTER. They…you… made it…you all made it. I have a family I didn't even know about, after all this time!" Akira cried out in joy.

"So much has happened since then, for both of us Akira."

Akira suddenly waived Lance over.

"Lance, I never told you this, but this man and I, we were the best of friends when we were children. This is one of the greatest men you will ever meet."

"The same about your uncle," Ishiro responded to both Lance and Akira.

"What were you saying Erika? What would be the odds?" Shinzo said to her and the others. Erika shouldered him in the groin.

"Almost…literally…well, approaching zero. Am I seeing this happening," Hideo muttered quietly.

"Almost literally approaching zero is happening right now in front of us," Emiko responded.

Yamane and Mr. Dough quickly walked over to the older bonding gentlemen.

"Ishiro, I can't imagine how jovial and beautiful an event of near impossibility and coincidence is making you feel right now…it literally is like a miracle taking place," he said warmly and encouragingly.

"However," Mr. Dough interjected, "we have several…unfortunate developments occurring right now that demand your immediate attention. Mr. Tanaka is it?"

"Since late 1954 it's been Mr. Ifukube. You can call me that, Tanaka, or Akira; it really doesn't matter to me."

"Akira then, sir. I assume since you are the famous Akira from Ishiro's unofficial memoirs that you know exactly what transpired here?"

Akira looked blankly at Mr. Dough.

"Besides the fact that it's resurfaced, more than you'll ever know."

"Akira, I want to express my sincere condolences for you. Going through such an unusual horror not once, but twice…you are a tough man."

"Hairs of hope for anything are all I had to go on. I had more this time around," Akira said solemnly, looking over towards Lance.

"This guy's starting to suck the life out of this room," Akane whispered over to Lance while Mr. Dough turned to Ishiro.

"Your best friend agreed to articulate his experiences on Odo in 1954. Would you be willing to do the same for now and then, along with your…" Mr. Dough paused, looking over Lance and noticing the obvious ethnic differences between the both of them.

"My nephew sir, unofficially, but informally my nephew, and as I understand it, this investigator here, "Akira motioned towards Akane, " was in the process of letting Lance view footage of the event that happened here to further jog his memory, or some such details. He has a right to know what's happened now…and then."

"Mr. Tanaka," Mr. Dough said with a lesser degree of tact, "Surely you understand the nature of this investigation, the need for secrecy anywhere at all possible-"

"Like I said, if Lance can't know anything, you won't get to know my side," Akira said with surprising sternness and anger, shocking Ishiro and everyone else. Mr. Dough sighed.

"Alright, if this is what will convince you, I'll permit it. I'd like Lance to first finish the video footage," He stopped, cocking a furled brow towards Akane, "but I'd like to insist upon the top-secret nature of this footage and all affiliated information; nothing gets in or out without my approval here in the states. Public release of any information without military approval will constitute as gross negligence and," he turned towards Akane with an annoyed furled brow, "possible treasonous whistleblowing."

"I'm still under Japan's confidentiality laws you ass," she shouted in her head towards Dough.

Lance walked over to the still jovial Akira, who wrapped his arm around Ishiro's shoulder.

"Uncle, are you sure you're well enough for this?"

"More well than ever Lance. It's time the universe give me a break for a change, and what a break. Besides, I'll finally get to tell my story after so long…and someone will believe me. What trifles me is that your parents don't seem to be here at all. Where are they?"

"I don't know. I've called fifty or more times and no response. I'm thinking a cell tower may have been knocked down."

"Actually, the connection is," Shinzo began before Dough interrupted.

"Down, yes, the tower got destroyed too. Connections have been extremely bad, and only military lines are operable in Trinidad."

"What did her say?"Emiko asked Hideo. We called each other just fine earlier."

"Something tells me this Dough guy doesn't want Lance knowing the connections are just fine."

"Mr. Dough, can you get someone to find out where Lance's parents are located and contact them? They must be worried sick. They're Scott and Linda Northwest, both professors at the San Francisco University. If you need, Lance can provide you their phone number."

"We'll attempt to contact them Mr. Tanaka," Mr. Dough said with a monotone tenor. "Lance, while I attempt this, would you come over here and view the footage in peace? Ms. Yashiro, it's permissible for him to finish up the footage?"

"Without question, he does," Akane said, sharply emphasizing on the word _he_ , Mr. Dough sensing her slight combativeness and brushing it off.

"While you're getting ready, I have some things to tell this group. Our colleagues on Odo have uncovered some old parchments under the landslide. They reveal the history of the sea monster legend. They found a name given to it by the elders and priests. I know you don't know Ishiro, but Akira, do you know it?"

"I do," he huffed out lowly. "Before my grandfather died, he told me to be wary of a legendary sea monster, a god-like being that ravages little islands like ours. He said it was like an enormous serpent, as big as our hills, which could walk on two huge legs. I didn't take him seriously…"

"Akira, what did the elders call it?" Ishiro asked.

"It loosely translates to gorilla-whale. They called it…Godzilla."

Everyone stood silently.

"Yes…that's, exactly what the team discovered," Mr. Dough replied.

"Hey Ishiro? In a way, that crazy old man was right? What a way to be vilified."

"Yes indeed," Ishiro replied. "Unfortunately when we diverged, I saw him get crushed under an upturned boat by its…Godzilla's tail. Wow. The name, it certainly captures what this creature is and feels like to me."

As the group continued on discussing this new revelation, Lance loosely overheard them talking, but became focused on watching the footage in the corner. Before playing the footage where he left off, he decided to call his parents on his own one more time. As he waited, he could hear a buzzing noise, coming from the huddled group. Lance turned and observed the group. They continued discoursing. Mr. Dough however, put his hands in his pocket, his right forcibly and somewhat awkwardly.

"Well…what the hell was that about?" Lance thought to himself. He called again. Dough's hands still stayed in his coat pockets. He saw him turn his head slightly in Lance's direction before turning back to the group. Suddenly he overheard him saying he was about to leave for a moment. Lance quickly got his orange juice box and splattered it all over the slippery floor near him. Before he could hide the juice box, Mr. Dough turned around and headed for the tent entrance door. Several steps he erratically slipped and fell to his knee, before regaining his feet back. Lance saw a cellphone slip towards his right foot. He quickly yet softly placed his foot over it. Mr. Dough looked around, everyone towards the back glancing over towards him.

"These floors…they need to make them less slippery," Dough awkwardly announced before semi-limping out. Lance curled his toes and pulled the cellphone further out of site towards him under his seat.

While doing this he was slightly distracted from the footage, until he saw the scene of the two men running down the hill along the trail by the destroyed Trinidad Lighthouse. As he watched, he quickly decided to try for his parents again. As he dialed, he saw Dan and Steve running along the beach towards some twisted metal.

Then his toes began to vibrate. Lance quickly grabbed the phone and scrolled the screen.

"The screen's cracked, but the number on screen…that's me. This, this is my dad's cellphone," he uttered in silently. "Where did he...how did he…where are hell are they?"

Seconds later he saw the footage zoom towards the mangled, flattened pathfinder.

"It can't," he mumbled.

Seconds later the footage zoomed in. Lance's stomach convulsed as he saw the twisted, gored bodies of his parents. He slammed the laptop shut.

He involuntarily vomited all over the ground and curtains to his side, emptying any at all orange juice or stomach acid in his system. His eyes puffed red, burning acid soaked his taste buds, his face flushed and his whole body gridlocked under severe simultaneous panic attack and adrenaline rush.

"No! NO! GODDAMN IT NO!"Lance croaked, quickly grabbing his hoody and flip flops, then ran straight out the tent door at full speed.

"Did you hear something?" Ishiro asked, looking towards the corner Lance was at.

"Akira, isn't your nephew suppose to be viewing the footage?" Yamane asked him.

"Yeah, over in the corner. I think that secret official guy had him over there for privacy reasons. Why?"

"I don't see him," Yamane continued, "but the tent door just flapped in and out a couple of times."

"You know," Shinzo chimed in, "I don't see him anywhere in here at all."

Akane jumped to her feet and power-walked over to the semi-shrouded area.

"I don't see...OH MY GOD!"

"What is it Akane," Ishiro briskly yelled out.

"There's an enormous amount of vomit, all over the neighboring bed covers and curtain."

She looked over to her laptop and saw the cracked cellphone on the keyboard. Everyone assembled around her.

"Wow. This kid really let loose," Shinzo jokingly commented.

"Akira, is this Lance's cellphone?"

"No. His is some shade of blue. This looks," Akira paused, observing for a moment. "This...this is Scott's," he said in with restrained surprise.

"Scott?" Ishiro asked.

"Scott Northwest. He's Lance's father. I've known him and his mother Linda since they were undergraduates in college. I don't know why Lance has his cellphone, and I definitely don't get why it's cracked. He's usually attentive to these th-"

Mr. Dough suddenly barged in the tent doors, surprising everyone.

"IS LANCE IN HERE?"

"Well, no actually," Shinzo responded. "We were wondering the same thing."

"What the hell did he-" Dough froze, looking at the cracked yet still functional cellphone in Akane's hand.

"Where did you get that?" He sternly asked Akane.

"I saw it lying on my keyboard. Probably Lance's."

Mr. Dough paused, looking towards the tent door.

"Lance was the last one on it, I presume?" he said in a reserved huff.

"Yes. Why?"

Mr. Dough took a black pen from his pocket and pried open the vomit-stained bed sheets. Under them was an empty, partly inward-crushed orange juice box. He then turned to the floor where he slipped minutes ago; sporadically sprayed droplets of orange juice coated the still slippery floor.

"Well…that explains earlier. He must have suspected…"

"Suspected? What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"What's going on? Where's my nephew?" Akira demanded.

Mr. Dough's color slowly drained from his face. He gave a solemn look to Akira.

"Mr. Tanaka…I think Lance saw his parents."

"What? How the hell is that possible? He's been with us the entire time," Shinzo said back.

"That's right. No one besides us has been in and out of the tent," Erika concurred.

"Shit… this…this is what I mean, right here," Mr. Dough replied. He turned the power back on the laptop's sleep-mode, then motioned for Akane to log on. As she did, the screen popped on to the paused part of the recovered footage, the warped pathfinder and mangled bodies of the man and woman.

Erika, Shinzo, Yamane, Akane and Hideo huddled around Mr. Dough on the paused spot, Ishiro and Emiko behind them, with Akira farthest, unable to see. The front row gasped, while Yamane asked soberly "Mr. Dough, are you implying that this unfortunate couple, they're-"

"His parents…Akira's family friends," he replied equally soberly.

"And that cellphone in the footage, right…here," Yamane pointed on screen, "that's what Akane is holding, their cellphone? Does it say "Son" on it?"

Akane scrolled onto the last set of calls on the cellphone. "Son" popped on. It was the only caller for two days.

"How did you get this," Akane asked before Mr. Dough plucked the phone from her hand.

"What did he say? Unfortunate couple? Let me see that computer screen," Akira barked.

"Akira, I don't think-"

"Let me through Ishiro."

"Please! I don't think-"

"I said LET ME THROUGH," he ferociously roared towards his best friend, stunting Ishiro for a moment. Akira then flighted past Ishiro, barging through the group within seconds, holding off Mr. Dough's attempts to stop him from see the screen. Akira mustered up untold strength to completely shove him, Shinzo and Akane to the floor. Within seconds he saw the screen. He recognized the vehicle. He recognized the dead passengers.

"Oh…oh no. Linda…Scott…my god. No...it can't, not them."

"Akira," Ishiro said delicately, "I'm, I-"

Akira suddenly flew into pure rage, running towards the neighboring beds, flipping and picking them up, throwing several towards several monitors, just about destroying them. He punched a hole in a large piece of medical equipment, and then threw it against the wall, causing to smash in dozens of pieces. He then fell against the same wall with a defeated expression, an expression of near-hopelessness. The group watched the whole incident with empathetic horror. Ishiro briskly walked over to Akira, getting on one knee and directly facing him.

"Akira…I know. The both of us, only we knew, and now, Lance knows. We-"

"Lance," he weakly muttered. "I need to get to Lance. If I did this, God knows what he'll do. Scott, Linda…" Akira choked, trying to hold back tears welling in his eyes. Then he suddenly looked passively over to Mr. Dough, and then towards the cellphone he was holding. He recognized it as Lance's dad's cellphone. In a split second the defeated expression morphed into the pure rage seconds ago, and he began running towards him.

"WHERE DID YOU GET SCOTT'S CELLPHONE?!"

Mr. Dough backed into the wall into a non-defensive position, letting Akira grab his neck with both hands. Dough's face gradually ballooned red.

"AKIRA STOP!" Ishiro shouted, him, Akane and Shinzo trying to pull him off Dough, who seemed to not fight back at all and let Akira at him, not flinching while this transpired.

"PLEASE MR. TANAKA, THIS ISN'T HOW TO GO ABOUT THIS!" Shinzo yelled.

"ANSWER ME! WHERE!?"

"LET HIM GO! NOW AKIRA," Ishiro furiously roared to Akira with all his vocal might.

Akira slowly released Mr. Dough's neck out of his hands, pulling his arms back suddenly and stood there, looking at his arms, his body shaking, until he started falling over. Ishiro's motioned backwards to help cushion his fall. Akira looked up to Mr. Dough with regretful eyes.

"I'm, I'm sorry Mr. Dough. I lost control, I almost…please accept my eternal apologizes," Akira pleaded to him.

"I understand…and accept your apology Mr. Tanaka. We've all lost control at one point. To the…Scott's cellphone, I found it next to the pathfinder when a small team and I were doing a coastal sweep of the unaffected Trinidad coastline earlier this morning. We were hoping to find survivors. Unfortunately we only found Scott and Linda in their present conditions. When I found it, the last hundred or so calls were from a contact called "Son," presumably their son. I didn't want to call back to report their loss until things settled down and we had a better handle of the situation. Unfortunately I didn't bother to further investigate who "Son" was, until my suspicions were confirmed when I kept getting non-stop calls for the last few hours. Maybe a half-hour ago when I walked by the hallway, it went off while I looked in to see how Akane was doing."

"That probably explains that vibrating buzzing noise I heard," Akane interjected.

"Yes, well…when I saw a young man in the back by what I thought was his grandfather making call after call, I thought it was only coincidence. That is, until he made those calls. I still can't believe I didn't put the damn thing on silent mode…anyways, when I twiddled with it, and the way I sheepishly glanced at him, Lance may have thought that I had his parent's cellphone. I don't know how or why, but somehow he was right. It didn't help any when he got a hold of the phone."

Emiko walked over to the group and spoke up.

"All that doesn't really matter, what's more important is finding him?"

Suddenly several military personnel barged in the tent doors.

"Agent Dough. We've got a report of a resident holding up one of the toxicologists at gunpoint. He just took his pruis away!"

"When did this happen?" Mr. Dough loudly said.

"Only moments ago, like forty seconds. We saw it from a video feed of the parked cars out front. Sir, he looked like he was just a kid."

"Holy shit," Mr. Dough muttered.

"That's got to be him," Hideo said.

"Is there GPS on that Prius?"

"Yes. He stopped suddenly in front of the remains of the Trinidad Lighthouse. The car hasn't moved since then."

"HE'S HEADING FOR HIS PARENTS!" Akira cried out. He ran for the tent door and began dashing down the hall. Everyone else followed.

"Sir, we're sending a team right now to intercept right now. They'll be there in a matter of seconds."

"NO! No private, call them off. Tell them to wait on top of the hill, and to NOT go after him."

The military official huffed, "Yes…yes sir."

All of them piled into one military hummer. Mr. Dough ordered the driving soldier to get to the destroyed lighthouse as soon as possible. Within a minute of aggressive, precision driving along the dark non-lit streets within a smoke-mist saturated, abandoned ghostly town, they parked along the sidewalk by the Trinidad Lighthouse remains.

7:51 PM

Everyone piled out of the hummer. Looking to their right, they saw the lime-green prius Lance stole at gunpoint, the front end smashed into the already wrecked Lexus of Dan and Steve's from the footage. Akira immediately ran for the trail, with Ishiro, Akane and the rest of the group hot on his trail.

"Jesus that kid needs a driving lesson," the driving soldier said.

The three other soldiers on the hill ran to the group, centering on Mr. Dough. He stayed back to talk to the soldiers.

"Boys, stay here. We'll take care of this situation."

"But that kid just stole a car at gunpoint sir."

"I said we'll take care of it, and get that toxicologist on the line, NOW!"

The soldier dialed his phone up, then handed it over to Mr. Dough

"Dr. Wenchell, I apologize for this incident. Rest assured it will be dealt with swiftly and promptly. Yes…yes, we will Doctor, you can be assured security will be raised and that will happen. Again my-"

The other end hung up on Dough suddenly.

"Asshole. He's lucky I'm not going to make it so he'll only teach at a community college level."

He gave the phone back to the soldier.

"Thank you Barker. Sorry for jumping you like that. It's been…and it's going to get shittier from here on out."

"Don't worry about it. What shall we do now sir?"

"I suggest you forget this ever happened and head back. Have the head of security footage report to me personally in one hour."

"Yes sir," the main soldier said. The others walked back to their vehicles, but Barker stood behind to talk to Dough for a moment.

"So, what was up with that kid anyway? How'd he get a gun? How'd he get out of the camp?"

"I guess the head of security can explain me that one."

"Then why's he down here sir?"

"Because mangled corpses of his parents are down there Barker. Keep that to yourself and head back."

As he left, Mr. Dough paced towards the trail. He forcefully placed his hands in his pockets and trekked down the dark trail, dreading what he was about to see.

"I need a transfer after this."

He could already hear yells of a young man in the far distance.

7:54 PM

"His footprints…that's him," Akira shouted towards Ishiro and Akane, looking at the soil-laden patches of the wooden steps towards. They were now nearing the end of the trail. Suddenly a sharp, tortured yell echoed towards them.

"Lance," Akira muttered, feeling his heart and insides torn apart by Lance's cry. He staggered for a moment, Akane pulling him from a sudden dip, an indentation along the trail, the pathfinder's front bumper orthogonally twisted in multiple angles.

The wooden steps changed to sand. Glass pieces and other car parts littered the surrounding area. Fifteen meters in front of them, nestled inside the confines of a gently flowing seepage spring with more vehicle parts strewn about, the figure of Lance could be seen, facing the upturned vehicle of his parents. On his knees, his back was faced to them, the growing moonlight reflected off his shaking body.

"God no," Akane silently said, her voice trembled.

"Stay here, and keep everyone back. I need to be with him," Akira said. Ishiro nodded. He momentarily turned his head, seeing the rest of the group building up behind them. Ishiro ushered them to wait by the steps. Quick snivels could be heard from Emiko. She held Hideo and grabbed her grandfather Yamane's hand. Erika and Shinzo stood together by a small fallen tree. He could see Mr. Dough just making his way towards the end of the trail, hanging back far enough to not be involved but close enough to see and hear the commotion. Akira turned and saw Akane's eyes watering, Ishiro holding her in a grasp. He looked over to Akira with a gentle, sad look on his face, a tear running down his face for his best friend. He walked over to Akira and gave a big hug.

"I'm sorry Akira. I'm sorry you have to go through this again."

"At least I have my best friend and family- most of it. I have to be thankful."

"If you need anything-"

"I know Ishiro."

Ishiro walked back, Akira walked forward slowly. Getting closer he saw Lance's shaking frame. His right flip flop was completely torn. It looked like a piece of metal was sticking out of his right foot, but Akira suspected that wasn't fazing Lance. As Akira walked next to Lance, he looked to the pathfinder and saw his parent's corpses. The dark, the metal and the lack of moonlight didn't take from Akira's immediate feeling of being punched in the stomach.

"Uncle," Lance quietly muttered. Akira got to Lance's side, bending down next to him. Akira peered toward his face. It was vacant, marred with tear streak after tear streak.

"They're gone uncle. I'm…I'm never going to be with them again. I'll never hear them again."

"Lance. Your parents-"

"THEY'RE GONE! GOD F*CKING DAMN IT!" Lance screamed, launching towards the pathfinder and lashing out with all his might, punching and kicking the metal sides of the mangled vehicle, causing multiple cuts and lacerations on his hands and legs. Akira tried to grab onto him. Lance shook out of his grip, ripped off the already hanging passenger door, ran to the side and threw it out onto the shoreline. Lance began running into the still surf, roaring in job-like lamentations. Akira jumped forward and brought the struggling young man down in a low wave. He pulled out ankle-deep until he hobbled over and slowly gave up.

"I've got you Lance…let it all out" Akira warmly said, embracing Lance in a constricting hug. A wave broke around them as Lance began breaking down in Akira's shoulder. He didn't move, he just Lance let go.

"I promise you Lance. I'll get back at it. For your parents…for everyone," Akira paused, slurries of memories popping up from when he was a child going through the same emotional torment Lance was in. He began tearing up, holding Lance in a tighter hug.

"It's going to pay. Godzilla will pay. We'll destroy it, somehow."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I Hope

November 2nd, 8:27 PM, Pacific Standard Time

"What a reunion this has been," Ishiro thought sadly and sarcastically while walking up the hill.

The ecstatic feelings of being reunited with his best friend after sixty years of living with the reality of Akira's supposed death were oddly mixed. Now Akira's loss of close family friends and the mourning of his nephew heaved a heavy burden on him.

While climbing the stairs, he began internally wrestling with an idea. It just popped up. It would probably not be permitted, but he would mull over it for a while and discuss it later with Mr. Dough, and if able and willing, Akira.

Right now the group's trek was still haunted and chilled by Lance's breakdown, and for some reason, Akane especially, or as Ishiro could best tell by her continuous stares toward him and Akira, but mostly Lance along the shoreline. Emiko and Hideo tried to comfort her out-of-place stoic sadness for a stranger she just only met an hour ago. It also seemed Yamane was trying his best to comfort Ishiro because of Akira's predicament, occasionally grasping his shoulder and nodding in an understanding fashion. The domino effect of emotional causality seemed to be afflicting every member in some way, even Shinzo to some extent.

As the group reassembled on the hill by the crashed prius, Mr. Dough crossed the lighthouse wreckage and met the group.

"Professors Sato, may I have a word?"

"What about?"

"Let's talk over here. Your group knows some of this already, and some other things not so much…let's just talk for a moment."

Both walked over to the farthest humvee from the group.

"Professor Sato, I assume you still know everything about what we're doing, what we find and what we discuss is top-secret, and confidentiality is the utmost absolute right now?"

"That's a given Mr. Dough. What do you need to inform me of?"

"You didn't hear this from me. Officially the United States has this local oil tanker disaster under control. Unofficially, we seem to have more or less lost control and tracking of the ongoing situation happening right now in the Pacific."

"Situation in the Pacific? Mr. Dough?"

"That was the primary reason we were seeking you out. We…we can only track it by the scattered and occasional path of destruction on the waters, although it appears it's now heading west. Damn thing seems to be moving extremely fast along the oceanic bottom, and it has the scattered sonar signature of a rock. Nearby submarines gave out last reliable radar position, putting it off the northwest waters of the Hawaiian Islands."

Ishiro closed his eyes, a momentary thought and personal guilt of people afflicted by encountering it. He wished he could have done something, something to stop it now.

"How bad is the situation Mr. Dough? Is it going to strike there next?"

He sighed.

"Doesn't look like it right now. However maritime authorities report two massive cargo ships, a Samsung cargo ship and the CMA CGM Benjamin Franklin, along with multiple fishing trolleys in the North Pacific, suffering catastrophic damage from an unknown source. Most eyewitnesses don't know what hit them, the survivors anyway. I and many in certain areas of our government believe that is our hook, and the trajectory leads it roughly to the Southwest Pacific."

"Mr. Dough, why wasn't I informed of this sooner?"

"Because of this Professor," Mr. Dough said in a gruff, irritated tone while waiving his arm to the surrounding scene, specifically pointing towards the trail Akira and Lance began heading up.

"That is why we barged in the tent earlier. This detail the others don't know, but…your government wants you back immediately to brief them. They want you to explain, with Yamane, what is going on in detail."

"Already?" Ishiro questioned with a tinge of dread in his voice.

"Given some of your member's reputations and standing in the scientific community in Japan, and this most recent attack, certain top officials and members in the JSDF think your group needs to explain its findings to other certain officials in the Japanese Government."

"What do you make of this Mr. Dough?"

Dough looked to his polished shoes, and then slicked back his oily black hair, a look of subtle contemplation on his face.

"I can't give too much of an opinion on this situation…however; I get the feeling your Deep Sea Ecology Professor is extremely suspicious and skeptical most of the time. It'd be wise to temporarily adopt a non-trusting mindset like his for whatever comes next. Play is sincere, tell them what they need to know but only what they absolutely need to know, but don't be goaded along, if you catch me."

Ishiro looked blankly at him, starting to get a feel for what Mr. Dough was implying.

"So, if I was Professor Mafune, I'd assume that the Japanese Government believes something is bound to happen really soon, and Godzilla is heading west-southwest for non-specified reasons? Possibly Japan?"

"Those are your words Professor, not mine," Mr. Dough smirked. "Yamane is going to keep our joint government operations and myself in the loop, but, suffice it to say…trust your gut first."

"I…thank you for your recommendations Mr. Dough."

"Tomorrow afternoon your team is going back to Japan. Everything confidential, top secret and all-inclusive in this investigation is free-reign to your superiors in Japan. After that…if we do see one other again, let's hope it's a matter of congratulations to you for stopping this thing."

"I hope so too."

Mr. Dough slowly walked away, before quickly turning around in a brisk pace.

"One more thing…here," he said, handing Ishiro a USB drive.

"Keep it for yourself. I've got copies galore and the tech to make it look like no copies were made. Tell Akira not to worry about Lance's recent doings. This will all be swept under the rug, and tell Yamane's buddy Ajar that the favor he owes me is going towards them now."

He turned back, looking momentarily at the crashed prius Lance stole.

"Damn that thing's a wreck; I can't believe that kid wasn't killed."

8:33 PM

He walked with a stern stride over to a black vehicle in the distance, got in the passenger seat, and was driven off.

Ishiro quickly ushered the group back into the humvees. As they piled in, and Ishiro and Yamane were getting into the third distant humvee, they saw Akira and Lance slowly walking up the trail past the wreckage, before seeing Lance puke in the bushes.

"Yamane?"

"Yes Ishiro?"

"Would you mind if I rode with them only? I don't think they'd be tolerable to anyone else right now."

"Of course," Yamane said quietly yet understandingly, grabbing Ishiro's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Whatever you need."

He told the driving soldier he was joining another humvee and quickly left. As Yamane left, Akira and Lance approached the vehicle. Ishiro opened the door and invited them in. With kind yet despondent expressions they took their seats, and were off. The driver moving at such a snail's pace that it'd be a at least five minutes to maneauver the streets at night with no street lights on.

Ishiro quickly glanced at Akira and Lance; lament and gloom plastered on their faces. Akira looked under control, but Lance was physically shaking in erratic points, shivering, but not in the same way when one was cold.

The first minute in the dark yet gingerly-lit humvee backseats was awkward, warm and quiet. Lance strenuously coughed several times, his throat sounding as though he just gargled aggregate gravel. Then he spoke up with a minor jarring to his speech pattern.

"Dr. Sato?"

"Mr. Northwest?"

"You said you went through what my uncle went through…what I've just gone through. Is that really true?"

Ishiro nodded lightly. Seeing Lance in his emotional state felt too close to his own experiences that he'd try and quelched over time, feelings he didn't quite forget.

"You both know…this feeling I have. How long does it last? The emptiness…the void, this hatred, Dr Sato?"

Ishiro stayed quiet, contemplating what to say.

"Dr. Sato, how long do I have to feel like this?"

Ishiro looked away for a moment, trying to hold back involuntary tears. Akira saw him.

"HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO FEEL LIKE THIS? TELL ME, PLEASE!"Lance cried out, his voice cracking from his sorrow.

Ishiro looked to him and Akira with red eyes. Even though it was dark, Akira and Lance could see he had tears welling up.

"Lance, what you've gone through, what happened to you, no child, no one should have to…I can't begin to tell you how you should accept this. I never did-"

"When does it go away Dr.?"

"It doesn't Lance."

Lance's expression went blank, his shaking body froze in time. Ishiro could sense the boiling, bubbling grim and hate in Lance's soul.

"I…I can't speak for Akira…but I never lost my void, my despair. I just boxed it in a small spot and filled all the spaces around it with my present family and career. I use it as a reference point to always be thankful for what I have."

"I never lost it either," Akira spoke up. "I did what Ishiro did…something like the reference point thing, but I didn't do other things like Ishiro. I lost…I thought I lost everyone, everything, everything one day a long time ago, all because of that monster. My biggest fear since was if I ever found people I'd care about, I might lose them in a similar way, and it'd be my fault. I still can't believe you Ishiro, Megumi and Masako made it through back then Ishiro," Akira said in a reserved smile, "…so that renewed my soul. Yet…I never thought you'd suffer like Ishiro and I Lance."

Akira rolled his fists into a ball, cracking his fingers and tied up all his tension in his arms.

"My void stayed. I was hardened and cold when I came here to America. I hated living for a long time, but I only continued as rebellion to Godzilla, my hate for it manifested in living against it. I wasn't going to let it have the satisfaction of eventually ending me too. I lived on, buried my hate…but I never lost it."

"So…I have to feel like this…forever?" Lance asked.

"No, not forever," Ishiro responded.

"You'll always have that feeling, but you eventually live with it, accept it as a reality; it won't be as intense later on in your life. It will slowly dwindle down, and it won't be the first thing on your mind every day."

"We have to be thankful for what we have now," Akira chimed in. "We may have lost your parents, but we still have each other. Hopefully one day in a long time from now you'll have found solace that there are and were people in your existence who deeply care and cared for you."

"I do uncle. I just-"

"It's alright. The pain…just work with it. You'll win eventually," Ishiro said encouragingly.

"Back in the tent Dr. Sato, you said you wanted to destroy it? This thing, a monster…that's the reason my parents died? I couldn't do anything to help save them. It just…I don't even understand how they ended up on the beach down there."

"Understand this Lance because it's very important. Your parents were taken as the collateral damage of Godzilla's rampage."

"Godzilla. You two keep saying that. What does it mean?"

Akira coughed, muttering the words "sea god" and "sea demon."

"That's what the people on Akira and mine's past island home called a mythical sea monster that allegedly lived off our coast, taking occasional sacrifices when fishing was bad. Your uncle and I didn't think much of it. Honestly, all I knew was the story, not the name of the mythical creature."

"I only knew because of my grandfather Ishiro. He secretly told me," Akira said, both him and Ishiro flashing momentary smiles to their memories of Akira's grandfather.

"So," Ishiro continued, "this huge organism we now designated as Godzilla resurfaced over sixty years after destroying our lives. My entire career and profession has been secretly dedicated to understanding anything I could about it. Now that it's back, and now that Akira and I have been vindicated for our past experiences in such a horrible way like yourself, I can only see attempting to track it down to help stop the coming horror."

"Ishiro, Godzilla's attack in Trinidad wasn't random, was it?" Akira asked.

"We don't know. I think it may have something to do with the earthquake a few days. Sometime after the earthquake, boats out at sea near the underwater epicenter began reporting huge sonar readings within the vicinity of the earthquake's epicenter. The closest few boats to these sonar readings disappeared, while others ended up smashed all over Trinidad. Our Deep Sea Ecologist also found out a NOAA research vessel in the waters at the time that had determined oceanic disturbances in the lower depths along the fault within range of the epicenter, possibly an underwater landslide."

"Hours after the earthquake and little tsunami we had, that's when things went all to hell," Akira said.

"I can't imagine-"

"You can Ishiro; you know what it's like."

The slow but humid ride to camp was now in its last minutes. They saw the others walking along the small dirt-path to camp, except Akane who stood back by the two humvees with the soldiers, intermittently staring towards their incoming direction.

8:40 PM

When they parked, Akira asked Lance if he could have a moment with Ishiro. He weakly nodded and exited, walking up the path with a lethargic stride until several soldiers ran up to forcefully escort him. Akane ran over and was seemingly roaring at them to back off, though Ishiro and Akira couldn't tell exactly what she said from the distance. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the campsite, presumably to their resting area from earlier. The soldiers continued to follow.

"That young lady is extremely kind to be watching out for my nephew. Is she a student of yours?"

"Yes. She's in a program studying under myself and a few others. Right now she and most of our team has been roped into this investigation as payment for her services and assistance."

"Oh, well that's good, basically an internship."

"Yes," Ishiro replied sheepishly.

"Ishiro?"

"Yeah Akira?"

"Look, I'm sorry we reunited under these circumstances. Even with the loss of my family friends, and given the experience Lance is likely to be as messed up as we are, I take solace and renewal knowing you, yours and my sister by some miracle survived Odo."

"My sentiments Akira. Still though, to live that long with the brute fact of knowing everyone you knew, family, friends, all killed at the same time and not being able to trace them…how'd you make it? I at least had your and my sister to give me some reason. What the hell kept you going?"

"Survival and hatred Ishiro. Some of it renewed as of recently, but hatred for that thing, the desire to live just to hate it…wanting to destroy it and watch its life slowly and painfully leave its eyes…my existence was dedicated to the hating of a monster no one in America could or would believe in. That's pretty much why I had virtually no friends or family outside of Lance and his parents."

"I suppose you never found peace then Akira."

"More or less, I relaxed and mellowed out over decades, did many things, joined a Marine Tech institution and became a marine engineer. That was a fun life. I did it secretly to be out on the waters, doing my job, just waiting for a chance to see if I could locate it, then have it destroyed."

"Speaking of which Akira, how did you make it to the United States? Why not go to mainland Japan?"

"I still ask that to this day. I don't regret ever living here, but it was…probably a combination of strange ocean currents that drifted me out somewhere in the Pacific, and a small ship that found me drifting at sea for almost a week, an American fishing vessel. They showed me kindness at my lowest point, and I wanted to become like that, like the Americans that found me, so I went to the United States and became an American years later."

"Was the transition tough?"

"Oh, no question it was tough, but I eventually made it work, and did quite well, even though I never did marry. I lived for myself, wanting to help people in my craft as much as possible. Make sense?"

"Yeah, but I just don't understand…how did we not cross into each other after Godzilla destroyed Odo?"

"Well, after I thought I lost my mother and Masako, I tried for the hill you ran up, but the fires and debris were completely blocking me, so I tried getting a boat around the island. Unfortunately when I was about to take off a gigantic piece of land slide my way and took me with it, crashing me out to see and pushing me into the offshore current. I tried paddling back with broken pieces of wood, but I couldn't muster enough energy, so I…gave up for a while."

"Good God Akira."

"At that moment, I felt my entire world was destroyed. How does a kid bounce back from that? They don't…not easily at least. But then I heard it roar. I couldn't see the damn thing, but I heard the water crashing minutes later. I saw its spikes head right towards me and said my peace, closed my eyes and waited for death. Death never came, so, here I am."

"It passed you by? That's almost akin to what happened to us when we ran up the hill. Godzilla looked down on us, then roared. It could have crushed us, but I think it just stared down at us, not really caring, just…indifferent to the pain you, Masako and I endured."

"Ishiro? Why did Godzilla attack Odo?"

"I don't know Akira."

"You've been studying this for over sixty years, and you know nothing?"

"Not with absolute, scientifically definable certainty. I have my warranted suspicions, but that's why I'm studying it Akira."

"You should be trying to destroy it, after what it did to us."

"I am, but the best way in resolving a problem is to understand the problem, understand its source, its origins, otherwise guesswork and hunches will lead to nothing more than incompetence and tragedy."

"I suppose that's true. I just…I really hoped it wouldn't ever come back, at least in my lifetime. So there's no reason it attacked Trinidad in particular then?"

"That's another thing. I think Trinidad was just another random landfall stop like Odo."

"Random Ishiro?"

"Yes. Indifferent, random, no purpose whatsoever…"

They paused, still seated in the humvee. Several soldiers walked past them, circling the campsite grounds.

"Ishiro?"

"Yes?"

"I don't have a home anymore. It was destroyed in Godzilla's attack. What's worse is…I don't know what to do about Lance."

"Doesn't Lance have relatives?"

"No. He lost his other family members a long time ago in a terrorist attack and his parents were his last living relatives, all he had left. I don't even think I'm a legal guardian. Linda and Scott were trying to get that squared away for the last month after their science meetings. I fear the government is going to take him away and relocate him."

"Could you adopt him?"

"I would if I could, but I can't very well take care of him without a home. This place is no home. He's a strong kid, but this loss…no kid should have to go through something like he did, like we…Ishiro, I don't know what to do."

Akira held his head in his hands, sighing loudly and mumbling what he was going to do.

"The worst thing…"

"Akira?"

"The worst thing is that Lance's going to become obsessed and dedicate his life to this… hate, to destroy Godzilla. That's not a good future for him."

"I can testify to that. I mean, I love science now, but I started out with horrific intentions."

"You still have those intentions Ishiro."

"I know. I've been secretly at it since Odo, but now…vindication to what happened to us is now occurring. Maybe not officially, but something."

"There is something on par though Ishiro…the fact that it's out there right now, doing God knows what on the open ocean to ships caught in its path. I hope your people know what they're doing."

"Me too. This, this is not like Odo, but this…what's coming, I don't know, but my gut tells me it is something we must prevent. We don't need any more tragic death or embittered and hardened people, young like Lance, or old and worn like us," Ishiro momentarily joked.

"If there's one thing that monster's good at Ishiro, it's making eternal blood-lust for it," Akira replied back sarcastically.

"So Ishiro, I don't know how much longer we'll have, maybe another day or so to see eachother. Hopefully for a little longer, but under Lance's circumstances…I wish I could see and talk to Masako and your sister. But that may complicate things."

"Perhaps Akira, or…"

"Or?"

"Or…perhaps there may be a way we can all be together again."

"Ishiro, what are you suggesting?"

"This is just a thought…but if you and Lance were agreeable to this proposition, I could quite possibly arrange for the both of you to live with Masako and myself. That is, if-"

Ishiro trailed off, looking away for a moment, turning around again to see Akira's face develop a glimmer of hope on it, the look when they realized you one another was over an hour ago.

"You…you could arrange such a thing?"

"I've developed some connections, so, yes, it is more than possible…it's very possible. I'd ensure you and Lance could live comfortably with us in Tokyo indefinitely. I just don't want this to seem like this is yours and Lance's only alternative. He has a life here too."

"I don't know. Lance is pretty introverted and…I've not really seen him take to people well, not a lot or any friends as I know of, at least until that sweet young woman in your investigation…what's her name, the young one?"

"Akane. I think they're developing some kind of connection, maybe a friendship of sorts. It's too early to tell, but it seems like she is helping him cope emotionally. She understands these things I think."

"Ishiro, this gesture, I…I can't," Akira's voiced cracked in a watery croak.

"You'll also have privy to the ongoing investigation right now since you are one of the survivors, and with any hope, get the satisfaction of being part of the demise and destruction of Godzilla."

"I think he and I'd like that, very much Ishiro."

Both finally stepped out of the humvee, Akira reaching over and giving Ishiro a gripping hug, his eyes still sad, yet in the back hope slowly but surely swelling for acceptance and a life with his surviving family he thought he lost.

"I hope Lance isn't taken aback by this proposition Akira."

"I can only ask. No is the worst he'd say, but the government relocating him is the worst of all possible situations. I don't think he'd want me out of the picture any…hell, he fought tooth and nail just to see me up here for the weekend."

"So then it might be a possibility?"

"Probably. He'd most likely jump at the opportunity to get away from here. He'd want his stuff from his bedroom back in San Francisco, but I guess you'd be able to make that happen I think?"

"Absolutely. But what about you Akira?"

"I don't think I have a thing left in my home. Everything I have or owned is gone, so I'll start brand new. Luckily I keep a record of such things in my wallet for reference, just in case. I had to transition once, so the reverse should be easy but tricky."

"Speaking of which, if this does come to fruition, how would Lance do?"

"He already knows how to speak Japanese fluently as you know, and he's pretty good at reading it. I don't think he'll have troubles. I'm the most Americanized of the two of us…I am not as etiquette-oriented as my birth nation…I've become really really informal."

"Also Akira, if you and Lance would like a funeral for them, I could arrange for that too."

"We should discuss that another time. For now, I think I need some rest…and I need to be with Lance right now. Ishiro?"

"Akira?"

"I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Be my best friend again, and talk to your sister in the following days and that'll be enough."

Akira smiled, then turned around and headed back into the tent, escorted by two soldiers.

Ishiro hung back, standing outside the tent. He meandered towards the parked cars across the street towards a large, neatly-trimmed lawn. He looked up into the unusually clear dark sky, bursting with stars and a brilliantly bright waning moon phase. Even with all the turmoil, all the horror that transpired and was yet to come, Ishiro took solace in looking into the stars and wondering the grand workings of the cosmos. Getting lost in the ideas that humans, if not all forms of life, even Godzilla, were essentially derived from star stuff and thinking about what life might be like beyond the visible stars.

"I wonder what's next for us."

November 3rd, 9:55 AM PST

The group began assembling outside the Gulfstream G650 jet back in Arcata-Eureka Airport, engines beginning to turn on, the military humvees with several soldiers packing their supplies in the back. Gradually one by one they walked up the short flight of steps. Ishiro, Akira and Lance were the last ones still standing outside the aircraft. Akira walked towards the steps, momentarily glancing towards the distant evergreen tree-line concealing in the far distance his smoldering home and community Trinidad for over thirty years. He turned back and entered the plane.

Ishiro and Lance stood outside the plane, looking west towards the open Pacific Ocean.

"Lance, are you ready?"

"I am. And my parents?"

"…in the jet already. And you know you're not forced to come with us just because Akira urged you too."

"That Dr. Sato, is where you're wrong."

"Oh? How so?"

Lance's expression was more recuperated yet still solemn and blank.

"It may seem that he asked, but I had a feeling something like this would happen. I'd jump at the opportunity to be part of Godzilla's death. I suggested to him we finish this…once and for all."

"Lance…I-"

"And Dr. Sato, thank you very much for accepting me into your home. I look forward to helping out in any way I can, and to meeting my uncle's long lost sister."

"Oh…my wife…I need to let her know her brother is still alive…and coming to live with us with a newly adopted nephew."

"Newly adopted Dr. Sato?"

"Akira didn't tell you? You get to keep your Northwest name, but Mr. Dough managed to pull some strings with some of my associates. Akira is now your legal guardian."

"You did that? Already?"

"Well, not me directly, but I helped push a few buttons."

Lance made a weak but extremely sincere smile.

"I got the feeling button-pushing is a theme in all this stuff you're doing."

Ishiro weakly smiled before boarding. Lance turned back facing the distant Pacific Ocean. He'd live on the other side of the ocean in half a day, leaving the life he once knew. He wiped several tears falling down his face before boarding the jet.

10:20 AM

As they took off going south, the jet turned northwards. In minutes, they got an aerial view of the full scale for the first time of what happened in Trinidad.

Immediately everyone noticed the isolated nature of the area, especially with huge military perimeters set around the entire town. Military vehicles, chain fences, blunt looking blockades buffered the surrounding areas and the ant-like movement of soldiers down below occurred on land while the waters were patrolled by numerous military boats, only getting somewhat close to the oil-laden waters of the immediate coast. They were high enough to see a squadron of helicopters fly below them to the east.

Subtle details of the incident became apparent. Dozens of small and medium sized boats were littered and smashed throughout the entire town, the biggest ones along the proximity of the coast. The oil tanker's wreckage and oil was plastered inland at a criss-crossing forty-five degree angle of the small coastal town. Military units and hazmat clean-up crews lit up the dark, broken scenery with bright orange and yellow dots. Akira and Lance looked out their windows on the right, seeing the foundation and few structural walls of Akira's home, black, charred and slowly falling apart under the force of gravity. Past the oily graveyard that was the parking lot was Trinidad.

Trinidad Head, now burnt to a crisp, had blackened oily grasses and shrubs, and only a few scattered evergreens still standing. They were marred by fire and the force of the tanker. Gobs of thick oil surrounded the entirety of the rocky formation's waters, most of it now drifting along the coast southward, creating an even larger environmental disaster downstream. Looking closer on its ocean-facing side, Trinidad Head had an enormous chunk of its side missing, looking as though it was blown apart and scattered in a debris field hundreds of meters in circumference. The large number of prominent boulders making the debris field in the water looked either glassy or still hot, creating low steamy mists around them. The giant gaping opening looked burnt like a meteorite's ablation in the atmosphere. This immediately told Ishiro and Erika that extreme thermal activity occurred here, far exceeding the temperatures of oil tanker accidents.

"How did it do that?" Shinzo asked.

"Maybe it's not a coincidence that large areas of the oil tanker were completely melted down and irradiated," Erika responded. "Add to the fact that the sample tissue you found was radioactive."

The coastline started gradually disappearing from the horizon as they moved northwestward over the Pacific Ocean. Everyone began settling on delineated work to do, except Akira and Lance. They still looked out their windows, watching the coastal town of Trinidad, California in the United States disappear from site.

"Goodbye my home," Akira thought.

"Goodbye mom, goodbye dad," Lance thought.

Far down below they saw a huge wall of dense fog moving fast towards the coastline. It made Lance shiver.

1:09 PM Pacific Standard Time

The group was either re-analyzing their new-found data from Trinidad and Odo Island or picking up from where they last left off. Lance and Akira were fast asleep in the white chairs on the right side of the jet, recuperating their energy and strength. Behind them were Ishiro and Yamane, followed by Shinzo and Erika. Emiko and Akane sat together while Hideo sat two rows behind them.

Their goal was to produce a complete report to submit and a presentation/conference to certain members of the Japanese government and scientists within four days.

Akane struggled through another trail of calculations from the Trinidad footage. She recalled her last height measurements may have used a faulty assumption and retried them.

"What!? Its calculated height is even higher than the last one? I don't think I even showed Ishiro or Yamane the last one either."

Her computer screen blinked a small text, indicating an estimated height range between 118.5 -121 meters.

"Now...if this is its height range, what about it's mass?"

Ishiro and Yamane were estimating it's trajectory on a series of GIS models using the positions of destroyed ships and fishing vessels out in the Pacific Ocean. They had a numerous shrunk tabs showing sensitive eyewitness reports, aerial military photos of a colossal underwater figure and several pieces of recovered video footage showing huge spikes popping from the dark North Pacific waters in broad daylight going through the sides of a cargo ship. All information relating these events were being controlled by the U.S. and Japanese governments.

"Good God Yamane. There's no consistency in the data. We can get a rough area of its direction, but nothing specific!"

"It doesn't help that it pops up to the surface irregularly," Yamane replied, "but the fact that it travels the ocean floor might help us in some way."

"Can you articulate Yamane?"

"You think we could determine if it's actually traveling along marine geological formations, like trenches, ridges and canyons?"

"That's possible Yamane, but the Pacific Ocean depths are littered with those kind of underwater features in highly inconsistent networks. We haven't a way to track a viable path unless we have submarines within range of the thing, and that's if they can determine its trajectory with respect to the underwater geology of that area."

"Maybe we should use an ecological model of whale migrations? We can make a series of linear regression equations based on the data at hand and compare how proximal the routes are to this thing's current trajectory. You said when it attacked that it probably went after whales to eat?"

"Yeah…but if Godzilla is really this big, I doubt whales would be enough to sustain it, otherwise we'd have no whales left in the ocean, assuming metabolic rates are similar between the two."

"That's…something else to mull over later. Let's get back to the task at hand. Why not give it a go anyway?"

"Agreed."

"And Ishiro?"

"Yes?"

"That was a very kind thing of you to do, for Akira and Lance I mean."

"Akira would have done it in a second if our rolls were switched."

In the back Hideo started right where he left off; ripping his hair out and ready to throw his laptop and notebook out of the jet. Emiko and Akane were snickering at this, though they passively hoped they'd eventually finish their assignments and be able to help him.

"It's got to be energetics…energy-related. I mean, all that radiation on that tanker, it just didn't get their on its own. This is related mathematically…somehow!" Hideo sternly thought. Several more minutes of looking at an advanced equation series he set up, determining it's irreconcilability with the biomechanical laws of nature, he screamed in his head, comically revealing an angered and exasperated expression while in the throes of a semi-mental breakdown. "The biochemical factors might….NO! NO CREATURE ON EARTH WORKS LIKE THIS EXCEPT THAT GOD DAMN MONSTER! AAHHH!"

"Poor Hideo," Akane said to Emiko with a small grin while Emiko quietly chuckled.

"Yeah, I think Ishiro may have given him the toughest task. We should probably help him when we're done.'

"You sure? I thought you like seeing your boyfriend squirm?"

"HEY! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Really Emiko? You can fool yourself and maybe your grandfather…though he's probably sharper than he lets you on, but you're not fooling me, or my sister, or Shinzo, or Ishiro, or-"

"ALRIGHT, I GET IT! It's…complicated Akane."

"It doesn't seem so complicated when half your team catches you in bed with another team member."

"You know what Akane? You're one to talk!"

"What are you on about?"

Emiko nodded her head over to Lance. Akane sat with the most forced blank expression possible.

"I…I don't get what you mean."

"Let me put it this way. One of us apparently likes younger men, so since by your logic I'm in an apparent love triangle, with two men at least my age or older, that pretty much narrows down the field of possibilities."

"What the hell Emiko? I was helping him cope. For God's sake his parents were killed by Godzilla. Maybe not directly, but it's the reason they're dead now."

"That I totally get, and you are very noble in that respect…however…"

"However what?"

"I'm talking about when we all entered the tent to tell you what's been going down all over the North Pacific, right when we found out that stuff with Ishiro and Akira, I saw the way you were eyeballing him, big-time."

"I was not!"

"The fact you're making such a convincing, straight poker face, without so much as a facial tic, tells me you're lying."

"Emiko, be serious. Besides, he's younger than I am."

"By how much? Only about a couple years?"

"Goodness Emiko, come on!"

"And in time when things settle and get under control, maybe your friendship with Lance could magnify into a beautiful cherry blossom."

"Alright Emiko, that's enough of that."

"Also there is no law forbidding dating in your age ranges in Japan. All you have to do is wait a couple of years…"

"Emiko!"

"…and the age of consent won't be a factor at all."

"EMIKO!"

"…then all will be right and prosperous for your future kin."

"Damn you Emiko," Akane huffed out in a flustered laugh. "

Towards the back, Erika and Shinzo were discussing the results of the report on the hide tissue sample.

"This is absolutely fascinating Shinzo."

"Yes. I thought we lucked out when I found this sample. I just can't believe its average density lies somewhere between the inner core of the Earth and the element Osmium, more close in range to the later," Shinzo replied. "The thing is tougher than diamond by astronomical miles. We couldn't very well get a large sample, just micron-sized bits from one of those diamond drills, and that broke off only millimeters in the sample."

"Not to mention the team in Trinidad still hadn't hit a melting point for it. It just kept getting hotter and hotter, and it still stayed intact," Erika continued.

"Don't forget how flexible the material is," Shinzo added, "I mean, in respect to the creature's size, it's in principle, extremely flexible. If nearly all the tissue on Godzilla is like this, then it must be quite able to move around with little to no problem."

"The biochemistry Shinzo…there's nothing on Earth that even comes close to how strange and unique this is. There's no comparison-"

"What about extremophiles Erika?"

"Well, large multicellular creatures don't typically exhibit such degrees of durability and temperature tolerance akin to Tardigrades. What's more, I think the sample has actually undergone growth."

"WHAT!?"

"Not by much, but when I checked its density to confirm your results, the sample weighed more than your first estimate. In addition, several small grooves in the sample are now completely covered, based on photo comparisons."

"The hide tissue grew independent of the host?" Shinzo asked in shock.

"Mind you, not a lot Shinzo. It hit a plateau point, then it looks like it stopped."

"How in hell could it have done that? It's just the hide! The cells shouldn't be that active, if whatever was growing can be called cells!"

"Maybe it's a clue to the mechanism for how this thing acquires its energy. You said yourself earlier those regular feeding behaviors common for terrestrial and aquatic organisms may not suffice in explaining how it acquires energy."

"Yeah, you're right Erika. Ishiro and Yamane know this all too well. If it did work like regular organisms, which I seriously doubt, its metabolic rate would be cosmic to Earthly standards, which is why it needs a more refined, highly concentrated form of an energy source."

"Hence…the radiation? Shinzo, have we seriously given thought as to whether Godzilla could be a chemotroph? Maybe a chemolitotroph?"

"Or maybe a radiotroph Erika, like some fungi species? A type of radiation filter feeder? That radiation detected all over the ship and the beach can't be a fluke."

"Let's re-check the metabolic and trophic levels again, see if it could conceivably fit in any of those categories…if not, which is resoundingly looking more likely, we should advise Ishiro. He probably suspects its mode of energy acquisition is radiation too."

"Hence his suspicions of the American nuclear tests, although we really haven't had nuclear tests in the south Pacific to date. So then why are we so focused on understanding its trophic dynamics?"

"The more we know about it, the better. It's always better to have more info."

"Well…yes, you're absolutely right Erika."

"Thanks Shinzo. That's the first real concession I've heard from you this leg of the trip."

"It's the last you'll get for a while," Shinzo smirked, "and one more thing."

"Shinzo?"

"Just a comment really; I think your sister is starting to get quite fond of that young American."

"I don't think that's entirely fair. Sure, I think I saw her eyeing him a couple times when we walked into that whole…you know."

"Yeah, that stuff."

"But seriously though Shinzo, she's been there for this young man the majority of the night. I don't think its attraction so much as empathy and understanding, you know, just trying to be there for someone with a similar experience."

"Similar experience? Akane? Your sister? What do you mean? You mother's alive."

"Her mother."

"Oh...goodness I didn't even….I see. I keep glancing over that little detail of you two not having the same mother. Sorry Erika."

"Wow. A concession and an apology, I didn't know you were capable of such things Shinzo."

"Ha Ha Ha."

"She's been pretty anti-social since her passing, so this experience in a way, minus what's mostly transpired as of late, has probably been good for her ability to talk to people."

"It seems Lance is pretty non-sociable too, by American standards. You'd have to be if you're willing to leave your home country and everything you know the next morning."

"You mean besides the ordeal of realizing just last night he lost his parents in a monster attack tragedy and didn't want to remain anywhere near the area they died, not to mention the arguably festering, boiling rage that's been triggered inside him against this creature, and for all we really know, joined Akira's associations with Ishiro just to have the opportunity to play a part in Godzilla's eventual destruction?"

"Uh…yes, that too."

"Still Shinzo, I wouldn't put it past Akane to eventually bond with this kid over their similarities. Maybe something good might come out of it…I hope."

3:30 AM in Japan Standard Time, 11:30 PM Pacific Standard Time.

The Gulfstream G650 jet touched down in Haneda Airport (Tokyo International Airport). Excluding Akira and Lance, who were well rested and fully recharged, the rest of the group was beyond exhausted, after synthesizing all their findings, data and proposals into one giant cumulative report to be presented within two days to unspecified officials in the Japanese government.

The flight downwards and along the tarmac felt extraordinarily therapeutic to the group. The major mental stimulant kicked in for most of them; back home to recuperate, relax and sleep in preparation. All would be required to attend the conference and answer questions at one point, but for now, there was a moment's peace.

Even in peace though, the group planned a means continuous contact, needing the ability in the off-chance to stay connected. Given the circumstances, a two-thirds majority won out against only using electronic means, though they all agreed to exchange contact information with one another to keep connected. Akane, Emiko and Hideo were to stay with Erika and Shinzo on the college campus. Akira and Lance were to go with Ishiro, who arranged prior to their landing with Ajar Kadin to have a sizable but modest apartment allocated towards them, along with a stable monthly income. The apartment happened to be just across the hall from Ishiro and Masako's.

Yamane was the only one heading to the government building. He told the group he'd rest in their facilities, and then would begin participating in the conference assemblage, all from the newly constructed museum in Yoyohi Park in Shibuya, adjacent to the National Olympic Memorial Youth Center that was still undergoing construction.

Before the group's final separation, Ishiro and Shinzo talked to Yamane about the new museum's features briefly. When asking about why the park was chosen given the local unrest and controversy surrounding the project, Yamane brushed it off as though it was nothing substantial. Ishiro pushed Yamane to explain why the project was under extreme secrecy and housed large numbers of security personnel. They could detect a subtle unease in Yamane's mood when they discussed the museum at all.

"Certain attractions and exhibits are world renowned artifacts. They require extra security detail," Yamane said with a straight face, but with a somewhat suspicious tone.

"That's true, but isn't it strange for your museum to require that many guards along the entirety of the property?"

"Unfortunately that falls out of my hands Shinzo. Suffice it to say I intend that museum to open to the public with top-notch analytical facilities and labs as soon as possible."

"I'm certain it will be a grand museum to the science Yamane," Ishiro encouraged.

"When it opens, I'd like to invite all of you to the opening day and receive a personal tour," Yamane announced to the entire group, waving towards Akira and Lance too.

"We'd be happy to attend," Erika responded with a tired but happy voice.

"I must depart now everyone. You all have my untold gratitude for engaging in this investigation. We'll be in touch soon. And Emiko?"

"Yes grandfather?"

"Shinzo will send you home within the next three days. Please try and be patient with the abrupt accommodations at the college. At least you'll probably see Daisuke. Goodbye Emiko."

Yamane embraced his granddaughter in a small hug, then entered his taxi, just before giving a knowing look and smile towards Hideo, implying he knew what was going on between them. Hideo delicately nodded in return. Emiko just stood in the same spot, recollecting, recalling and recalibrating her situation with Daisuke.

"I didn't turn my phone on since we left America."

She fumbled out her cellphone and turned it on. The voicemail announced she had thirty-three voicemails and ninety-two texts, all from Daisuke Serizawa. Hideo poked his head over to see her cellphone.

"I've never seen that many texts and voicemails accumulate in a ten hour period," he quietly joked out to her.

"Hideo…I'm going to have to tell him eventually."

"I know Emiko. I sure hope he's going to be his usual self and pretend he's listening while looking through an electron microscope or performing another series of derivations."

"Based on these texts messages," she paused, briefly going over just a couple, "whoa…I don't think so."

She and Hideo walked over to Shinzo's car and got in. Shinzo subsequently hoped in and drove them and himself to the University. Akane walked over to join Erika in her car, before turning to Lance, who was walking with Akira and Ishiro towards a taxi. She stopped over to see him.

"Lance?"

"Yeah Akane?"

"I forgot," she paused, pulling out a piece of paper, "to give this to you."

"What is it?"

"My phone contact, email and address in Chichibu, just in case."

She gave a small bow to him, to which Lance gave in return before he spoke up.

"Akane?"

"Yeah?"

Lance walked over and hugged her in a tight embrace.

"Thanks…for being there for me last night."

"You're not alone in this Lance. Don't forget that," she replied kindly to him, before they separated to their respective vehicles. Erika and Akira gave subtle nods to one another suggesting things were marginally more than they appeared, before everyone embarked on their travels.

3:45 AM JPT,

Yamane arrived at the National Diet Building. He stopped by his quarters to inspect all was well in his facilities, then exited into the main building interior walkways. He walked into one of the lounge facilities closed after hours with two other officials sitting by the closed café surrounded by a dozen more government officials, all much younger than them. Both the leading officials were in their seventies like Ishiro but not nearly as healthy or kept, looked dreary and unprepared, bickering over minor details of the constitution of Japan and other world leader's roles, though the first appeared far more polite and tactful than the other.

Yamane was blissfully off in his own mind, popping in and out of the discourse. He kept noting that all he himself cared about was that he was a scientist and intrigued only by the natural world. His disdain for politics and geopolitical situations was internally kept under wraps though. He had to for a long time out of necessity, only to ensure key details and information in the projects they undertook in the past would not be publicly known.

"At any rate Yamane, we hope your travels were pleasant and information rich," said one kind yet tried politician by the name of Shinjo.

"Is the report ready?" Said a brisk, aggravated one by the name Daiki.

"It is compiled and prepped. I hope the conference within the next few days will shed light into how important and incontrovertibly alarming this situation has become for us," Yamane said coolly.

"Considering the most recent events in our island chain, I should think the committee and official military gathering are giving it serious consideration," Shinjo replied.

"Our island chain? What do you mean?"

"Although," Daiki interjected, "our response is going to be tethered and restricted due to the international nature of our constitution. It's absolutely observed that our own prime minister has to ask permission to retaliate against foreign aggressors."

"Daiki, Shinjo, elaborate. What do you mean _events in our island chain_?

"Two-hundred and seventy-nine kilometers southwest of Odo Island a Japanese freighter, the _Eiko-maru_ was lost. Before losing contact and disappearing off radar, it reported the sea glowing, flashing in a bright light."

"My god…it's in our waters now," Yamane croaked. "I can't tell Ishiro or the others, not now."

"The others? Who?" Daiki asked impatiently.

"My team, the one I assembled for this investigation. The one you wanted me to lie about until the impossible happened."

"Yes, we fully understand that situation," Shinjo calmly replied, hoping to diffuse the tension between Daiki and Yamane.

"Oh no…all those fishermen, gone," Yamane whimpered.

"It's not just the _Eiko-maru_ Yamane. There's more," Daiki said.

"More?"

"Odo," Daiki said quietly.

"That was over sixty years ago," Yamane replied back quickly.

"Have you not kept contact with your team Yamane?"

"They will contact me with further updates when they discover new relevant information."

"No they won't," Shinjo said solemnly to Yamane.

"What?"

"Yamane, something happened on Odo Island only a couple of hours ago after the _Eiko-maru_ around one in the morning. We didn't want to alarm you yet, but the research team…"

Yamane dropped in his seat, looking straight at the crème-colored wall in front of him.

"…we can't get a hold of them."

With his hands wrapped around his head, Yamane realized what was now so immediate and apparent, hoping the entire ride on the plane that the westward trajectory was faulty.

"I need a search and rescue on Odo, right now," Yamane barked.

"We've already got that in motion. We've alerted special personnel in the JSDF to observe the waters in the entire Bonin Chain for the next few hours."

"What is going to happen next?" Yamane silently asked.

"Mr. Daiki, Mr. Shinjo, we've made emergency contact with Odo," one of the young officials said with his laptop placed on the table. "His name is…Kono Otani. He sounds like he's in extreme duress, but still with us."

"Otani," Yamane muttered quietly.

"Sir," another young official said to Shinjo, working with three others trying to plot various points on a GIS map. "We've intercepted dozens of emergency calls on Aogashima Island. The details are that something enormous travelled through the island half an hour ago," he cried out.

"More reports coming right now," said another young official, "…from Hachi-jima island. Scattered emergency calls are indicating a huge dark figure rampaging through the town. Heavy casualties, injuries and property damage being reported."

Daiki, Shinjo and everyone paused, looking at Yamane, who put on a stern face, but his eyes unveiled the horror precipitating in his soul.

"It's starting."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Everyone

November 5th, 7:09 AM

Lance struggled to open his eyes while he stretched inside the abnormally puffy, comfortable comforters in his bed on the floor. When he stretched out, nearly everything from his neck all the way to his toes cracked from being locked in a sunken shape of the squishy low bed on the floor, wriggling to his right to see uncle Akira still locked in deep sleep. Lance eyed the wall to his left; a large map of the Pacific Ocean with large amounts of sticky notes and red twine crossing in erratic locations, some over the Mariana's Trench, some over the map's expanse of the Pacific Ocean and Bonin Islands, and some over the Marshall islands. He couldn't read the writing on the notes from this distance, but could tell the notes and red twine were old and worn down in coloration.

He plumped to the floor, doing a quick, quiet set of twenty-five push-ups to wake himself up, yawning on the last one. Then he walked over to a desk with well-organized folders and science articles from Ishiro's variously published journals. He found a book on the table and read the cover to himself.

"Exceptions to Biomechanical and Physical Laws: An Inquiry."

He quietly exited the room, walking into a relatively large living space, larger than most apartment spaces. To his left down the hall an open door showed another bedroom, revealing Ishiro in as deep a sleep as Akira's.

Lance peeked inside the room. His wife, Akira's sister Masako wasn't with him. She hadn't come home yet, and Ishiro only left a message last night that he brought home two guests to stay with them, not revealing their identities.

He left to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal, still only wearing his grey sweat pants and a baggy black shirt with an image of the Golden Gate Bridge at night, lit up with the lights on the road deck, cables and towers. His breakfast assembled, he sat down and began eating his Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal. It was his and his parent's favorite cereal to eat together when he was younger. His mind wandered to a memory of his parents when he was just ten years old, when they went swimming in the Russian River in Hacienda, California by the Hacienda bridge. They'd bring two boxes of it with a half-gallon of milk, eating to their hearts content on the beach in the early evening next to a camp fire.

Lance's eyes watered up without even knowing, just catching the tears rolling down his cheeks. He broke down for a few moments, then struggled to regain his composure, trying to scarf down his food in wet recovering hiccups. He was glad his uncle and Ishiro were still asleep and not here to see his fragility in play. He wiped his face and looked into the bowl of swirling particulates of cinnamon circulate around in elegant cycles. The slurry opened another feeling an emotion that quickly replaced his sadness…fury.

Rage. His body quaked with rage-filled red eyes that watered up but didn't leak out like before. Revenge festered in his mind. He wanted to gut and rip apart the monster that killed his parents. He began letting his mind drifting to dark thoughts, thoughts he never normally had, fantasizing himself as large as the creature. Lance wandered into internal fantasies of doing gory, horrible things to it, even though he had no conception of what Godzilla looked like, only that it took the form of a dark foggy silhouette that so needed and deserved to get its throat violently ripped to shreds by his own canines, only permitted to slowly, agonizingly bleed to death while Lance watched the life leave its eyes.

Lance violently shook his head trying to rattle and rid these thoughts out. His mind back, he reached the remote control for the TV. Turning it on, it automatically loaded to a news network. The news journalist, a young woman named Yukari was reporting on site in Tokyo's Yoyogi Park, with the National Olympic Memorial Youth Center to her left. It was an update story on the upcoming opening of the Museum of Earth and Human Sciences.

"That museum, is that the one Ishiro's professor friend said he was going to give a tour of for us?"

" _Unconfirmed reports by local residents indicate that several electrical surges in the area stemmed from the power terminals near the museum. Officials are asserting it to be faulty wiring, while resident protestors contend that the energy use at the museum is stressing local energy grids, and are petitioning a government-mandated shut-down of the facility until further issues in the power supply can be resolved."_

Lance flipped through another channel, finding a joint Japanese-American News Network. The reporter on screen was not too far off from the other young woman journalist Yukari's location. This individual, an older American reporter named Steve Martin speaking English, had a subtly Orson Wells-like quality to his narrative.

" _It is still unclear whether faulty electrical wiring in the museum has been causing local power shortages. Shibuya prefecture officials are not commenting whether spikes in energy use registered with the museum are accounted for in the original energy-use plan. Furthermore, over one-hundred local residents are petitioning a halt to the project due to the sensitive nature of constructing a facility within the confines of this park, revered as a sacred, traditional green space. Its success at the government level appears to not be entirely likely, as myself and several reporters in the area, protesters and supporters have witnessed an enormous influx of scientists, government officials and large pieces of construction equipment shipped to within the confines of the building. One wonders, just how does all that personnel and equipment fit into such a tight space? More importantly, one may ask why all that personnel and equipment for such an endeavor, treating it as though it was some kind of energy plant in the heart of a Tokyo park? All that is certain is that the opening has been delayed to one month, pending further investigation related not to energy use, but seismic structural integrity, according to a statement from Director Dr. Kyohei Yamane."_

"I guess we're not going on that tour for a while," Lance huffed out, continuing back to his cereal. Then he heard a noise, the front door unlocking.

Within moments, an older woman around Ishiro and Akira's age walked through quietly, wearing a light blue sweater and black jeans, holding a bag of portfolios and reports. She laid her items on the ground and began heading straight towards Ishiro's room without even noticing Lance sitting on the couch, eating cereal and watching TV. He sat frozen in surprise, not wanting to alarm her. She'd be expecting guests, but not specifically what kind of guests.

Lance heard her walking back towards him, until stopping halfway down the hallway. He couldn't see her peeking into Ishiro's study, but he overheard her.

"Oh, well this is surprising. I wonder who this gentleman is, an old friend of Ishiro's I'd suspect? I really wish he'd be more prompt in telling me about guests coming over, instead of while I'm gone on survey," she half-complained. "Having him sleep in your study is pretty senseless of you Ishiro. Defeats the purpose of a "private study," doesn't it, you silly?"

Lance heard silence for a few moments, before her voice became less annoyed and more stressed.

"I hope you found answers Ishiro," she said pleadingly out loud towards their bedroom, quiet enough to not wake up Akira but enough for Lance with the TV on mute to overhear. She came out and began walking down the hall, now focused on fidgeting with a cell phone, causing her to cast Lance out in her tunnel vision as she headed for the kitchen. Once in the kitchen space, she began fooling around with various items in the opposite wall cabinet.

"Well, at least he brought home the tea I like this time…and some of that kind Erika likes too. What a sweet young woman."

She began making a batch of tea, leaving her cell phone on the counter playing morning interviews with famous economists in the greater Kanto region. Lance got nervous, not wanting to frighten her. He turned the TV off and slowly tip-toed towards the hallway to the study. She began fiddling with her cell phone again as he was a quarter of the way there.

"These texts from Ishiro…wait a minute? Two guests? Where's the other one?"

She turned around for a moment, catching Lance midway. A reserved gasp of surprise came from her, Lance wide-eyed and terrified, his right leg still in motion until the banded portion of his right foot struck a hard object on the ground, causing him to shout in pain while simultaneously cover his mouth, tripping on the ground and landing on his side.

"OH MY! Are you okay?" the older woman spoke loudly while rushing over to him now. Lance rolled over wincing in pain while grabbing his right foot, rocking side to side.

"OAHW, geez that hurt really bad! Uh…I'm so very sorry for startling you like that," Lance pleaded to her.

"Young man, are you and that older gentleman in the study Ishiro's guests?"

"Yes, Ms. Sato, although…oww, it's a bit more complicated than that," Lance groaned out, trying to get back up until he stumbled back down. The older woman pulled him up like he was a rag doll, even though Lance was a good foot taller than her, shocking him for a moment how a woman her age and size could have such strength.

"My goodness Ms. Sato, pardon me, but you and your husband seem extraordinarily fit for your age. Makes me look weak," he winced out in a combination wail and laugh.

"Thank you for the compliment, but let's get you to the couch. I'm curious as to your relationship to Ishiro, if you don't mind me asking," she asked while helping Lance over to the couch. She looked down towards his foot.

"I hope you haven't been walking on that. It looks broken."

"Oh no, not broken. I just had a really bad incision. I wonder what I hit," Lance asked, looking over to the ground where he tripped. He saw on a small tray on the ground a large piece of shiny rock with sharp conchoidal streaks and a deep black, glossy appearance.

"Is that Obsidian?" Lance asked.

"Yes it is actually. You know your rocks…that's very good. Are you a student in the Earth Sciences?"

"Only in high school; we went over mineral and rock identification a while ago. Obsidian was one of my second favorites."

"What's your first, if I may ask…what is your name? Sorry, I forgot to ask."

"My name is Lance Northwest. It's Icelandic Peridotite."

"Well isn't that something, that's mine too. I'm a geologist by trade, specializing in Volcanology and Geobiology. And, you may call me Masako if you like," she said in a restrained but obvious jovial tone to Lance.

"Really? That's cool," Lance replied, who was not feeling as much pain anymore in his foot.

A door creaked open down the hallway, followed by several erratic, loud thuds.

"Ishiro must be up trying to wake our neighbors and the elephants again," she said to Lance smiling, nodding to the hallway. "He'll get to explain to me why we're totally unprepared hosting two guests without better foresight or supplies," she huffed out, her tone good-natured yet serious.

Akira appeared from the corner hallway walking towards them, still sleepy with a dull expression, until he saw her. He stopped on a dime meters away, fully awake now and half-paralyzed. His expression was morphing from blank to absolute shock as he digested what he was seeing.

"Oh…well good morning. I am Ishiro's wife, Masako Sato," she said kindly to him. "I hope you had a pleasant, restful sleep."

"Uncle Akira?" Lance quietly called out, getting a feel for what was about to happen.

"He's your uncle? Really? That's quite surprising."

"Not blood relatives, I'm his adopted nephew."

Masako looked back and forth at both of them. Lance eyed him with a concerned expression while Akira continued looking on blankly at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Akira. My apologies for being a bit inquisitive about your relationship with Lance, I hadn't known this."

His face became sullen with a tinge of both sadness and happiness towards her. She stuck with a gut feeling and approached him.

"Lance, is something wrong with your uncle," Masako quietly asked Lance.

"He missed you," Ishiro said out of nowhere until he came full view, standing in the hallway with a huge smile on his face.

"Ishiro, what's going on here?"

"I've made a lot of ground in my investigations Masako. This was, and has been my greatest discovery to date yet."

"I don't understand Ishiro...this man?"

"Masako," hiccupped the old man still staring at her, his eyes puffy, "over sixty years ago I thought I saw you die. I...how I missed you," he croaked, before breaking down in her shoulder.

"Sixty years ago?"

"Here," Ishiro said to Akira, pulling him out of his crying and handing him a large piece of cloth.

Akira unwrapped the cloth and pulled out the Komabue. "This should jog your memory," Ishiro said warmly as he watched Akira wipe his face and begin playing.

It was a different melody than the one back in Trinidad, more reserved and peaceful. It lasted fifteen seconds, before he noticed the color in Masako's face drain, before it got bright red. Her eyes were getting red and puffy.

"My grandfather played that melody. He taught it to my brother...Akira."

She walked over and inspected his face, cataloging all the wrinkles and scars. She placed her hand on his lower face to where only his eyes and upper head poked out.

"All this time, I thought you were dead," she spoke with a flat, brittle tone, before pulling him into an extremely tight hug, sobbing in his chest.

"Brother!"

"Sister!"

Ishiro quietly joined in the hug to their sides. As Lance watched, a sensation rippled throughout his body, one he hadn't really felt for a while. Warmth.

12:53 PM

"Are you sure he's going to listen to you, and not blow you off yet again?" Hideo asked Emiko as he drove them through the storm-laden outskirts of Tokyo, to Mikata.

"I don't think so, judging by the number and frequency of these texts and calls."

"That was inordinately nice to call him back. If he was my boyfriend, I'd have kicked him to the side all together."

"Oh, so you've given it thought as to whether he'd make you a good boyfriend Hideo?" Emiko asked with a huge grin on her face. "Is there something about yourself you're not telling me?"

"GIRLFRIEND! You, you know what I meant!"

"Anyways, I had to call him back Hideo. He may be an aloof jerk, but at least he's not intentional about ignoring…or forgetting me."

"Only accidental…you still deserve better Emiko."

"I only hope this discovery of his he wants to show me will blunt what I'm about to tell him."

1:10 PM

Hideo parked across the street from Serizawa's residence. Emiko gave him a long hug before departing for the house.

"Goodness, have I ever fallen for her," he internally remarked watching her walk through the rain. He hadn't planned on such a development. It just happened.

"This didn't have to go this way Daisuke, you monumental idiot," Hideo said quietly while checking the time on his cellphone.

"Still hours before the conference. Hopefully our government will do something producti-" Hideo paused. He sidelined his vision towards Daisuke's home, and began feeling a tinge of pain in his abdomen. His throat became scratchy for a moment, causing him to involuntarily cough for over twenty seconds. He covered his mouth with the sleeve of his white hoodie. When he drank some bottled water and regained control, he wiped his mouth with the hoodie sleeve and saw a lot of little droplets of red on it.

"What the…blood?"

Emiko walked across the street through the pouring rain up to the front door of Daisuke's residence. The house was of average size, but unusual in that it had an extremely large basement level, much larger than the home itself. She recalled this was why Daisuke loved this house, a space big enough to have his own personal laboratory. His daily frugality sky-rocketed once his lab was established, only using it sparingly due to the high energy costs. He had to install a series of solar roof panels and additional generators just to power some of his experiments, which quite frequently cut into his food budget.

Before she could knock on the front door, Daisuke opened up, revealing a freshly showered, newly lab-coated, clean-cut frame, though the bags under his right eye and exhaustive mannerisms betrayed this manicured appearance. Emiko sensed he was starving himself of sleep for some time, more so than usual.

"Hi Daisuke."

"Emiko. You, you look, wow… radiant. Was your internship with your grandfather pleasant?" He asked shakily with a gentle yet oddly twisted smile.

"Let's just say it was an…interesting one. I see you've put on a new lab coat since we last talked."

"Yes, indeed. The other coat, well, it stayed on my person for far too long. Won't you come in? You must be soaked!"

"I was only out for a couple of seconds, but I stepped in a huge puddle just outside your door," Emiko pointed down, squeezing her feet inside her shoes, making a squishing sound.

"I'll get some towels…and a pair of socks."

As Emiko took her shoes and socks off and dried off in his bathroom, Daisuke went to the kitchen and nervously fumbled two cups of tea and energy drinks out of his fridge. He sat on his small couch and waited for her to return. He checked his phone to read a news report, staying up-to-date on a developing story of a North Korean official defecting with his wife and child into South Korea.

"Thank you," Emiko spoke up behind him, causing him to jump a bit in surprise. He handed her the energy drink as she sat next to him. She felt an odd mix of comfort and discomfort in sitting next to him again, this close after nearly several months of him giving barely any time for her. Her thoughts super-collided into negative feelings of being pushed to the side by his scientific obsession, relegated to a passing fancy with very little matter to his sphere of focus. Emiko felt cheated from the full relationship she sought with and from him. Daisuke was always a bit aloof, but never to the extreme as the last few months.

They stayed silent for a few moments, before she spoke up.

"Daisuke, I'm glad you've made a breakthrough in your research. I'm quite curious what characteristics of Oxygen you're studying, my grandfather especially."

"It…it was definitely hard Emiko."

"Did you know Hideo Ogata looks up to you like an older brother? Even though he's not in the same program, he looks up to your expertise."

"Hideo? Really? We're not that far apart," Daisuke grinned gently.

"Five years?" Emiko replied back with her own grin.

"Goodness, I didn't know I was that much of a senior to him. Okay, well, since we've known each other for a long time, I always considered him a friend of sorts."

"Just a friend Daisuke? From what he's told me, you two use to be quite close."

"In our youth, and maybe a couple of years ago, yes. But now?" Daisuke paused, looking into the blank dark screen of his flat screen T.V.

"I haven't been keeping in touch with a lot of people lately. My research has been…all encompassing…dangerous, so my socializing with my immediate circle took a severe hit."

"I have firsthand knowledge of that Daisuke. Your research takes a lot of your time. A lot!"

"Yes it does," Daisuke said aloofly, his mind wandering off on prepping a question.

"I wish I could fully understand it. I probably won't. But our relationship, I think we need to consider some things."

Daisuke continued staring on blankly, somewhat half-listening to her.

"I need to be honest with you Daisuke. I feel like….I think, we need to see-"

"Emiko! Would you like to see it?" Daisuke quickly interrupted, his eye dilating back from nervous, obsessed excitement.

"Your research?"

"It! The actual experiment. I've managed to find a way of controlling it on a smaller scale."

Emiko stood up with watery eyes. She looked away from him, trying to prep herself to tell him.

"Please Emiko. This experiment…this discovery, I've got to show you. It has to be a secret though. You're the only one I can trust, and I really want your thoughts," he pleaded.

"I really wanted you," Emiko whispered to herself facing the other room.

"Emiko?" Daisuke asked with a throaty ripple.

"Nothing. Yes, yes I'll see it, and I'll keep it secret. Then we need to talk."

"Whatever you need," Daisuke said half-attentively, walking full pace towards the stairs to his lab basement, Emiko following close behind.

When they got down there Daisuke grabbed a pair of laboratory-issued sunglasses and a biohazard suit, handing them over to Emiko, telling her to put the items on. A worrying, tingling feeling crept up her spine.

"It's only a precaution…the sunglasses at the very least," he trailed off, Emiko getting more concerned now.

Daisuke moved a sturdy wheeled table with a very large aquarium from the wall halfway to the center of the room. The table itself looked extremely heavy and durable, not counting the aquarium filled at its bottom of gravel rock, small cobbles and brimming with shrimp, aquatic snails and Showa Sashoka Koi fish.

Putting his own suit and sunglasses on, minus the biohazard head shield, he then placed a small, marble-sized metal orb as delicately as he could into the center of the aquarium tank. It sank quickly, bumping into several Koi fish before settling at the bottom, disturbing a few small pieces of gravel. Several small shrimp were in the metal orb's vicinity, delicately bouncing on those same pieces of gravel. Several centimeters away a smooth cobble stone was amassed in small aquatic snails.

Daisuke got his laptop prepped and ready, walking towards the entrance to his lab. Emiko still stood close to the aquarium. She looked to her right in the corner lab and saw a hole in the concrete basement floor, all the way into the underlying soil foundation about half a meter deep. The holes, each about a meter in width or less, were perfectly formed, the rims smooth and glossy with no edges or angularities. She quickly placed her gloved hand over several spots along the exterior rim. They were such clean cuts, not even a concrete saw could have done it.

"STAND BACK!" Daisuke shouted, pulling Emiko hurriedly away from the room's center. Her eyes widened as he held her in a semi-tight embrace, his single eye wide, pupils dilated, focused on the aquarium. He placed his laptop on the staircase leading up the first floor.

"Commencing OD test five," he sternly said towards his laptop, presumably into the audio recorder. Emiko briefly surveyed the concrete basement floor. Besides the one she inspected, there were three other holes in the ground smaller than the last; four perfectly circular holes in the ground of varying width.

"WATCH!" Daisuke yelled out in exacerbated horror. Emiko watched the aquarium for several seconds. Nothing but silence, until something stirred at the bottom of the aquarium, right where the small metal orb was dropped.

Then, the metal orb's small slot opened up, releasing a small stream of bubbles. The entire upper water body and surface pulsed up and down in conchoidal pulses, disturbing the Koi and shrimp in a violent water tug. The Koi struggled towards the edges while the shrimp attempted to regain their footing.

Suddenly the metal orb and immediate few pieces of gravel began slowly withering away. Intense bubbling heat radiated throughout the surroundings of the tank, easily increasing the water temperature by several degrees within less than a second. The heat caused a momentary pocket of superheated gas around the exact vicinity, before it caved inwards on itself into oblivion. The entire body of water began sporadically dropping inwards towards the center of the aquarium, this time in an even more violent fashion.

The snail shells on the smooth cobble rock close to the now-non-existing orb slowly degenerated to nothing, exposing their writhing exposed bodies until they too withered to nothing. The cobble rock followed suit within seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? SERIZAWA?"

The mix of horrific intrigue, glued on Daisuke's face only allowed him to stare on and mumble, "Keep watching."

The water further pooled down towards the center of a powerful whirlpool, the tip below disappearing into nothing as further pieces of gravel and snails were sucked in, quickly degenerated to nothing, until the current became too much for the fleeing shrimp and Koi. Suddenly they were all sucked up into the whirlpool, their flapping and struggling bodies still trying to resist the current, before their bodies too began dissolving. Slowly one by one their exteriors melted away, leaving Koi skeletons and the shrimp's fleshy interiors before they too withered away.

Emiko screamed at the sight, Daisuke still holding on, even tighter than before with a possessed look.

The aquarium glass suddenly shattered inwards on itself, yet not a shard left the table or confines of the aquarium's area. The turbulent centrally moving mass of withering water, gravel, glass shards and tissue remnants of aquatic life began affecting the table, dissipating the center span, all the way to the legs before it collapsed to the ground hard. Within seconds a wave of extremely hot light pulsated throughout the laboratory, causing Emiko, Daisuke and everything else to glow incandescent for a moment in a brilliantly exact blinding white, with subtle shades of purple, blue and red. The illumination was so bright both were temporarily blinded even with their sunglasses. Then a wave of heat knocked them off their feet into the stairs and anything not bolted down to the ground. Emiko dove on top Daisuke and wrapped herself around him, pulling his head into the bosom of her suit, trying to keep his exposed head out of the few seconds of oven-like heat.

One more flash of light, more gentle and serene pulsed for several seconds from the spot before it went away slowly. Under it revealed the concrete basement floor, now showing a new, clean-cut hole all the way into the underlying soil, perfectly smooth, but this time the hole was not exactly spherical, more of an oblate spheroid. Even with the different shape, the hole in the concrete, now around two meters in width at its widest, and probably deeper, had no blemishes like the other ones.

Emiko cried out in horror, leaping off Daisuke and running upstairs, nearly smashing his laptop under her trembling feet. Daisuke snapped out of his trance and followed her upstairs.

"EMIKO!" he cried out in concern, looking around until he saw her ripping her suit off, tumbling them off the side of the couch, still extremely hot to the touch. She dropped into the couch, violently shaking and quietly crying into her hands.

"Emiko," he whispered, slowly walking over to her.

"Serizawa…what did you do?" she croaked out, wiping the few tears on her cheek. "What did I just see?"

"That was the result of what I've been working on for a long time. A strange, new phenomenon."

"WHAT? ANTIMATTER SERIZAWA!?"

"No Emiko. It only appeared that way. I don't know want to get too specific, but it's a type of sub-atomic particle I discovered that, when under certain conditions, does what you've just seen."

"Daisuke…" Emiko trailed off, giving him a horrified look of fear, and oddly, curiosity.

"That? I don't…how? A new particle?"

"Why I've been working so hard these last eight months, particularly the last few."

Daisuke made a quick batch of sweet-tasting tea for both of them. While he gently sipped, she drank the entire cup, quickly regaining control and cooling herself down, though the worried, horrified look on her seemed plastered, her eyes still red and vein-laden.

"Why Daisuke?"

"I'm not sure if I fully understand why myself. It's…complicated."

"Complicated? Daisuke, what you've just done…five times if those depressions in your floor are any indication…disintegrating that metal ball, the rocks, snails, shrimp…the Koi skeletons just…my god Serizawa, the whole aquarium, the table and part of the ground…all to nothing. Where did they and all that material go, or, is it even still part of this world?"

"Broken down into a stew of subatomic particles, photons and thermal activity that's now as permeable as neutrinos. I haven't violated the law of mass conservation Emiko."

"I still don't fully understand. Daisuke, have you told…or showed anyone else this?"

"No. You're the first…the only one I absolutely trust."

"Oh…"

"I'd trust you with my life and fate for all eternity Emiko. I have a feeling you'd understand what my findings, research and experiments could lead to, should they ever got released."

"You mean…the applications."

"You must promise me Emiko. Please! This must be strictly confidential. No one can know, not anyone!"

"Daisuke, I…I promise. I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Hideo or your father?"

"Not even them."

"I'm sorry for doing this to you Emiko."

"I understand Daisuke. How you came about this is incredible, but please, please don't be reckless and kill yourself."

"I try to maintain extreme caution, yet my experiment killing me would be the least of the worst possibilities. Japan's on the other spectrum."

"What does that mean?"

Daisuke left for a moment to the basement. He brought back a rolled-up map, uncurling it on a coffee table and showing it to Emiko.

"A map of Japan and the Tokyo metropolitan prefecture Daisuke, so wha-…wait. Daisuke. This huge circle encompassing most of Tokyo, what is this?"

"This is what could have happened in my first experiment if one variable was off," he replied with a solemn, depressed tone.

"Daisuke, you don't…you're not saying-"

"That almost all of Tokyo could have been degenerated into nothing but particles and heat in my stumbling of the first experiment, yes."

Emiko's face stayed blank, looking over the map again and again. She grabbed a pen and put dots in several places of the shaded area around the Kita prefecture.

"When did you do this? When did you discover this?"

"Several days ago."

"My family…everyone I know would have been in the radius…Daisuke, if there's one thing I ever ask of you, it's this. Promise me you won't do these experiments again…ever!"

"I promise Emiko. If I could attempt to inject some normality into this situation for a moment, what was it you were trying to say to me?"

Emiko froze up. She quickly ran a possible scenario of what Daisuke would think and do if she told him she was moving on with Hideo, right after showing her a possible doomsday weapon. He was already in a questionable state. She had to think. Stall, wait for another opportunity.

"Oh…nothing. Nothing at all. Daisuke, I'm afraid I can't stay any longer. I have prior commitments that I need to attend to."

"Emiko? You just got here?"

"And this internship I have is no longer an internship. I'm going to be honest. I'm basically drafted into service for the government because of my involvement in this investigation with my grandfather."

Daisuke looked a trifle confused.

"This doesn't change my promise to you. I just won't be able to be in contact with you for a while. I only managed to allocate the little time I have to this."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself involved with Emiko."

"You're one to talk."

"Touché."

Daisuke walked over and gave Emiko long hug before giving her a brisk kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to be doing more modeling and analysis…no experiments as you said. I need to find a humane application for this discovery. I'll call you only when necessary, alright Emiko?"

"Alright Daisuke. Take good care not to kill yourself."

"I've lasted this long Emiko," Daisuke said with an uncharacteristically comical way.

"It's not just you Daisuke. All of Tokyo is now yours and my concern."

"Yes, indeed. Goodbye Emiko."

"Goodbye Serizawa."

Emiko walked out the door back into the pouring rain towards Hideo's vehicle. Daisuke noticed it was Hideo in his car across the street.

"Well that was nice of Ogata. Waiting this whole time for she and I to finish," he said blissfully unaware.

Daisuke retreated back inside his home, wondering how he was going to try and control this discovery…how to use it for the benefit of mankind, and most personal to himself, to the safety of Japan.

He walked down to the basement laboratory. He noted how the mess from these experiments was near-nonexistent; omitting the holes in his concrete floor he'd have to fill in most likely. He went to straighten up the corner items and equipment that was disturbed and knocked-down from the shockwave. He found the torn photo of the small boy and young woman lying by his desk.

"It all seems like a bad dream, so long ago," he huffed out, scratching the itchy part of his left eye patch. He leaned over the desk and pulled out another map next to the one he brought out for Emiko minutes ago. Unraveling it, it showed Awashimaura Island off Japan's central west coast. His demeanor calmed down when he looked at both, closing his eye and letting his memories drift him back in the past for a few moments, before a small frown trickled onto his face.

He turned his head backwards towards the weird cylindrical machine with the central round metal orb held inside by two side-by-side metal poles. Suddenly the grin he had when he first verified the experiment erupted back.

"Everything's worked this far. I'm sure with my new control… continued precautions…maybe once."

Emiko collapsed into her seat in Hideo's car, staring onwards into the flooding street.

"Is everything okay Emiko?"

She was still silent, thinking about what she witnessed, her feelings muddled and mixed, almost tempting her to tell Hideo on the spot.

"I can't believe I'm dealing with one actual monster…and a semi-boyfriend who's skirting the line of becoming a monster."

"Emiko, you want me to talk to him?"

"NO! I mean, no. We're going to not speak to each other for a little while is all."

"Does that mean…you've reconciled and separated with him? Is he going to be okay?"

"He's got more important things to worry about than us. Let's just head to the meeting."

"Okay Emiko. I'm here if you need to talk," Hideo said with a nurturing tone. Emiko noticed a subtle dark color on Hideo's hoodie sleeve.

"Hideo… is that blood?"

"Oh…yeah. While you were with Daisuke I had a nose bleed."

8:50 PM

The group, now reassembled and prepped for their presentations, testimony and discussion, made their way inside the Tokyo Metropolitan Building. Midway up the skyscraper housed a huge conference room. In the room, sitting around a descending series of circular desks enclosing a presentation board was a mixture thirty of Japan's highest government, military and scientific officials, some the Japanese population didn't know were pulling strings in the backdrop of Japan's geopolitics. All were reading the dockets and reports provided by Yamane prior to their arrival.

Yamane and Ishiro sat along the table closest to the front board to present their findings for the overall investigation, followed by Shinzo and Erika who would present details glossed over by Yamane and Ishiro, then lastly, witness testimony from Akira and Lance. Akane, Emiko and Hideo sat at the far end of the table, the dividing line being one chair between Lance and Akane who kept giving each other pacing glances.

As Yamane was getting up to start the conference, a sitting Ishiro pulled his cuffed sleeve, waving him to bend down and talk.

"Yamane, those two in the back row on the left side named Daiku and Shinjo...who are they?"

Ishiro asked while covering his right hand pointing towards them under his left hand. They were whispering between themselves while the other present government and military officials were skimming their folders.

"Those two individuals? Why?"

"Most of these people I recognize, and the few I didn't, I just looked up in the government employee database. Those two though...I can't identify their names or position in the database, or anywhere."

"My guess Ishiro is that they unofficially work for the Japanese government."

"They're in the government, just not publically or officially? So, covert operations and Intel, I presume? They deal in secrets on the scale of the one we're in right now?"

"Your words, not mine...no one except the most relevant and necessary officials are here."

"This is a secret conference, right Yamane?"

"Yes."

"It's just...strange, given their lack of any identifiable affiliations. One more thing Yamane, and I mean no offense, but are there other secrets you're hiding back that are relevant to Godzilla?"

"I could quite easily ask you the same Ishiro," Yamane replied back with a smirk, Ishiro shooting back with a warm smile.

"I take that as a no then?"

Yamane nodded in reply before saying, "We should get started. They're getting restless up there."

"One more moment," Ishiro hurriedly said before going one-by-one with the others in the group, personally ensuring they were ready to present their findings. He noted Erika's tense but confident tone while Mafune seemed desensitized to the whole situation. He wittingly opinioned that for him it was no different than a glorified seminar to a bunch of old people in charge of his grant money that didn't understand the basics of his science. This made Ishiro chuckle, before he moved on to Emiko, Hideo and Akane, each for several seconds. Akane and Hideo were on point, but Emiko seemed unusually distracted. Ishiro saw Hideo taking several Ibuprofen pills in the corner of his eye. Then came Lance and Akira.

"You two are absolutely sure you can give the eyewitness testimony? I will not blame you at all if you want to back out now, if you're not at all comfortable in sharing these experiences."

"This is my chance to tell the truth Ishiro, to be a part of destroying a lie," Akira said stride and intensity. "I'm hell-bent on this, and nothing will stop me in telling our tale from so long ago, even if I was on my deathbed. I'll testify to my last breath."

Ishiro looked over to Lance and asked, "You too I guess?"

"As my uncle put it, hell-bent!"

Ishiro radiated a confident yet small smile as he left them to join Yamane at the podium, who initiated the start of the conference.

Beginning with the presentation without specifics, Yamane brushed on the basics of the conference, then, as a point of order, asked permission to begin the conference with several pieces of assembled recovered footage. The members unanimously agreed, so Yamane had a technician turn the lights off and prep the large screen behind the projector board. Yamane began playing the footage, beginning with Trinidad, California. Ishiro looked over to the group, noting everyone was watching except Lance, whose expression was stoic but body language controllably unhinged. His face didn't register any anger or shock like the other group members, but his eyes appeared empty. Akira placed his hand on his shoulder for support while the ending pathfinder scene on the beach played. Lance began noticeably shaking for a few moments, prompting Akane to jump over the next chair to hold his hand.

Nearly all members in the conference gasped and gossiped at the sites, the chaos in the small town, the violent destruction, the oil tanker…the pathfinder scenes. Yet all paled when towards the end of the footage it popped up, the silhouette in the dark, smoky fog. Many pointed at the cloaked yet discernible jagged spikes on its back, and the colossal tail waving around as though it was a separate entity. One official thought the spikes looked like shredded maple leaves, while another remarked at its monumental size. Then they all went silent when it made that loud, ghoulishly monstrous roar, something seemingly primeval and terrifying, echoing loudly over the speakers.

More pieces of footage closely followed. One video was from one of the large ships attacked in the Pacific, the cargo ship CGM Benjamin Franklin. A cameraman on the deck was filming the sunset over the horizon before the ship's horn blasted loudly. Then the ship jolted on its side, causing the cameraman to fall down, the camera hitting the ground hard, before a view of the ocean showed an enormous row of spikes jetting from the underside of the ship, ripping out the middle insides of the ship, leaving a moaning, weakening ship taking on water fast. The ship's middle metal haul caved inwards faster and faster, while the large cargo metal containers were dropping onto the deck and open ocean waters in mass, creating a rippling effect and damaging sides of the ship still intact. Several large explosions echoed in the distance by the bow. The camera refocused on the spikes momentarily, seeing them drop back under the surf.

Yamane quickly pointed out, "This ship sank into the sea twenty-one hundred kilometers (thirteen-hundred miles) northwest of the Hawaiian Islands several days ago, with surprisingly no loss of life, though the men are being held indefinitely by the U.S. government. Unfortunately, eighteen-hundred kilometers (eleven-hundred miles) southwest the Hyndai Cargo ship," Yamane paused before pulling up a small ten second, grainy video, "was flipped completely upside down." He clicked play, and it showed an enormous cargo ship being quickly overturned in one steady motion that lasted several seconds as the hundreds of cargo containers on its deck splashed into the waters."This ship gentleman is now at the bottom of the Pacific, presumably with all forty-seven men aboard, though search parties are still combing the area."

Yamane clicked out of the footage and pulled the PowerPoint screen down again to further articulate several points. The others, including Lance, now seemed to be more interested into viewing the presentation.

"These were the largest ships attacked on the open ocean by Godzilla, but they were not the only ones. Over two dozen boats ranging from fishing trolleys to personal yachts have gone missing between the Hawaiian Islands and Guam, the highest numbers occurring west of the Marshall Islands. Only two have been found…there wreckage, I should specify. We strongly suspect that this massive increase of lost ships in such a small amount of time and over a large area of open water is not coincidental. If one assumes these phenomena to be related, we get the following."

On screen a large GIS map showed the locations of the several dozen missing and two wrecked shipping vessels in the western Pacific Ocean.

"The westward trajectory is unmistakable. I, Dr. Sato and my team have interpolated the most likely key details based on the location and timing of the missing ships. It crossed the antemeridian line several hours after taking out the Hyndai Cargo ship. Its direction shifted southwesterly, eventually settling on a direct westerly track at the North thirteenth degree line of latitude with little variation, until it made a complete northerly shift along the vicinity of the Mariana's Trench. From that point onwards, it's been heading the same direction, with two deviations. One was the freighter, the Eiko Maru…no survivors. Before it went down, the freighter did report seeing 'a bright flash of light, and the sea and ship suddenly bursting into flames.' The wreckage corroborates this testimony, when we found the charred remnants fifty-three miles southwest of Iwo Jima. Then…"

Yamane stared at the podium in an imaginative trance, and his expression was not pleasant, as though he just learned of a family tragedy.

"-then I got word that it returned to Odo island, last night around midnight during an extremely bad storm over the region…while my team was still investigating the island. An emergency sweep of the area only found my colleague, Professor Kono Otani still alive. Everyone else…according to Kono, they were all in the tent sleeping when it happened. He wandered off to use the latrine in the outskirts before he felt the ground shaking in huge rhythmic steps. Kono ran back and found the entirety of our team…our friends and colleagues, inside several newly-made giant theropod-like footprints."

Everyone, including Ishiro were aghast as this info. They all know it visited Odo and there were few survivors, but they didn't know Kono was the sole survivor. This was the first time Yamane revealed these key Odo Island details to the team.

"The island was once again visited by Godzilla…but it was not the only one last night, as you are all keenly aware of by now."

Yamane had the technician flip the screen down again. The next footage came from Aogashima Island. The footage showed it was around 12:30 AM during the middle of a raging storm. The pixilation was extremely blurry with the darkness and rain, but the view of the forested mountainside inside of the caldera cone was unmistakable. Part of the mountainside was moving up and down. Then the spikes rose behind the large hillside, a tail waving around intermittently. Then a head with theropod and serpentine characteristics popped into site for several seconds, before a bolt of lightening struck the area near the camera operator's location, prompting this individual to huddle back into the confines of his home. Even with intense winds and rainfall, the house shook in rhythmic beats from the continuous steps of the creature.

The low earthy hum of crumbling rock and hillside became apparent, prompting the individual to poke the camera outside their window. Multiple roofing tiles fell off towards the person, prompting the person with the camera to pull back inside slightly. Even with all these factors, the sites were still visible. Several fires burned in the distance, occasional slurries of gunshot echoes and one lone police siren wailed lowly through the soaked, windy green landscape. It was out of site, but part of the hillsides were scarred with the wake of the creature's path; torn trees, shredded homes, flipped and flatten cars and several people in the distance running around like frantic ants.

"LOOK HOW ENORMOUS THAT THING WAS NEXT TO THOSE HILLS!" a government official loudly exclaimed in the corner right before quickly quieting.

"Gentlemen, the death toll on Aogashima Island is twenty-three. Hachio-jima, the next island, was more populated, and suffered hundreds of deaths," Yamane paused, scrolling to the next footage.

It cut to a barely-lit interior of a van holding several people screaming, the driver frantically swerving through the myriad of people and lights swarming in all directions around him in the dark landscape. Few street lights were on, most just barely flickering. Then the camera zoomed in on a car wreck in front of them blocking the whole road, one car flipped over while another was on its side; several people were slowly getting out of the cars. The footage turned to a tire shop on their left, a small stream of water flowing down from the gravel pavement and huge puddle forming in the center. They all ran out of the van, several of them trying to help the people inching themselves out of the cars. Sparks flew out in corner screen. The shot rotated violently backwards to look upwards.

All the telephone poles and lines rocked violently as though they were being either pulled or pushed from the far distance. Then a rotary engine sound came from high above. A small plane came into sight, heading towards their location. The group quickly assembled and ran towards the corner building, just getting view of the plane crashing into a Panasonic store, parts of the small plane's engine smashing into the telephone pole right next to it, splitting the wires and causing an electrical explosion. The lights on the street permanently blacked out. Several cars came falling down from the sky, crashing near them and into the roofs of the buildings they huddled around. The roof of a building flipped high in the sky before landing on top of the buildings they huddled between. As they made a break for it, the thunderous steps now familiar to the conference members echoed harshly before the camera rotated back down the street. Looking higher up towards the left, huge clawed toes smashed through the buildings, the tops of these huge clawed toes higher than the second story buildings around them.

They were attached to a dark-black figure that was extremely hard to discern against the stormy backdrop of black-purple clouds, made even more difficult with no streetlights working. The camera could catch a general outline with the incessant rains still pouring down around it, small jetting waterfalls coming off its sides etching a watery outline that seemed to reach almost indefinitely into the sky above. Its motion paused; the leg of this figure was now standing still. The camera zoomed all the way to an extremely poor-quality look of the underside of its theropod-like head and jaws. Its head moved slowly, as though it was just surveying the sites, until it made a low yet reverberating growl that broke the remaining glass windows of the buildings around it.

The footage kept on the scene as the cameraman and the people around him ran the opposite direction away from the huge formation, another massive leg. Even with the rattling and back and forth motion, its speed was abnormally fast for its enormous landscaped-size. It's giant foot smashed into a _Idemitsu_ gas station to their left as they hid behind a small shack with a coca cola vending machine. Multiple cars, theirs and the prior ones, careened all over the road, their bodies smashed inwards, tires and metal bounding in all directions towards and away from them. Then the footage cut out.

"There is more, but time constraints limit what we can show. No other islands have been struck thus far. It is most likely hiding in the various canyons off our coast, and the JSDF is covertly using several new deep-sea drones and submersibles, running various bathymetric scans using sonar and radar techniques to locate its exact oceanic position. Thusly gentlemen, we conclude from this data and sequence of events that Godzilla's trajectory is now incontrovertibly putting it on a path towards Japan…one model predicting landfall somewhere in the greater Kanto region."

Yamane had the technician turn the lights back on as the various men and women in the desks discussed. Then he heard a couple coughs from several of the officials in his vicinity.

"Now, I'd like to permit the witnesses of the Trinidad, California event to speak on the experience," Yamane said with a brow on his face, trying to recapture their direct attention, then towards Lance and Akira, looking at them gently compared to the conference members.

"We may Dr. Yamane," an official said in the middle row, a man in his late forties, the life of public service already taking a noticeable weary toll on his face even when next to some of the more spritely yet far older generals and representatives.

"However," he continued on, "I'd like to ask if this footage…eh, I presume you've acquired it from those who experienced these events, thereafter leaking it on the net. You and several of this conference's member's teams are presumably trying to keep this hush-hush, but are you confident these pieces of footage won't be seen by a lot of people? The Trinidad footage I heard acquired over three-thousand views, and the Aogashima and Hachio-jima are being taken down and spontaneously reloaded multiple times with thousands of reviews per time. Just how are we covering this up without the population at large knowing what's going on?"

"Of course sir, we're acquiring and taking all incident footage and testimony online from these attacks," Yamane echoed confidently to him, "but we realize even with the best re-acquisition methods from our computer and internet specialists, not all footage and content is controllable. In fact, it's miraculous Godzilla hasn't been fully scene in the known catalogue of footage, these incidents taking place during fog, night, rainstorm or some combination of these. That is why the Prime Minister came up with an ingenious solution. Permit those few leaks."

"WHAT?" the official asked, almost all those present now murmuring loudly to one another nervously.

"It's quite simple. He's acquired the participation of a major Tokyo film-theater production-distribution company to take the responsibility for saying these are leaked pieces of footage of an upcoming disaster and giant monster movie. This studio is now saying that with cooperation of government officials, it is taking these leaked pieces of footage offline due to copyright infringement. Thusly, any at all footage still online that we're not aware of can be linked publicly as leaked movie footage to a false movie. Leaked footage and pirating is such a prevalent phenomenon now that it has a high degree of effectiveness on people in Japan and, in particular, on those in America, though with the latter there could be more trouble with the conspiratorial sect they have."

"What film studio, and what do they get in return?" a military official asked.

"Toho and they get full rights to utilize all the footage we recover if they can keep this face till we get this situation under control. Now gentlemen, if we could get back to the eye witness testimony, and hopefully, military measures-"

"Dr. Yamane," Daiki announced suddenly and sternly towards him in a grating, indifferent tone, "we appreciate the presentation of what to expect should Japan's mainland be visited by this beast. That, I submit to the conference, is all we needed. The testimony from these two individuals is quite unnecessary at this point. Precautions are being met right now."

"You fool…YOU FOOLS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Akira shouted at the audience, now raised in and pointing to all of them, Daiki in particular.

"It found us once. Then, I don't know how, I don't know why, it managed to find me twice! Every experience I've had with that thing, people died…my neighbors, my... my family, my friends…this young man's parents," Akira motioned to Lance mid-rant, who momentarily looked over the conference room of staring eyes. Ishiro and Yamane tried to settle him down, only for him to brush them off.

"Mr. Tanaka, I understand exactly how you feel," Daiki said unconvincingly, "and the tragedy of this ordeal makes it that harder for you to understand that we get it. Testimony is simply not necessary." Yamane glared at him viciously.

"This is a question of necessity? Fine! I'll give a cold, hard, necessary fact. You are all unprepared, and you're going to cause the deaths of millions! The footage from America with those two men walking by a crushed vehicle on the beach, those bodies…THOSE WERE HIS MOTHER AND FATHER…MY FRIENDS!"Akira roared out towards them. "I WILL IN NO WAY TOLERATE YOU STATING YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MY NEPHEW, OR I FEEL! YOU KNOW NOTHING, NOTHING OF THIS PAIN WE'RE CURSED TO LIVE WITH! AND…and you won't know the meaning of hell until it comes to Japan, and I don't mean just the islands off coast. Godzilla killed my mother, and for a very, very long time, I thought it killed my sister, Ishiro's wife, and his sister. It killed Ishiro's grandmother…it killed Lance's parents. If you value the safety of your country, your loved ones, you know what you need to do. Find Godzilla, stop it, and kill it!"

"As it happens, Mr. Tanaka," a JSDF general said in a very understanding and proud manner, "we are taking every precaution, along with complete cooperation of the military forces and government of the United States. They are willing to waive sections of our treaty for the next few months regarding restrictions of retaliatory measures in lieu of the fact that it came to their shores first."

"What is it that you plan?" Ishiro asked. "How will the international community permit such a policy waive? Will they believe it?"

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised if you turn the news on right now," the general smiled self assuredly. Yamane prompted the technician to turn on a local news broadcast. The same woman Lance saw earlier was on again, reporting in Yokosuka.

"… _unprecedented in scope, this joint-military exercise will be the largest show of military force in Japanese history since the ending of World War Two. All JMSDF and active U.S. naval Yokosuka forces will engage in these series of joint-military_ _war games near the Kanto region of Japan. In particular, all available naval fleets and submarines from the eastern Honshu and Shikoku islands are heading towards the Uraga Channel, spanning a zone from the exterior Uraga all the way to the center interior of Tokyo Bay. It is also being reported that the United State Navy is sending several large cruisers and battleships from Honolulu, Hawaii to partake in these exercises as a sign of our country's growing international economic and geopolitical reliance with one another. The Prime Minister has denied giving further details on the nature of this unprecedented scope of military demonstrations. The U.S. President has also denied further comment."_

The footage cut to vast numbers of huge, standard and multi-class destroyer warships, sailing en masse over large stretches of the Japanese ocean, presumably towards the Kanto region's waters. The sights of submarines poking out while going full speed came into view too. Then along the coastlines, JGSDF hardware assembled in large numbers too, with thousands of uniformed soldiers alongside an armada of battle tanks, self-propelled howitzers, multiple rocket launchers and anti-aircraft guns flooding in all directions from the north, west and south towards the Kanto region. Then the camera looked upwards as dozens upon dozens of attack helicopters and multiple fighter jets circling the skies above Mt. Fuji in an elegant show of air force might.

"Mr. Tanaka," the old general said, walking down from his seat over several seconds until face-to-face, a man almost as old as Akira, "-you and I, and Dr. Sato have had different experiences, but I've seen hell just as well as the both of you have…and the young American man there, maybe not as a victim of a giant monster's rampage, but from my life as a soldier to my country. You are understood, maybe not in exact terms, but in spirit with me and several in this conference…as will many in this great country of ours who have, and those who will know tragedy."

Akira nodded warmly to the general. To him, the general seemed trustable among the nameless bureaucratic faces in the audience, someone who could actually sympathize with the experiences in a not-so demining and callous manner like Daiki. Yamane decided to cut the conference short per Daiki's recommendation, while still keeping everyone inside the room for further questions Ishiro could answer.

"Sir, what is your name?" Yamane asked while Ishiro was responding to a question on Godzilla's first attack on Odo.

"Commander Takaki Aso. Tell me Mr. Tanaka, can we fight it?

"That is for you, Ishiro, Yamane, your committee and the JSDF to determine. Earlier you remarked 'who will know tragedy?"

"And Mr. Tanaka? Who?"

"...everyone."


End file.
